To Clip a Roses Thorns
by Otachii
Summary: To touch a roses beauty, one must first get past its thorns. Can Kagome clip away the layer of thorns surrounding the sad, bitter and broken Kikyo's heart? Or will she end up getting pricked? AU KikKag Side: MirSan, SesRin, InuOC. I wrote this story when I was 15, it is horrible. Please don't read it...
1. Welcome to Eastie

**Read me: **Okay people before you even start to read this story I want to get a few things out there. First of all if you are a hater of either Kagome or Kikyo and/or despise the very idea of them being a couple then you definitely don't want to read this story. This story is strictly for those that are open minded about the idea, like it, or love it like myself. This is my first fan fiction so I implore you to try and be polite. Constructive criticism I like, but you don't have to be mean, rude or harsh. If you only want to comment on how much you hate the couple of Kagome and Kikyo or hate either one of them I really don't want to hear it so please just don't. I do not want this to be a big fight over who is better then whom, so please try and control yourselves.

Secondly this fan fiction is base in an alternative universe (AU) and may have some OOC behavior. I know some of you won't be happy about me 'Americanizing' the characters lives so much but considering this is my first fan fiction I didn't want it to be TOO much of a challenge. I know very little of Japanese culture and simply thought I'd try to make the story less suckish then it already might be by not showing my lack of knowledge about a foreign culture and disappointing my readers. (If I even have any readers… TT)

So without further delay I give you the first chapter of To Clip a Roses Thorns... **R&R!** Please. 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters, only the plot. (God I hope I don't get sued.)

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.**

**You became the light on the dark side of me.**

**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill.**

**But did you know,**

**That when it snows, **

**My eyes become large and,**

**The light that you shine can be seen…**

Trash… trash everywhere. Fluttering down the dirty concrete sidewalks, spotted black in certain places by gum that had been spit from someone's mouth, were candy wrappers, plastic bags and all sorts of litter. It was disgusting. Garbage bags filled with who-knows-what lined the sidewalks, sitting in front of apartment buildings filled the air with a foul stench that that small button nose was foreign to. Tokyo wasn't heaven but compared to the city of East Boston it seemed like a crystal utopia to the young girl who slowly trudged up the large and quite steep hill to what would be her new school.

Two weeks, it had been two very long weeks since poor Kagome Higurashi was pulled from her, for the most part, peaceful and happy life in Tokyo, Japan by the cruel hand of fate and thrust into the strange new land that was East Boston, Massachusetts, located in none other then the US of A.

Mama Higurashi (O: Does this poor woman even have a name?) had thought it would be good for her children, a new experience they would learn and grow from and so without even consulting Kagome or her younger brother Souta, had made the arrangements with a friend already living in the states and now here she was.

It was positively infuriating! How could her mother do this to her? How could she tear her away from the only place she had ever known, from her friends and her home and thrust her into this foreign place without even running it by her? It wasn't fair! It wasn't right! How could she? How could she?

But no matter how hard she tried Kagome just couldn't stay angry at her mother. It had been hard on the whole family, the loss of Grand Father Higurashi (O: Does he have no name too? Lol are the adults in this show not important enough for names?), but none had taken it as hard as Mama. The woman had stayed strong for her children but Kagome could still remember hearing her mothers grief filled sobs carried down the hall in the middle of the night.

First her husband and now her father, Kagome could understand why her mother craved to escape the house that held so many happy yet painful memories. Kagome herself could hardly stand it. Every day she would come home from school and call to her mother, lips parting to call for Grand Pa to inform him she was home as well, but the words would catch in her throat and the memory of him dieing in his hospital bed, her mother clinging hard to his old wrinkled hand while Kagome and Souta stood off to the side and wept their final goodbyes through tear choked voices would flood back to her.

New tears welled in those wide and wondrous sapphire eyes but Kagome refused to let them fall as her eyes locked upon the dirty ground before her, avoiding all eye contact with the kids, her soon to be classmates, that walked around her.

Perhaps America would not be so bad; perhaps it would be one grand adventure. Yes, Kagome was determined to be positive about the whole situation; she would not allow herself to be the cause of more stress upon her mother's mind. Kagome would make new friends, would learn new things about the American culture. Yes, this would be fun!

Pale pink lips formed into a soft yet bright smile, head rising from its bowed position and holding high as the large brick building that was her new school came into view. She was slightly out of breath from the long walk up the hill but thankfully Kagome was fit and stayed in shape, so it did not faze her too much.

Sapphire eyes locked with the building, taking in what she could see as she approached the front of it. It was very large and for some reason reminded Kagome of one of those schools for ill-behaved children. It was made of dark crimson brick and looked rather dirty though much cleaner then the sidewalk she now stood on. Grey concrete steps led up to a series of three dark green colored double doors that Kagome noted also seemed rather dirty, though perhaps she was simply being skeptical. A silver pole stood in front of the school on the first landing of the grey steps, none other then the American flag blowing in the slight breeze at the top of it.

East Boston High School, her new school. Kagome was not sure what she could expect from such a strange place but she had heard plenty of stories from her friends about how cruel American's were to the Japanese. How they teased and bullied them and beat them up any chance they could. How the mocked them and thought they were so much better. Kagome was not sure if it was true, but the possibility that it might be sent a shiver down her spine and caused her stomach to knot with anticipation.

Groups of teenagers formed around her, talking casually about this and that, what they had done over the weekend and the such. They seemed no different from her classmates back in Japan. Thankfully Kagome understood every word that was spoken within earshot of her; Mama Higurashi had taken it upon herself to teach her children English to 'broaden their horizons' or some such nonsense.

No one paid her much mind, none came over to talk to her, though she did get a few curious looks from her peers and also looks of admiration from a few of the boys around her. Yes it was true, Kagome was quite beautiful. Her face held a certain soft and angelic look to it that gave her a rather innocent appearance though this contrasted with her body. Kagome's body was of a much more sinful design. She stood only about five feet and two inches so was rather petite, her frame slender yet the curves of her hips and the fullness of her fairly sized chest gave her an hour-glass figure. Ebony tresses reached down in soft waves to just below her shoulders, rustling slightly in the cool breeze that flew around her, causing the loose locks to caress her olive toned skin.

One plus side to America was that Kagome did not have to wear a uniform to school. Instead she wore a pair of faded blue denim hip-huggers that rode low upon the curves of her hips and defined them as well as her wholesome thighs quite nicely. For a top she wore a fitted black t-shirt with the word 'Neko' written across her chest in glittering pink letters, top holding tight to the swell of her bosom and the toned flatness of her stomach. Plain black sneakers rest upon her feet, thudding softly again the ground as Kagome made her way over to the black spike fence that surrounded the school and leaned against it.

A sigh escaped her lips as Kagome's head tilted toward the blue sky that slowly began to brighten as the sun rose somewhere off in the distance. Still her presence was barely recognized, though occasionally she got a few looks from a group of teenagers before they went back to talking amongst themselves, it was obvious to her that the topic of a few of the groups was none other then her. This would certainly be a long year, but Kagome was determined to make this all work out.

Sapphire eyes fell shut and a bright smile of determination made Kagome's face seem to glow with a soft yet radiant beauty. It was then that a strange beep-like sound emitted from the building and caused Kagome to snap out of her thoughts and her head to fall straight once more, eyes opening to watch as the groups of teenagers around her started up the grey steps toward the school.

Pushing off the fence, soft and smooth olive toned skinned hands would reach up to grasp the straps of her yellow backpack which rested on her shoulders as Kagome followed after the crowd, completely unaware of the set of deep brown eyes that watched her as she walked. Eyes completely focused upon the new girl's rump as it swayed from side to side, well defined by her jeans.

**(Later…)**

Okay, so maybe Kagome's thoughts about her new school were not so skeptical in the beginning. The outside was certainly nothing to look at, but the inside was much worse. The school was obviously old and had obviously seen better days. It wasn't run down or anything, it simply looked rather bleak, rather stingy, and kind of dirty. The desks were probably older then the school, covered with all kinds of graffiti and engraved into by students who most likely would rather carve up their desk then listen to their teachers. The bottoms of most of the desks were covered in chewed gum, which Kagome found out first hand when her knee brushed up on the underside of her desk.

Three periods down and one to go, the American school day was much shorter then the one in Japan and for that Kagome was rather grateful. Plus she was already a head of most of her classmates by a few lessons so there was no need to work her butt off to try and catch up. Perhaps this school year would not be so bad. True her classmates had yet to acknowledge her presence, but it was only a matter of time. Besides, the teachers were nice, well most of them anyway.

The now all too familiar beep-like sound sounded over head signaling the end of third period. Standing from her desk and gathering her newly acquired text books into her yellow backpack which she had to lug around all day for lack of a locker, Kagome headed out of her geometry class, but not before bowing respectfully to a rather puzzled math teacher. Old habits die hard. Making her way down the stairs to the first floor, surrounded by a swarm of teenagers buzzing with conversation, Kagome made her way to a rather large cafeteria.

Long brown tables with matching brown benches attached were lined up one in front of the other, a space left between for students to walk down. The floors were wooden and covered in scuff marks from sneakers and shoes as well as scratches obviously from tables being dragged around. Kagome was not totally positive what the walls were made of, it looked something like concrete with wooden planks lining the bottom. At the top of the cafeteria was an indoor running track led to by a stair case on either end of the cafeteria. Perhaps this had once been a gym but once again Kagome was not positive.

There were kids already seated at tables and white Styrofoam lunch trays left behind by the previous inhabitants of the cafeteria whom had second lunch. This was third lunch, the last lunch hour of the day with the fewest kids in it. Kagome was secretly grateful for that for large groups of people often made her feel nervous. But all comfort was shattered as Kagome walked slowly toward the rather long lunch line. This may have been the smallest lunch hour, but there were still certainly quite a lot of kids in it.

Eight open doorways were located at the far left of the cafeteria, each leading to a different part of the kitchen and then back out to the cafeteria all with different choices of food. Kagome was not quite sure which line to get into, so simply chose the one that seemed to be moving the fastest. A small sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she stood in line, once again ignored by her peers which talked amongst themselves rather loudly.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was truly only a few minuets, Kagome had her lunch; what looked like a hamburger but she wasn't too sure and an order of fries that looked a tad undercooked. Paying for her lunch with the American money her mother had given her that morning, Kagome now stood before the cafeteria, eyes scanning the tables filled with strange new faces hopelessly.

Where would she sit? It felt odd going to a table you were not invited to and Kagome didn't even have the option of sitting alone, all the tables had occupants.

"Way to look like a guppy in an ocean full of sharks." A soft feminine voice suddenly came from off to the side causing Kagome to jump slightly, nearly dropping her tray and its contents to the floor.

Head would snap to the side, Kagome's deep sapphire eyes falling upon a rather slender yet still curvaceous girl with long raven locks kept out of her feminine face in a high ponytail atop her head. The girl was about Kagome's height give or take a half of an inch but was far more slender. Were Kagome's curves were full and thick, this girls were more fine and slender.

The girl was dressed casually in a dark denim skirt that reached about the middle of her thighs and for a top wore a plain white form fitting t-shirt with clean white tennis shoes upon her feet. Kagome noted that this girl was certainly attractive yet there was something soft and kind in her pretty indigo eyes. She also noted that like herself, this girl was of Asian heritage.

A few moments passed by with silence between them, the noisy chatter of the other students surrounding the two girls. When the moments of surprise and admiration passed, Kagome blushed slightly, realizing she was staring at the poor girl who only held a friendly little smile.

"Yeah well I was just trying to figure out where to sit…" Kagome said plainly, nodding her head softly as if to confirm it as she looked away from the girl and back to the sea of faces. Now Kagome wouldn't exactly label herself shy, but being the new kid in such a large school as well as new to the city one could not help but be a tad bit nervous and shy around others.

"You're that new girl in my English lit class, Kagome right?" The girl did not wait for an answer. "You can sit with me and my friends." Again she did not wait for a reply, instead grabbing Kagome firmly by the upper arm, her own lunch held in her free hand as she tugged Kagome down the row of tables.

"Uh… okay." Kagome was obviously a bit confused, but not about to pass up the pretty girls more then welcomed invitation.

"My name's Sango by the way." The girl stated with another friendly smile as she looked back at Kagome who looked rather lost at being pulled along.

Suddenly the two girls stopped at the far end of one of the long brown tables where three young men were seated talking casually amongst themselves and picking at their own lunches. All three heads turned to acknowledge their friend and the girl who stood beside her with the large sapphire eyes.

"Hey guys, this is Kagome, she's new here." Sango stated with a bright smile as she pulled Kagome from behind her and to her side as if to show her off. "Kagome, that's Miroku..." She pointed to a young man who sat on the edge of the brown bench. He had short onyx hair that reached to about his shoulders pulled back into a small pony tail. He had a sort of boyish look to his handsome face and a very mischievous twinkle in his soft chestnut colored eyes. He was dressed in a pair of slightly baggy dark denim jeans and a dark purple dress shirt, the top few buttons left open to reveal a clean white wife beater underneath.

"Hello there." Miroku said in a rather smooth and very flirtatious voice as a smirk formed on his pale lips. This caused Kagome's brow to arch and a small smile come to her lips. Something told her that this boy would certainly be a handful.

"That's Inuyasha…" Sango continued, but not before giving Miroku a very hard and warning glance, pointing to another boy with much longer onyx tresses. His hair came to about below his shoulders and was braided neatly, two locks left handing on either side of his face. He had a sort of rough look to his face and did not look too friendly but he certainly was very cute. He wore a pair of faded looking baggy denim jeans and a red dress shirt, left completely unbuttoned to show off his black wife beater which clung to his slender yet muscular frame and defined it quite nicely.

"Hey." He said simply, turning indigo eyes to Kagome who gave him a friendly smile, earning a small 'humph' sound in return.

"And this is Sesshoumaru, but you can just call him Sesshy." Sango stated with a rather teasing smile as she pointed to the last boy at the end of the table sitting beside Inuyasha. This boy had a far more feminine look to him then the others, he was neither handsome nor cute, he was beautiful. His face was fine and slender; his skin smooth and pale where as the other boys had a healthy looking tan to them. His onyx hair was rather long and hung freely down to nearly his waist. His eyes were a deep and soft blue that reminded Kagome of the cold of winter. This boy looked neither friendly nor mean, holding a rather bored expression.

"Don't call me Sesshy" Was all he said before turning his attention back to picking at his lunch which looked something like chicken. Kagome chuckled softly at that as Sango rolled her eyes and slid into the bench across from the boys who each sat in a row on the other. Kagome followed quickly after.

The situation made Kagome ponder over something. She noticed that all of them were obviously of Asian heritage. Was it this schools way to have all the different races group together and stick to their own kind? Kagome would be sure to find this out.

"So Kagome…" Miroku started, never taking his eyes off the new young beauty. "Where are you from?"

"Japan." Kagome said simply as she poked at her 'burger' half expecting it to twitch.

"Japan, really?" Sango broke in as she took a sip from her chocolate milk carton. "That's where my parents are from." She smiled as she looked toward Miroku, yet the smile seemed a bit forced and that same warning glare came to Sango's eyes. This puzzled Kagome. Had she missed something?

"That's where all our parents are from." Inuyasha broke in with a roll of his eyes as if Sango had stated something completely idiotic.

"Don't be such an asshole Inuyasha; it's bad for your complexion, right Sesshy?" Sango's attention turned to the tallest of the three boys Sesshoumaru who simply rolled his eyes and maintained his bored expression earning another 'humph' from Inuyasha.

"Kagome…" Miroku suddenly reached across the table and placed his hand upon Kagome's, earning the girls full attention. "Will you bear my children?" Kagome's eyes went wide in shock. He was kidding, right? Sango's murderous eyes turned on Miroku as she reached across the table and smacked him off the side of the head so hard he nearly fell off the side of the bench but luckily caught himself.

"Idiot." Inuyasha snickered with a shake of his head. Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes.

"Forgive me; I can't control myself in the presence of pretty girls." But he did not seem to be apologizing to Kagome, instead his attention was on Sango who still looked ready to jump across the table and strangle him to death.

Kagome's sapphire eyes looked back and forth between the two, obvious confusion written upon her pretty face as she looked to Inuyasha as if for an explanation. Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes and shook his head as if to say 'don't ask'.

Kagome felt tension forming between the two, whom she expected were somewhat of a couple and felt rather bad for being the cause. So with a rather flirtatious smirk Kagome shrugged.

"Oh it's fine…" She started, tilting her head to the side as she placed her arm around Sango who gave her a rather puzzled look. "Sorry to tell you though, I'm much more interested in getting up Sango's skirt then down your pants." All eyes went wide, with shock, even the bored looking Sesshoumaru's face took on a look of complete and utter surprised.

Sango's face was completely pink and Miroku was practically drooling on himself at the suggestion Kagome had made. Inuyasha was the first to break the stunned silence as he began to laugh out hysterically, followed by Sango who went along with the idea and placed her arm around Kagome's waist. Miroku stared as if infatuated with the two girls as the pretended to flirt, sending Inuyasha into more hysterics at the positively lustful look on his friends face. Even Sesshoumaru was now chuckling, enjoying how the two girls teased his friend.

When the moment passed all the tension between the group was gone and things became quite casual, the group talking amongst themselves like best friends. Talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Sango and Miroku asked questions about Japan, though they all knew Miroku's mind was busy wondering about Kagome's experiences with other girls. Inuyasha added sarcastic remarks here and there but Sesshoumaru stayed silent through most of it, not even seeming to be paying any attention.

This was certainly a very odd group of friends.

The bell sounded signaling the end of lunch and all at once the teenagers in the cafeteria were up and filing out to their next classes. The group of five stayed close together, Sango and Kagome locking arms, still playing with Miroku's head, who stood behind them with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru at his sides.

"You know what…" Sesshoumaru suddenly stated out of the blue as the five entered the main hallway and went to go there separate ways.

"He speaks!" Kagome cried out in mock astonishment, causing all in the group to chuckle except Sesshoumaru who rolled his eyes.

"We all know that we don't know much of anything so just tell us." Miroku said with a smirk.

"On the contrary, I'm fucking brilliant!" Sango stated with a confident smile.

"Yeah, yeah, just tell us Sesshy before the warning bell rings." Kagome broke in, earning a glare from Sesshoumaru for being called his hated nick name.

"You look a lot like Kikyo." A dead silence fell over the group at that comment. Miroku and Sango's eyes turning to Inuyasha whom clutched his fists tightly and took on a hard look.

"She looks nothing like Kikyo." With that, Inuyasha turned and headed on his way, Miroku quickly saying his goodbye and running off after his friend.

Left there now with just Sango who looked rather troubled, Sesshoumaru having also gone his separate way, Kagome turned to Sango with a look of confusion.

"Who's Kikyo?"

**Baby, **

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**

**Ooh,**

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah.**

**And now that your rose is in bloom, **

**A light hits the gloom on the grave…**

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya,**

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya.**

* * *

**Otachii:** Okay so, I know it's not the most exciting first chapter but hell chapter one is very rarely exciting anyway. So, tell me what you think! What you liked, what you didn't, if I should even continue the story. Sorry for any mistakes is spelling or grammar I made it's 2:07 AM here but I just had to write the first chapter now 'cause I felt kind of inspired.

God I hop I get at least one review. I know this couple isn't too popular and I'm not the best writer so I'll be happy with just one and totally ecstatic with two reviews!


	2. Who's Kikyo?

**Chapter Two:**

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.**

**You became the light on the dark side of me.**

**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill.**

**But did you know,**

**That when it snows, **

**My eyes become large and,**

**The light that you shine can be seen…**

_Flashback..._

"_Inuyasha!" Came a furious shriek from behind._

_Jumping slightly in surprise, Inuyasha turned just in time to catch a rather thick and heavy math book off the side of his head. Staggering back into his locker with a loud bang that echoed down the nearly empty hallway, calling the attention of the few students who inhabited it, Inuyasha had no time to gaze upon the form of his attacker before the person lunged themselves at him._

"_You bastard, you fucking bastard!" The voice of his attacker screamed at him as long merciless nails raked into the flesh of his face and his neck between slaps, punches and kicks. That voice, he knew that voice._

_Indigo eyes snapped open in surprise as Inuyasha grabbed the rather small waist of his attacker who was finally brought to light, Kikyo. Inuyasha was too shocked to move his hands up in any attempt to protect himself. He could try and push her away, but the girl had practically latched onto him, determined to bring him as much physical pain as possible._

_A stunned Sango and Miroku had just shown up on the scene. Miroku quickly moved forward in an attempt to help his friend but Kikyo was too quick for him and flared her arms back, catching Miroku in the cheek with her elbow and sending him to the ground with a thud and a bang as his head smacked off a locker behind him._

_Kikyo did not falter, too lost in her rage to care about her friend who now lay on the ground rubbing his soar cheek and holding his throbbing head. Instantly she was back at Inuyasha, tearing mercilessly at his flesh and screaming in rage._

"_You bastard! You bastard!" She screamed over and over and all Inuyasha could do was stand there against his locker and take the girls physical abuse. He could fight back, but what if he hurt her? Inuyasha did not want to hurt Kikyo. Indigo eyes fell shut, face twisted into a look of pain of both the physical and emotional kind but Inuyasha did not move, just waited for it to stop. And finally it did._

_Kikyo's weight was pulled back from against him, her nails no longer raked into his flesh, yet still she screamed in pain filled rage. Inuyasha's eyes fell open, and the sight that lay before him tore far deeper into his heart then Kikyo's nails had torn into his flesh. _

_Sango had her arms tightly secured around Kikyo's waist and with every piece of strength she had was pulling her friend backward away from Inuyasha, thanking God for all those hours she had spent swimming laps at the Parish Street pool that had given her, her extra strength. Kikyo was still screaming with rage, but now her screams where choked with sobs, tears ran down her fair face and pain filled her light brown eyes._

_Inuyasha felt something inside him break at the sight of the girl he cherished so much in so much pain and so angry. He would have gone to her, would have pride her from Sango's arms and let her take out all her anger on him. But Sesshoumaru, who had seemed to come from no where, was at his brother's side, concern and confusion written all over his usually emotionless face._

_Both boys turned to watch as Sango continued to drag a screaming and flaring Kikyo toward the girls' bathroom and through the green metal door. The door closed behind them but Inuyasha and everyone else could still hear the pain filled screams of Kikyo echoing in the bathroom and slipping past the door._

"_How could you? How could you? I trusted you! You bastard! You traitor!" Was the last thing she screamed and then there were no more words, just hysterical cries from an obviously hysterical girl._

"_What the fuck was that all about?" Sesshoumaru asked bewildered by the whole event as he looked upon his brother's bruised and bloody face and neck. Inuyasha did not answer, the question echoing in his mind. That was exactly what he wanted to know._

_End..._

"Wait, so they were friends?" Kagome inquired as she opened the door of her newly acquired gym locker, holding up the pair of black gym shorts Sango had loan her to her waist. They would do fine; thank God Sango and she had gym last period together.

"Friends would be an understatement." Sango laughed as she slid down her skirt and stepped into her own fitting grey shorts, pulling them up her long shapely legs. "Those two were like joined at the hip. They were inseparable back then, we all were." Sango gave a dreamy smile remembering older days, better days.

Kagome nodded silently as she pulled her jeans down and off her body, kicking them to the side before stepping into and slipping up the black shorts. They were a bit tighter and shorter then Kagome would have liked, but they would do fine, it was only gym after all. "So what exactly happened?" Kagome asked as she tugged off her shirt and slipped on the white wife-beater tank top that Sango had also let her borrow. It was also tighter then Kagome would have liked but she wasn't going to complain.

"Well it's a long story. But hell, it's gym so we definitely have nothing better to do." Sango laughed as she tugged off her own shirt and replaced it with a white wife beater tank top. Both girls gathered up their clothes and shoved them into their lockers before slamming the doors shut and locking them up. "Where to begin?" Sango tapped her chin as she and Kagome headed out of the locker room.

"How about from the beginning?" Kagome suggested with a laugh as they headed into the gym. The gym was rather large, the floors made of some soft yet hard material that Kagome could not identify. Two basketball hoops hung down from the ceiling on either end of the gym, plus two others spaced a few feet apart on the sides. Wooden bleachers rested on either side of the gym, pushed in to close up to leave more room, a few kids sat perched on top of them.

"Well, see here in Eastie, people tend to stick to their own kind if you know what I mean." Sango started as she led Kagome over to one of the bleachers and climbed on top, legs dangling as Kagome stood below and beside her, nodding softly as if to confirm what her friend had stated.

"I mean you got those occasional groups that mix races and don't really give a damn where you're from as long as you're cool to hang with, but mostly it's just easier to stick to what you know, to what you're used to." Sango continued, legs spreading as they dangled off the edge of the bleacher, elbows coming to rest on her thighs and hands dangling between her knees. "It sounds racist and stupid, but that's just the way it is." Kagome nodded once again, sapphire eyes turning up to gaze out the small square windows that lined the high ceiling of the gym at the clear blue sky.

"Anyway, all our parents knew each other so naturally we all knew each other ever since we were little. Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kikyo and myself. We grew up together, went to all the same schools and hung out all the time, we were known as the 'Notorious Five'. Which I though was pretty corny… but anyway." Sango smiled and leaned back as if reminiscing and Kagome turned her head to look up at her friend with a soft smile upon her pale pink lips.

"It must have been nice." Kagome stated making Sango laugh and nod.

"Yeah it was. But as close as we all were, none of us were as close of friends as Inuyasha and Kikyo. Those two knew everything about each other, inside and out. Hell they could even finish each others sentences." Sango laughed. "Kikyo was so beautiful, every boy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her and vice versa for Inuyasha. Those two practically ran junior high." At that Sango's expression changed, from wistful to troubled and Kagome frowned softly at the sudden change in her friend's attitude.

"Then eighth grade came, and Kikyo changed. She didn't laugh anymore, she didn't smile and she seemed to avoid the boys around school. Especially Inuyasha. We all thought it was because her father had recently walked out on her and her mother." Sango gave a sad smile as she looked down to Kagome who arched a questioning brow. "Inuyasha always had a thing for Kikyo, and everyone was totally convinced that they would end up together, even Inuyasha.

"The day finally came when Inuyasha announced to the three of us that he was going to ask Kikyo the big question. I didn't think it was such a good idea, Kikyo still hadn't snapped out of whatever faze she had been going through, but Inuyasha is the most stubborn jackass you'll ever meat, and he just wouldn't listen to me." Sango shook her head and sighed.

"He was so happy." She continued, eyes locking with Kagome's. "And then the day after at school, Inuyasha seemed so sad and angry, Kikyo never showed up for school that day. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong, but by the next day it was all around the school. I already knew that Kikyo had said no, I could sense it and knew that was what had Inuyasha in such a foul mood. But there was more to the story then I thought, and by the end of the week even half the high schoolers knew the story." Sango bit her lip hesitantly and sighed.

"It wasn't true, we knew it wasn't true but everyone else was convinced it was. The reason Kikyo's father was gone was that the bastard had been fucking his own daughter behind his wife's back. He'd been raping her since she was twelve. But the rumors went deeper, they were much crueler." Anger burned in Sango's eyes and Kagome could see the sheen of tears that glazed them. "They said he paid her and she let him, they had taken a victim and made her seem like a whore, they dragged her through the mud."

Kagome was still in shock at what Sango had just said. How could a father do that to his own daughter? To his own flesh and blood? It was disgusting!

"Apparently Kikyo had told Inuyasha the night he had asked her to be his girlfriend. Had told him she just wasn't ready because of it. He was the only one who knew, so naturally when Kikyo came back to school a few days later and heard what everyone was saying about her, she went after him, nearly ripped his God damn face off." Sango gave a small smile. "Kikyo was always a fighter."

"Everything changed after that. Kikyo stopped hanging with us; she wouldn't even look at us after that. She said we had taken Inuyasha's side by helping him when she attacked him, said we'd all betrayed her." Sango sighed and hopped from the bleachers as the gym teacher finally arrived and blew his whistle, signaling everyone to line up.

Kagome was deep in thought as she followed close behind her new friend. Inuyasha was indeed a sarcastic son-of-a-bitch, but would he really do something like that just to spite someone? Kagome did not know the boy too well, but from the short amount of time she had spent with him she had sensed he was a decent guy.

As if hearing her friend's inner debate, Sango placed her hand upon Kagome's shoulder, gaining the girls attention who quickly looked up at her friend. "Inuyasha is a lot of things." Sango started with a small smile. "He's arrogant, his sarcastic, and he's hot-headed. But he's a good friend and he has a good heart. He would never purposely do anything to hurt anyone, especially Kikyo."

The reassurance in Sango's voice made Kagome smile softly and nod before turning her attention to the gym teacher who was calling out names to take attendance. But Kagome just couldn't seem to get her mind off the story Sango had just told her.

This Kikyo had certainly suffered a lot in her young life, Kagome was sure of that, but she only knew a small fraction of the pain. And for some odd reason, Kagome found herself needing to know more. If it hadn't been Inuyasha, then who had betrayed Kikyo so deeply?

----------------------------------------------------

"God damnit!" Came a rather peeved sounding voice from underneath the stairwell that lay in the section off the hallway that led to the school gym. "Of all the days to place security guards at all the school's exits they had to pick the one day that I decided to skip class." The annoyed voice continued.

A pale and slender hand reached up to push back long onyx locks and secure them with a hair elastic before the slender figured girl crawled out from beneath the stairway.

This was so degrading, forced to hide under a stairwell or risk getting caught by one of the security guards and face detention that she definately wouldn't go to and then sespention for skipping out on detention. Kikyo just couldn't win.

Well hell, it wasn't like she was a bad kid who liked to skip out of school every god damn day, but sometimes Kikyo just needed to get away. Away from all the students who whispered cruel things about her but wouldn't dare say anything to her face. Away from the pity filled looks the teachers gave her as she sat in their clases or passed them in the hallway.

They all knew the story, they all had heard the rumors and Kikyo did not need their pity and did not want to deal with their judgments. Fuck them, fuck them all. All the teachers and employees that pitied her for what had happened to her when she was still just a child. All the students who continued to pass judgment on her for what happened and called her filthy names and labled her. Fuck them.

Pushing up to her feet Kikyo would brush off the knees of her black jeans and move toward the stairs, plopping down on one and leaning back, light brown eyes locked with the dark grey ceiling of the stairwell. Behind her, up the flight of stairs to a landing lay dark green metal double doors and behind them stood a very tall and lanky white securety guard with thick glasses and buck teeth. The man was far from threatening and all the other students thought him to be a big joke. But Kikyo would not cross the man, after all, he still had authority over her.

A bored sigh escaped Kikyo's plump red lips as she waited for the bell to ring and school to finally let out for the day. It was then that she heard footsteps approaching and dropped her head to look toward the open doorway of the stairwell where a pretty girl that Kikyo had never seen before now stood, stopped in her tracks by the surpising and beautiful prescence that was Kikyo.

Neither said a thing, soft almond colored eyes locked with deep sparkling blue orbs as the two girls simply stared at one another, taking in each others presence.

The girl was very pretty, Kikyo noted that. Though her beauty appeared more pure and rather angelic. This girl had a certain innocent look to her that reminded Kikyo of a younger form of herself, naive to and untainted by the cruel harshness of the real world. Yes there were quite a lot of similarities between the two girls, Kagome also took this into notice. The girl before her was quite beautiful and left Kagome rooted to the floor beneath her in awe. There was something dark and mysterious about this obviously older girl's beauty, something hidden behind the blank stare her brown eyes offered but Kagome wasn't exactly sure what it was.

Sapphire eyes fell to the girls full lips, pouty and tempting even when fixed tight by the girls blank expression. Eyes fell further down over the girls figure, slender yet full in all the right places, much like Kagome's yet there was something far more sinful about this girls body that brought a soft blush to Kagome's cheeks as she avertewd her eyes back upward. The way the girls black jeans hugged the curves of her hips and her thighs made Kagome's mind buzz with thoughts that made her feel positively dirty. The way the long sleeves of her red shirt hung from her plae slender shoulder, fabric clinging tightly to the girls breasts and stomach to leave little to Kagome's imagination made her want to scream in frustration.

Such beautiful brown eyes, yet so sad. Kagome could feel her heart breaking as she stared into their depths. Tempted she was to reach out for the girl, to caress her pale cheek in the most comforting of manners. Kagome felt drawn to the girl but she didn't know exactly why.

Kikyo herself was having similar thoughts. The girl before her was beautiful, there was no doubt in Kikyo's mind about that. Yet there was something completely innocent about her sex appeal that made Kikyo's skin crawl and her fingers itch. She wanted to touch this girl, stroke places that made even the stoic Kikyo feel the skin of her chest flush with heat, but she showed no emotion. She took her time taking in the girl, the way her jeans hugged her hips and her thighs and the way her shirt clung hard to her, showing off the girls fairly sized bosom. Kikyo almost smirked at the thought of how fun it would be to taint this innocent young beauty but she did not. Besides, they were simply thoughts, Kikyo had no real desire to act upon them, at least that's what she told herself.

The silence between the girls' was thickening, and Kagome could feel herself grow very uncomfortable and self-concious under the girls watchful gaze. Should she say something? What should she say? _Hi! I'm Kagome. Would you do me the honor of letting me violate your body? _Oh yeah, that would work. Kagome scolded herself mentally for even thinking of saying such a thing to a complete stranger, or anyone else for that matter.

"Cat?" Came a very smooth and rather flat, though still somehow beautiful voice. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as the silence was broken, eyes refocusing upon the girl as she fell out of her mind and away from her day dreams.

"Excuse me?"

"Cat." The girl repeated as her eyes fell to Kagome's chest which made Kagome blush lightly. Her own eyes fell to her chest where the word 'Neko' was written upon her shirt.

"Oh yes, neko means cat."

"Obviously I new that." Kikyo stated flatly with a rather sarcastic bite to her tone that made Kagome feel like shrinking back but she stood her ground. "You don't look like much of a cat." Kagome arched her brow as the girl stood from her seat on the stairs and stepped closer, hands slipping into her black jeans as she stalked over to Kagome. Kagome's legs itched to step back from the girl, but still she would not allow herself to move. The two now stood inches apart, giving either one equal oppurtunity to reach out and grab the other yet neither acted upon impulse. Kikyo still in denial and Kagome having no desire to piss off or offend the girl before her.

"I don't?" Kagome asked rather stupidly. This made the right corner of Kikyo's lips twitch as if itching to smile, but she did not.

"No you don't." Brown eyes locked hard with blue, crashing into one another to explore the spirit that lay beneath the other. It was awkward, it was embarassing, yet it was somehow beautiful and Kagome felt her heart begin to race. "You look more like a helpless little kitten." At that Kikyo gave a smirk, a playful and sexy smirk that would have made Kagome's knees give-in and allow her to fall against the girl had she not caught herself quickly and regained her composure.

Kagome was not sure whether to be insulted, or take it as a compliment. Was this girl flirting with her? Or was she merely toying with her? Kagome could not tell, and she doubted the girl would offer her any sort of explination. After a long moment of silence, Kagome's lips parted to speak, only to be hushed as a new voice reached her ears.

"Kagome! Kagome, where the hell did you go?" Kagome's head snapped to look behind her and Kikyo's eyes rose to the open doorway of the stairwell as Sango came into veiw, finally finished primming herself up in the bathroom mirror.

"Hey Sango." But there was no answer, and in fact, Sango's attention had shifted from her new friend to the girl who stood behind her.

Awkward silence once again filled the stairwell as Kagome looked between the two girls who simply stood and stared at one another. She could feel the tension growing, could see the hatred burning in the strangers eyes and the sadness shining in Sango's. Emotions collided like waves to the sand, yet neither said a word, leaving Kagome utterly confused and helplessly trapped in the middle. A loud beep over head broke the silence, school was now over, yet still neither of the girls moved, even as footsteps of the other students could be heard as they approached and then entered the stairwell, walking between the two girls who just refused to move and break eye contact, both determined to win this silent war.

Finally, Sango faltered, eyes falling as if ashamed to the the floor before her toes and Kikyo's eyes were once again upon an obviously confused Kagome.

"See ya around Kitten." Was all the girl said before turning and heading up the stairs and out the double green doors, becoming lost in a see of teenage faces. She left no name, nor asked for one and now slight dissapointment swirled within the confusion that clouded Kagome's mind. What the hell was that all about?

"Sango..." But still Sango did not seem to be listening, her eyes gazing after the departed girl. She looked so sad, so hurt and Kagome could not figure out why. She took a step toward her new friend, hand reaching up to caress comfortingly down her arm. This gained Sango's attention and finally she locked eyes with Kagome.

"Sango... who was that girl?"

Sango's eyes drifted back to where the girl had stood, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she turned from her friend to exit the stairwell. "That was Kikyo."

**Baby, **

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**

**Ooh,**

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah.**

**And now that your rose is in bloom, **

**A light hits the gloom on the grave…**

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya,**

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya.**

* * *

**Otachii:** And finally they meet, hazzah! Alright, I know it's not the best first meeting but hell... I'm new to this so sue me if I lack creativity yet. It's shorter then the other chapter, I knowI know, but I thought it stood pretty well as it is... you don't agree, I'm sorry. I will try to make my chapters longer if it appeals to you,forI want nothing more then to please me readers!(Both of them...) Anyway, you know the drill! R&R Pah-lease!

BTW... is eleven days too long to wait for a new chapter? I wasn't exactly sure hopw long to make you guys wait. 'Cause I want you to crave it... but I don't want anyone getting pissed off at me. xP


	3. The Dance Comittee

**Chapter Three:**

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea,**

**You became the light on the dark side of me.**

**Love remains a drug thats the high and not the pill.**

**But did you know,**

**That when it snows,**

**My eyes become large and,**

**The light that you shine can me seen.**

"So explain to me again how I got onto the school's dance committee." Kagome stated as she paid the man behind the counter for the Coca-Cola she presently held locked in her grip. Sango rolled her eyes, flipping through a magazine she had plucked from the rack as if not even paying attention to her obviously annoyed friend. This was the thanks she got for trying to be a good friend and help Kagome out? Sango sighed.

"Look Kagome, you've been here in Eastie for three weeks, and in the last three weeks you've befriended four people, including myself." Sango explained as she placed the magazine back in the rack and exited the corner store at Kagome's side. "You need to get out more, need to expand your social horizons." Sango said dramatically.

"Well excuse me for not being Ms. Social Butterfly." Kagome rolled her eyes as she sipped her Coke. Kagome was a very friendly and outgoing girl and she easily made friends, it was the kids around her that had the problem. How did one make friends with someone who looked ready to tear your head off?

Sure Sango and the boys were nice, but the other kids at Eastie high had a certain roughness to them. More then half the population roamed the halls with a scowl, warning everyone around them that they were not to be fucked with.

But Sango was wrong; she had another friend, well sort of. Blue eyes dazed as Kagome's mind returned to a certain girl she had met three weeks ago, a certain girl whose beautiful and hauntingly sad face was constantly on Kagome's mind. Kikyo.

In the short amount of time Kagome had been face to face with the girl she had felt enough sadness to drown the entire city emitting from her. Kagome felt the desperate need to hold the girl, to comfort her, to free her from the hurt that plagued her so much.

"I'm just trying to look out for you girl." Kagome looked to Sango, snapped out of her thoughts by her friend, who flashed her a cheesy little smile, causing Kagome's brow to furrow.

"Okay… So what's the real reason you signed me up?" Sango laughed.

"Alright, alright. I got suckered into it by a friend of mine who's running it, so I figured if I had to go through this torture so did you and the boys." Kagome nearly squirted soda from her nose.

"You signed them up too?" Kagome laughed, reaching up to wipe soda from her chin.

"Of course I did." Sango smiled evilly as the two girls headed down Saratoga Street.

"I bet they were pissed." Kagome snickered as she offered Sango her coke who greatly accepted and took a few sips before handing it back.

"I'm such a good friend." Sango stated sarcastically, her evil grin growing, giving the pretty features of her face a darker look. Kagome just rolled her eyes and laughed.

It was a fairly cool day, a chilly breeze danced through the air, causing goose-bumps to appear on any skin that lay bare. Kagome was dressed simply, as was her habit. She wore a pair of navy blue jeans that rode low upon her hips and held nicely to the curves of her thighs and rear. A slightly baggy zip-up grey hoody hid the plain powder pink baby-tee that Kagome wore for a shirt.

Sango was dressed similarly, her jeans also navy blue though looking faded in the middle of the legs. Her hoody was black and was just as baggy as Kagome's, this being the style, the long sleeved shirt she wore beneath it was a soft purple and was rather tight around her chest and stomach.

"So who is this friend of yours that's running the committee?" Kagome asked as she finished off her soda and threw the empty bottle into a near by trash can.

"Frankie… trust me, you'll like Frankie." At that Sango smirked a mischievous little smirk.

"Why? Is he cute?" Kagome asked with peeked interest, Sango chuckled softly.

"Some find Frankie attractive, yes." Kagome arched her brow at her friend's vagueness.

"Is he nice?"

"Frankie is very nice." Sango snickered and Kagome flashed her friend a positively confused look. "Look, Frankie is a bit of a flirt. Full of surprises that one is."

"What kind of surprises?" Kagome asked, her curiosity mixed with her friend's lack of information beginning to frustrate her.

"You'll see."

The girls continued on toward there destination, chatting aimlessly about this and that, discussing things that had happened at school the previous day. Today was Saturday, and instead of carelessly roaming the city or lounging on Inuyasha's couch watching mindless episodes of South Park and laughing hysterically, everyone was stuck going to a meeting that Sango had dragged them into.

The girls arrived at there destination, a tall white apartment building, and climbed the five stone steps that led to the door quickly, determined to get out of the cold. Sango rang the doorbell and was greeted by a rough voice that Kagome did not recognize.

"Who is it?" The voice asked.

"Open the door jackass." Sango growled through the speaker. She knew that voice and knew that voice knew exactly who was at the door.

"Make me bit- ow!" The voice began, but was cut off by a slapping noise. "Alright, alright." **Buzz**! Sango pushed through the door and led Kagome up a steep stairwell onto a landing where another door sat, this one already opened.

In the doorway stood a rather tall young man with long ebony locks that were pulled out of his rough and handsome face into a high pony-tail on his head. He wore a baggy pair of camouflage cargo pants and a brown sleeveless shirt that showed off his muscular arms which lay crossed over his strong chest. A positively cocky smirk rested on his thin lips, confidence shining from his large brown eyes. He was Asian, as was the young girl who peeked out from behind him.

The girl was undoubtedly cute, her features almost child-like, giving her the look of a china doll. Yet her body deceived her childish looks for she was developed quite nicely, shown off by the faded blue jeans and orange half-sleeve shirt she wore. An orange headband held her wavy shoulder length black hair from her fair skinned face, which a wide smile had formed upon.

"Hey Sango!" The girl said cheerily as she stepped out from behind the much taller boy, Sango looked to the girl and smiled, stepping up to her and giving her a hug.

"Hey there Rin." Sango pulled from the younger girl and looked back to Kagome.

"Rin, this is Kagome, Kagome this is Rin." Kagome smiled to the girl who smiled back and gave her a nod.

"Hello." Came the girl's sweet voice.

"Hello." Kagome repeated.

"Hello." Came the rough voice of the boy who also stood in the doorway and now held Kagome's attention. The boy's smirk never faded as he reached out and took Kagome's hand, raising it up toward his lips to give her knuckles a gentle kiss. Kagome blushed softly, her eyes locked with the boy's. He was certainly handsome, and was definitely a flirt.

"You must be Frankie." Kagome smiled, but the boy's smirk faded and he took on a puzzled look. Rin and Sango began to laugh, and Kagome became confused. The boy's lips parted as if to say something but a voice from behind interrupted.

"If that's Frankie, then damn I've gotten ugly." The voice was soft and obviously female and dripped with sarcasm. The boy dropped Kagome's hand and stepped aside to reveal a girl who stood in the middle of a large parlor, arms crossed beneath her rather large breasts.

Her hair was an intense reddish-brown color, obviously died, and reached down to about the middle of her back. Her face was rather round and shaped much like a heart, its features soft and feminine, her stature proud. She was certainly very pretty. Her body was thick, and she came off as a bit on the chubby side, but was perfectly proportioned, her curves thick and well defined. Below her pouting bottom lip was pierced by a tiny silver ball, as was her earlobes, three time for each plus the cartilage that stuck out on her right ear where a small silver hoop dangled.

She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, chains dangling from the belt that she wore around her hips at her right hip. For a shirt she wore a plain black sleeveless shirt that showed off her strong-looking though still somehow feminine arms, a bleeding red heart shot through by an arrow rested in the middle of the shirt.

She looked a bit rough, but she had a certain air of friendliness about her that put Kagome strangely at ease, a certain softness in her honey brown eyes that swam with dots of green. Then the pure embarrassment of the situation hit, and a blush formed at Kagome's cheeks, this only making Rin and Sango laugh harder. Inuyasha and Miroku, who Kagome had just noticed sitting on the couch to Frankie's right were also laughing, Sesshoumaru just seemed bored as always, as if he hadn't even heard anything that was just said.

Inuyasha wore a pair of baggy black jeans and a red T-shirt, hair pulled back in that same braided fashion, Miroku wore a pair of navy blue jeans and a dark purple t-shirt, and Sesshoumaru wore baggy faded blue jeans and a clean white t-shirt.

Kagome wanted to shrink away to nothing. Here she was trying to make friends and she had just basically insulted someone who could probably break her in half. What was more insulting then being mistaken for the opposite gender? But the girl did not seem angry, in stead she smirked.

"Don't worry about it." Frankie approached Kagome and led her into the house. "Most people think I should have been born a guy anyway." At that, Kagome's embarrassment lifted, and the acceptance and kindness in the girl's voice made Kagome feel much better. Sango and Rin had stopped their fit of laughter, as had Miroku, though Inuyasha was still snickering.

"We're still not completely sure Frankie is fully a girl." Inuyasha stated smugly as Kagome sat beside him. At some point, Sesshoumaru had moved from Miroku's side and now sat in a large comfy chair across from the couch, a coffee table resting between them. The newly opened seat was quickly offered to Sango, who hesitantly accepted, watching Miroku closely from the corner of her eyes.

Frankie seemed undaunted by Inuyasha's rude remark and one would think she hadn't heard him if not for the rude finger gesture she had sent his way. Her attention was solely upon Kagome, the new edition to the group.

"Nice to meet you Kagome." Frankie said with a smirk as she reached out and shook Kagome's hand firmly. "By the way the overly hormone enduced guy at the door was Koga."

"You too." Kagome said with a smile. Eyes drifted toward Koga who leaned against the wall next to the chair Sesshoumaru sat in and Kagome gave the boy a smile and a nod. The boy winked flirtatiously and Kagome looked away, secretly rolling her eyes.

"Alright then." Frankie turned from Kagome to look around the group, who now sat in the living room, all except Koga who stood. Rin had squished herself into the chair with Sesshoumaru who still looked positively bored, though his blue eyes had slightly softened as the younger girl got comfortable against him. Frankie gave a slightly frustrated sigh. "Koga, where the fuck did Hojo go?"

"He said something about needing a boost." Koga answered, with a shrug. "He ran out to get himself a Red Bull." Frankie rolled her eyes.

"That boy has problems. Alright, then we'll just start with out him, aint like he's gonna have much to say." The group chuckled, though Kagome sat in silence, not understanding what was so funny.

"Hojo don't talk much." Sango explained and Kagome nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, he just shakes a lot." Miroku added, causing the group to chuckle once again.

"Well then." Frankie continued. "I guess we can just start by introducing ourselves."

"Like at an AA meeting?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Yes Inuyasha, like an AA meeting. You can start." At that Frankie took a seat upon the coffee table that sat between the couch and the chair.

"Alright." Inuyasha stood. "Hi, my name is Inuyasha and I have anger issues 'cause my Daddy never hugged me."

"Hi Inuyasha." The group said in unionism before laughing at his joke. Inuyasha sat and Miroku stood up.

"Hey, my name is Miroku and I am a grope-aholic."

"Hi Miroku." The group rang out before laughing once again. Next Sango stood.

"Hello my name is Sango, and I'm a grope-aholic beater." Her head turned and she glared down at Miroku who seemed to shrink back.

"Hi Sango!" The group shared a laugh before all eyes turned expectantly to Sesshoumaru.

"My name is Sesshoumaru and I'm not getting off my ass."

"Hi Sesshoumaru!" The group chimed with added cheerfulness just to tick the senior off. Rin giggled and stood up.

"Hi! Um, I'm Rin and I'm a sophomore and I'm… um…"

"The thorn in my side." Sesshoumaru mumbled. Rin only giggled and plopped back down next to him giving Sesshoumaru a little nudge of her elbow. Sesshoumru simply looked at the younger girl blanky, but his eyes betrayed him. Kagome could see the affection he held for the younger girl and it made her smile.

"Hi Rin." Koga stepped forward.

"My name is Koga and I am God's gift to women." The group booed. Next was Kagome, who got to her feet and eyed the group for a moment.

"My name is Kagome and I'm… a foreigner."

"Hi Kagome!" It was then that a tall and lanky boy with shaggy brow hair burst through the door, his soft brown eyes scanning the group who now stared at him. Clutched in his right hand was a can of Red Bull, and Kagome immediately knew that this was the Hojo boy Frankie had mentioned. The boy wore a pair of baggy black jeans and an over-sized royal blue pull-over hoody. Kagome noticed that he seemed a bit antsy and his hands were shaking slightly. He had obviously had more then one Red Bull on his trip back from the store.

"His name is Hojo and he is a Red Bull junkie." Frankie commented with a shake of her head.

"Hi Hojo." The group laughed and Hojo simply blinked in confusion as he moved to stand beside Koga as he downed the rest of his energy drink.

"Dude, how many of those have you had?" Koga asked.

"Uh… three." Hojo nodded as if to confirm and Koga just shook his head. Frankie stood from the coffee table and turned to the group.

"Hello, my name is Frankie and I suggest we get this show on the road 'cause I got better shit to do." The group nodded in agreement. "Alright, so here's the deal people; the school board, for reasons unknown to me, wants the Winter dance to be themed. The usual theme is of course, Winter, but that shit is so out-played so we gotta come up with something better. Any ideas?"

The group fell into silence, heads turning to look at one another as if expected someone other then them to come up with something. Half the people in the room didn't even want to be on the committee, not even the girl who ran it, so they were determined to do as little as possible.

"Anybody at all?" silence again.

"I got an idea!" Miroku chimed in brightly. "How about-"

"They will not let us do a Playboy themed dance." Frankie cut in with a dismissing wave of her hand. Miroku pouted and slinked back into his seat as the group began to snicker.

"C'mon guys, someone has to have some sort of idea." Frankie groaned in frustration.

"What about like an 80's themed dance." Rin offered in that same bright tone.

"They did that last year." Said sango.

"Well then how 'bout a 60's dance." Hojo suggested.

"Are you _trying_ to get us run out of town?" Frankie laughed. "The school would riot, too many ganster wannabes at Eastie, they wouldn't stand for it." The group nodded in agreement, though Kagome sat still and silent, deep in thought.

She tried desperately to come up with a theme, but she was frequently being distracted. What perfume did Kikyo wear? Kagome distinctly remembered what smelled like jasmine flowing to her nose when in Kikyo's presence but she just couldn't place it. Where did she live? Did she have a job? If she did, what did she do? Did Kikyo wonder these things about Kagome? Oh God was Kagome becoming obsessed with a girl she hardly knew? After all, Kagome could not help but notice that her mind would frequently and absently wander to thoughts of Kikyo and that struck Kagome as a bit odd.

She hardly knew this girl, yet for some reason Kagome could not help but feel drawn to Kikyo. What was it about her? Was it the sad and forlorn look that betrayed her beautiful but blank face? Was it simply the beauty of her face that made Kagome obsess over the girl? Kagome just didn't know.

Once again the room fell into silence, that was until the buzzing of the doorbell broke through, alerting everyone that someone was at the door. Quickly, Frankie went to the speaker box by the front door and pressed the button to buzz the person in, not bothering to find out who it was, Frankie already knew. The door opened to reveal a sight that no one in the room had expected. Coming up the stairs was Kikyo.

The entire group seemed to freeze all actions, all shifting in their seats or shaking their legs, everything became still as Kikyo walked into the room. And then the awkward silence seemed to put everyone on edge, no one willing to say anything, afraid of setting someone else off. Kikyo stared at the group and the group stared at Kikyo.

Kagome could feel the tension in the room, could feel the uneasiness of everyone around her. Kagome knew how Kikyo felt about Sango and the boys, but was it really this bad? Was it really so immense that it made even the people who were not part of the feud nervous to be around the five when they were together?

----------------------------------------------------

It was like walking into a room and knowing you had been the topic of previous conversation. The room was full of tension, Kikyo could feel it and she knew that everyone else could as well. Silence greeted her, but Kikyo had not expected a warm and cheery welcome, then again she had not expected to see her four old friends sitting on the couch. Kikyo was going to murder Frankie for this. No wonder the girl had been so anxious to get Kikyo on the committee. Why did Frankie feel the need to try and patch up their friendship when it was beyond saving?

Soft brown eyes turned on Frankie and glared hard at the heavier set girl, but Frankie seemed neither to notice or to care.

"Kikyo, glad you could make it." The bright and friendly smile never left Frankie thick pink lips and that only further irritated Kikyo who continued to glare. Why had she let Frankie talk her into joining the dance committee with her? Well, it couldn't be helped.

"Sorry I'm late." Kikyo said flatly as she walked further into the room filled with both baffled and positively uneasy teens.

"No problem." Frankie said brightly. "Just find a seat and claim it." With that Frankie walked back to the coffee table and sat down, her hazel eyes swimming over the group quickly before returning to Kikyo as everyone waited for her to sit so they could continue.

Kikyo's eyes also wandered around the group, though hers moved much slower, taking in the expressions of the faces around her. Hojo looked on edge, but then again that boy always looked antsy, it was those damn energy drinks he constantly drank. Koga looked a bit uneasy, as if expecting blood-shed at any moment. Rin held that friendly look of hers, though her smile seemed a bit forced and she was obviously very nervous. Sesshoumaru wore a scowl, his crystal irises running over Kikyo before looking away as if in disgust. Sango wouldn't even look at her, her head bowed as if ashamed. Miroku was too busy watching Sango to notice much of anything, his expression unreadable though concern for his love interest shown in his brown eyes. Indigo eyes clashed with brown as Kikyo looked to Inuyasha, who wore a rather peeved look, he was obviously not happy to see her, though Kikyo could spy the sadness and the longing in his eyes and that made her grimace and look away in digust. What she looked away to peeked her interest.

Those pretty sapphire eyes, that wavy black hair, that innocent little face. Kikyo knew this girl, the girl she had met in the stairwell that day, what was her name? The girl had not given one but Kikyo had heard the name being passed around certain circles, Kagome, the new girl. Kikyo's slender brow arched upward as her eyes locked with the girl's, their blue depths radiating a tender kindness that despite Kikyo's reluctance to admit it, touched her in some way.

Kagome's heart was racing, it felt as if her chest would burst and spill it to the floor. What was Kikyo thinking when she stared at her so intently? _I'm blushing, oh God I must look like a complete idiot!_ Kagome's mind raced. Should she say something? Should she smile? Should she smirk and try and play the seductress? Yeah right, Kagome a seductress. Kagome couldn't even have a sexual conversation without bursting into giggles like an idiotic nine year old. In the end, Kagome gave Kikyo a soft and rather shy looking smile.

Kikyo did not return the smile, though really Kagome had not expected her to. Instead Kikyo offered Kagome a nod of recognition before she took the open seat next to the rather flustered looking girl. Kikyo had to wonder to herself why the girl was acting so nervous. Perhaps for the same reason everyone else was, they could all feel the tension.

"Well alrighty then." Frankie's voice broke through the silence and seemed to snap the group back into reality. The tension was still there, but as Frankie began to talk it seemed to lift slightly. "As I was saying, this years dance needs a theme, but apparently we are stumped for one." Frankie sighed and leaned back on the coffee table, hands going behind her to hold her up. She appeared to be deep in thought as she stared up at the ceiling as if contemplating something, and the group was watching her intently. All were hoping that she would come up with something so they would not have to think so much. No body really wanted to be there and no one really wanted to do this so everyone was hoping someone else would do the work.

Silence fell over the group and Kagome could feel herself growing rather antsy and uncomfortable. Whether it was due to the frequent silence that fell upon the group, or the raven haired beauty that sat next to her, Kagome was not sure. What was it about Kikyo that made Kagome act this way? What was it about this girl that made her stomach flutter with butterflies and her knees feel like jello? Kagome hardly knew Kikyo, true she knew her story and knew of her, but Kagome didn't know the real Kikyo, the Kikyo Kagome knew was locked up inside this shell of what once was a happy and carefree girl.

"Moonlight." And then the silence was broken, but not by Frankie whom everyone had expected it to be broken by. Instead all eyes turned to Kikyo, surprise clear in every pair.

"Moonlight?" Sango repeated in question, earning a sideways glance from Kikyo, whose beautiful face maintained its blank look.

"Yes, moonlight." Kikyo answered, not bothering to elaborate.

"Oh I get it." Eyes then turned to Kagome who stared at her knees as if in thought. "An under the stars theme. The most romantic theme of all, a moonlit dance." Kagome smiled absentmindedly to herself in a very dreamy way which made Kikyo arch her brow. That was exactly what she had been thinking. Realizing everyone was staring at her, Kagome blushed and looked up to the group as Frankie began to nod.

"Yeah..." All eyes now turned to Frankie and Kagome was glad the attention was off of her, though there was still one whose eyes were on the younger girl. It was strange to Kikyo how Kagome had put into words exactly what Kikyo had thought about her own idea, almost as if Kagome had read her mind. "I like it." Kikyo's attention turned to Frankie. "I like it a lot, great idea!" Frankie shot up from her seat on the coffee table and smiled widely.

"Feh, you girls and your romance bullshit." Koga commented with a roll of his eyes. Frankie and Sango turned to glare at him, Kikyo rolled her own eyes and tilted her head back to look at the ceiling completely ignoring his comment. Kagome stared at Koga with a rather peeved off and disappointed look and Rin was to preoccupied with braiding a lock of Sesshoumaru's hair, who seemed annoyed but allowed the younger girl to continue, to care about what Koga had just said.

"Stop being an insensitive fuck Koga, thought I know that's hard for you." Sango said with annoyance.

"Look all I'm saying is all this mushy shit is making me sick. Moonlight dancing? Romance? That shit's just corny." Koga continued.

"I think it's a good idea." Miroku stated firmly.

"You just think it's a good idea because it's easier to seduce girls in a romantic setting." Inuyasha teased his friend with a nudge.Miroku nodded with a smirk, earning a hard glare from Sango.

"Alright then lets vote on it." Frankie cut in as she looked around the goup. "All in favor of an 'Under the Stars' theme for the dance raise your hand." Frankie rose hers, as did everyone else, save Sesshoumaru, Koga and Hojo. Sesshoumaru's hand was up, though only because Rin's fingers had intwined themselves in his and held his hand up with hers, but Frankie counted that as a vote. Koga was too stubborn to raise his hand and Hojo would not raise his hand if Koga didn't, everyone knew that. "It's settled then." Koga rolled his eyes and Frankie smirked. "The theme is 'Under the Stars'."

"I still say it sucks." Koga mumbled as he pushed off the wall and headed for the door, Hojo followed close behind and both boys walked out without another word.

"Stubborn jackass." Kikyo muttered with a shake of her head. Kagome giggled softly, having heard Kikyo's comment, which caused the older girl to turn her head. Kikyo offered Kagome a smirk as their eyes locked and Kagome gave a soft, rather shy smile, her cheeks going a soft shade of pink.

"Meeting ajurned then. Everyone get the fuck out of my house!" Frankie's voice and the laughter of the rest of the group that remained broke through as the two girls once again stared into one anothers eyes silently.

Inuyasha stole a glance at Kikyo and immediately after headed out the door as if anxious to leave. Miroku followed close behind after saying goodbye to Frankie, Sesshoumaru followed him out along with Rin who was close at Sesshoumaru's side. Sango stayed behind and talked with Frankie, stealing troubled glances to Kagome from time to time. But Kagome did not seem to notice, nor hear what her friend was saying to Frankie.

Kikyo was so beautiful, her eyes so entrancing that Kagome could not help but get lost in their depths. They were filled with such sadness, such heart-ache that made Kagome's heart want to break. No one person should feel so much sadness. No one person should feel so bitter and spiteful toward the world. All the hurt, all the suffering that Kikyo felt showed in her eyes, and for some reason every time Kagome looked into them, she felt it to. Kagome felt Kikyo's pain.

How could one be so pure and so innocent in a world such as this? Kikyo could not understand it. How could Kagome maintain her innocence with all the went on around her in the world? Was the girl naive? Was she stupid? Kikyo just didn't know. But there was something about the child-ish glint in Kagome's eyes. The kindness that showed in their blue depths seemed to warm Kikyo's icy heart, Kikyo could feel the walls around her crumble at just a look from the younger girl. Why? Kikyo didn't understand it.

"See ya later kitten." Kikyo's voice broke the silence between the girls and Kagome was snapped from her trance as Kikyo got to her feet and turned to leave. Kagome's heart seemed to sink and quickly she rose from her seat as if to chase after the older girl, but she did not. Instead she stood there and stared after the raven haired beauty as she walked out the door with longing eyes.

Sango and Frankie had long before stopped their conversation, and when Kagome looked toward the two other girls they were staring at her. Frankie wore a knowing smirk but Sango's face lay blank yet her eyes were troubled.

"I'll meet you outside." Kagome quickly looked away and headed for the door, quietly closing it as she stepped out.

"This ought be interesting." Frankie stated with a smirk. Sango looked to her friend and shook her head before she too headed out the door.

**Baby,**

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**

**Ooh,**

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah.**

**And now that your rose is in bloom,**

**A light hits the gloom on the grave.**

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya,**

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya...**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Otachii:** And I give you chapter three! Yes I know, once again it's not the most exciting chapter but hell, bare with me. I haven't been feeling very inspired to write lately, hence why I hadn't updated until now. But here it is in all it's glory, chapter three. So yeah, R&R! You know you want to!

Oh and tell me what you think about Frankie so far, she'll be involved in the story quite a lot, she's my original character and I'm so proud of her! -Smiles.- I'll get chapter four up as soon as I can for those of you who are anxious for it... if there even are any that are anxious for it.

Oh and one more thing... the whole Hojo and his Red Bull addiction. Here in Eastie (East Boston), the health nuts, like Hojo, are what we like to call 'Red Bull Junkies'. These are the kids who constantly tell us what is good for our bodies, exercise and eating right and crap like that, while chugging Red Bull (an energy drink for those of you who might not know what it is). Hojo in the anime is a health nut, so I figured with him being and Eastie kid in my story and being a health nut the obvious thing to do was give him a Red Bull addiction. If y'all don't like it, sorry but tough, I think it's rather funny.

Okay I lied one more thing. **READ THIS!** If you are a die hard Koga or Hojo fan, I suggest you stop reading this story. Why? Because in a later chapter Hojo and Koga, along with others, do a very naughty thing and are basically the bad guys. So when it comes up I don't want anyone btching at me about making Koga and Hojo 'evil' which would in fact be OOC for them. Okay now I'm done... so review!


	4. No Pillow Fights Just Drama

**Chapter Four:**

----------------------------------------------------

"No fucking way Frankie."

"C'mon Sango it'll be fun."

"No! I refuse to play matchmaker with you."

"C'mon Sango you saw the way they were looking at each other, there's no possible way you couldn't see the chemistry."

"Yeah Frankie I was there and I saw, but I don't think Kikyo's ready for this and I'm not going to have Kagome's broken heart on my conscience."

"Look I know Kikyo's been through some hard times, but I really think Kagome's the one who's gonna pull her through it. I think Kagome's the one who can heal Kikyo's wounds."

-Silence.-

"You better be right about this Frankie."

"C'mon Sango, am I ever wrong?"

"Don't get cocky."

"Yeah, yeah. Alright so here's the plan…"

----------------------------------------------------

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea, **

**You became the light on the dark side of me. **

**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill. **

**But did you know, **

**That when it snows, **

**My eyes become large and, **

**The light that you shine can be seen…**

_"Kagome..." Kikyo's smooth voice came in a faint whisper, her breath brushing against Kagome's ear, making the younger girl shiver. She tensed slightly as Kikyo's arms snaked around her waist from behind, but quickly Kagome relaxed, letting herself get lost in sweet sensations as Kikyo's smooth hand stroked her abdomen. _

_"Kagome..." The raven haired beauty whispered again, this time her voice husky, her sweet red lips brushing against Kagome's ear, her firey tongue teasing Kagome's lobe. At this, Kagome's knees buckled and had it not been for Kikyo, who held the younger girl so tightly and possessively to her, Kagome would have fallen to the floor. Instead she fell back against Kikyo, a soft whine-like moan escaping the young girls lips, her head tilting to the side as Kikyo trailed kisses down her neck._

_"Kagome..." Kikyo's hand which had rested upon the younger girls tummy as her other arm wrapped tightly around Kagome just below her breasts slowly moved downward. The movement was tauntingly slow as Kikyo took her sweet time moving her hand down her new-found lover's body. Once again Kagome let out that whine-like moan, though this one much louder then the first as Kikyo's hand inched closer to that special place between Kagome's dampened thighs._

_"Kagome..." Closer and closer Kikyo's hand came, causing Kagome to squirm and groan with passion, pleading with Kikyo who tightly held her still to stop her taunting ways._

_"Kagome..." Fingers grazed swollen womanly flesh and Kagome's body erupted in a fit of passion with a powerful cry._

_"Oh Kikyo..."_

"Kagome!" And suddenly Kagome was snapped from her thoughts by a rather angry looking Mrs. Higurashi. It was then that Kagome noticed the smoke that surrounded her. Looking down Kagome gave out a yelp as she quickly pulled the iron from her mother's white dress shirt, the iron leaving a brown imprint on the back of the shirt in it's wake.

"Well that was my best dress shirt. Honestly Kagome! Where is your head?" With that, Mrs. Higurashi snatched her ruined dress shirt off the ironing board and stalked out of the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Momma!" Kagome called after her, her mother didn't reply. With a sigh Kagome turned off the iron and put away the ironing board before plopping down into a kitchen chair. '_Trust me Momma, you don't wanna know where my head is.'_ Kagome blushed at the memory of her previous daydream and inwardly scolded herself for having such thoughts. How could she think such things about a girl she hardly knew?

It had only been a couple of hours since Kagome had last saw Kikyo at Frankie's house, yet Kagome ached to lay eyes upon the raven haired beauty once again. Was this obsession? It seemed that way. Kikyo haunted Kagome's every thought. Everytime Kagome closed her eyes she saw Kikyo's beautiful sorrow filled face. If this wasn't obsession Kagome didn't know what was, and the thought of her being obsessed with anyone, let alone a girl she hardly knew, made her feel sick.

She didn't want to be one of those girls who hung on her crushes every word, or followed them around the city, or chased them around trying to snip off a lock of their hair. That was just creepy and Kagome shivered at the very thought of turning into that kind of girl. But she just couldn't seem to help herself, she just couldn't get her mind off Kikyo.

Once again Kagome's mind slipped off into thoughts of that raven haired beauty and the sound of the ringing phone was lost to her. Those pretty brown eyes that held such sadness, Kagome wished they would gaze longingly upon her. Those silky black tresses, Kagome wished to run her fingers through them and feel the soft locks caress her skin. And those porcelin hands, oh how Kagome wished those hands would reach out for her, would slide over her bare skin and cause those sweet sensations that she dreamed of...

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi yelled as she stood at her daughter's side, her little brother Souta at his mothers side giving Kagome an odd look. Kagome seemed to be dazed and dreamy a lot lately and she seemed constantly distracted by something. It could only mean one thing, Kagome had a crush, and though Mrs. Higurashi was happy her daughter had found puppy love, her behavior was starting to get on her mother's last good nerve.

Startled from her thoughts, Kagome jumped upright in her seat, head turning to cast those pretty sapphire eyes her mother's way. It was clear by the aggitated look on Mrs. Higurashi's face that she was not happy with Kagome.

"I'm sorry Momma..." Kagome sighed. Mrs. Higurashi only shook her head and thrust the phone at Kagome.

"It's Sango... honestly Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi shook her head once again before turning and exiting the kitchen, though Souta stayed behind, still staring at his sister with an odd and questioning look in his boyish face.

"What?" Kagome asked sounding rather irritated as she held the phone at her side. Souta just smiled knowingly at his older sister.

"So who's the not-so-lucky guy?" He asked as he leaned in, his voice soft as if it were a secret, his smile sly.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, sounding truly confused.

"Oh pah-lease, it is so obvious you have a crush. So who's the guy? And you should tell him what a ditz you are now 'cause if you marry him and he finds out later that's entrapment." He stuck out his tongue before turning and running as Kagome jumped to her feet, red in the face from embarassment and anger.

"Come back here you rotten little brat!" Kagome shouted after her brother, but he was long gone and in the protection of his mother as he hid by her side. "Such a pain..." Kagome trailed off. Was it really that obvious she had a crush?

"Kagome? Uh helloooo Kagome!" The faint sound of Sango's voice reached Kagome's ears.

"Hey, sorry Sango." Kagome said as she brought the phone to her ear and fell back into her chair.

"Hiya Kagome!" Sango's voice traveled through the receiver, sounding unusually cheerful and obviously fake. "What's up?"

"Not much." Kagome slouched forward in her chair resting her elbow on the table and her chin in her hand.

"Oh, sounds fun." The fake cheerful tone in Sango's voice was both annoying and a bit creepy. "Well listen, the reason I called is because Frankie is having a little sleep over at her house tonight and she said I should invite you. Wanna go?"

"I don't know Sango..."

"C'mooooon it'll be fun. Frankie's sleepovers always are. We'll pig out on junk food, listen to music, watch scary movies and I'll bet you anything the boys are going to show up to crash it which always makes everything more interesting." Perhaps it was just Kagome's imagination but Sango sounded rather desperate to get her to come.

"Yeah but I don't know if Momma will like me sleeping over someone's house that she doesn't know."

"Well I'll be there and she knows me. Plus Rin will be there and _Kikyo _will be there." Although Sango had put extra emphasis on Kikyo's name, Kagome did not seem to notice. At the mention of the older girl's name Kagome shot up straight in her chair and clutched the phone tightly in her hand. Kikyo would be there. The candy of Kagome's eyes, the object of her growing obsession, how could she say no now?

"Momma!" Kagome called out, seeming to forget all about Sango on the other line, but Sango didn't care, she knew she had hooked Kagome. "Can I sleep over a friend's house tonight?"

----------------------------------------------------

_The shame was unbarable, God make him stop. His hands made her feel so dirty, his kisses weren't that of a father's. She tried to get away but he was too strong, he held her so tightly, he was hurting her. 'God help me.' He whispered such sweet and fatherly things but they weren't sweet, they weren't fatherly, not the way he used them. 'God make him stop, please!' She couldn't get away, he wouldn't let her. She wanted to scream, wanted to cry out for her mother, for anybody but she couldn't find her voice. 'Someone help me please!'_

_"That's Daddy's girl." He whispered in her ear, his voice made her sick, everything about him made her feel nautious. "Our little secret, remember, no telling. You don't want Daddy to get in trouble do you? Our little secret Kikyo... say it." She wouldn't say it and he was getting angry. His hold became tighter, his touches rougher, he was hurting her and all she could do was cry harder. "Say it Kikyo!" _

_"... Our little secret Daddy."_

Kikyo shot up on her couch, the TV screen blue and the lamp that sat on the table beside the couch was on, casting shadows across the slowly darkening room as the sun faded from the sky. Face glistened with sweat, her hair sticking to her scalp and her cheeks. Kikyo reached up to wipe the sweat from her forehead and brush the locks of hair from her cheeks, she was drenched in sweat, had she been crying? She couldn't tell, salty tears mixed with salty sweat that just refused to stop pouring out of her. She was breathing hard, choking on sobs and tears she didn't even know where there. Her body was so hot yet she was shivering, chilled to the bone at the memories of _that day_.

Shaking her head in an attempt to shake it off, Kikyo stood on shaking legs. No, she wouldn't break down, not now, she wouldn't let him affect her like this. Frantically she wiped the sweat and tears from her cheeks as she made her way into the bathroom, forcing her tears to freeze and stay behind her eye lids.

Kikyo moved to the sink and ran the cold water, cupping her hands beneath the running water Kikyo leaned over and splashed the cool liquid onto her heated face. Turning off the water she rose slowly, pretty brown eyes staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her beautiful face was blank, no emotion showing in it, but those soft brown eyes showed the sadness, they showed the fear and they revealed the heartbreak. Those brown eyes... they were his eyes. Those sweet cherry lips, they were his lips. She could see him in her reflection, could see his face as it hovered over her as he stole her childhood, took her dignity and shredded her innocence.

**Crash! **The mirror shattered as Kikyo's fist collided with it. Shards of glass went flying as the mirror cracked and glass fell to crash against the hard sink and floor around Kikyo. Fist stayed glued to the bathroom wall that lay behind the mirror, pain shot through her knuckles but Kikyo's face was still blank, tears trickling down her cheeks. Slowly she withdrew her fist from the now glassless mirror, blood running down her fingers from her bleeding knuckles which small shards of glass still stuck out of.

Kikyo backed away from the mirror, staring blankly through the metal rim of the shattered mirror at the bathroom wall. Eyes fell to her bleeding knuckles, expression still blank, the pain was nothing new to her. Fist turned over and eyes fell to her bare wrist and lower arm where many scars lay slashed across them. Kikyo rose her other arm to reveal they same thing on her other wrist and up her inner arm. The sound of the ringing phone broke Kikyo from her dazed state and the pain finally set in as she wiped the tears from her cheeks with her good hand.

Wincing slightly, she examined her knuckles while walking from the bathroom, opening and closing her fist to make sure nothing was broken. Grabbing the phone from off its stand Kikyo brought it to her ear and held it there with her elbow while plucking shards off glass from her knuckles, wincing each time before dropping them to the floor, she'd vaccume them up later.

"Hello?" Kikyo's voice showed absolutely no sign of pain, neither physical or emotional.

"Hey Kikyo." Frankie's voice came from the other end, her tone smooth and casual as always.

"Hey Frankie, what's up?" Kikyo traveled back into the bathroom, ignoring the sound of glass as it crunched beneath her sneakers.

"Not much, I'm having a sleep over tonight."

"Really, how nice." Kikyo said sarcastically before turning on the warm water and sticking her bleeding knuckles under it grimacing at the pain. "What's your point?"

"You're coming." Frankie laughed as if Kikyo had asked something positively idiotic. "I was just calling to tell you to get your ass over here."

"Go fuck yourself Frankie." Frankie laughed again.

"Nah I'll just wait for you to get over here and help me with that." Before Kikyo could come back with a pissy remark like she was about to Frankie spoke again. "I'll see ya in a few, and you better come Kikyo!" **Click**. The line went dead.

"Stupid bitch..." Kikyo grumbled before pressing the button to turn off the phone and opened the medicine cabinet. After wrapping her hand with a white bandage Kikyo went into her room to pack a set of clothes into her back-pack.

----------------------------------------------------

Yellow book bag slung over her shoulders, Kagome trudged down the street after Sango who seemed unusually and annoyingly cheery that night. Perhaps she was high. Kagome wasn't sure, but she did not think too much on the subject, after all her mind was too preoccupied with a certain raven haired girl that waited for her at Frankie's house. Alright, so maybe Kikyo wasn't waiting for Kagome, but it certainly did make Kagome feel better thinking she was.

It was not easy knowing you were obsessed with someone and totally hating yourself for it. It made Kagome feel better to think that perhaps Kikyo was obsessing over her too. So maybe it was a bit far-fetched, but hell it was better then thinking she was obsessed with a girl who didn't even know she existed.

"So what goes on there inside Kagome's head." Kagome was forced to stop in her tracks as Sango stood in front of her, her pretty tan face inches from Kagome's, a scrutinizing look upon her face. Kagome blushed with embarassment before a small laugh past her lips and her shoulders shrugged upward.

"Not a whole lot to tell ya the truth." She lied, a smile forming at her lips. Sango's right eyebrow raised in question, but she said nothing, only turned and continued to walk.

Kagome sighed with relief and shook her head. She really needed to pull herself together, this was just sad. Kikyo had absolutely no interest in her, the girl hardly knew that Kagome even existed. This was stupid, it was downright foolish! Obsessing over someone she could never have. Then again, wasn't that what obsession was? The desire for something you knew you could never have and the willingness to do anything and everything for a chance to have it.

Kagome was once again yanked from her thoughts as they neared Frankies house for the second time that day. Kagome's hands gripped tightly at the straps of her backpack as she spotted Frankie on the front steps of her house, head tilted toward the sky, a lit cigarette dangling from her lips, Kikyo wasn't with her. This was too weird, she couldn't do this, she couldn't face Kikyo, not after having such unclean thoughts about her, not after obsessing over her like some sick freak. She should turn away now, she should run back home.

But alas, Kagome did not turn and run, instead she could feel her feet carry her forward. _'No, no, no! Stop! Turn around stupid! Turn around!' _But she didn't turn around, instead she stayed at Sango's side and headed towards Frankie who had turned and spotted them, Sango seemed giddy as ever. When the two girls finally made it to the front steps, Frankie stood, a smirk on her lips as a cloud of smoke seeped past them.

"Hey guys, long time no see." Frankie stated sarcastically with a smirk playing at her lips before taking another drag of her cigarette which now rested between her index and middle finger. Her long reddish brown locks were pulled up into a messy bun and she was in her PJ's, a pair of thin gray pants and a tight black wife beater that accented her large breasts nicely and showed off her strong arms.

"Yes, it's been far too long Frankie." Kagome said dramatically before throwing herself at the older girl and wrapping her arms around her, pretending to weep. Frankie laughed and hugged Kagome around the waist with one of her strong arms, the other lifting up to let her hand caress down Kagome's back in a mockingly comforting and playfully flirtasious manner.

"There, there." Frankie whispered, obviously toying with Kagome and though Kagome knew Frankie was just joking she couldn't help but be affected. Blushing softly, Kagome pulled away and gave a nervous laugh, Frankie just smirked and crossed her arms beneath her large bosom, careful not to burn herself with her cigarette.

"Those things will kill you ya know." Kagome said as she nodded to Frankie's cigarette, quickly getting over her nervousness. Frankie just smirked as she seemed to always do.

"Yeah I know." Frankie took another drag of her 'cancer stick'. "But the way I see it; we're all gonna die sooner or later and I choose to die sooner and with blackened lungs." Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"So Frankie, where's Kikyo?" Sango cut in, earning Frankie's full attention as she flicked the ashes from her cigarette. Kagome didn't know why, but the fake cheerfullness in Sango's voice when she asked that question seemed to be covering anger and nervousness. What was going on?

"She's upstairs using the bathroom Sango, keep your panties up." Frankie said with a wave of her hand, totally brushing off Sango's tone as she took another drag of her cigarette, seeming not to even notice how Sango had gone red in the face. Kagome just laughed, shaking her head, though her mind was no longer with the two girls, instead it was on a certain girl who was just a flight of stairs away. Sango's lips parted as if ready to come back with a snappy remark but closed quickly as if she had second thoughts.

"Whatever, where's Rin and the boys?" Sango asked instead as she moved to the front steps and dropped her bag on them before taking a seat.

"She's with them and they should be here soon." Frankie turned to face Sango with a smirk. "Sesshy finally got his license and they went on a joy ride."

"They gave that boy a license?" Sango laughed. "Sesshoumaru drives like a maniac!" Kagome smiled. Somehow she didn't picture stoic Sesshoumaru as a crazy driver.

"Yeah well apparently he was a good boy during the test." Frankie smirked and went to say something else, but the front door opening cut her off. All eyes rose to the door as Kikyo stepped through it. She too wore her PJ's, a pair of baggy red pants and a white spaghetti string tank top with a red heart on the chest and red arm warmers on both her lower arms. _'Why the hell is she wearing arm warmers?' _Kagome thought to herself. _'Who cares, she looks hott!' _Kikyo's brow arched in question, as if wondering why everyone was staring at her.

Frankie gave a smirk, Sango gave a smile and a nod but all Kagome could do was blush at the sight of the older girl. _'That neckline is a bit low...' _Kagome thought, trying desperately to keep her eyes off Kikyo's exposed cleavage and successfuly doing so, eyes locked with the older girl's instead of her breasts.

Kikyo gave the group a nod before decending the steps, sneaker clad feet padding on the concrete. Coming to Frankie's side, Kikyo reached up and plucked the cigarette from between the other girl's lips and placed it between her own, taking a long drag before letting the smoke pillow from her lips. Now usually Kagome was apauled by smokers. Cigarettes were so bad for you and often made you smell, but the way Kikyo smoked appealed greatly to Kagome. In fact everything Kikyo did appealed to Kagome. She looked so sophisticated, so elegant. Kagome sighed inwardly.

"You shouldn't smoke." Kikyo stated, looking to Frankie before those soft brown eyes locked with Kagome's who was staring at her oddly. "It's bad for you." Kagome blushed and Kikyo arched her brow once again before looking back to Frankie who rolled her eyes.

"So sorry Mommy." Frankie said before reaching up to pull the cigarette from between Kikyo's lips and bring it back to her own. "Now why don't you be a doll and bring Sango's bag upstairs for her."

"Sango can bring her own fucking bag upstairs." Kikyo said in an obviously annoyed voice, obviously not liking being told what to do.

"True, but I have to talk to her, plus you can show Kagome where the bathroom is, she needs to change." Frankie smiled and looked to Kagome who was still staring at Kikyo as if in a daze. "Kagome." Kagome blushed and looked to Frankie. "Get changed into your pajamas, you want to be comfortable right? Plus everyone else is." Kagome nodded. Kikyo stopped arguing and instead shook her head and rolled her eyes before heading up the stairs without Kagome, snatching up Sango's bag on her way. Taking this as a sign to follow Kagome headed up the stairs after Kikyo.

"Swish." Frankie laughed after the door closed behind Kagome "Am I good or am I good?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sango rolled her eyes. "They went upstairs together Frankie, it doesn't mean anything."

"Oh please." Frankie laughed again. "You honestly think Kikyo would carry anythying upstairs for you or anyone else unless she was getting something out of it? Or did you not notice how she shut up when I mentioned Kagome was going too?"

"I still say it doesn't mean anything."

"Ya know." Frankie leaned over as she took a drag from her cigarette, face coming close to Sango's as the smoke seeped past her lips, blowing right in Sango's face who seemed unaffected. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were jealous Sango." Sango went red in the face.

"It's not like that!"

"Suuuure." Frankie smirked as she stood up straight, flicking her cigarette to the side before placing her hands on her hips. "Funny, you never struck me as gay. Bi-curious maybe but not gay. I knew you were eyeing me those times in the girl's locker room."

"Look!" Sango jumped to her feet her face completely red, she was obviously both pissed off and embarassed about Frankie's accusation. "I just think this is a bad idea. It's not only Kagome's heart that risks getting broken, what about Inuyasha, Frankie? Did you ever stop to think how he'd feel about all this."

"Yeah well Inuyasha has to learn that there are other girls out there." Frankie stated bitterly, stepping up to Sango, faces placed close together as if the two girls were about to go at it. At Frankie's words, Sango faltered, her attitude softening. She knew where Frankie was coming from. A smile formed at her lips and Sango's hands came up to place on Frankie shoulders. Frankie sighed and bowed her head.

"I just hope this works out." Sango said softly before backing away from Frankie who nodded and looked up at her friend, the cocky grin and confident look on her pretty heart shaped face replaced by one of sadness. "For everyone..."

It was then that a black jeep wrangler pulled up to the curb with a screeching hault, five happy faces and one annoyed one looking out at the two girls who stood on the sidewalk, masks of happiness instantly returning to their pretty faces.

----------------------------------------------------

Silently Kagome followed Kikyo up the long flight of stairs to Frankie's apartment, and as she walked, Kagome rolled the words she had faintly heard Frankie and Sango speak as the door closed behind her.

_"Swish." Frankie laughed after the door closed behind Kagome "Am I good or am I good?" _

_"Yeah, yeah." Sango rolled her eyes. "They went upstairs together Frankie, it doesn't mean anything."_

What the hell were they talking about? What did they mean? Kagome had a feeling those two where up to something and the fact that she was left out annoyed her. That and Kagome had the sneaking suspicion she was somehow involved in whatever they were doing. But what could those two possibly have planned?

"You coming in or are you gonna stand out there on the landing with that thoughtful look on you face Kitten?" Kikyo's emotionless voice broke into Kagome's thoughts and the younger girl quickly snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh!" Kagome gave a somewhat nervous and rather embarassed laugh. "Sorry about that." She said as she walked across the threshhold. Kikyo arched her brow in question but said nothing.

"The bathroom's this way." Kikyo led Kagome through the parlor, carelessly tossing Sango's bag onto the couch as she went. The two girls entered a kitchen with plain white walls and walked to a closed white door. "Locks broken, but no one's here anyway." Kikyo stated simply.

"Well how do I know you won't peek in on me." Kagome asked playfully, but when Kikyo's face didn't change, Kagome's playful attitude quickly faded and was replaced with uneasiness.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Kikyo sounded rather annoyed and offended which caused Kagome to blush.

"Well... I-"

"Just get changed." With that Kikyo turned and headed back into the parlor.

_'Nice going Kagome.' _Kagome sighed before entering the bathroom. It was a rather small room, a bathtub/shower off to one side and a sink and a toilet off to the other. The walls were white and bordered with some sort of pink flower which gave it a nice touch but other then that and the plush pink rug in front of the bathtub and covering the toilet seat, the bathroom was rather bland, as was the kitchen.

Quickly Kagome changed into her PJ's, baggy velvet sapphire blue pants with silver stars scattered across them and a matching spaghetti strap tank top. The neckline dipped low and showed more cleavage then Kagome had realized as she examined herself in the mirror over the sink and Kagome was very embarassed. She couldn't go out in this! But all the other girls would be wearing their pajamas. _'Besides, maybe this will catch Kikyo's eye!' _Kagome blushed and smiled slyly before exiting the bathroom, bookbag held at her side.

Entering the parlor, sapphire eyes turned to spot Kikyo lounging on the couch, head tilted back over the edge and eyes shut. _'She's so beautiful.' _Inwardly Kagome sighed, a dreamy smile coming to her lips. So lost in her daydream of Kikyo's beautiful face Kagome did not notice that Kikyo was now staring at her, her pretty face still blank of emotion though her eyes shined with question. Realising what she was doing, Kagome's eyes searched desperately for soemthing else to stare at and found their sanctuary on Kikyo's right hand.

"Oh!" Kagome cried as she placed her bag on the couch before moving to sit beside Kikyo. "What happened to your hand?" Absentmindedly, Kagome reached out and took the older girl's hand, who looked rather surprised at Kagome's reaction.

"I closed it in my bedroom door." Kikyo said after a long moment of silence, slowly pulling her hand from Kagome's grasp. But Kagome was quick and had grasped Kikyo's hand gently but firmly so the older girl could not pull it away.

"I took first aid back in Japan, let me take a look at it." Kagome began to unwrap Kikyo's hand.

"It's fine really." Kikyo once again tried pulling her hand away.

"Please just let me take a look at it." Kagome held tight and continued to try and unwrap Kikyo's damaged hand.

"I said it's fine!" Kikyo shouted as she yanked her hand away and stood. Kagome became red in the face, but not due to embarassment, instead due to anger and frustration. Quickly she stood and faced the older girl, looking up into her sad brown eyes with firey blue irises.

"Sit down and let me look at your hand!" So astounded at the girl's outburst, Kikyo fell back to her butt on the couch and Kagome followed suit. "Now give me your hand." Still in shock that the usual sweet and quiet kitten had yelled at her, Kikyo gave the younger girl her hand. "Gosh, you're so stubborn." Kagome grumbled as she unwrapped Kikyo's hand and began to examine the older girl's cut knuckles.

"I could say the same for you." Kagome's eyes rose to meet Kikyo's and upon spotting the sly and downright sexy smirk upon Kikyo's lips, Kagome blushed and looked back to the girl's hand. The cuts were deep, but didn't look too bad. She had done all this by closing her hand in a door?

"We should put peroxide on this. Where does Frankie keep hers?" Kagome chose to ignore Kikyo's comment, her cheeks still a soft shade of pink.

"I'd assume in the bathroom." Kikyo's smirk widened and her tone gave Kagome the idea that she was now talking down to her, making fun of her, all in good fun of course, but still Kagome could not help but feel annoyed and embarassed.

"Right." Kagome rose from the couch. "Stay right there." She commanded with a nod. Kikyo just leaned back and gave a sly smile.

"Yes ma'am." She mockingly saluted Kagome, whose blush noticably intensified as she turned and headed back to the bathroom. "Such a bossy girl." Kikyo shook her head and sighed.

"What a bitch..." Kagome mummbled to herself as she rumaged through Frankie's bathroom cabinets. _'God she's hott!' _

----------------------------------------------------

How the six of them managed to squeeze themselves into the jeep was a mystery to Sango and Frankie, but they had done it. Miroku, Hojo and Koga were squished into the back seat, Inuyasha had the front and Rin was perched on Sesshoumaru's lap in the drivers seat and despite Sesshoumaru's annoyed looking face, the two girls knew he was enjoying himself. Inuyasha was turned around in his seat and arguing with Koga as usual, this time over who would win in a fight.

"I'd kick your ass and you know it1" Inuyasha shouted.

"No way dog-face! I'd beat the shit out of you!" Koga retorted angrily.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Well bring it on shit-hea- ow!" Inuyasha's curses were interrupted by Rin who was stepping on his lap as she crawled across the seat and hopped out of the jeep. Rin had also changed into her PJ's as had the other girls, a pair of baggy orange pants and a white long-sleeved t-shirt with orange sleeves. Rin giggled as she turned to look back at Inuyasha.

"Sorry." Her usual sweet smile graced her lips and seemed to annoy Inuyasha even further, but he knew better then to say anything mean to Rin, Seshhoumaru would have his head. So instead he opted for grunting angrily. _'Always playing innocent, God damn her!' _

"You two are so childish." Frankie shook her head as she stepped forward to Rin's side, who giggled and leaned into the older girl, hugging her affectionately in a silent greeting, Frankie just smirked and patted the sophmores head. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and grunted softly with disdain. Rin could be such a child sometimes, but that's what made her so damn appealing.

"Fuck off Frankie." Koga growled from the backseat, earning a cold glare from Frankie as well as a less noticable one from Inuyasha. No one talked to Frankie like that, no one except Inuyasha that is.

"I might just do that, lord knows you're not man enough to satisfy me Koga." Frankie smirked and Sango and Rin burst into a fit of giggles, Inuyasha and Miroku snickered while Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes. Koga's face went completely red and he went to say something but was interrupted when Hojo suddenly shot up in his seat.

"Hey everyone did you know it's impossible to lick your own elbow?" As he said this, Hojo tried to do just that but the fact that it was indeed impossible and he was shaking like a herion addict that needed a fix foiled his attempts. At that everyone burst out into laughter, even Sesshoumaru gave a snicker.

"How much caffeine did you have today Hojo?" Sango asked as she walked over and leaned up against the jeep, straining slightly as if to stick out her chest, which of course caught Miroku's attention. Hojo was too preoccupied trying to lick his shaking elbow.

"He had a Red Bull on the way here and three shots of cappuccino from my mom's machine a little while ago." Koga answered as he hopped out of the jeep and moved around it toward Frankie's steps which he sunk down onto. Frankie and Sango shook their heads, Rin had moved around the jeep to the drivers side and was to preoccupied trying to convince Sesshoumaru to get out of his 'baby'.

Finally the senior complied with the younger girl's wishes, but not before kicking Inuyasha, Miroku and Hojo out of his jeep first. Now out on the side-walk, the group chatted aimlessly amongst themselves. Sliding over to Frankie and Sango, who were leaning against Sesshoumaru's jeep much to Sesshoumaru's displeasure, Rin gave a sly smirk.

"So, how's operation Kikag going?" She whispered to the two older girls. Frankie arched her brow in question and looked to Sango.

"Operation Kikag?"

"I thought it was catchy." Sango smiled and shrugged and Frankie just rolled her eyes.

"Well they're upstairs together and I don't here any screaming or crashes so that's alwaysw a good sign." Frankie mummbled. It was best the boys were left out of the loop for now, especially Inuyasha, she had already explained such to Sango and Rin.

"Mm, so when do you plan on telling Inuyasha?" Rin asked, Sango went pale at the very thought of telling Inuyasha anything, Frankie just smirked.

"After the wedding." The three girls began to laugh, earning the curious attention from the boys.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked, eyebrow arching in question.

"You're face." Frankie smiled slyly and Inuyasha glared at her and went to say something but was once again interrupted.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Hojo cried before leaning onto his hands and pushing himself into a handstand, arms shaking much more then they should under his weight. **Thud!** Hojo was then on his back, holding the back of his head, cringing in pain and laughing out of sheer amusment of his own stupidity.

"Oh Hojo." Sango shook her head, Rin giggled, Frankie, Inuyasha, Miroku and Koga snickered and Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." Sesshoumaru mummbled.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome plopped down beside Kikyo who had surprisingly done as she was told and stayed seated on the couch. Peroxide and a face cloth held in her hand, Kagome went to work on Kikyo's damaged hand. She poured some of the burning liquid onto Kikyo's cuts and watched it bubble before unwrapping the white gauze she had found in the bathroom, eyes on her work all the while.

While Kagome worked, Kikyo watched the girl closely. She was sweet, that much was obvious and though she seemed naive and childish she was perhaps more mature then Kikyo had first thought her to be. Noticing Kikyo's stare, Kagome looked up to the older girl and gave a soft blush.

Time seemed to stand still whenever Kagome stared into the depths of those sad brown irises. Every time she saw their sadness, every time she spied the heart-ache that hid inside their depths Kagome felt like a part of her was dieing. It hurt, it hurt so much to see Kikyo's pain, to see the sadness and to feel her heart-ache. Kagome wanted to cry for Kikyo, let her know it was okay, she didn't have to hide it, not from her. How one girl could pretend to be so strong and uncaring when inside her heart was dieing was a mystery to Kagome. Kikyo was a mystery.

But to Kikyo, Kagome was the mystery. This girl who seemed so happy, so carefree, as if she couldn't see the tragedies of the world around her. As if the harsh reality of the world just couldn't touch her. How Kikyo longed to be like that again. How she longed for the sweet naivety that lay tied to childhood. But she was not like that, she was not carefree, she knew the harsh reality of the world, life sucked, plain and simple. People died, they were cruel and they hurt eachother without care, this was life. Yet it was like Kagome knew nothing of such things. Sweet naivety, sweet innocence, Kikyo couldn't remember it. What it felt like. What did it feel like? What did true innocence taste like?

Kikyo's face was coming closer and Kagome felt her heart begin to race inside her chest. _'Is she going to...?' _Sweet red lips lay parted as they came closer and closer to Kagome's. Was she day dreaming again? No, no this couldn't be a dream. Kikyo's scent and the heat of her body surrounded Kagome and it was real. The sad passion in those soft brown eyes, it was real, this was Kikyo, she was really there, really with her. Kagome tensed, eyes beginning to close, but that was when something caught their attention.

Head bowed and eyes fell to Kikyo's damaged hand, Kikyo's actions haulted and she too looked down to what now had the younger girl's attention. Reaching out her hand, Kagome plucked a small shard of glass from Kikyo's knuckles.

"Ouch! Damn it!" Kikyo jumped and yanked her hand away, holding it to her chest as Kagome held the small shard of glass up to her eyes which now shone with suspision.

"Most doors aren't made of glass." She stated softly as those pretty blue orbs raised to meet Kikyo's. Once again, Kikyo's face became blank, her eyes unreadable as she rose from the couch, wrapping her hand up once again as she stood.

"And most bitches know when to mind their own business." With that Kikyo turned and headed for the door. "They're waiting for us." Kikyo did not wait for Kagome, instead she left the apartment and headed down the stairs, leaving Kagome alone in the parlor, the small shard of glass still held between her fingers.

"Oh Kikyo..." She said sadly before rising and slowly heading after the girl tossing the shard of glass carelessly to the side.

**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. **

**Ooh, **

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. **

**And now that your rose is in bloom, **

**A light hits the gloom on the grave… **

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya, **

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**READ THIS OR DIE! (**Please x)

**Otachii: **Yes I know this chapter took long but what do you want from me? I had writers block damn it! -Whines.- Okay, so perhaps I should have mentioned this earlier but I figure now is as good a time as any. Yes, KikxKag is the main couple in this fic, but others will be hooking up around them. Why? I don't know, it just makes things a bit more interesting I think. Anyway... can ya guess who's gonna be hooking up? C'mon guess! Alright I'll tell ya... MirokuxSango ... SesshoumaruxRin ... Inuyashax... and I know some of you are going to be pissed about this... Frankie. -Dodges flying furniture and rotten cabbages.- Okay, okay I know! Hooking one of the characters from the show up with an OC one is odd... but I couldn't just leave Inuyasha all by his lonesome. As some of you may know by reading my profile, I am a huge supporter of the InuxKag couple... the only other person I'd even CONSIDER hooking Inuyasha up with is Kikyo... or maybe even Sango. But alas, both of those girls are taken. So don't complain to me when it happens because I gave you fair warning!

Ha! Kikyo got sat! Yeah, yeah I know inuyasha is suppose to get sat, but i thought that was the perfect oppurtunity for some nice sitting and it just happened to be a scene with just the two girls. -Shrug.- Sue me. Heh, and Hojo's such an idiot. But what do you expect? After all the boy is constantly high on caffeine!

I was going to have the entire sleepover in this chapter... but it just got too long! The next chapter will be the rest and maybe some more, I don't really know. In all honesty I'm kinda making this up as I go. I know what the plot is and I know how it's gonna end(haha and you don't xP) but the rest I'm pretty much coming up with off the top of my head.

Oh and I have a question for y'all, it has come to my attention that supposedly lemons are not allowed in FF fictions... is that true? Because I have read quite a few stories with lemons in them. And speaking of lemons, if it is allowed, y'all want one or what? I was debating on adding one into the story but I wouldn't want to get in trouble or make my readers mad. (I have readers right? Are you guys still with me?)

And please excuse any spelling mistakes I made. I suck at spelling as well as grammar and my hardrive was recently cleaned out and Microsoft Word was deleted from my computer and the spellchecker I found on the internet... well frankly it sucks. Thank you.

Anyway... **REVIEW!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Steve Irwin "The Crocodile Hunter" whom I was a fan of. Steve, you were a crazy bastard and the world loved you for it. RIP**

**"Crikey!"**

**Steve Irwin**

**1962-2006**


	5. Nsync, Scary Movies and the Spider

**Warning: **In this chapter... the girl's are going to sing. Why? Because I think music is a great way to break the ice in almost any situation, and I just wanted to piss some people off, both with that fact that they're going to sing... and what they're going to sing. xP!

**Bold:** Frankie Singing

**_Bold & Italic: _**Sango Singing

**_Bold & Italic & Underline:_** Kikyo Singing

**Bold & Underline:** More Then One Singing

If y'all can't understand that... I'm not even gonna say it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the songs used in this story, let alone this chapter. So don't sue me... because I'm poor anyway so you'd get jack squat. xP

**Chapter Five:**

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea, **

**You became the light on the dark side of me. **

**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill. **

**But did you know, **

**That when it snows, **

**My eyes become large and, **

**The light that you shine can be seen…**

Kikyo emerged from the doorway just as Hojo was being pulled up from off the ground by Koga, who looked both positively disgusted and positively amused by his friend's behavior. Kikyo did not know what was going on, nor did she care. Her attention was lost on the fact that the very person she detested more then anyone on this Earth, perhaps even more then she detested that man that was called her father on her birth certificate but had never existed in the light of a parent to her, stood but a few feet away and was staring at her with wide sorrow filled eyes. Inuyasha.

How dare he stare at her like that. How dare he have the odacity to look her in the eye. How dare he! After what he did to her, after denying it shamelessly to her face. How dare he! Fist clenched and Kikyo ignored the stinging pain in her wounded hand as healing cuts reopened, Kikyo glared coldly at the boy she had once called her dearest friend. The boy who had once been so close to her, who had known her inside and out. The boy who had betrayed her trust...

"Inuyasha..." She growled under her breath as her feet began to carry her forward toward the one who had lent a helping hand in destroying her childhood, in crushing her innocence. But the soft grip of a hand on her shoulder stopped Kikyo in her tracks. Her head snapped back to gaze upon the one who dared stop her in initiating her revenge on the boy she hated with every single bit of her being, who dared protect him from her rage.

Sapphire eyes gleamed with tears that would not be shed, not on this night. Glowing with sadness and aching with hurt for the one girl who needed to be touched the most, but refused to let that kind heart touch her. Kagome was gazing at Kikyo so forlornly, with such distress that Kikyo could feel her hate shattering beneath those eyes as this young girl who hardly knew her, who knew nothing about her begged Kikyo with her pretty blue eyes to stop, if only for tonight, to let it go.

_'What is this feeling?'_ Guilt. It consumed Kikyo, ran hot in her blood and stung at the wounds of her heart. Why did she feel so guilty? He deserved it! He deserved to be torn to shreds emotionally and psychaly, he deserved to feel the pain that Kikyo lived with every day of her life if only just for a moment, he deserved to feel it. He did not deserve her pity, nor Kagome's, nor anyone else who still had the sympathy and stupidity to call him 'friend'. So what was stopping her?

"Kikyo..." Came that soft voice only meant for Kikyo's ears to hear, and Kikyo shattered at its sad pleading tone. Face once again became the emotional shell of what it once was, soft brown eyes lost their fiery vengence and became so emotionlessly sad that it broke Kagome's heart to gaze into them, but she would not break their gaze. Kikyo needed her, whether she would readily admit it or not, whether she would except her or not, Kagome would help her, she vowed to help Kikyo with everything inside her.

----------------------------------------------------

It was too much too soon, Sango, Frankie and Rin knew that now. All three girls, as well as the boys around them could see the pure hatred that boiled deep inside Kikyo as she gazed past them and glared hatefully at Inuyasha. How foolish they had been to think Kikyo would so easily accept his presence, it was foolish, the girls knew that now, but it was too late. A raging storm was prewing between the two ex-friends and there was not a thing anyone could do about it. All they could do was stand between them and hope it would be enough.

Sango was worried beyond all words and felt on edge. Miroku feared for his friend's emotional and psychal state. Sesshoumaru was growing more pissed off by the second, to think Kikyo could hold a grudge for so long, though it wasn't completely unsurprising. Rin was scared and had taken shelter behind Sesshoumaru, gripping tightly at his arm. Koga found the whole situation quite amusing, while Hojo was too high on caffeine to care what was going on.

But perhaps none where as uneasy as Frankie. Kikyo was her friend, her best friend and Inuyasha was the boy Kikyo hated more then anyone else, and the boy that was the object of Frankie's affection. How could one choose between their best friend and their love interest? Sango and Miroku saw Kikyo as a friend but Kikyo walked the line between despising them and being able to tolerate them. Rin, Koga and Hojo hardly knew Kikyo, and Sesshoumaru hated her so none of them cared either way if Kikyo hated them. But Frankie cared, for she cared deeply for her friends, both of them. But what could she do? She could not have Kikyo hating her, nor have Inuyasha hurt by her. _'What should I do.'_ Was the question on her mind, as well as most of the others around her.

But like an answered prayer, Kikyo was stopped, and though by who no one could believe, it was indeed true. The raging storm of hate that had grew inside Kikyo had calmed and all with the simple touch and understand look of the girl who knew Kikyo least of all. Kagome. Tension lifted, but only enough for all to be able to breathe, though it was still there, watching and waiting for the chance to strike once again.

"I think it's time we leave..." Miroku said softly as he turned to Sango, who nodded and forced a small smile. Sesshoumaru only grunted and turned his back on the crowd, heading around his jeep to the drivers side with Rin still hanging on his arm. "I'll see you later." Miroku mummbled before leaning down to kiss Sango's cheek which had grown slightly red as Miroku placed his arm around her and gave her bottom a smooth stroke.

**Slap!** Miroku walked away with a red cheek and a goofy smile. But Inuyasha was still frozen in place, still staring at the object of his undieing affection, Kikyo. But Kikyo's attention was no longer on him, no it was on a certain girl who stood behind her with sad blue eyes. A certain girl who had the power to calm her raging hatred. A certain girl who still held Kikyo's shoulder in a comforting grip.

How could she still hate him after all these years? Had she never realized that he would never do anything to hurt her like she accused him of. Hadn't she realized his eternal love for her and his desire to see a smile upon that emotionless face? _'I didn't do it Kikyo! I could never do anything to hurt you. Why? Why can't you see that!' _His fists clenched as he gazed upon the love of his life who would no longer give him the time of day. _'How could you think I could hurt you like that!' _He stepped forward, determined to go to her, determined to make her believe, but he was stopped in his tracks as a familiar face blocked his view of the one he loved. That pretty heart shaped face with that cocky little grin. Frankie.

"You stare too long, Inuyasha, and you'll loose your soul to the image." There was something sad in her voice, but no, this was Frankie. She was sarcastic and witty, she did not show such emotions, Inuyasha wasn't even sure she had them. He had imagined it. Though her words made his cheeks tint pink with embarassment and realization. Now was not the time. Frankie smiled softly at him, thoughtfully, which was very unusual but Inuyasha accepted it without hesitation.Frankie was his friend, one of the best he had next to Miroku. She understood him better then even he or Miroku did. He trusted her input.

"What soul?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically, his voice just loud enough for her to hear. Frankie smirked at his words and crossed her arms under her chest.

"See ya later jackass."

"Much later bitch." With that Inuyasha turned and moved back to the jeep, which Hojo, Koga, Miroku and Sesshoumaru had already entered. He climbed into the jeep and with sad eyes that he would never notice, Frankie watched Inuyasha give one last longing look to Kikyo. Her fists clenched and perhaps she would have broke down if not for Sango's comforting hand upon her shoulder which caused her emotions to hide behind her mask of confidence and happiness.

"See you later Sesshy." Rin giggled as she leaned into the jeep and gave the senior a kiss upon his cheek, which colored slightly though his face still stayed stoic and all he offered in return was a grunt. But that was good enough for Rin and with another childish giggle, the younger girl ran around the jeep to stand with Sango and Frankie as the jeep pulled away.

"He's way to old for you." Kikyo commented from her place atop the stairs, Kagome at her side, hands rubbing her upper arms as she hugged herself. It would seem the hostile moment of tension and the sweet moment of exceptance had faded away as the jeep screeched down the street, and now all was back to normal, as normal as it would ever get at least. Rin looked back to Kikyo and glared before faltering under the older girl's cold emotionless stare and seeming to become depressed.

"Maybe so." Frankie cut in. "But in the great words of Pretty Ricky and Aaliyah, God rest her soul..." Frankie looked to Sango and both girls smirked.

"Age aint nothing but a number." They both recited in unison. Kikyo simply rolled her eyes and Rin giggled happily before nodding in agreement.

"I hate to break up this little conversation." Kagome broke in, still hugging herself. "But if Sesshy wants to be a pedophile that's his business, it aint like Rin has any complaints." Sango and Frankie burst into laughter while Rin went red in the face and smiled shyly, Kikyo looked only vaguely amused. "Anyway, now that that's settled can we please go inside now? I'm freezing."

"Kagome; the voice of reason." Frankie smirked before heading up the stairs past Kagome and Kikyo and into the building, Kagome turned and followed. Kikyo turned to follow as well but stopped as Sango called out to her.

"Kikyo. I... um... I just-I just-"

"You don't need to say it Sango." Kikyo stated in that cold emotionless tone of hers, her back kept to the younger girl. "I forgive you for what you did back then, for taking his side, you and Miroku." Sango sighed softly with releif. "I can not however forgive you or him for remaining Inuyasha's friend after all is said and done." Sango's face dropped and Kikyo turned around slightly to look back at her. "I can tolerate your presence, but we are no longer friends." With that, Kikyo turned and headed into the apartment building.

Tears formed int those pretty indigo eyes, but Sango refused to let them fall. No matter how often she cried over the loss of one of her dearest friends, it would not bring her back. Kikyo was alive, but their frienship was dead. For now, or maybe forever. Sango did not know, but she would not cry, not tonight, not now. Instead, biting back her tears, banishing them from her eyes, Sango headed up the stairs and closed the front door to the building behind her.

----------------------------------------------------

"Man, Kagome sure is hot." Koga said with a smirk from the back seat. Hojo nodded in agreement while Sesshoumaru, Miroku and Inuyasha just rolled their eyes.

"She is pretty yes." Miroku started. "But she would never go for you Koga." Inuyasha laughed and nodded.

"Damn right she wouldn't!" He taunted.

"Oh and why is that?" Koga asked defensively. Inuyasha looked back at Miroku and gave a knowing little snicker which Miroku returned with a smirk.

"Did I miss something?" Koga asked with genuine confusion.

"She's a lesbien." Sesshoumaru broke in flatly as he sped around a corner.

"What!" Koga's face fell into a look of shock and Inuyasha and Miroku broke into fits of laughter.

"Yep, Kagome plays for the other team." Inuyasha confirmed with a smirk.

"You're lieing." Koga accused.

"No it's true." Miroku nodded and sighed. "Shame too... such a beautiful girl."

"Yeah real shame..." Koga agreed with a smirk. "I wolud have loved to tap that." He received a firm whack off the back of the head by Miroku for his comment.

"Don't belittle her like that." Koga glared angrily at Miroku. "You're such a womanizer."

"Oh and you're one to talk!" Koga shot back angrily before looking away in disgust. "Whatever, there's plenty of other girls out there."

"Yeah. But remember, Sango is taken." Miroku stated firmly. Inuyasha and Koga laughed.

"We all know that." Inuyasha turned back around in his seat. "Don't worry Miroku, no one's gonna move in on your woman. But remember, Sesshoumaru will tear off your head and shove it up your ass if you even look at Rin the wrong way, Koga."

"Shut up." Sesshoumaru shot Inuyasha a death glare before looking back to the rode, Inuyasha just snickered.

"Well there's always Frankie." Miroku leaned back to get comfortable in his seat, Inuyasha stiffened in his own seat.

"Frankie." Koga laughed. "Nah, she's too agressive for me, I like my women submissive and timid. Then again she is pretty hot and I bet she'd be a tiger in bed." Koga nodded. "Yeah I'd do her, but I wouldn't date her." At this Miroku's face fell. _'Oh shit, why'd you have to go there, Koga?'_ Sesshoumaru secretly smirked. _'This should be interesting.' _And just as the boys had thought, Inuyasha spun around in his seat and threw a punch right into Koga's cheek.

"Don't you ever talk about Frankie like that you peice of shit." A shocked Koga rubbed his chin and cheek as he looked to Inuyasha. Getting over the shock, Koga glared.

"You jackass! I'll-"

"Ah shit." Sesshoumaru cut in as the five sat at a red light, gaining the attention of four and the dead looking curiosity of one. His pretty crystal eyes where on the corner where a group of men stood, but his attention was on one in particular. A rather tall man with long wavy black hair tied in a half up-half down style with cold gray eyes and a smirking scowl on his face was among the crowd, he was the one who had Sesshoumru's attention.

"Torantulas..." Inuyasha smirked, his tone sarcastic. "And just when I thought it was going to be a good night."

Slowly the man started forward toward the jeep, which had pulled over next to the corner. He had a cold smirk and wore a pair of baggy black jeans with a chain dangling from his waist and a white wife beater under his open navy blue dress shirt. As he got to the side of the jeep, the man stopped and locked eyes with Inuyasha.

"Hello Inuyasha." The man said in a deep and cruel sounding voice.

"Hello Naraku."

----------------------------------------------------

"Damn, if I'd have known you bitches were _this_ boring I would have invited my grand mother over to liven things up." Frankie teased as she sat back, getting comfortable against the pillows of her bed. Frankie had a fairly sized room, not too big, not too small, perfect for just her and her possessions. A full sized bed with mahogany front and back boards rested against the wall in one corner of the room, a mahogany night stand placed against the wall beside it which a black lamp with a white shade rested on. On the other side of the room was a large mahogany dresser, as well as a mahogany vanity with a round mirror beside it. The rug was soft and black, the walls white, the comforter on the bed was navy blue, it was a nice room, simple, but nice.

"Well maybe if you were a good hostess we'd all be having more fun." Sango shot back as she layed sprawled out across the end of the bed. Rin who sat on the floor in front of a small TV on a table next to the dresser giggled and nodded before turning her attention back to the video game she was playing. Kikyo did not seem to be paying attention, in fact she looked like she was sleep. She sat on the vanity chair, arms folded ontop of the vanity and head resting on top of them, her eyes closed. Kagome, who sat on the floor beside Kikyo, simply sighed and hugged her knees tighter to her chest, resting her chin on top of them.

"Hey, I provided the house, the food and the technology-" She nodded toward Rin who was too wrapped up in the retro world of Sonic the Hedgehog to notice. "for this little shindig. What more do you want from me." She asked dramaticly. Sango rolled her eyes.

"You're hopeless Frankie."

"Love you too, Babe." Frankie winked and Sango just laughed. "Alright, I know what will liven this party up." Frankie crawled down her bed, right over Sango who just laughed and squirmed underneath her. Sliding off the end of the bed, Frankie kneeled beside a round blue boombox and took out a CD from a black CD case beside the radio.

No one saw what the CD was, for Frankie was in the way. Quickly, Frankie loaded the CD into the boombox and got to her feet, hurrying over to the vanity and snatching up a brush that lay beside Kiyko, Kikyo didn't even flinch.Frankie held the brush like a microphone to her lips and waited just a moment for the music to start, and as the music started, Frankie sang along.

"**You're all I ever wanted..." **Kikyo groaned, giving the only sign for the last half hour that she was awake.

"**You're all I ever needed, yeah!" **Rin squealed happily and instantly paused her video game and turned to look up at Frankie.

"**So tell me what to do now, 'cause I-I-I-I-I**" Sango was practically rolling with laughter on the bed, and all Kagome could do was smile widely.

"**I want you back!**" Frankie began to dance around the room, much to the enjoyment of the other girls. Though Kikyo did not seem to be enjoying the little act quite as much. Her head was still down and she seemed to be trying to block her ears.

"C'mon Kikyo! Don't act like you don't know the words." Frankie laughed before breaking into song again, singing along perfectly with the radio.

"**It's hard to say I'm sorry. It's hard to make the things I did, undone. A lesson I've learned to well for sure. So don't hang up the phone now, I'm tryin' to figure out just what to do, I'm goin' crazy without you.**" And then the chorus came, and Rin jumped up to her feet and started dancing around and singing with Frankie. Kagome laughed, clapped and cheered the girls on, casting worried sideways glances at Kikyo who still looked miserable about the whole thing.

"**You're all I ever wanted. You're all I ever needed. Yeah! So tell me what to do now, when I want- you- back!**" Frankie and Rin were laughing happily and singing into the 'microphone' like amature pros. It was easy to tell they were enjoying themselves, and then Sango jumped up and sang the next verse.

"**_Baby I remember!_**"

"Yeah sing it Sango!" Frankie cheered.

"**_The way you used to look at me and say; promises never last forever._**" Kagome cheered louder and Kikyo seemed to cringe, Sango just kept on singing and dancing with Frankie and Rin. "**_I told you not to worry, I said that everything would be alright, I didn't know then that you were right."_** Again the chorus came, and the girls sang along while Kagome cheered them on.

"**You're all I ever wanted. You're all I ever needed. _Yeah! _So tell me what to do now, when I want- you- back!"** Rin and Sango danced around with each other, but Frankie had danced her way over to Kagome and Kikyo, and was nudging Kikyo with her hip.

"C'mon Kikyo, you know you know the words."Kikyo didn't budge and Frankie shook her head and turned away.

"**I-I-I**, **_I want you back. Oh, yeah_**!"

As the last verse began to play something happened that no one could have predicted. Kikyo stood up and snatched the brush from Frankie's hand as she shot past her and into the middle of the room and began to sing with all the passion of a boy band groupie.

"**_You're the one I want!_**"

"That's it girl!" Frankie cheered.

"**_You're the one I need._**"

"Wooo!" Rin and Sango cheered in unison. Kikyo looked over to Kagome, who still sat on the floor, and continued to sing.

"**_Girl, what can I do?_**" Everyone sang and everyone danced while Kikyo moved over to Kagome and held out her hand to her. Instantly, Kagome took Kikyo's hand and was pulled to her feet and began to sing along to the music with the group.

"**You're the one I want, your the one I need, tell me what can I do? You're all I ever wanted, you're all I ever needed! So tell me what to do now when I want- you- back. You're all I ever wanted, you're all I ever needed, so tell me what to do now, when I want- you- back!**" As the song ended, all the girls fell down with laugher. Frankie, Sango and Rin fell onto the bed, well technically Rin fell ontop of Frankie and Sango, while Kikyo and Kagome sat on the floor. All the girls were laughing gleefully, and much to the joy of Frankie, Sango and Rin but more to the joy of Kagome, so was Kikyo.

It was like that wall of ice that surrounded the older girl's heart had melted away and Kikyo was her old self once again. Kagome might not have known Kikyo back then, but she was sure this was how she was. Happy, carefree, like a young kid and even a young adult should be. She was beautiful when she was like this, her pale face just seemed to light up and glow like sunshine. Kagome just couldn't help but stare, a goofy little smile on her face.

There were times, like this one, that Kikyo forgot her trouble. When she forgot the pain and when the heart-ache just went away. Times when she didn't have to harden herself, when she could let go without being afraid of what else people might say about her. It was always there, but there were times when the pain faded to a dull aching in her heart. Soft brown eyes would turn, clashing with deep sapphire orbs as Kikyo's eyes locked with Kagome's. There was an odd look on Kagome's pretty face, a goofy-happy sort of look and Kikyo could not help but smile at her.

Kagome blushed and bowed her head shyly, eyes raising from the floor to lock once more with Kikyo's. She was so beautiful, whether filled with sorrow or bursting with joy, Kikyo was just so radiant. When Kagome gazed into those pretty brown eyes, all was forgotten and when Kikyo stared into those deep sapphire irises it was like nothing else mattered. Kikyo, as always, was the one who snapped out of it first, eyes looking over to the bed where Rin, Sango and Frankie sat. All three girls were staring at them. Frankie wore a sly smirk, Sango was grinning from ear to ear and Rin wore a small grin and a slight blush.

Realizing they had been caught, all three instantly turned there attention on each other and began talking all at once about how fun that had just been. Kagome giggled at Kikyo's side, Kikyo looked to Kagome and gave a slight smile, her cold face seeming softer now. Frankie mentioned something about movies and Rin instantly got up and went to the TV, turning off the Game Cube and turning on the DVD player. She put in a DVD before flicking off the lights and heading back to the bed.

A Nightmare on Elm Street, a classic scary movie. All the girls besides Kagome had seen it, yet none could deny that they still screamed when Freddy chased the blonde chick around the ally and popped up randomly or when poor Johnny Depp got sucked into his bed. Frankie, Sango and Rin were on the bed, Rin hiding her face on Frankie's shoulder on all the scarey parts and Frankie clinging to Sango throughout the entire movie. Frankie and Sango may have been a hard-asses, but scary movies were their weakness. Kagome screamed the loudest and jumped the most, clinging to Kikyo for dear life. The movie hardly seemed to phase Kikyo, her attention was on the young girl who was quivering in her arms, it was very entertaining.

The next movie was Saw, toatally awsome but totally gross, none of the girls had seen that one yet. Kagome found the psycho killer's puppet creepy, and clung tighter to Kikyo every time they showed it. This movie was even grosser then the first and constantly had the girls covering their eyes. On the part where the guy sawed off his own foot, everyone screamed. Frankie, Rin and Sango had clamped their eyes shut and were clinging to eachother. Kagome was screaming "Oh my God, oh my god!" At the top of her lung while clinging to Kikyo who was watching with wide eyes and an even paler face then usual.

Then the movie ended, and though the ending had greatly pissed off Rin who had fallen in love with the young man locked up in the bathroom, everyone was content. After arguing about who would get up and turn on the light, Sango slipped from the bed and flicked on the light before plopping back down next to Frankie, who yawned and sighed. It was now about 1:30AM.

"Alright, now that we've had our fun, let's talk about sleeping arangments. I know ya'll want to stay up all night, but we're getting up early tomorrow." Frankie smirked and looked to Sango who snickered and then to Rin who giggled. Kikyo and Kagome were getting the growing suspision that they were being left out of the loop about something. This both annoyed and intrigued them.

"I call Frankie's bed!" Rin pounced at the pillows and snuggled her face down into them. Frankie laughed and shook her head.

"Hey no fair!" Sango laughed before pouncing at Rin and tickling her sides. Rin giggled and squirmed under the older girl, Frankie just rolled her eyes.

"Okay children, Mommy says break it up." Frankie pulled Sango off of Rin, Sango just grinned and leaned against Frankie.

"Can I pah-lease have the bed Frankie." Sango asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes.

"No, I want the bed Frankie." Rin whined as she sat up and shoved her way in between Frankie and Sango, snuggling up to the older girl.

"You too are so annoying." Frankie rolled her eyes, though she was smiling softly. "We can all have the bed, like we always do." Kagome snickered from on the floor.

"So all three of you share a bed at these sleepovers?" Kagome teased, giggling softly at the dirty thoughts that buzzed in her brain, Kikyo snickered as well.

"Frankie; I'm shocked! Corrupting these young girls minds." Kikyo teased. Frankie just smirked and put her arms around Rin and Sango.

"What can I say? It's my duty to teach the younger generation about the wonders of having both sexes at your disposal." Sango was completely red in the face as was Rin, who was still giggling in that cute childish manner of hers.

"What about Kagome and Kikyo?" Rin asked softly as she looked to the two girls.

"Yeah, us three can fit in the bed, but I don't think all five of us will." Sango added with a nod.

"I'll take the love-seat, Kagome can have the couch." With that, Kikyo stood as did Kagome.

"Fine by me." Frankie said with a shrug as she slipped out of bed, dragging the other girls with her.

"Night everyone." Kagome said with a smile before exitting the room with Kikyo, closing the door behind them.

"This is turning out better then I thought it would." Sango said with a yawn as she stretched. Frankie nodded.

"Yeah, I told you." Frankie pulled down the covers and turned to Sango with a smirk. "And you were all worried for nothing."

"Yeah, but it's not official yet you guys." Rin said softly as she turned off the DVD player and the TV. "Considering who it is you're trying to set up, this is a very sensitive thing you're dealing with." Rin might have been the youngest in the group, but she was wise beyond her years to say the least. Frankie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, but we set the the trap, it's up to Kagome now to pull the string and snag the prize." Frankie climbed into bed after Rin, followed by Sango. I was a snug fit, but it was cofrtable enough.

"I just hope she knows when to pull the string." Sango said softly as she turned over and clicked off the light. Frankie smiled and rested her head back as Rin curled against her side and yawned.

"Yeah me too."

----------------------------------------------------

"That peice of shit." Inuyasha growled as the five boys drove down the dead streets of East Boston. "I can't stand him, he gives me the creeps, him and his little group of followers."

"Yeah." Miroku agreed. "There's just something about him that rubs me the wrong way."

"You guys are nuts." Koga commented with a laugh as he shoved Hojo off him, who had crashed from his caffeine high and passed out just a few minuets earlier. "He's cool. I mean everyone in Eastie is terrified of him, now that's what I call power."

"You're just ignorant." Sesshoumaru stated bluntly as he ran a red light without a flinch, there was hardly anyone on the streets anyway.

"There's evil in his eyes." Miroku stated wisely, Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"Feh, y'all are acting like a bunch of little bitches." Koga stated with a smirk and for what seemed like the hundreth time that night, Inuyasha and Koga were at each others throats.

"Who you calling a bitch you stupid fuck." Inuyasha snarled as he turned around in his seat.

"Your Momma." Koga always went to far. Inuyasha lunged at him, throwing punch after punch which Koga returned, mixed in with curses and grunts.

"Stop it you two!" Miroku yelled as he tried to break up the little scruffle to no avail.

"Idiots." Sesshoumaru mumbled as he sped down the street.

----------------------------------------------------

And to think at first Kagome didn't even want to come to this sleepover. In the end it turned out to be a very interesting night. Drama entangled in the groups fun but that just made the experience all the more exciting. Plus, thanks to the little bit of drama it would seem to Kagome that she had gotten closer to Kikyo, had chipped away some of the ice that lined her heart, and now this! True maybe Kagome was overreacting about the situation, but she couldn't help but be excited. It made her heart flutter to know that as she slept, Kikyo was right there with her.

Kikyo wasn't sure how to feel about the whole situation. She liked Kagome, there was no doubt in her mind about that, as a friend and maybe as something more, and though it comforted her to know that she had made a friend as genuinely kind as the younger girl, it also troubled her. Kikyo did not like for people to get too close to her, which is why she had no real friends. Sure there was Frankie, but Frankie was different, she could relate to Kikyo. Kagome on the other hand could not, yet she seemed to understand her heart-ache and her pain.

But Kagome was doing something to Kikyo that even Frankie had yet to truly manage to do, she was healing her. This was what troubled Kikyo, how could a girl she hardly knew make her feel so content by just being with her? It didn't make sense, and it unnerved Kikyo a bit. Handing Kagome one of the blankets and a pillow she had gotten from Frankie's closet, Kikyo moved over to the love-seat and began to set up her bed, Kagome followed suit.

"Are you sure you don't want the couch?" Kagome inquired as she lay the blanket over the cushions and turned to the older girl, biting softly at her lower lip. "I mean, you're taller so you might be more comfortable on the couch."

"I'm fine." Kikyo said simply before slipping onto the love-seat and under the covers. "I like the love-seat." Kaomge nodded before crawling onto the couch and under her quilt and was cast into darkness as Kikyo flicked off the lamp beside the love-seat. She heard Kikyo sigh as the older girl got comfortable and this made Kagome smile. The usually hard girl seemed so content, and that alone was enough for Kagome to feel content as well.

"Kikyo..." Kagome whispered through the darkness after a long moment. Silence answered her, and Kagome sighed, figuring Kikyo was already asleep. "Good-night Kikyo." Affection laced her sweet voice as she whispered through the darkness and shifted onto her side, snuggling her face into her pillow and shutting her tired eyes. Within minuets, Kagome's breathing became steady as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good-night, Kitten." Kikyo whispered back to deafened ears before her own eyes fell shut and she too drifted off into a surprisingly peacful sleep. Sleep filled with sweet dreams of a kind-hearted onyx haired girl. A girl that absentmindedly, Kikyo was falling for.

**Baby, **

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. **

**Ooh, **

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. **

**And now that your rose is in bloom, **

**A light hits the gloom on the grave… **

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya, **

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Otachii:** -Dodges flying furniture and rotten produce.- Alright, alright, I know. "Boy bands are gay!", "Nsync sucks." But almost every single girl that grew up in the Boy Band Era (with the exception of the few that went punk before punk become this big media scam) knows the words to at least one song by Nsync, and if they say they don't **THEY ARE LIEING! **Face facts people, the Boy Band Era came and it went, but it left its mark on us young teenage girls.

To all you retro game fans, I'm sure you know who Sonic the Hedgehog is. Hell most of you can remember Sega even if you didn't have one. What many of you may not know is that there is a disk with all the Sonic games on it for Nintendo Game Cube, I know, I have it. xP That is what Rin was playing incase that part confused you.

Oooh, so Naraku pops up. What role could he possibly play in this story? I'LL NEVER TELL! Bwahahahahahahahaha -cough, heave, gasp, cough,- HAHAHAHAHA!

Oh and guess what people, just in case you're at all interested I am currently in the process of creating the plot for my next Fan Fiction. Yes, it is another shoujo-ai fic, but this one is Sailor Moon! Yay! -Throws confetti.- Wanna know who the couple is? HA, I'll never tell! ... Unless you ask me REAL nicely. But I'll tell you the title, it may or may not be a hint for you. **A Soldier's Loyalty**, catchy huh? Well I can't take any credit for the title. I was searching for some fan art and came across a site with that name... it was catchy and it inspired me. -Taps chin.- Come to think of it, I should thank the creator of the website... I think I'll go do that. Anyway...

**REVIEW!**

**Kagome.is.better- **I'm not sure whether or not I'm going to put a lemon in my fic. It's come to my attention that it's not allowed and though a lot of people do it anyway, with my luck I'd be the one to get in trouble for it. But I don't know, maybe. You'll just have to read and find out. xP

**ShadowShapeShifterYiYi- **As a matter of fact, a lot of aspects of Frankie are based off of myself. Such as her looks, her style and her attitude. So yes I suppose you could say that Frankie is actually me, perhaps that's why I like her so much. xP Though I've yet to get anyone elses opinion on her.

**Victorita9-** I might just do that, but once again, you'll have to read to find out. xP


	6. Girls Day Out

**Chapter Six:**

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea, **

**You became the light on the dark side of me. **

**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill. **

**But did you know, **

**That when it snows, **

**My eyes become large and, **

**The light that you shine can be seen…**

"This sucks." Koga grumbled as he folded his arms on the kitchen table and dropped his head on top of them.

"Stop bitching." Sesshoumaru said bluntly before taking a long sip of his strong black coffee, a soft sigh escaping his lips. "It's only eleven in the morning and you already got something to complain about."

"Well you try having Hojo snoring in _your_ ear all night and see if _you _wake up cheery in the morning." Koga spat back as he lifted his head.

"Next time sleep in the bathtub." Inuyasha said with a shrug and a wiseass smirk as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Koga and took the seat next to him.

"Fuck you." Koga growled as he picked up the coffee cup and sipped the hot liquid.

"Don't be so rude, Shithead, you forget whose house your in?" Inuyasha still wore his wiseass smirk, somehow seeing Koga miserable just put him in a good mood.

"Whatever." Koga mumbled. Somehow, Hojo had dragged himself out of bed and got dressed and was standing in the doorway in a zombie like state.

"Inuyasha, get him some coffee before he passes out." Sesshoumaru ordered as he turned the page of his newspaper.

"Fuck you! You get him some coffee, you live here too." Inuyasha took a sip of his own coffee. "Damn, what do I look like?"

"You want me to answer that?" Sesshoumaru gave a sly smirk, not lifting his eyes from his paper. Inuyasha glared and went to say something, but thought better of it and just shrugged it off. But Hojo wasn't waiting for anyone to get him his caffeine, he got it himself, pouring himself a cup of coffee, using the biggest coffee cup he could find and adding about fifteen sugars to it.

"You are a sick, sick man." Inuyasha stated with a shake of his head as he watched Hojo.

"Man, my head is killing me." Koga groaned as he rubbed at his temples. "It's all your fault." He growled at Hojo, but Hojo didn't seem to be paying him any mind.

"Good morning everyone!" Miroku chimed as he entered the kitchen, a happy little grin on his face, his voice annoyingly cheery. **Crash!** Koga's coffee cup went flying across the kitchen and shattered against the wall behind Miroku's head, sending hot droplets of hot coffee to Miroku's neck. Miroku jumped as the cup colided with the wall, and rubbed his neck to rid himself of the stinging burn the coffee caused. "What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha just snickered, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, Hojo was too busy adding more sugar to his coffee and sipping it to test is and Koga returned his head to his arms with a groan.

"You know you're cleaning that up right?" Sesshoumaru stated stoicly, Koga didn't respond.

----------------------------------------------------

"Get up! Get up you lazy bitches!" Kagome groaned and rolled over, burrying her face in the back of the couch as Sango's shouts reached her ears and forced her out of her dreams. Dreams of a certain older girl with sad brown eyes and silky black hair.

The cushions beneath her began to jolt and Kagome raised her head, brushing tossled hair out of her tired eyes as she cast them upon Rin, who sat at Kagome's side and was bouncing up and down with a cute little grin.

"C'mon Kagome, get up!" Sango moved to the couch as Rin rose and pulled the blanket off her sleepy friend. "It's already eleven, stop being so damn lazy!" Kagome sat up and yawned as she rubeed her tired eyes.

"You bitches should be shot for dragging a girl out of her nice comfy bed." Frankie mummbled tiredly as she dragged herself across the parlor toward the kitchen. "Which you hogged all night mind you." She added before moving through the doorway into the kitchen. Rin giggled and Sango just smirked.

"Don't be so crouchy Frankie!" Rin called out in her usual cheery tone as she followed the older girl into the kitchen. Frankie mummbled something inaudable, but knowing her it was definately a string of curse words. Sango looked to Kagome who was staring at the empty loveseat off to her side. The blanket which Kikyo had used was folded and placed on one of the cushions and the pillow was placed atop it.

"She's in the kitchen." Sango said knowingly. That was enough motivation for Kagome, almost instantly she was on her feet and running her fingers through her tossled hair to straighten it as she made her way to the kitchen. Sango just smirked and shook her head before following after Kagome.

Entering the kitchen, Kagome's sapphire eyes almost immediately locked with Kikyo's who sat at the kitchen table sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. Those soft brown eyes peered over the rim of her cup and Kagome could have sworn Kikyo was smiling, but as she placed the cup down on the table her face was blank. _'I probably just imagined it... wishful thinking Kagome.'_ Kagome sighed inwardly, but smiled on the outside as she moved over to the kitchen table.

"Morning you two." She said holding her smile.

"Morning Kagome!" Rin replied in that cheery tone of hers, Kikyo only nodded before sipping her coffee again. Kagome looked to Frankie who stood at the kitchen counter, adding cream and sugar to her coffee, lots of sugar.

"Morning Frankie." Kagome smiled toward the older girl.

"Go to hell." Was Frankie's mummbled response.

"Aw c'mon now Frankie, don't be such a grouch." Kagome laughed.

"Fuck off." Came another of Frankie's mummbled responses as she picked up her very sweet and hot cup of coffee and sipped it.

"Don't mind her." Sango cut in as she took a seat at the table across from Rin.

"Yeah, Frankie's always grouchy in the morning." Rin giggled.

"I'll say." Kagome laughed before taking a seat at the table as well, sitting right beside Kikyo. Strangly, that seat seemed to be purposely left open, but Kagome had no complaints, and secretly, neither did Kikyo.

"You're the one that wanted to wake up early, Frankie." Sango looked over to her friend whom had perched herself on top of the kitchen counter just a few feet away from the table, coffee resting between her spread legs which dangled over the edge.

"Well that makes you a jackass for thinking I was serious." Frankie replied as she brought her coffee cup up to her lips and sipped the hot liquid. Sango's lips parted as if to retaliate, but closed as her indigo eyes fell upon a young man currently dragging himself into the kitchen.

All eyes turned to the boy, but only Kagome looked really shocked at his presence. He had shaggy dark brown hair that looked messy, as if he had been sleeping on it and soft brown eyes with green swirls that looked rather droopy and were sheilded by glasses. He looked as if he had just woken up, though he was dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. The boy said absolutely nothing, simply walked into the kitchen and over to the counter, poured himself a cup of coffee and began to add cream and sugar to it.

"You look like shit." Frankie told the boy, but he only grunted and sipped his coffee, which had been prepared with just as much cream and sugar as Frankie's. "What time did you get in?" The boy didn't answer for a long moment, and Kagome wondered if he had even heard the question.

"Five." The boy replied in a deep rumbling, though so soft you had to strain to hear it, voice. Frankie nodded and went back to sipping her coffee, as did everyone else, all except Kagome, who had no coffee and was too busy staring wide eyed at the intruder. Frankie obviously knew him, but Kagome sure didn't.

"Oh." Frankie chirped, looking over to Kagome with a laugh. "Kagome, this is Ashley, my brother." The boy shot Frankie a dirty look before looking over his shoulder to Kagome.

"Hey." He mummbled before turning his back to her once again.

"Ashley?" Kagome inquired, trying not to laugh at the irony.

"Our parents had a cruel sense of humor." Frankie smirked and Ashley grunted again as he turned to face Kagome.

"Just call me Ash." He told Kagome before turning back to Frankie. "Where's mom?" He asked as he took another sip of his coffee.

"At Rick's. Where else?" Frankie answered with a smirk. The boy nodded and turned away, heading out of the kitchen.

"Um, it was nice meeting you." Kagome called after the boy, Frankie and the other girls laughed, though Kikyo just smirked.

"Ash isn't a very sociable person." Sango stated with a laugh.

"He's the complete opposite of Frankie." Rin added with a giggle.

"Yeah, see he hardly ever talks, and when he does he mummbles. Whereas Frankie's voice is loud and obnoxious and you can't get her to shut up." Sango teased as she shot a glance over to her friend who glared.

"Fuck you." Was Frankie's predictable response. "Anyway, hurry up and finish your coffee, we gotta get ready."

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked curiously, Kikyo looked to Frankie as well, obviously wanting to know the same question. Frankie smirked and Rin and Sango snickered.

"That's the thing." Sango replied.

"We don't even know." Rin giggled. Kikyo's soft brown eyes fell to the younger girl, slender brows arching up in question.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kikyo demanded.

"She means we don't know." Frankie hopped of the counter before placing her coffee cup down on it. "There's no where to go in this stupid city, you know that Kikyo." Kikyo sighed and nodded.

"So..." Kagome broke in. "What are we going to do?" Frankie smirked, Sango snickered and Rin giggled. Kikyo and Kagome looked to one another, utterly confused before looking toward Frankie.

"We're gonna steal Ash's car and go on a little joy ride." Frankie smirked to Kikyo, who's lips had turned up in a devilish little grin. Kagome's eyes widened slightly.

"You're going to steal your brother's car?" She asked, a bit shocked though very intrigued. "Won't he get mad?"

"Yep." Frankie answered simply as she turned her back and finished off the rest of her coffee before placing the cup in the sink. "But it's his own damn fault." Kagome's eyebrows arched.

"We do it all the time." Rin explained with a smile.

"And the moron still hasn't learned to hide his keys when he's home." Kikyo finished as she rose from the table, also finishing off her coffee as she moved to the sink and placed the cup in it.

"Don't worry, Kagome." Sango started as she and Rin rose from the table. "He's passed out in his room by now so we'll get away safely, and well, when he wakes up and finds his car gone, it's Frankie's ass, not ours." Sango and Rin laughed and Kikyo smirked.

"Thanks a lot guys." Frankie said sarcastically as she exitted the kitchen, followed by Rin and Sango. Kikyo stood behind, standing in the doorway, Kagome still sat, eyes locked with the table in front of them.

"What's the matter, Kitten?" Kikyo's voice reached Kagome's ears and the younger girl looked up to her. "Afraid to live on the edge." Kikyo looked back to her and shot her a teasing little smirk, taunting Kagome with her words and eyes. Kagome blushed and stood up quickly.

"Hardly." Kagome stated in a rather huffy tone as she moved toward the doorway. A firm grip on her upper arm stopped Kagome as she went to pass Kikyo and wide sapphire eyes turned to fall upon the older girl's still taunting smirk. Kikyo tugged Kagome back against her and leaned down, breath hot on the younger girl's ear.

"Don't worry, Kitten." Kikyo whispered as a soft pink tinge came to Kagome's cheeks. "I'll protect you if anything bad happens." With that, Kikyo release Kagome's arm and walked past her, heading through the living room toward Frankie bedroom

But Kagome once again stood behind. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were wide and her heart was racing as she leaned against the kitchen's doorframe. _'W-why, why did she do that?'_ The question ran over and over around Kagome's mind but no answer could be found. _'Was she... was she flirting with me?'_ Kagome shook her head. _'No way! Wishful thinking, Kagome.' _Regaining her composure, Kagome followed after the other girls into Frankie's bedroom.

----------------------------------------------------

_'What are you doing Kikyo?'_ She thought to herself as she walked away from the younger girl. _'Why the hell are you flirting with her?'_

But she didn't know, she couldn't understand it. It was like something had just taken control of her and she just couldn't help herself. But was it really all that unusual? She used to do it all the time, used to flirt playfully with everyone around her. It was just how she was. How she was _then_, not how she was _now_, she was different now, she wasn't like that anymore.

Then why? She just couldn't understand it. But there was just something about her, something about Kagome that made Kikyo act... different.

Shaking her head Kikyo rolled her eyes. She was reading too much into this. It meant nothing, absolutely nothing. Kikyo just wanted to tease Kagome to make her feel less off about the situatution. That was all. Wasn't it?

----------------------------------------------------

"So what time are we going to meet the girls today?" A much more cheerful and energetic Hojo asked as he bounced slightly in his chair after his third cup of coffee. Miroku's face became troubled at the question and Inuyasha seemed to stiffen.

"We're not meeting them today." Miroku answered with a simple shrug.

"Why not?" Koga questioned, also sounding more cheerful after having took some Advil. Miroku cast a side glance to Inuyasha, who sat stiffly in his chair, eyeing the table in front of him as he sipped his second cup of coffee that morning.

"Sango called earlier and canceled. They're gonna have a girls day out." Miroku explained, but Koga got the message. Kikyo was there and that meant Inuyasha wasn't welcomed and if Inuyasha wasn't welcomed, that meant none of them were going. Koga sighed and shook his head.

"Alright, so what are we gonna do today?" He asked as he sat back in his chair.

"Lets call up some of the guys and go play football down at the park." Inuyasha suggested as he rose from his chair and went to the kitchen sink, placing his empty coffee cup in it.

"Yeah, lets do that." Miroku agreed with a nod.

"Fine by me." Koga said with a shrug.

"Hey guys!" Hojo cut in with a broad smile. "Did you know that the only place on your body psychally impossible to touch with your right hand is your right elbow." As he said this, Hojo tried to do just that. With a roll of his eyes, Koga shoved his overly hyped up friend out off his chair and onto the floor.

"Moron." Sesshoumaru mummbled as he folded his paper and placed it down on the table.

----------------------------------------------------

Two hours later the girls were ready, cleaned up and dressed for the day.

Frankie was dressed casually in a pair of dark blue flare leg jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a skull and and cross bones on the front. The ends of the sleeves had holes in them for her thumbs to slip through and a black belt with a silver skull and cross bones belt buckle rested around her hips. Her long reddish brown hair hung freely around her face and shoulders and large silver hoop earring dangled from her ears.

Sango also wore a pair of dark blue jeans though they looked faded around the thighs. For a shirt she wore a fluffy violet sweater that was a bit too tight around the chest but looked good despite the fact, besides, Sango didn't seemed to mind very much. Her hair was tied up in its usual pony tail and diamond studs lay in her ears.

Rin wore a pair of kahki jeans and an orange turtle neck cotton sweater that was comfortably loose though far from baggy. Her hair was, as always, done up in that half-up half-down fashion, tied with an orange ribbon and orange hoops dangled from her ears.

Kikyo wore a pair of black jeans that had fancy silver star designs running down the sides of her legs and for a shirt wore a plain white t-shirt with a star on the chest. Black arm warmers rested on her arms and silver star earrings dangled from her ears, her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail, two locks left to hang freely on the sides of her pretty face.

Kagome wore a pair of faded blue jeans that were written on in Japanese with black marker. They were the jeans she had brought to school so everyone could sign them on her last day back in Japan. For a shirt she wore a plain black t-shirt with a slit at the chest that lay slightly open to reveal a bit of cleavage. Her wavy black hair hung freely around her and black dangly earring dangled from her ears.

Standing outside the door that led to Ashley's room, Kagome seemed on edge, though Rin and Sango seemed excited. Kagome was not quite sure how Kikyo was feeling, though she was sure she had saw some excitement sparkling in those pretty soft brown eyes.

"You're sure he won't wake up?" Kagome whispered to Sango who nodded.

"Frankie's done this hundreds of times, don't worry about it." Rin reassured her, though Kagome still wasn't sure. The door opend slowly and Frankie emerged, stepping out and closing the door softly behind her. A smirk came to her lips as she held up her brother's keys and shook them, causing them to jingle.

"Let's go girls."

----------------------------------------------------

"I need to pee!" Rin whined as she shifted around in the back of Frankie's brother's silver 2003 Mustang GT.

"You should have went before we left." Sango stated in a motherly tone as she looked back from the passengers seat and over to the younger girl, giving her a teasing little look.

"But I didn't have to go then." Rin continued to complain. They had been driving around for a few hours now and it had been quite the time. They had sung along meerily to the radio, shouted compliments to hot guys, and girls, walking down the streets and had done a few doughnuts in the empty parking lot next to Target. Sure it didn't sound too entertaining, but even just driving around in a totally hot car with nothing better to do could be fun if your friends were with you.

"I'm hungry." Frankie piped up as she stopped at a red light and looked over to Sango who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah me too." Kagome agreed as she shifted in her seat next to Kikyo, who looked to the younger girl with an annoyed expression, not much like being crammed in the middle.

"Lets get something to eat then." Sango suggested.

"And find a bathroom." Rin pleaded. Frankie laughed and nodded.

"Alright, alright." The light turned green and they were driving again. But five minuets later they had stopped yet again, this time pulled into a parking space in front of Burger King.

"Why don't you just go through the drive-thru?" Kikyo asked as she shifted in her seat, attempting to get comfortable but failing miserably.

"Did you see that line? I'm not sitting in that." Frankie said as she nodded her head toward the drive-thru which was backed up quite far. "So which one of you's is going in?"

"Why do one of us have to go in?" Sango asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because, Bitch, I'm driving." Frankie smiled sweetly and Sango rolled her eyes.

"I'm going in!" Rin stated as she began to climb from the backseat, over Sango and through the car door which she flung open. Sango yelped in pain as the younger girl's knees dug into her thighs before she was tugged out of the car by Rin.

"Can't you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Sango still sounded annoyed.

"It's a well known fact that no female can go to the bathroom alone when she's with her friends." Rin stated with a smile.

"Well since they're going to the bathroom, you wanna get the food Kikyo?" Kikyo grunted in response before climbing out of the back. "I'll have a number seven with a Coke by the way."

"Who's paying for this?" Kikyo asked as she slammed the door closed and leaned in the window. Frankie laughed before reaching into her pocket and handing Kikyo her wallet. "You're being awfully generous today Frankie." Kikyo arched her brow.

"It's a sign of the appocalypse!" Rin shouted before clinging to Sango who joined her in mockingly screaming in terror. Frankie rolled her eyes and flipped them off.

"What do you want, Kitten?" Kikyo's attention turned to Kagome, who looked to her and blushed softly.

"Um, I guess I'll have a number seven too and a Sprite." Kikyo nodded before pulling out of the window and heading into the building after Sango and Rin.

Frankie and Kagome were left alone then and an almost awkward silence filled the air. Over the time Kagome had spent with her, she considered Frankie a friend, but still she hardly knew her and felt a bit awkward being alone with her. Leaning back in her seat, Frankie sighed, head tilting back to stare up at the car ceiling.

"Hey, Frankie..." The silence was broken as Kagome called for the older girl's attention.

"Yeah?" Frankie lifted her head and turned to look back at Kagome.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Kagome blushed and Frankie smirked. "Yeah, go ahead."

"It's about Kikyo."

"Big surprise." Frankie mummbled under her breath.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, what do you wanna know?" Frankie's head tilting to the side.

"I know that things between her and Inuyasha are a bit shaky..."

"Well that's the understatement of the year." Frankie laughed and Kagome gave a smile. Despite her sarcasm and her witty remarks, Frankie seemed like an easy girl to talk to.

"Yeah, but what I don't understand is yesterday when she saw him at the committe meeting at your house she seemed fine. But then that night when he showed up with the other guys she seemed really angry. I don't get it." Kagome sat forward in her seat, eyes watching Frankie closely as the older girl sighed and seemed to be trying to gather herself.

"Kikyo's a hard girl to understand, and an even harder girl to explain." Frankie smiled and sighed again. "The thing is, at the meeting, she had no choice but to accept his presence. It's like at school; she aint gonna scratch his eyes out just because they gotta walk down the same hall. The meeting, he was there because he had to be there, because he's on the comittee. The sleepover, he was there just to hang out and Kikyo doesn't want to deal with his presence any more then she absolutely has to. That's why she was mad about it." Kagome nodded in understanding and Frankie gave a chuckle. "But it was my fault, I'm the one who invited him, so she should just blame me." With that Frankie turned back around in her seat and leaned back against it.

"You like Inuyasha, right?" At Kagome's question, Frankie's cheeks seemed to redden and she became rather stiff. "I mean as a friend." Kagome quickly corrected herself and Frankie relaxed.

"Yeah I do."

"So you don't think he... you know." Kagome question further. Frankie sighed and looked back at her.

"Inuyasha's an asshole." Kagome blinked in confusion. "He's rude, he's obnoxious and he's totally dense sometimes when it comes to peoples feelings. But he's a good guy, he has a good heart. He loved Kikyo." Frankie voice became sad at that. "He _still _loves Kikyo. He would never do that to her. Or to anyone else for that matter." Kagome smiled, that was exactly like what Sango had said and now Kagome was convinced of it aswell.

"Ya know..." Frankie continued with a smile. "When we were younger, Kikyo and I hated each other." Kagome's eyebrow arched.

"Really?"

"Yep. I wasn't too popular back in elementary school or in middle school for that matter. I was always made fun of 'cause I was chubby and really shy and even though we hung around in the same group from time to time, Kikyo teased me."

"Why?"

"Dunno. I think it was because I always kicked her ass in dodgeball or something." Frankie laughed. "I mean, the others liked me, it was just her. I think the real reason was because I used to hang around Inuyasha a lot and she was jealous or something like that. But then in middle school, all that shit happened and I became the only friend she had, at least the only one she wanted to have." Frankie smiled and looked out the window, spotting Sango, Rin and Kikyo approaching the car with bags and drinks in their hands.

"Conversation's over, huh?" Kagome asked with a smile, Frankie smirked and nodded.

"Yeah." The car door was opened and Sango, Rin and Kikyo climbed back into their seats, passing bags of food to the right girl before everyone got comfortable and started eating. Though Kagome had yet to begin to eat, for she was preoccupied with staring at Kikyo.

It was strange. How things and people changed so suddenly. Kikyo had gone from Ms. Popularity to the social outcast in just one day and that same day Frankie and Kikyo had gone from enemeies to best friends. But maybe it wasn't all that bad. True what happened to Kikyo sucked, it was awful, but what she lost didn't really compare to what she gained. Sure she lost four good friends along with her dignity but she had gained a great friend, a best friend and her self-respect and pride in the process.

"What?" Kikyo asked as she looked to Kagome who was staring at her.

"Nothing." Kagome blushed and looked away before beginning to eat. Kikyo gave a faint and soft grin as she watched the younger girl, who seemed to be doing everything in her power to not lock gazes with Kikyo. _'Such a strange girl.' _Kikyo thought before going back to eating. Unknowingly, the two girls were being watched curiously by the rest.

----------------------------------------------------

They ate their food there in the parking lot in Ashley's car and as they ate, Frankie constantly reminded them not to spill anything or get anything on her brother's precious car. After they ate, they drove around, repeating their previous actions of singing along to the radio, shouting commnets out to people on the streets and doing doughnuts in abandoned parking lots. Though the activities didn't seem like much fun, the girls had had a ball.

But the day was ending, the sun slowly setting from the sky, casting brilliant orange and yellow reflections on the horizon. Stopping at a red light, the girls were in stitches over a joke Sango had made about Paris Hilton and how 'skanky' she was. (O: Sorry Paris fans, but that broad gets on my last good nerve.)

"So where too now?" Frankie asked after catching her breath, starting the car forward as the light turned green.

"It's almost nighttime, shouldn't we be heading home?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side. "I mean I'm sure Ash'll be wanting his car back." Frankie snickered.

"Yeah maybe so." The older girl laughed and shook her head. "But I'm not ready to go home and get my ass kicked just yet."

"The marsh." Kikyo broke in in that emotionless tone of hers.

"What's the marsh?" Kagome asked with curiousity, looking over to Kikyo who's gaze stayed straight as she stared out the windsheild at the rode.

"It's this place where the ocean slides into this little river like thing." Sango explained. "There's all sorts of birds there and lots of grass and trees, though mostly it's cat-tails that line the water."

"It's really nice." Rin added with a smile. "Especially at night." Kagome smiled, it sure sounded nice.

"Alright, the marsh it is." Frankie said with a smile and within five minuets, they were there, pulling off the rode onto a smaller one that opened into a small parking lot. Parking the car, the girls climbed out and looked around them. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. This place certainly was much different then the rest of East Boston. It was beautiful and looked so untouched by man that it almost made her want to run through the tall grass and embrace nature. But she resisted the urge.

"Nice huh?" Frankie nudged Kagome with her elbow before walking past her, starting down the path that led through the marsh.

Frankie, Rin and Sango walked ahead, talking about this and that. Arguing over which celebrity was hotter, which character form their favorite TV shows were better and things like that. Kagome lagged behind, taking in everything around her and Kikyo walked beside her, though Kagome had yet to notice. When those saphire eyes finally cast themselves upon Kikyo, Kagome could not help but blush, bow her head and bite her lower lip.

"You like this place?" Kikyo asked in a rather matter-of-fact tone. Kagome smiled and looked over to the older girl with a nod.

"Yeah, it's beautiful here." Kikyo nodded in agreement and then the two fell silent. Kagome's head remained bowed, staring at the path in front of her feet while Kikyo's head remained straight, watching Sango and Frankie argue over who was hotter, Johnny Depp or Orlando Bloom. Kikyo rolled her eyes and shook her head before casting her gaze upon Kagome.

The sun had set and the moon was quickly rising into the sky, stars peeking out from the clouds of smog that lingered in the sky from the city of Boston just beyond the water. Shadows were cast and the two girls were shrouded in darkness, but neither seemed to mind, both seemed content in each others company. Sapphire eyes locked with almond irises as Kagome looked to Kikyo and Kiyko looked to Kagome. Silently they gazed into each others eyes, a soft blush coming to Kagome's cheeks and a slight grin forming at Kikyo's lips.

Frankie Rin and Sango seemed oblivious to what was going on around them, let alone what was going on behind them. They past a large wooden bridge that led across the water to a patch of land were a tall open wooden tower lay. The three girls continued on there way, up a large hill, but Kikyo suddenly stopped, head turning toward the bridge. Kagome stopped as well, watching the older girl with curiosity.

"C'mon." Kikyo said as she looked back to Kagome and nodded her head toward the bridge. Kagome smiled and nodded, following the older girl as she led her across the bridge. "I used to come here all the time when I was younger." Kikyo explained as she stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked down int the water, it was high-tide so there was quite a lot.

"Really?" Kagome asked as she came beside Kikyo and leaned against the railing of the bridge to look down into the water as well.

"Yeah, I liked to look out at the ocean from the tower. It's beautiful. You wanna see?" Kikyo looked to Kagome who nodded and smiled. Kikyo smiled as well, a rare thing for her, before leading Kagome across the bridge and toward the tower. She led Kagome up the stares to a landing at the top of the tower, left open so that people could gaze out. Smiling broadly, Kagome went to the railing and gazed out at the ocean, eyes dazzling.

"Wow..." Kagome stated in awe as her eyes scanned the ocean's horizon, watching the moon cause the liquid to sparkle brilliantly like liquid silver. "It's so beautiful."

As Kagome watched the water, Kikyo watched Kagome, admiring the young beauty in her excited state. The way her face seemed to light up at the sight before her, made her even more beautiful then she already was. Kikyo could not help but admire her. _'She's so beautfiul.' _Kikyo thought as she stepped to the girl's side, leaning against the railing. Kagome was so free spirited, so beautiful in her sweet naivety of the world around her, it warmed Kikyo's heart to watch her. To watch her celebrate life, love everything around her, find the beauty in every little thing, it was amazing. Kikyo could recall when she was like that. When her childhood naivety caused her to look at the world with wide eyes and find it all so dazzling, to find it all so beautiful.

But life was not like that, not to Kikyo, not anymore. It was no longer rainbows and sunshine. No longer did everything shine with life and glow with beauty. The realization of how harsh this world was, of how cruel fate trully was had caused Kikyo's world to dull. Had caused the beauty she once treassured so much to fade into the dark and harsh reality that was the world around her. That was, until now. this girl, this girl she hardly knew, was the light, the only beautiful glow in Kikyo's life.

----------------------------------------------------

"Looks like the kitten caught the mouse." Sango said with a smirk as she Frankie and Rin stood at the top of the tall hill, watching the scene with Kikyo and Kagome from a far.

"Well it looks like she's got her claws into it, but I don't know if she's caught her quite yet." Frankie replied as she fell onto a bench and leaned back with a sigh to get comfortable.

"That's right guys." Rin started. "The cat may after a while always catch the mouse. But this mouse isn't going to go down that easy."

"She's right." Frankie nodded. "Kikyo's one tough bitch. She aint getting caught without a struggle."

"So you don't think she can do it?" Sango asked as she took the seat next to Frankie.

"I never said that." Frankie replied. "I'm sure our new little kitten has some tricks up her sleeve." Frankie smirked and Rin giggled.

"Kagome can do it." Rin nodded and sat on the other side of Frankie. "You can already tell they like each other."

"The problem is Kikyo." Sango stated.

"That girl can't hide from her emotions forever." Frankie said sternly as she sat forward, spreading her legs slightly and resting her arms on her thighs, hands hanging between her knees.

"Sooner or later they'll catch up to her." Rin sighed as she leaned against Frankie, resting her head on the older girl's shoulder.

"And the sooner the better." Sango said with a nod before she too leaned into Frankie, resting her head on the older girl's shoulder. They went silent for a long moment, watching the water and occassionaly checking back in on the scene at the top of the tower.

"Anybody else feel like they're in a totally warped episode of Strawberry Panic?" Frankie's voice broke through the silence, and her question caused the three of them to burst out with laughter.

----------------------------------------------------

"So, you doing anything Saturday?" Kikyo suddenly asked, breaking through the silence and snapping Kagome out of her pretty world of daydreams and back to the tower where she stood with Kikyo. Which, in reality was better then any silly little daydream.

"I'd have to check my calendar." Kagome stated with a teasing grin as she looked over to the other girl. "But I'm pretty sure I'm free. Why do you ask?" Kikyo smirked and shrugged, turning her back to the railing to lean against it.

"There's this movie I wanted to see, and it's really no fun to see a movie alone." Kikyo explained with a shrug.

"So why not invite the rest of the girls?" Kagome questioned.

"You really wanna deal with their shit all day again?" Kikyo asked with a laugh. "I don't know about you, but I personally don't give a shit if Johnny Depp is hotter then Orlando Bloom." (O: It's true, it's true!) Kagome laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Angelina Jolie's hotter then both of 'em" Kagome laughed and Kikyo nodded in agreement, laughing some more.

"Yeah she is." Suddenly her laughter stop, and her posture became straight, her face emotionless. "So you wanna go or not?" Startled by the sudden change in behavior, Kagome simply stared at Kikyo for a long moment.

"Sure..." She finally said, her voice seeming a bit sad as she nodded. It was dissapointing that Kikyo still felt the need to hide her feelings from Kagome. If she was happy, Kagome wanted to laugh with her, if she was sad, Kagome wanted to be there for her. But Kikyo wouldn't let her in and it was depressing. She wanted to help Kikyo. But how was she suppose to help a girl that didn't want help?

"Lets go get those morons before they kill each other over which Brady was the most bangable." Kikyo said with a smirk before pushing off the railing and heading down the stairs. Kagome paused however, standing there at the top of the tower, watching Kikyo's back as she decended the stairs.

"Are you ever gonna open up to me?" Kagome mumbled to the air, turning her head up to look at the moon.

"Hey Kitten..." Kagome looked toward Kikyo who had stopped on the stairs and was looking back at her. "You coming." She flashed the faintest of grins. But Kagome had spotted it and in return, she smiled broadly before following Kikyo down the stairs. It would be hard to melt the ice around Kikyo's heart, Kagome knew that, but she was determined to bring out the Kikyo that lay locked away deep inside that frozen heart.

**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. Ooh, The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. And now that your rose is in bloom, A light hits the gloom on the grave… Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya, Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya.**

* * *

**Otachii: **Chapter six y'all, can I get an amen? Alright, first off I'd like to appologize for the delay on this chapter. Once again I ran into some nasty writers block, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But If you want to be thankful thank that **Gullible Panda** chick... her comment scared the rest of the chapter out of me. ..

Aaaanyway. I know it's not the best chapter in the world but I promise it'll get better. Damn I really gotta think these stories through more before I start writing 'em. Better yet I think I'll pre-write my next story so I don't keep my fans (I have fans, right? PLEASE TELL ME I HAVE SOME FANS!) waiting. Well... Yeah that's it I think so... REVEIW!

P.S. That Strawbeery Panic joke Frankie made. Seriously... that's what this chapter felt like to be, since the guys weren't really involved and the chapter was basically the girls trying to get Kagome and Kikyo closer together. xP

**Kibou-Greenbird: **Don't feel bad, I still have my Nsync CDs and listen to them frequently. xP Those tunes are just too damn catchy! Psht, I even got their songs on my MP3 Player. (Yes I'm a loser everyone. But I'm a kick ass writer! Woo! Okay now I'm just getting cocky...)

**REVEIW, REVEIW, REVEIW!**


	7. It's Not A Date! Is It?

**Chapter Seven:**

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea, **

**You became the light on the dark side of me. **

**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill. **

**But did you know, **

**That when it snows, **

**My eyes become large and, **

**The light that you shine can be seen…**

"It's not a date!" Kagome stated in a frustrated tone.

"It's definitely a date." Sango commented yet again. Kagome sighed into the receiver of her phone and shook her head as she fell down on her bed.

"We're just going to the movies together, that's it! Friends go to the movies together all the time."

"Yeah they do, but if it really was a _friend_ thing then how come me, Frankie and Rin weren't invited."

"She said you guys were annoying." Kagome laughed.

"She did?" Sango gasped, obviously offended. "What a bitch..."

"Don't call her a bitch!"

"Oooh, defensive much?" Kagome blushed and shook her head.

"Look, it's not a date alright; it's just going to the movies with a friend." Kagome said firmly.

"Uh-huh, a friend who you just happen to have the hots for." Sango snickered.

"Sango!" Kagome shouted into the receiver.

"Well, anyway, it's tomorrow. Have you picked out something to wear yet?" Sango quickly shifted the conversation.

"No." Kagome lied, cheeks turning a soft shade of pink as she looked over to the outfit atop her dresser. "Why would I already have an outfit picked out?"

"Uh-huh." Sango could tell her friend was lying but chose to just let it drop. "Well I hope you have fun at the movies with your _friend_ while I sit home and do nothing all Saturday." Sango stated dramatically.

"Why don't you go out somewhere with Miroku?"

"Why would I want to hang out with that pervert?" Sango asked defensively, causing Kagome to smile.

"It's was just a suggestion. _Now_ who's being defensive?" Kagome teased.

"Whatever, I gotta run. I need my beauty sleep."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later then."

"Yeah, have fun on your date-love ya-bye!" The line went dead before Kagome could retaliate.

Sighing softly, Kagome turned onto her side, placing the phone receiver back on the stand on her nightstand before she sat up. Sapphire eyes would turn to look out her window at the city streets below as the street lights cast light into the darkness of the night. _'It's not a date... is it?' _The possibility that it could be caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach and her cheeks to flush a soft pink. _'It could be... no, no way! Kikyo doesn't see you like that... does she?'_ Kagome just didn't know it was all so very confusing.

There were times when Kagome thought maybe; just maybe Kikyo liked her like that. But then there were other times when Kikyo was just so cold and distant. Besides, Kagome wasn't even sure Kikyo liked girls. A sigh of frustration passed her lips as Kagome fell back against her bed, hair lying around her, head and arms stretched out at her sides. _'It could be a date.'_

"It could be." Kagome smiled as her sapphire eyes fell shut.

----------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe this bullshit, it's Saturday and we have nothing to do." Frankie complained into her phone receiver as she lay curled up on her couch in her pajamas.

"Yeah, but at least we got what we wanted accomplished, right?" Sango comforted with a sigh.

"Still, it aint fair. Rin's out _helping _Sesshoumaru with something-"

"Or so they say." Sango cut in with a snicker.

"Mm and you're grounded. See this is why you don't call your mother a bitch to her face." Frankie lectured. Sango sighed.

"I didn't mean to, it just slipped out." Frankie sighed. "Anyway I gotta go before she catches me on the phone."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you later." Frankie hung up the phone before throwing it on the cushion at her side.

Head tilted back to rest against the back of the couch and soft hazel brown eyes fell shut as Frankie sighed to herself. At least one good thing came out of this; Kagome and Kikyo seemed to be getting closer. Frankie could sacrifice a million Saturdays if it meant seeing Kikyo happy. The buzz of the doorbell caused her eyes to pop open and Frankie to rise from the couch.

"Who the fuck it this now?" Frankie question out loud as she went to the box by the door and pressed the button. "Who is it?" She asked into the speaker box before pushing the other button to listen.

"It's me, open the door, Bitch." A familiar voice reached her ears and Frankie smirked as she pressed the first button and spoke into the box again.

"Demanding aren't we, Jackass?" She laughed before pressing the third button to let him in. Minuets later, Inuyasha was inside Frankie's apartment and perched upon her couch casually.

"So what brings your sorry ass here?" Frankie asked as she plopped down onto her couch next to Inuyasha who smirked and laid his head against the back of the couch with a sigh.

"I got a favor to ask." He stated simply.

"Oh really?" Frankie gasped in mock astonishment. "Inuyasha has come to ask me for a favor. Somebody pinch me." Inuyasha reached over and did just that, pinching Frankie's side who laughed and slapped his hand away.

"Yeah I came to ask you for a favor, what of it." He shrugged and sat forward turning his blue eyes her way.

"I just never thought I'd see the day." Frankie smirked and nudged him with her shoulder. Inuyasha laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, neither did I."

"So what is it?" Frankie asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I need you to drive me somewhere." He looked away from her which cause Frankie's eyebrows to arch.

"Why me?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Sesshoumaru took off with Rin and no one else has a car."

"I don't have a car either." Frankie laughed.

"Yeah, but Ash's with his girlfriend which means his car is here, right?" Inuyasha looked back to her.

"Oh yeah." Frankie laughed. "That's right. But I have to get dressed."

"I can wait."

"Alright." Frankie rose from the couch. "I'll be ready in a little bit." Inuyasha nodded and sat back getting comfortable. Twenty minuets later, Frankie emerged in the parlor, dressed in a pair of tight black jeans that were torn open at her knee caps and a plain red t-shirt, her hair kept back in a low braid with two single strands hanging at the sides of her face, red hoop earrings dangling from her ears. Inuyasha smirked as he looked his friend up and down.

"Cute Frankie, very cute." Inuyasha also wore black jeans and a red t-shirt and of course had his hair in that same old fashion. Frankie snickered and shrugged.

"Figured I'd flatter you." Holding up her brother's keys, Frankie tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Where to master?"

"Woodlon Cemetery." He stated stiffly as he rose from the couch and moved to the door. Frankie bit her lower glossy red lip and blinked in confusion but said nothing as she followed Inuyasha out of her apartment.

----------------------------------------------------

Hanging up her phone, Sango sighed before plopping down onto her bed, crossing her legs Indian style and resting her hands in her lap. Head would tilt back to stare up at her ceiling as she sighed yet again, deeper and harder. To think she could go from free as a hawk to caged like a parakeet with one single slip of the tongue. It wasn't her fault; all she had done was speak the truth. Her mother was always bitchy, especially at her time of the month. She knew she should have just went to bed after getting off the phone with Kagome.

"Sango!" Her mother called before barging through her bedroom door.

"Mom! Could you at least wait 'til I say come in? I could have been naked!" That was when Miroku peaked his head in, a smirk on his lips, obviously liking the idea of the previously stated situation. A blush immediately came to Sango's cheeks as she hopped from her bed. "What's he doing here?" She asked in an annoyed tone as she held a pillow to her chest attempting to hide herself. Being in a tank-top in front of Miroku was not a very comfortable thing for her.

"I have to go out for the day and since I have to take Kohaku with me I asked Miroku to come over and make sure you didn't try to go out." Sango's mother stated with a smile as she looked to Miroku who returned her smile. Sango's mother loved Miroku, mostly because he flattered her by complimenting her frequently on her beauty and how young she looked after two children. "Well then I'm off." The woman stated as she turned and headed out of the room. Sango was completely red in the face.

"Mom, I'm seventeen I don't need a babysitter!" Sango argued as she chased after her mother who headed for the front door after grabbing her purse off the couch in the living room.

"Just think of it as someone to keep you company. Honestly Sango, most young girls wouldn't complain about having a handsome young man keep them company for a few hours." Miroku smiled broadly at Sango's mother's words and nodded as he stood behind and off to the side of Sango who looked ready to burst.

"But mom, he's a perv-"

"Hush Sango, oh great, now I'm going to be late picking up your brother from Shippo's. I'll see you in a few hours, have fun you two." And with that, Sango's mother was out the door.

"MOMMY!" Sango called after her mother as she stomped her foot on the floor like an angry five year old would do, but it was too late, the door was slammed shut. Coming up to her side Miroku sighed while reaching out to caress Sango's rear.

"What a nice woman." He commented casually. **Slap!** His hand retreated to rub his now red cheek as Sango turned murderous eyes on him. "Now, now Sango- S-Sango! D-Don't be mad! It's not my fault." Miroku stammered as he retreated backwards as a very angry Sango stalked closer.

"You lecherous bastard!" She shouted before she pounced.

----------------------------------------------------

"So are you going to tell me where we're going or what?" Rin asked with a giggle as she sat back against her seat.

"Just sit there and enjoy the ride." Sesshoumaru answered, sounding rather annoyed.

"You're awfully secretive today Sesshy." The young girl giggled as she brought her feet up to her seat and hugged her knees against her chest.

"Hey, hey! Don't put your feet on the seat!" Sesshoumaru complained as he took his crystal blue eyes off the rode for a moment and cast them upon the younger girl who sat at his side. But Rin just giggled in that cute childish way of hers.

"Sometimes I think you like this jeep more then you like me." She teased as she reached over and tugged at a loose lock of his black hair playfully.

"I like this car more then everyone." He commented stoically. Rin just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the radio, searching through the stations until she found a song she liked. Turning the volume almost all the way up, she began to sing along to Hinder's 'Lips of an Angel'. Sesshoumaru cringed as if detesting the loud music and Rin's even louder singing, though secretly he enjoyed his little firecracker's enthusiasm about anything and everything.

"It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name it sounds so sweet!" Rin sang at practically a shout to be heard over the music. "C'mon Sesshy, sing with me!"

"Coming from the lips of an angel it makes me weak!" Sesshoumaru joined in and Rin laughed excitedly as they both shouted the lyrics to the song over the music.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome had hardly slept a wink the night before, how could she, she was too nervous to sleep. All her nerves were on edge and her mind was racing. Was it or wasn't it? Which was it, a date or not? It couldn't be a date! Could it? No! But maybe... It was all so very confusing.

"Kagome! Get out of bed; it's already twelve in the afternoon!" Her mother's voice reached her ears causing Kagome to groan and roll onto her side. She had finally gotten to sleep as the sun peaked over the horizon, but her dreams were over now, it was time to start the day.

Sighing softly, Kagome sat up in her bed, reaching up to run her fingers through her messy raven hair as she slipped out of bed. Hands reached up over her head as she stretched out her body with another groan and a loud yawn. Dazed blue eyes looked around her room as if trying to figure out just were she was, still slightly lost in the mist of dreamy sleep. Today was the day of her date with Kikyo. _'No! It's not a date and that's final! It's just going to the movies with a friend; get your head out of your daydreams girl!' _Another sigh and Kagome moved out of her room heading into the kitchen where her mother sat at the table with her younger brother.

"Morning." Kagome patted her mouth as she yawned, moving toward the refrigerator and looking through it for something to eat.

"Well you certainly slept in today." Mrs. Higurashi commented with a smile as she rose from the table.

"Yeah Sis, why so lazy?" Souta asked with a wide and teasing grin. Kagome just ignored him as she pulled out a bag of bagels and cream cheese from the fridge and moved to the kitchen counter. Popping her bagel into the toaster, Kagome leaned against the counter and bowed her head with a sigh.

"What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Higurashi asked as she came to her daughter's side and reached up to rub her back. Another sigh past her lips as Kagome leaned into her mother who hugged her close. She was so frustrated and so very confused.

"I'm okay Momma, I'm just tired." Kagome said softly. Mrs. Higurashi wasn't completely convinced but decided not to press the matter. Instead she nodded and smiled.

"Have some coffee dear, it'll perk you up." She said in her motherly tone before releasing her daughter and heading out of the kitchen. Kagome did just that, pouring herself a cup of coffee and adding cream and sugar just as her bagel popped, she may not have liked coffe, but it would certainly help keep her awake. Souta watched his sister oddly as she spread cream cheese on her bagel. He may have been young, but even he could tell that something was bothering Kagome.

"Hey Sis..." The young boy started as he rose from the kitchen table.

"What is it?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone as she turned her eyes on her younger brother, expecting him to make some teasing remark.

"It'll all be alright." Was all he said before he too exited the kitchen leaving a stunned Kagome to stand there alone. Was she really that readable? A small smile came to her lips as she turned back to her bagel and began to eat. Souta was right; somehow it would all be alright. She wasn't going to worry about it, date or not this was going to be fun.

**(Later...)**

Admiring herself in her mirror, Kagome smiled softly to herself, sapphire eyes checking her appearance for any flaws. She looked very good, even she couldn't deny it, no matter how vain that may have seemed. She was dressed in a short jean skirt that rode low on her hips and stopped at about the middle of her thighs, showing off her shapely legs and a matching jean jacket and for a shirt wore a tight fitting black wife-beater tank top. On her feet were black knee high boots with thick rubber three inch heals. She wore just a touch of make-up, a bit of mascara, a little black eye-liner and a layer of clear lip gloss over her lips. Her silky black hair was loose and hung in bouncy waves about her pretty face. Nodding in satisfaction to her reflection, Kagome giggled excitedly as she put her large silver hoop earrings in her ears.

Her little outing with Kikyo may or may not have been a date, but Kagome was certainly treating it like one and doing so absentmindedly. But could one really blame her? After all, Kagome was falling for Kikyo; there was no doubt about that. She had a thing for the beautiful yet sad and oh-so-mysterious Kikyo. Kagome got butterflies just thinking about the older girl, so she could not help but be a little excited about the whole thing.

Sapphire eyes looked to the alarm clock on her nightstand, 3:15. In just fifteen minuets she'd be off to meet Kikyo. Those same old butterflies began to flutter inside her stomach and Kagome became rather anxious and just a tad bit nervous as she watched the clock.

"Calm down girl." She scolded herself aloud as she looked back to her mirror and ran her fingers through her black tresses. "It's just going out with a friend, what are you getting all excited about?"

"Ya know, if you keep talking to yourself like that and they're gonna have to put you in the loony-bin." Souta commented as he stood in the doorway. A hot blush came to Kagome's cheeks as she whirled around to face her brother.

"Shut up." Kagome said defensively before plopping down onto her bed.

"So you must really like this guy if your getting all dolled up and talking to yourself about him." Souta continued with a smirk. Kagome's blush intensified.

"I'll have you know that I'm just going out with a friend, a _girl_ friend." She shot at him as she rose to her feet. Her little brother had no idea about Kagome's sexual preference, no one in her family did, though her mother had her sneaking suspicions.

"A girlfriend?" Souta's eyes widened. "I didn't know you swung that way, Kagome." Her face went completely red.

"Get out of my room you little creep." She shouted at him as she picked up her hairbrush off her desk and flung it at him. But Souta was too quick and ducked, dodging it as it whizzed over his head.

"I'm not in your room." He teased as he stood up straight and stuck his tongue out at her before turning and fleeing his sister's wrath. Kagome was fuming as she watched him retreat, fists clenched and lips tightened.

"What a pain!" She huffed before turning her back to the door. But he had a point, Kagome did really like Kikyo, she liked her a lot and she hardly knew her. Yet, she was just drawn to the older girl, drawn to the heartbroken beauty she so longed to hold but was too afraid to touch. It was fate, it was infatuation, it was love. Kagome shook her head vigorously and mentally scolded herself. _'No, no it's not love! It's infatuation, simple infatuation, that's it! Stop living in your dream world and open your eyes! You hardly know her!'_ Kagome sighed and bowed her head. _'It's not fate, it's not a destined love, it's a crush! A crush!' _

"A crush." She repeated out loud as she looked to her clock once again, 3:25. It was time to go. With a sigh of preparation and a last look into her mirror, Kagome turned and headed out of her room. "Just a crush..." She whispered.

----------------------------------------------------

Kikyo sighed softly to herself as she leaned against one of the blue support beams that held up the roof of the train station, brown eyes looking around her briefly before raising to gaze upon the clear blue sky above. She was early so she wasn't really expecting to see Kagome anytime soon, but still she could not help but feel anxious, which for Kikyo was a very strange thing. Why did she feel this way? It was strange, very strange. She had hardly slept the night before. Why? What was going on with her? She didn't know, but it was bugging the shit out of her.

Another sigh escaped her parted lips as those soft brown eyes of hers fell shut, head tilting back to rest against the support beam she leaned on. This made absolutely no sense. Kikyo hardly knew Kagome, she knew practically nothing about her save her name and age and a few details like that. But that wasn't entirely true, Kikyo knew something about Kagome. She was untainted, she was carefree and kindhearted, she was beautiful inside and out.

A soft smile came to Kikyo's lips as a vision of Kagome came to the back of her closed eyelids. That pretty face, that sweet smile and that totally kicking body, how could one help but be attracted to the younger girl? That was it, that was all it was, sexual attraction. That was all there was and there was nothing more. At least that's what Kikyo kept telling herself. It was nothing, nothing but physical attraction, bodily desire and all around lust. There was no more to it. Brown eyes fell open and head lifted from the support beam and it was then that Kikyo spotted Kagome coming toward her.

She looked good, God did she look good, but that was nothing new and Kikyo didn't look too bad herself. She herself wore a pair of dark blue hip hugger jeans and a tight stretchy long sleeved shirt with red and white horizontal stripes. The shirt was cut open at the shoulders to show off that smooth flesh and plain white shoes were on her feet, red hoop earrings dangling from her ears. She also wore just a bit of makeup, soft brown eyes brought out by the darkness of her black eyeliner and mascara and lips painted a luscious glossy red. Her hair hung freely around her beautiful face, strands caressing the fair skin of her cheeks. She was dressed simple, but still she was beautiful.

This did not go unnoticed by Kagome. The young girl could not help but admire Kikyo from afar and was even further awed by her beauty as she approached. Kagome wanted so much just to run into Kikyo's arms and feel the older girl's hot flesh against her own. She wanted to be held, wanted to hold Kikyo in her arms and share a sweet moment of affection. A moment where no one could get them, where the troubles of the world would not plague Kikyo's mind and all she would think of was Kagome. But she did not run into those arms she so longed to feel around her, instead she approached the older girl slowly, a broad smile upon her lips.

"Hey Kikyo, you look good today." Kagome complimented with a smile as she stopped in front of her.

"Thanks, so do you." Kikyo said simply with a shrug as she pushed off the support beam and began to walk toward the token booth. Not very satisfied with the older girl's reaction, Kagome sighed and shook her head but said nothing about it and only followed after Kikyo.

What was she suppose to say? She couldn't just come right out and tell her that she looked hot, that just wasn't Kikyo's style. She didn't speak her mind and didn't express her feelings, she left everyone to wonder what she was thinking. Why should she be any different with Kagome? Because she wanted to. She wanted to let Kagome know how she felt, she wanted to talk to her, _really _talk to her, to vent on her, because she knew Kagome would let her. But she couldn't do it, Kikyo just couldn't bring herself to express herself, it was just too hard. What if Kagome turned out to be like the rest of them? Kikyo couldn't take anymore heartbreak, she wouldn't be able to take it if once again her trust was shattered.

----------------------------------------------------

Silence, both awkward because it was eerie and because it was strange for these two. They always had something to tell one another, always had some wiseass remark to make to one another or some funny little story. But minuet after minuet ticked by and they drove along in silence.

Frankie was at a loss, something very unusual for her. She didn't know what to say, she was afraid to say anything. December second, how could she have forgotten? Well Frankie often didn't know the date anyway, but that was no excuse! She should have remembered, a good friend would remember a day such as today. Soft hazel eyes would shift his way occasionally as they watched the road. Inuyasha seemed so gloomy and troubled, as if a black cloud was hovering over his head and striking lightening of worry into his brain. He was never like this, not around her, but today, today was different.

Lips parted to say something but closed quickly. What could she say? What could she possibly say that would make him feel better? Frankie hated seeing Inuyasha like this, sad lost, alone. It broke her heart, shattered it into little tiny pieces. She wanted to reach out to him, wanted to take him into her arms and comfort him because she knew that was what he needed, even if he thought otherwise.

"Hey Frankie." Inuyasha's voice suddenly cut through the silence. Frankie jumped slightly in surprise and cast her eyes his way.

"Yeah?"

"Don't feel bad, I don't expect any of you to remember. After all, she wasn't your mother." His eyes watched out the window, his voice was flat and emotionless, dead in a way that chilled Frankie to the bone. Tears welled in her pretty hazel eyes, the tears she would shed because he wouldn't. She cried for him, because he wouldn't allow himself to. Eyes turned back to the road and Frankie nodded as her tears slid down her cheeks but Inuyasha didn't notice, he never did see her tears. His mind was lost to his daydreams, to memories of the place the road led them to; his mother's final resting place.

----------------------------------------------------

Rin looked to Sesshoumaru with questioning eyes. After they had sung to the radio, things had become silent, very silent, and though that wasn't unusual for the senior, Rin still felt something was wrong with him. Sesshoumaru had never been a very open person, not even with Rin. True he was more expressive when it was just the two of them, but even she had to guess how he was feeling, for he would never just come right out and tell her.

"Sesshoumaru..." For a long moment, he did not answer and gave no sign that he even heard her, and Rin was left to wonder if he did.

"Yeah?" He finally answered. Rin nibbled upon her lower lip, continuing to just watch him silently for a long moment. "What is it?" He finally cast a glance her way before looking back to the road.

"What's the matter?" She asked softly as she shifted in her seat to face him. They stopped at a red light and Sesshoumaru cast his full attention on her.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?" He asked in that emotionless tone of his.

"You've been driving around in circles for the last hour." Sesshoumaru arched his brow and looked around him, as if that fact was new to him. He gave a slight shrug and looked back to Rin.

"I just wanted to take a drive around, what's so wrong with that?" He asked defensively Rin bit her lower lip and continued to watch him as he turned his attention back to the road and started the car forward once again as the light turned green.

Something was troubling Sesshoumaru, Rin knew that much, what it was she was at a loss for though. Very little seemed to bother Sesshoumaru, he was always calm, forever cool and constantly casual. He did not let on what he was feeling, but right now anyone would be able to see that something was troubling his mind, and Rin wanted to know what.

----------------------------------------------------

"So what movie are we going to see?" Kagome asked curiously as she leaned back in an attempt to get comfortable in her plastic seat, which frankly was impossible. American trains were a lot different from the ones in Japan, mostly just dirtier. But they weren't so bad that Kagome had refused to get on them, anything was better then Orient Heights train station.

"Dunno..." Kikyo answered simply as she stared ahead out the long window of the train, into the blackness that engulfed the outside of the train as they drove through the tunnel. Kagome arched her brows skyward and turned her head, casting those pretty sapphire eyes on Kikyo, puzzlement obvious in their depths.

"But I thought you said there was a movie you wanted to see."

"I lied." Kikyo answered simply, eyes still focused on the window, now staring out at the apartment buildings that flew by them as they passed. Kagome could not help but blush, biting her lower lip softly as she too turned her attention to the window. So Kikyo had had no plans for the day, that had to have meant that she just wanted to spend time with Kagome. Kagome's heart did flip-flops and a goofy smile came to her lips. Brown eyes caught that goofy little smile as Kikyo's eyes shifted to cast a sideways glance to Kagome. "I like the movies." Kikyo's stated, catching Kagome's attention who turned those pretty eyes to look back at the older girl. "Frankie, Sango and Rin are way too restless, they can't seem to sit still for more then thirty minuets before turning and having a conversation with each other about something in the movie. They get loud, they get obnoxious and it annoys me.

"But I hate to go to the movies alone." Kikyo continued. "It's awkward. And since you don't seem as annoying as those three I figured I'd ask you to come along." Kagome's heart fell, and it was quite noticeable that she was disappointed. It was like Kikyo had went out of her way to crush the poor younger girl's hopes, but Kagome was too miserable wrapped in Kikyo's explanation to notice.

Every word that had fallen from Kikyo's lips was a lie. True, Sango, Rin and Frankie were indeed loud and obnoxious when at the movies, one of those groups of girls that everyone constantly 'Shh's' and just wants to throw their popcorn at. But Kikyo found their behavior most amusing, hence why she still bothered to hang around them. So then why blatantly lie to Kagome like that? Kikyo wasn't even sure why she did it exactly. She could see how it had hurt Kagome and for that she felt bad, but what could she say? She had to protect herself. She would not allow herself to be hurt, not again. Even if it meant she had to hurt another.

The train came to a stop and without a word, Kikyo rose as the doors slid open. Kagome was soon to follow, her head slightly bowed and her eyes on the ground beneath her. Kikyo certainly knew how to crush a girl's hopes and dreams. To be lifted so high and dropped so suddenly, Kagome felt wounded, though in reality she was completely fine.

They exited the train station and Kagome sapphire eyes would rise from the dirty concrete ground below to look around her. Summerville looked an awful lot like East Boston, but then didn't all big cities look almost the same? As Kagome stood and took in the scenery, which was neither interesting or spectacular, Kikyo headed onward, knowing the younger girl would be quick to follow when she was ready. Kikyo of course was right, for once she realized she was standing all alone looking hopelessly lost as she looked around her, Kagome sought out the older girl and quickly headed after her.

They paused at a street corner and waited for the light to turn red, when it did, Kagome started out into the street but was suddenly halted by something. Before she could look back to see what it was, her attention was pulled into her fear as a large truck sped by right in front of her, not but a few inches away. Blue eyes widened in horror and body froze, eyes staring forward in terror.

It took a moment for her mind to register what had just happened and slowly, she looked back, eyes falling down to what had stopped her from approaching her imminent death. Kikyo's hand had Kagome's in a tight grip and had yet to release its hold on her. Slowly Kagome's eyes would raise to Kikyo's face, beautiful as always and blank as usual, though there was something foreign in the depths of those soft brown irises. Fear was it? Worry perhaps? Kagome wasn't sure and before she could further examine the emotion, it was gone and Kikyo had walked forward, tugging Kagome to her side as they walked across the street.

Racing heart calmed a bit, but did not completely return to normal, for Kagome's fear had been replaced with excitement and joy. Kikyo had yet to release Kagome's hand, and even when they stepped over the curb, the older girl did not release her hand.

That was close, far to close. _'Damn truck drivers. How the hell do those guys get their licenses?' _Kikyo was fuming inside, though showed no emotion what-so-ever. Kagome had just almost been seriously hurt, she could have even died. If Kikyo could have gotten her hands on that truck driver she would have strangled the life out of him. _'Calm down, it's over and done with.' _But Kikyo could not calm down. The very thought of Kagome hurt sent her into a rage and she didn't even know why.

Kikyo was protective of her friends, but not like this, never like this. Why was it so different where Kagome was concerned? Why did she feel so helpless and angry at the thought of the younger girl being hurt? Why was she still holding her hand as if afraid to let go? Kikyo didn't know and she didn't want to know. All she wanted was to get to the movies and get home and just get through this day with her emotions intact.

----------------------------------------------------

Long rough fingers ran across smooth marble stone as Inuyasha knelt at the grave of his mother. Indigo eyes ran across the writing on the stone shining with emotion despite the blank handsome features of his face.

_Izayoi Fujiwara _

_Loving wife & Mother_

_1960-1995_

To think it had been ten whole years since that morning, it was hard to imagine it had been so long when the wounds on his heart were still so fresh. She was always sick and always in pain, but Inuyasha was too young to understand it, he didn't know what Multiple Sclerosis meant, he couldn't even pronounce it back then. All he knew back then was that his mother was sick and that in those days, she seemed so unhappy.

Maybe that was what had led her to do what she did. Perhaps she was in too much pain and just couldn't deal. Maybe she didn't want her children and her husband to have to watch her slowly deteriorate in front of their eyes. Inuyasha didn't know what the reason was, but he knew there had to be one.

"Hey mom." He said softly to the marble stone. It didn't answer, it never did and he had stopped expecting it to a long time ago. "I'm back, did ya miss me?" He asked with a smile in his cocky tone, though it was flat and seemed less playful. "Frankie came with me this time." His head turned to the side, eyes falling on Frankie who stood a few feet to his side, leaning against a dead tree, hands in her pockets and eyes on her feet. "You remember Frankie, mom?" He looked back to the marble stone. "You always did like her.

"I made it to twelfth grade, I'm a senior now." He said proudly as he shifted on his knees. "So did Sesshoumaru, but that's no real surprise. Sorry mom, he wouldn't come, I tried." He hung his head and sighed. "It's been ten years and he still won't even say your name. I'm sorry." He looked back up to the head stone and smiled sadly, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I don't blame you for what you did mom, I don't understand it and I don't think I ever will, but I don't hate you for it."

His hand reached out and his fingers traced the name on the stone, his mother's name. "I miss you mom." His eyes shut as the tears in his eyes threatened to overflow and free themselves from beneath his eye lids. "I love you." He choked out, fingers curling along the stone and forming a fist as he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against the cool marble. He couldn't cry, he refused to cry. He was a man, he was strong, men did not cry. But it hurt, it hurt so much and the more he held back his tears the more it hurt him.

Head lifted and eyes opened as arms wrapped around his waist and a soft body pressed into his back. His head turned to look back, eyes shifting to see Frankie on her knees, hugging him from behind, her cheek pressed into the back of his shoulder. Tears were streaming down her round, heart-shaped face and her pretty hazel eyes were squinted shut, her chest heaving into his back as she sobbed. A puzzled look came to Inuyasha's face, his head tilting slightly.

The always strong, always cool, always calm and laid back Frankie was sobbing like a baby and for what? For him. Frankie was crying for Inuyasha, was expressing the pain that he felt so deep in his heart but would never reveal.

"Frankie..." He called to her softly and in response, she clung harder to him, buried her face in his back and cried more. "Frankie." He called again and this time she looked up at him. Her cheeks were pink and stained with tears, her eyes slightly puffy and shimmering in the sunlight that peeked through the clouds. She was so beautiful, how had he not noticed it before? His indigo eyes ran over her face as he reached around him and turned on his knees to face her, his strong hands cupping her cheeks. "Don't cry Frankie, not for me"

To see the boy she loved in so much pain yet unwilling to show any emotion, it broke Frankie's heart, shattered it into pieces. Why did he have to pretend to be so strong? _Don't cry Frankie, not for me. _How could she help but cry for him?

Arms wrapped tightly around his middle and Frankie drew herself to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck, shoulders shaking as she continued to cry. She would cry for him, like she always cried for him, though this time, she would let him see her do it. This time, she would cry in his arms which had wrapped around her, this time she would let his hand stroke the back of her head in comfort. This time, he would see her tears. But just this time.

----------------------------------------------------

Rin tilted her head back, letting the slowly setting sun cast its light upon her face. To think, she and Sesshoumaru had driven around for a good four hours and had ended up here of all places. Constitution Beach, which was just a few blocks away from her house, about a three minuet drive. But still, Rin couldn't find it in herself to complain about it to Sesshoumaru, she never really could. But especially not today, not when something was bothering him and though Rin couldn't place her finger on it, she knew something was bothering the senior.

Soft brown eyes cast off to the side, falling upon the figure of Sesshoumaru who stood a few feet to Rin's side, staring off into the ocean as if in a daze. It was strange and hard to explain, for Sesshoumaru looked like he always did, he wore that same old bored expression and emotionless stare, yet Rin could tell something was wrong with him.

Slowly Rin turned and made her way toward him, stepping up to his side and staring up at his handsome face as he stared off in the distance. He was so beautiful, so much so that most woman would be jealous of his fair features. Rin had heard stories of how, in his youth, he was teased and often mistaken for a girl but to Rin, there was nothing feminine about him. His looks may have been soft, but his eyes held a hard wisdom that flowed onto his face. The way he stood, the way he carried himself, with pride and slight arrogance, he had the stride of a true man. No there was nothing feminine about Sesshoumaru. For to Rin, he was the perfect man.

"Sesshoumaru." She called up to him, her voice soft as if afraid to disturb him from his thoughts. He gave no sign that he had heard her, only continued to watch the ocean's horizon with his deep, hollow blue eyes. A soft sigh slipped past Rin's lips before slowly her hand reached up allowing the tips of her fingers to brush against his cheek before her arms slinked past his and wrapped around his middle, cheek pressing against his chest.

Sesshoumaru did not respond to the contact of Rin's body, but Rin had not expected him to. But though he didn't respond, his eyes focused and fell to look down at the top of the young girl's head as she snuggled her face into his chest. Rin often did this so it was really nothing knew to Sesshoumaru. She was so much like a child, so innocent and carefree, yet she was so wise beyond her years in a way that only a child could be. She was maturity and innocence entwined into one being, and for that Sesshoumaru fancied her. Liked, possibly. Loved, doubtfully, but he certainly enjoyed having her around him.

"Do you know what today is, Rin?" He asked her in that same old stoic tone as his eyes lifted back to the horizon, his arms still dangling at his sides despite how they itched and ached to wrap around her.

"December second." Rin answered as her head tilted back to allow her eyes to fall upon his face. Sesshoumaru could not help but chuckle, she was so naive, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

"Yes it is." Rin smiled proudly. "Today is the anniversary of my mother's death." Rin's smile quickly faded and those big pretty brown eyes widened. Rin knew that Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's mother had died, what she hadn't known was how and when. Sesshoumaru did not like to talk about it, nor did Inuyasha so Rin was no about to push the subject.

"Sesshoumaru..." Her lips moved but nothing came out. What could she say? It may have very well not been her fault that she didn't know when his mother died, but that didn't make Rin feel any better. "I'm so sorry..." It was all she could think to say. Sesshoumaru chuckled once again, but this was a far colder chuckle, cynical in a way that both alarmed and confused Rin.

"Sorry, for what?" This time he laughed, a cold and inhuman laugh that made chills run down Rin's spine. "Sorry for that selfish bitch's death? Why be sorry? I'm not, I'm glad that bitch is dead." His words were cold, heartless. This was not the Sesshoumaru Rin knew, she wasn't sure who this was.

"You don't mean that." Rin stated after a moment of silence while shaking her head, though she was unsure of who she was trying to convince, him or herself. "You don't mean that..." She repeated.

"How do you know what I mean?" He spat down to her as he pulled himself from her grasp, leaving Rin to hug cold and empty air. "You don't know me Rin, so don't presume that you do." He looked away from her, the emotionless look on his face gone, replaced with a twisted and angry look. "I hate her... God do I hate her." He seemed to no longer be there with Rin, but in some far off place deep within his memories.

"Sesshoumaru..." Rin took a step toward him but the hateful glare he cast her way stopped her in her tracks.

"Don't!" He shouted at her shaking his head. "I don't need comfort Rin. I don't need a shoulder to cry on or a friendly ear to listen to my heartache for I have no tears and I feel no ache in my heart. I refuse to mourn the death of that selfish bitch. She took her life, she swallowed those pills one by one and she left her lifeless body on that bathroom floor for me and Inuyasha to find when we got home from school. Why should I mourn her death?

"Let Inuyasha be the one to whine and cry at the loss of his _sweet mother._" The words were stated with cold disdain. "I refuse to mourn a selfish bitch like her." His fingers curled and formed into fists so tight his knuckles began to turn white. Rin was speechless, utterly speechless. How could he say such things? How could her beloved Sesshoumaru say such cold and heartless things?

Tears shined in her big brown eyes, but Rin refused to cry, she would be strong, she would be strong for Sesshoumaru. Her head bowed, hands coming to her front and finger tips tapping, something she often did when deep in thought or contemplating over something and then Rin did the oddest thing, she looked up to Sesshoumaru and she smiled a soft and understanding smile that even in his blazing fury seemed to calm Sesshoumaru, if only just slightly.

"It's okay." She said softly as she took a step toward him, though this time, Sesshoumaru simply stood there and stared. "It's okay." She repeated as she stepped up to him, body mere inches from his own. "Because even if you don't know, I do." Her hand reached up and rested against his cheek. "I know you don't mean what you say." Sesshoumaru made a sort of growling sound and turned his face away from her, but this did not discourage Rin. Her other hand reached up and pushed softly against his other cheek, gently forcing his face to turn and his eyes to once again look down upon her. "You care Sesshoumaru, I know you do.

"You loved her." She continued, her soft smile growing into a beautiful grin which she gave only to him, only ever to him. He was all she saw, in that moment and every time her soft brown eyes met his intensely deep blue ones and she knew his eyes, that soft look in his eyes was only for her. "You still love her, that's why you're hurting so much right now." Silence surrounded them as Sesshoumaru gazed down at the young girl who offered him so much kindness, so much care and so much love. She was too good for him, he knew that in the back of his mind and deep in his heart, but he could never let her go.

"Who could love someone so selfish?" His eyes raised to look past Rin back out to the horizon. There seemed no way to reach him, but Rin would not give up, she would never stop trying.

"You're selfish." She stated with that same soft smile, her voice kind and loving. He gave a sort of 'Humph' sound, but did not look down. "But I love you none-the-less." At that, Sesshoumaru looked down, the shock evident on his face. Rin only smiled up at him, her hand moving from his cheeks and slipping past his arms, her arms once again wrapping around his middle, her cheek coming to rest on his chest over his slowly beating heart. "I love you with all my heart." Rin mumbled as she snuggled her face into his chest.

Sesshoumaru did not know how to react. She loved him, this kind-hearted, carefree and innocent young beauty loved him, the cold, emotionless and seemingly uncaring Sesshoumaru. Deep blue eyes stared in disbelief at the top of Rin's head as her cheek snuggled into the flesh of his chest, right over his contently beating heart. Was it love he felt for her in that moment? Sesshoumaru was unsure, but this, standing with Rin so close to him, just felt so right. Slowly, as if unsure or afraid, Sesshoumaru's arms rose and wrapped around Rin's slender body, bringing her closer, tighter, more securely into his chest.

Rin sighed in contentment, and Sesshoumaru just couldn't help but smile down at her and though her eyes lay closed as she snuggled her face into his chest, he knew she could tell. Be it because of love or the desperate need for companionship, Sesshoumaru knew in that moment that he needed Rin, and Rin knew this deep in her heart.

----------------------------------------------------

Kikyo and Kagome had been standing in front of the movie theatre for a good half hour, still trying to decide what to see. Kagome really didn't care what the movie was, she was too busy sitting on cloud nine to give a damn what film was played on that huge screen. But Kikyo seemed determined to have Kagome put her two sense in on a decision, after all, she had to sit there and watch the movie too.

"What about Harry Potter? It's kinda juvenile but I here the fourth movie's pretty good." Kikyo inquired.

"That's fine with me." Kagome said with a shrug and a smile. Kikyo was sick of pushing the issue, she was obviously not getting anywhere. So instead of forcing a real opinion out of Kagome, Kikyo headed over to the ticket booth, Kagome right behind.

"Two please." Kikyo said to the boy on the other side of the glass. He printed two tickets and waited for Kikyo to hand over the money. Kikyo reached into the right pocket of her jeans to retrieve her money and Kagome quickly followed suit, reaching into the pocket of her jean jacket. "I got it." Kikyo stated simply, casting a brief glance to Kagome before handing the money over to the guy.

Kagome just couldn't help the goofy little smile that came to her lips. First Kikyo had held Kagome's hand, now she was paying her way into the movies. Though Kagome had spent half the night trying to convince herself that this wasn't a date and the crushing blow Kikyo's earlier words had offered Kagome, she still couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, this was indeed a date.

Kikyo headed into the theatre, totally oblivious to what was going on in Kagome's head. The way she figured it, she had invited Kagome out to the movies, so it was good manners to pay her way, right? Common logic, though possibly complete bullshit. If it was, Kikyo wasn't admitting it to herself or to anyone else.

The two girls headed further into the theatre toward the snack bar, what was a movie without popcorn, soda and candy? This is where Kagome got the idea in her head. If Kikyo paid for her snacks, this was definitely a date. If she didn't, then it wasn't and though Kagome was crushed at the idea, she knew she'd have to deal with it.

"So what do you want?" Kikyo asked as the two girl's stepped in line. Kagome paused, looking at the display of candy, popcorn sizes and other available snacks.

"Skittles." She answered. "And a Coke." She finished with a brief nod. Kikyo nodded in return and Kagome mentally crossed her fingers as they stepped up to the counter.

"A bag of Skittles, a medium popcorn, a Coke and a Sprite please." She told the girl behind the counter who immediately went to work on fetching the goodies. Kikyo once again reached into her pocket and pulled out her money.

"I can pay for my own snacks if ya want." Kagome offered while her mind screamed at Kikyo. _'Refuse, refuse, refuse! Pay my way! God please let this be a date.' _It was sad and rather scary, but Kagome just couldn't help herself. She was falling for Kikyo, hard and fast and she desperately wanted this to be a date.

"No, I got it." Kikyo answered as she paid the woman and handed Kagome her drink and her Skittles. Kagome mentally cheered and jumped for joy. "I mean I invited you didn't I? The least I can do is pay your way in." Kikyo continued as she took her own drink and her popcorn and turned, heading for the theatre.

That goofy smile once again formed upon her lips as Kagome followed after Kikyo. She could have skipped she was so happy. True, it had not been a real indication that this was a date, but it made Kagome happy, okay happy was too little a word, it made Kagome ecstatic to think that this was all a date.

They headed into the theatre and took their seats in the back as the lights dimmed and the previews began to show. There would be no more talking but that was fine with Kagome, just being there with Kikyo was enough to satisfy her and secretly, it was enough to make Kikyo content.

----------------------------------------------------

There were certain things, certain situations that even without being told, you knew you were never suppose to talk about or even bring up with anyone, not even with the person you shared the moment with. That time with Frankie and Inuyasha at the graveyard, when she had cried like a baby in his arms because he refused to do it for himself was one of them.

After the moment had passed, Inuyasha had spent a few more long minuets talking to his mother's headstone with Frankie standing off to his side and silently watching. Though it broke her heart to the point where she felt she could cry again, Frankie had held in her tears and just silently waited for Inuyasha to be ready to leave.

It had took him a while, for despite how strong he acted it was hard for Inuyasha to let go and to move on, Frankie knew this. After all, it was almost the same situation with Kikyo; Frankie standing by and waiting for Inuyasha to let go, just standing there and waiting for him to turn those eyes on her and let her know that it was time to go, that it was time to move on.

Finally, Inuyasha had been ready, which had led them to the car which they now sat in, in total and complete silence. It was awkward to say the least. Frankie did not know what to say but that seemed fine, for Inuyasha did not seem up for a little chat and Frankie could not really blame him. It was evident to her that Inuyasha had adored his mother and still did, very much so. When they were kids she and the others had constantly teased him about being a 'Momma's Boy'. But now, no teasing words would leave Frankie's mouth for she saw nothing wrong with the adoration and love Inuyasha absentmindedly showed for his deceased mother.

The car ride back seemed to go a lot quicker then the car ride there and for that, Frankie was grateful. Though she loved spending time with Inuyasha, the awkward silence that stretched on between them was more then she could take. She felt she would go insane if she had to sit silently for another minuet.

"So what do you think Sango and Miroku are up to?" Inuyasha suddenly asked, the sudden sound of his voice causing Frankie to jump slightly in her seat.

"Well Sango's grounded so I doubt she's up to much of anything." Frankie answered quietly, eyes locked on the road before her.

"Yeah I know." Inuyasha stated, causing Frankie to cast a curious look his way.

"How the hell'd you know?" She questioned.

"Miroku called me earlier." Inuyasha began to answer, an amused smirk coming to his lips. "He said that Sango's mother had called and told him that Sango was grounded and asked if he'd come and watch her to make sure she didn't go out because she had some errands to run or something." Inuyasha snickered. "The guy sounded so happy I was sure he was doing a victory dance with the phone." Frankie laughed, shaking her head.

"Sango's mother is so naïve. How can she not see what a pervert Miroku is?" Frankie continued to laugh.

"Simple." Inuyasha answered. "You tell a woman who's in her mid-forties that she looks to be in her late-twenties and she'll be blind to anything bad you might do, because to her you're the sweetest damn thing on the face of this Earth. Every guy knows that."

"I'll remember that." Frankie snickered. The car stopped at a red light and Frankie turned to Inuyasha. "We should go save Sango from Miroku. Bet you anything she's had to whack him at least twenty times since he's been there."

"I think you mean we better go save Miroku from Sango. You know if he pisses her off too much she won't go easy on him no matter how much she secretly likes him." Inuyasha corrected with a smirk. Frankie nodded in agreement and laughed.

"True, very true." The light turned green and Frankie started the car forward.

Five minuets later they were on Saratoga street, Sango lived right down the street from Frankie. The two climbed out of the car and headed up the stairs and to the front door. Sango's bell had long since stopped working, actually, neither Inuyasha or Frankie could remember a time when that damn bell worked. So they headed through the front door and stopped, Sango lived on the first floor apartment, but that was not what made them stop. Strange noises were coming from inside the apartment, and though both Frankie and Inuyasha were both thinking those sounds were because of the same thing, neither could believe such a thing would be happening.

Frankie looked to Inuyasha with wide questioning eyes and Inuyasha mouthed the words 'No fucking way.' In disbelief, his eyes just as wide. Frankie reached for the doorknob but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and shook his head. Frankie looked up at him and tried to pull her hand away but he held it tightly.

"If what we think is going on is really going on do you really want to walk in on it?" Inuyasha whispered harshly down to her. True Inuyasha was just as curious, but he did not want to walk in and see anything he ought not to be seeing.

Frankie sighed. She knew Inuyasha was right and though she desperately wanted to walk in because of her curious mind and the sheer fact that if what she thought was going on was really going on then it would be the perfect thing to hold over Sango's head for the rest of her life.

"Alright, let's just go." Frankie whispered back and turned for the front door. Inuyasha nodded and began to follow, though was secretly disappointed. He wanted to see what the hell was up for the exact same reasons Frankie did. He would never let Miroku or Sango live it down if he was right about what was going on on the other side of that door. He had been sure that Frankie would have just said 'Screw it!' and burst right in. But alas, as she turned for the front door all hope was lost because Inuyasha certainly wasn't going to do it. "Oh I can't resist!" Or was it?

Suddenly, Frankie spun around, shoving Inuyasha out of the way and grabbed the doorknob. She turned it and, thankfully it was open, thrust the door wide open, peering in, both her and Inuyasha bursting with curiosity as they stood in the door way.

It would seem that their sneaking susupicions were right, for across the living room on the couch was a completely naked Sango beneath a half-clothed Miroku, her head thrown back and her body curved up into his which was bumping and grinding down against her own. Both heads turned to look at what the commotion was all about and Sango went completely red in the face and screamed, pulling Miroku down on her in an attempt to hide her bareness.

Frankie eyes were bulging and she would swear in later recalitions of the story with other people that her jaw had hit the floor. Inuyasha's eyes were also wide, but he had a wide Cheshire cat grin on his face.

"So you finally wore her down, Miroku?" Inuyasha snickered and Frankie began to laugh uncontrollably once over the shock. "Good for you."

"Get out!" Sango shrieked as she held Miroku against her, who surprisingly seemed just as embarrassed and mortified as Sango was.

"I hope you two are being responsible adults." Frankie added, almost in tears she was laughing so hard as she leaned against Inuyasha who joined in on her laughter.

Suddenly, Miroku jumped off of Sango, murder in his eyes as he attempted to make his way to the door but tripping over his pants was slowing him down. Once again Sango screamed, totally exposed to the world and desperately tried to cover herself with her arms and hands. Frankie and Inuyasha just laughed harder and harder.

"Remember Miroku." Inuyasha chimed over a hysterically laughing Frankie's shoulder as she reached for the doorknob and slowly began to close it as Miroku once again tripped over himself and hit the floor, all the while Sango screaming at him to help her find her clothes. "Condoms are a man's best friend!" Finally Miroku got to his feet and smartly pulled up his pants and boxers and ran for the door, but it was too late. The door slammed shut and Frankie and Inuyasha were off, running back outside and to her brother's car, still in slight shock and still laughing their asses off.

----------------------------------------------------

**(2 Hours and 30 Minuets Later)**

A few minuets after the movie had ended saw Kikyo and Kagome in the girls bathroom, Kagome in front of the mirror with a damp tissue, wiping away her eyeliner, which had ran thanks to her tears, from her cheeks and under her eyes. She was still sniffling a little, but the tears had stopped falling.

"I'm sorry." Kagome choked out with a laugh as she dabbed under her eyes, wiping away the blackness. "I must look like such a baby." Kikyo just shrugged.

"No you don't. It was really sad what happened to Cedric and then when Harry braught him back to his father, it was heart-wrenching." Kikyo said in a rather mater-of-fact tone.

"Then why didn't you cry?" Kagome asked with a laugh as she turned to Kikyo, pretty face now clear of any running make-up.

"I'm just not an easy crier."

"I am." Kagome laughed yet again and sighed, tossing her tissue into the garbage as they headed out of the bathroom. "God that Draco really needs a good ass-whooping!" Kagome growled angrily, clenching her fists. "And his father should be hung up by his ankles over a cage of rabid wolves! And don't even get me started on Voldemort." Kagome ranted as they exitted the theatre. Kikyo gave an amused chuckle and shook her head which caught Kagome's attention. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe you can get that worked up over a movie." Kikyo chuckled again.

"I'm not worked up!" Kagome shot defensively. "I just dislike when people are treated badly and evil gets its way. Even if it is just all fiction."

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I didn't mean anything by it." Kikyo said holding up her hands as if in defense. "It's actually kinda cute." She gave the younger girl a playful nudge and Kagome just couldn't help the pink tinge that came to her cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm downright adorable aint I?" Kagome said in a purposely conceded tone.

"Oh yeah." Kikyo rolled her eyes and playfully shoved Kagome who giggled and shoved the older girl right back. Both girls had a brief laugh and continued on in silent contentment toward the trainstation.

**(30 Minuets Later)**

Her apartment stood just ahead and Kagome sighed inwardly for she knew what this meant. Her night with Kikyo was quickly coming to a close. It had been a fun and interesting night and Kagome was thankful Kikyo had invited her. No matter how confusing it had been at first, was it a date or wasn't it, and Kagome was still not sure it was, it had been fun. Though they had only sat beside each other and stared at a big rectangular screen, Kagome felt somehow closer to Kikyo.

"Well I guess this is where it ends." Kagome said with a smile as she stopped in front of the front steps of her apartment.

"I guess it is." Kikyo said with a nod, hands slipping into the pockets of her jeans.

"I had fun." Kagome said next, a bit awkwardly as she shifted her weight on her feet as if waiting for something, though what, she wasn't sure.

"Yeah..." Kikyo replied. Then the awkward silence came and Kagome and Kikyo just stood there on the dark city streets, looking around for nothing imparticular, just looking for something to make them stay, some excuse that would make the night go on forever.

"Well... um I-" Kagome started, but was cut off as Kikyo stepped to her. The older girl reached for Kagome and placed her hands on the younger girl's shoulders. What came next threw Kagome for a loop, Kikyo leaned down and kissed the corner of her mouth in the most gentle and feathery kiss and Kagome swore at that moment, time had stopped and the world had faded away. All that was left was Kikyo and Kagome. But as quick as it had happened, it was over and Kikyo was stepping back and turning her back to Kagome who stood stunned on cloud nine.

"See ya later, Kitten." Kikyo said with a backwards wave before heading off down the street. Kagome didn't know how long she stood there, but by the time she had come back to Earth, Kikyo had turned the corner and was out of sight.

"Yeah... see ya." Kagome said into the empty air, her voice soft and dreamy before she too turned and headed up to her apartment.

----------------------------------------------------

_'What the hell were you thinking Kikyo.' _Kikyo's mind screamed at her as she sat in her bedroom, perched on her bed, legs crossed Indian style and elbows resting on her thighs as her chin rested in her hands. _'I was thinking that she looked damn good.' _Kikyo's mind answered itself. _'Don't do this to yourself Kikyo, not now, not after all these years. Don't let this little bitch get close to you!' 'don't call her that!' 'Look at you! this girl has you so fucked up that you're arguing with yourself!' 'Just shut up!' _

Kikyo stood from her bed and angrily tossed her pillow at her door, causing a soft and barely audible thud when it connected. Damn her! Damn Kagome for being so cute and so sweet! Damn herself for letting that girl affect her like this. Damn it, she hardly knew her! Why the hell did she feel like this? Why did she feel the desperate need to have that young girl by her side? Why did her face constantly haunt Kikyo's every thought? Why did her precious little body haunt her dreams? Why, why, why?

Kikyo looked at herslf in the mirror. God she looked like shit, she looked like a mad woman, she looked like him. Soft brown eyes glared daggers at her reflection and Kikyo advanced on her mirror, getting ready to draw her fist back and bring it crashing into yet another mirror. **Knock, Knock!**That was when she heard a knock at the door.

"Kikyo?" A deep yet sweet and kind voice called through the door before slowly it was creaked open. There in the doorway stood Kikyo's grandmother, an old and slightly hunched over woman that had long gray hair that she wore in a low pony tail and an eye patch over her right eye. She had lost that eye, believe it or not, in a bar fight when she was younger. Kikyo's grandmother had been one tough broad in her younger days. Now, she was just a sweet old woman who Kikyo loved dearly, though she never let it show. After all, her grandmother was the only one who stayed loyal and true after all the drama all those years ago. Not even her own mother had done that. "You wouldn't happen to be trying to break anything in here, would you child?" She asked softly. God that woman was so sharp it was a bit creepy.

"No grandma." Kikyo mummbled in an irritated tone as she turned her back to the mirror as well as her grandmother.

"Good, because I can't afford any new mirrors." Her grandmother smiled a, surprisingly tooth filled smile. "So, how did your date go?"

"It wasn;t a date!" Kikyo yelled defensively, her grandmother just smiled and nodded.

"Aye child, whatever you say." And with that the old woman closed the door, leaving Kikyo to inwardly fume inside her room.

Oh yes, Kaede was a sharp thing, expecially in her old age. Something was up and though she didn't know what, she knew that it was for the best.

**Baby, **

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. **

**Ooh, **

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. **

**And now that your rose is in bloom, **

**A light hits the gloom on the grave… **

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya, **

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya.**

* * *

**Otachii: **I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! I know, I know, this chapter took me way longer then it should have, an entire month, but it wasn't my fault! First I ran into some nasty writer's block, then my classes started, THEN my mother and my little brother were in the hospital and I had to take care of them and my little sister when they came home from the hopsital. THEN I ran into even more writers block! All I can say is I'm sorry!

I know it's not that good and I know it focuses a little too much on Sesshoumaru and Rin and Frankie and Inuyasha but hell, I need to explain what's going on on the sidelens and I need to keep you guys on the edge of your seats waiting for something to happen between Kikyo and Kagome. That's two couples down (SesxRin, MirxSan) and two to go, w00t! (Note, the couple of Frankie and Inuyasha... it will come people so don't bitch at me when it does... ties in and works off of KiKag, how? you'll see.) But, I hope you liked it none the less. It was a damn hard chapter to write! And I promise, there will be more KiKag action in the later chapters.

**Note:** In this story, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have the same mother (if ya haven't taken that into notice yet). Why? 'Cause it's easier that way. Also if you can;t read between the lines, since they're the same age they're twin brothers. Nocturnal of course.

**Note:** Yeah, I know, Sesshoumaru is slightly out of character but sue me, he's human now and as a human he has emotions even if he doesn't like to share and express them

**Note: **I made Kaede Kikyo's grandmother, why? 'Cause she's old and I wanted to include her somewhere because she's awsome. I also made her a one-time biker chick because Kaede is one tough old broad.

Note: This chapter is dedicated ot **Gullible Panda** in hopes that she will not hunt me down and try to smother me while I sleep for taking so damn long to write it. Thank you for your patience, all of you. x0x0x

**REVEIW!!!! ...!!!!! ;D**

**Oh and I was wondering... do y'all want a preview of my next FanFic? (which I will pre-write so I don't leave the readers hanging.) If so... tell me 'cause I'll come up with one. (It's another shoujo-ai one by the way. Sailor Moon; HarUsa HarukaxUsagi I 3 that couple)**


	8. Clipping Thorns

**Chapter Eight:**

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea, **

**You became the light on the dark side of me. **

**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill. **

**But did you know, **

**That when it snows, **

**My eyes become large and, **

**The light that you shine can be seen…**

**(Sunday Night; Some Ally in Downtown Boston)**

"Look you piece of shit, I don't care what sorry excuse you have for me, I want my money." A deep voice growled, teeth clenched and bared, striking fear into the poor young man they were focused on. "And you better have it for me next week or you won't live to see another day, you got that?" The boy nodded his head to the best of his ability for a strong hand had gripped around his neck and was currently cutting off his air supply.

"I...p-promise, N-N-Naraku." The boy choked out in a desperate and fear shaken voice. "Just... p-please, don't h-hurt me!" Naraku smirked at the boy, obviously enjoying the fear in his voice and the terror etched on his face. He gave a nod to his lacky who released the boy's neck. The boy slumped over slightly, coughing as he brought air into his lungs, his hand reaching up to cover his reddened neck.

"Ya see Koga." Naraku stepped to Koga who stood up straight and met his eyes. "Everything will go smoothly as long as you cooperate." Naraku reached up and patted Koga's cheek in a hard manner. "If ya piss me off, you're just not gonna have a good day. Now you keep giving me my money, I'll keep giving you your crystal and all will be right with the world." He smirked evily and Koga gulped. "Now." Naraku turned his back and stepped away from Koga. "Pick up your friend and get out of my sight." Naraku gestured toward Hojo who sat slumped against the wall, his face a bloody mess.

Koga took this order as a blessing and quickly moved to his beaten and bloody friend, hooking his arm over his neck and lifting him to his feet. Hojo groaned slightly and Koga quickly 'shushed' him as he scurried toward the mouth of the ally in a hurry, making it hard for Hojo's shakey feet to keep up.

"Oh and Koga!" Naraku called, causing Koga and Hojo to pause and look back at him. "Don't forget about my money." Koga nodded and quickly exitted the ally with a still groaning from pain Hojo. "Scumbags." Naraku commented with a smirk, causing his overly buff and nameless lacky to chuckle.

"You always were a twisted fuck." A female voice commented from the shadows, causing Naraku to grunt and turn his cold blue eyes toward a female who leaned casually against the ally wall.

"Whatever gets the job done." Naraku smirked and looked the woman up and down. "I swear Kagura, you're like the wind; moving silently about. Creeping up on me when I least expect it." He chuckled darkly and shook his head. "So what brings you here?"

"I have some information that might be of interest to you." Kagura stated as she stepped from the shadows, her dark brown, nearly red eyes seeming to twinkle with mischief, she was up to something as usual.

"Oh? Well do tell."

"Guess who was on a date last night."

"Well it sure as hell wasn't you considering you were underneath me all last night." Kagura rolled her eyes and shot Naraku a harsh glare but the man only smirked.

"It was Kikyo." Naraku's smirk quickly faded and it was Kagura's turn to smirk self-riteously.

"Oh?" His jaw noticably clenched and his eyes darkened. "With Inuyasha?"

"Oh, no, no, no." Naraku seemed to relax slightly. "With the new girl, Kagome." At this Naraku's eyebrow quirked up.

"A girl?" He asked in slight astonishment as he turned from Kagura who's self-riteous smirk only widened.

"It seems our dear Kikyo is batting for the other team now-a-days." Naraku's fists clenched at his sides and slowly drew up to slide into the pockets of his puffy black jacket.

"The bitch has gone dike on me." Naraku growled and Kagura had the urge to laugh at his rage, but she resisted.

"It appears that way." Naraku went silent for a long moment, his head tilting back and his eyes focusing on the dark sky. And then, he smirked, a dark and evil smirk that made even Kagura want to shutter. "What are you planning?" She asked in a more accusing tone then a curious one.

"I think it's time we paid ol' Eastie High a visit. What do ya say Kagura?" Naraku's smirk darkened as he looked toward the woman and it was Kagura's turn to arch her brow. She knew that look, Naraku definately had something up his sleeve.

----------------------------------------------------

**(Monday Morning; Eastie High)**

"No fucking way. You're lying." Kagome stated in disbelief as she pulled open the door of her locker.

"It's true!" Frankie stated defensively. "I swear!"

"It can't be." Kagome shook her head. "I mean... Sango and Miroku? I know she likes him and all, but its hard to believe they finally are together." Kagome had yet to be informed of Frankie and Inuyasha's little discovery. Sunday was a day Kagome always lost because to Mrs. Higurashi, Sunday was a day for family and for God and that meant no phone calls and no going out with friends. It was a bit annoying, but Kagome respected her mother's wishes.

"I don't know about being together." Frankie laughed as she leaned against the locker next to Kagome's. "But they were doing the dirty." Kagome laughed at Frankie's words. "But knowing Sango like I do; she definately wouldn't give it up to Miroku unless they were dating. And she wouldn't make it official with him unless he totally convinced her that he would stop his lecherous ways."

"I don't care what he says, that boy will never stop being a pervert." Kagome laughed as she stuffed her bookbag into her locker and took out her books before slamming the locker door shut. Head would turn to the side and Kagome would smile as she spotted Sango coming down the hall toward her and Frankie. "Speaking of Sango..." Frankie turned and smirked.

"And here comes the lady of the hour." Frankie teased. Sango shot her a hard glare, her cheeks flushing slightly pink.

"I'm not talking to you." Sango said, turning her full attention on Kagome who smiled uncomfortably. Kagome did not much like the idea of being in the middle of this.

"Oh come on Sango! Is it my fault that neither of you thought to get up and lock the door before you started doing the nasty?" Frankie's words caused Kagome to burst out in laughter, though she tried to make it seem like she was simply coughing as she tried to stifle her giggles.

"Shut up!" Sango yelled, her face going completely red. It was then that Inuyasha and Miroku showed up on the scene.

"Hey guys, what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked curiously, arching his brows.

"I'm not talking to _you _either!" Sango huffed at Inuyasha, who just smirked. Miroku was unusually quiet, keeping his eyes downcasted to the floor though occassionally would shoot weary glances up at Sango.

"You know, for someone who recently got laid your awfully bitchy." Sango's eyes widened and Miroku audibly groaned in anguish. "Isn't sex suppose to mellow a person out?" Inuyasha asked in teasing curiosity. Kagome and Frankie were practically falling over themselves with laughter, but Miroku and Sango were unamused.

"You're all assholes!" Sango shouted before shoving Inuyasha out of her way and heading quickly down the hall, face so red she looked as if she would explode. The poor girl was mortified. Miroku looked up to Inuyasha and shot him and angry glare before he too took off down the hall, running after Sango.

"Sango wait!" He called out. "Come on, they were only joking!" He comforted as he chased after her.

"You guys are horrible." Kagome stated with a shake of her head, looking from Inuyasha to Frankie who both simply smiled.

"She'll get over it." Inuyasha stated with a wave of his hand.

"Yeah, besides, this is pay-back." Frankie stated.

"Pay-back for what?" Kagome asked curiously. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and shook his head and earned a punch in the upper arm from Frankie.

"Anyway!" Inuyasha rubbed his arm and grimaced and Frankie continued. "When I was in seventh grade I was just coming into my sexuality." She stated in a very matter-of-fact tone. "So I was very confused about all these feeling I had. Anyway, to make a long story short, I was secretly _experimenting_ with this girl Laura." Inuyasha snickered and Frankie once again punched him in the upper arm, causing a pained look to come to his face as he gripped his upper arm. Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes and Frankie continued. "Anyway, I don't know how the hell she got in my house but the next thing I know Sango is in my bedroom doorway watching me and Laura get _experiment _on my bed." Inuyasha seemed unable to contain himself any longer and burst into laughter, leaning against Frankie who tried to ignore him, though by the way her eyes twitched Kagome could tell he was getting to her. "She gave me so much shit about it the next day I'm surprised I didn't go home crying."

"Well could you really blame her?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh as he straightened. "I mean you were messing around with Laura, _Laura Martin _of all the girls in school you could have _discovered your sexuality _with, you chose the most loud, obnoxious and don't forget obsessive girl in Eastie."

"Hey, Laura was hot!" Frankie defended.

"Yeah she was; and also slightly psychotic. Or have you forgotten eigth grade, after you told her it was over, how she stalked you and tried to throw me down the stairs because she thought we were going out. Man, you _sure_ know how to pick 'em Frankie." Inuyasha continued, causing Frankie to glare up at him angrily.

"Oh, you know what you-" It was there that Kagome stopped listening and with a roll of her eyes turned her attention else where. Eyes searched around the hallways and it was then that Kagome spotted a patch of familiar long raven hair.

Silently excusing herself from Frankie and Inuyasha, who were now nearly nose to nose and screaming at each other; Frankie having called Inuyasha something along the lines of 'a pussy dog-faced jack-off' and Inuyasha having retorted with something like 'you butch-like sexually confused bitch', Kagome headed down the hall with a slight skip in her step and a wide smile on her pretty face.

"Hold it!" Frankie shouted, placing her index finger against Inuyasha's lips to shut him up and looking Kagome's way. Kagome turned to the older girl arching her brown in question. "We have a committee meeting today in the gym after school, don't forget."

"I won't." With that, Kagome turned and was on her way.

"Now where were-" Frankie's attention turned back to Inuyasha, but her words were haulted as her pretty hazel eyes locked with his deep indigo ones. What had caused her pause even Frankie was unsure of, but there was something in Inuyasha's eyes that hushed the words upon her lips.

It was not a strange gesture for Frankie to place her finger over Inuyasha's lips, in fact she often did it to shut him up for a minuet while she turned her attention elsewhere. Usually he'd stand there patiently and wait with an agrivated look on his face until Frankie turned her attention back to him and then the argument would continue. But today it was different. There was no agrivated look on Inuyasha's face or in the depths of his deep dark blue eyes. Instead his handsome face was blank, much like Sesshoumaru's, yet there was something in his eyes, some emotion that Frankie couldn't place and it awed her that such an emotion was directed at her.

But as quick as the emotion had taken over his sweet blue irises, it was gone as Inuyasha's eyes flickered to the side and his attention was drawn elsewhere as his head turned. Frankie knew what he had spotted even before she turned her eyes to see. She had saw that pained and saddened look in his eyes, like a puppy who had gotten kicked in the stomach, one too many times to not know what held his attention, for it only happened one certain time. It only happened when he looked at _her_.

The urge to slap him across his handsome face was strong. The urge to grab him and scream at him at the top of her lungs to see her, to look at her like he looked at thje object of his seemingly undying affection, was even stronger. But when it came to such urges Frankie was strong willed and instead turned her head to spot Kikyo at her locker at the other end of the hall.

Pushing the fantasies of strangling Inuyasha for being a blind son-of-a-bitch aside, Frankie smiled a very satisfied smile as she watched Kagome head to her destination. A certain onyx haired girl seemed to have everyone's attention today.

"Let's go dumbass, you heard Mr. Cabral; you're late one more time and he'll have your ass." Frankie stated as she turned back to Inuyasha and nudged him forward to urge him to walk away. Inuyasha's head snapped and his eyes focused as if he were coming back from some daydream and Frankie sighed at the lost look on his face.

"Oh... yeah... right." He stated as if dazed and nodded before heading down the hall with Frankie.

----------------------------------------------------

It had certainly been an interesting morning for Kikyo. For the first time in a long time, at least as far as she could remember, she had woken up in a rather decent mood. She had not doddled or lay in bed for a half hour after the alarm went off trying to go back to sleep before reluctantly getting up and getting ready for school. Instead she had shut off the alarm and gotten right out from underneath the warmth of her covers.

It was right after flicking on the lights and stretching that Kikyo had heard it. Her grandmother's voice, hushed but sounding very firm and angry. It took a lot for Kikyo's grandmother to get angry; she was usually a very gentle old woman. In fact, Kikyo could not even recall a time when her grandmother had raised her voice to her, and lord knows Kikyo deserved _at least_ a good loud talking to once or twice over the years. Curiosity had gotten the better of her and Kikyo just couldn't help but press her ear against her closed door and listen to the one-sided conversation happening on the other side, her grandmother was obviously on the telephone with someone. But with who? And why did she seem so angry with whoever it was?

_"...I'm telling you right now..."_ There was a long pause as if something had drawn her grandmother's attention away from the conversation. She continued a short while after, but now she was speaking in Japanese. Kikyo knew a bit of Japanese but could not speak it fluently, but her grandmother was talking so fast it was a waste to even try and make out what she was saying. Where was Kagome when you needed her?

Kagome. A name that just wouldn't seem to leave Kikyo's mind. The face attatched to the name just wouldn't erase from her dreams. Kagome, it had only been a day since Kikyo had seen her, yet somehow it seemed longer, much longer. It was like a nagging in her ear, an itch that needed to be scratched but was just out of her reach. Kikyo wanted to see Kagome and she knew it was true, but she'd be damned if she'd admit it, even to herself.

She was becoming attatched, needy for Kagome's attention, for her company, for her touch. And quite frankly, it was pissing Kikyo off. What was so special about Kagome that had her face haunting her every dream, sleeping or awake? She wasn't _that _hot. _'Don't lie to yourself Kikyo. It's not about how she looks and you know it.' _The little voice in the back of her mind whispered. _'Shut up! I don't like her, I just think she's hot.' _Her mind retorted. _'Liar. You like her and you know it' 'I do not!' 'Do to!' 'Do not!' 'Do to' 'Do not, do not, do not!' _

"Ugh!" Kikyo slammed her locker door shut and leaned her forehead against it, brown eyes falling closed. Kagome had her so fucked up! Now she was even arguing with herself in her head. She was going crazy, she had to be. What sane person fought with themselves in their mind? That was it, she couldn't take it, she had to stay away from Kagome, she had to stop this before it got to out of hand. This whole thing seemed to be bordering obsession.

"Hey Kikyo." But as that all to familiar voice reached her ears, as its sweet and kind tone caressed her mind, the walls Kikyo had been trying to build around her not only melted but evaporated completely. Eyes opened and head turned, taking in the sight that lay before them. There she was, the object of Kikyo's growing obsession; Kagome.

"Hey." She replied, a soft smile coming to her lips as she turned to the younger girl, head tilting to the side slightly. "What's up?"

"Not much." Kagome replied with a sweet smile, fighting desperately to keep her eyes on Kikyo's face and not allow them to wander.

"So where were you yesteday?" Kikyo asked as she leaned against her locker, slipping her hands into the pockets of her dark blue jeans.

"At home." Kagome answered, a bit of irritation in her tone. "My mother believes that sunday is aday for God and for family." Kagome rolled her eyes and Kikyo couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah some mother's are like that." Kikyo paused. "Wait, your Christian?"

"Yeah, my mother converted with my father back when they first came to America." Kikyo gave Kagome a puzzled look and Kagome giggled. It was the cutest damn thing Kikyo had ever heard and she had to fight not to grab Kagome and throw her up against the wall right then and there. "You see when my mother was younger she followed my father here, he came to practice medicine. I was born here but I was only a few months old when we left to go back to Japan so I don't remeber it. My grandmother died and my mother didn't want my grandfather to be all alone.

"So we all moved back to Japan and a few years after that the doctors found a tumor on my father's brain. He died a year after my brother Sota was born." Kagome's voice seemed to sadden slightly and Kikyo could not help but feel a bit a pity toward her.

"I'm sorry." Kikyo stated softly. Kagome just smiled and shrugged.

"My father was a good man, God must had wanted him by his side, at least that's what my mother says." Kagome gave a soft laugh but Kikyo wasn't totally convinced it was real. "Anyway, years later my grandfather got sick and eventually he died too. So with nothing left to keep us there and all the painful memories that were in our house my mother decided it was time for a change, so we moved back here."

Kikyo didn't really know what to say. She was glad Kagome was here, even if she wasn't ready to admit it to herself let alone to Kagome. But the circumstances that brough her back to America were none to happy and Kikyo felt rather bad. It was then that the warning bell singnaled and the kids in the hallway began to move to their classes.

"Well, time for class." Kagome stated with a smile. "I'll see you later." She turned and headed off.

"Hey Kagome." Instantly, Kagome paused and turned as Kikyo called to her, head tilting curiously to the side. "You wanna hang out after school?" Kagome nearly died right then and there. Kikyo wanted to hang out with her after school. But there was a committee meeting after school. What should she say?

"Yeah, sure." Came Kagome's obvious answer. Screw the committee meeting, Frankie wouldn't mind, right? Kikyo smiled and nodded and without another word, both girls headed off to their classes in opposite directions.

_'You moron...' _The angry little voice inside her head objected. _'Ha! I knew it! You go girl!.' _The other cheered. _'You'll regret it Kikyo, you know you will!' 'Shut up you!'_

"Both of you shut up." Kikyo mumbled as she walked through the door of her classroom.

----------------------------------------------------

Why was it that any time you had somewhere you wanted to be and had to wait a while it seemed like time just dragged by? It was like the entire space-time continuum was against her and it was frustrating as hell to the point where Kagome had almost yelled at the clock several times during each of her classes. She had tried to keep herself busy, tried to just focus on her work but somehow she'd always find herself staring at the clock on the wall that faced her, watching the seconds tick by.

It was foolish and she knew it. the way she always got worked up whenever she knew she was going to see Kikyo. But Kagome just couldn't help it. She felt like she was back in ninth grade; just coming into her sexuality and obsessing over the girl who had made her realize that women were just so much better then men. All those girls Kagome had 'loved' over the years, they all seemed like insignificant little crushes compared to what she felt for Kikyo.

Strange how a girl Kagome had known for just about a month could impact her like this, could make her feel like this. Some would say it was too soon to tell, but Kagome didn't need anyone to tell her how she felt. She knew that she was falling for Kikyo, she was falling fast and hard.

Finally, last period came and Kagome just couldn't seem to focus one little bit. Her eyes constantly kept wandering to the other side of the gym where the clock hung on the wall and much to Kagome's dismay, they were playing dodgeball that day. Numerous times Kagome had gotten hit, three times in the stomach, a dozen times in her legs and arms and twice right in her head. Her teammates began to scold her but Kagome hadn't really been listening.

In the locker room as they dressed Sango questioned Kagome's odd behavior but before giving and answer, Kagome had darted out of the locker room just as the bell signaling the end of school sounded over head. Her clothes looked tossled and she looked a bit disoriented, but in her eagerness to get out of there Kagome hadn't even seemed to notice.

"Kagome, Kagome! Where are you going?" Sango called to her friend as she hurried out of the locker room to watch Kagome's retreating back. This question went unanswered as well.

Kagome knew she was acting like a fool, but hell, they say only fools fall in love. She just couldn't help herself. She was so eager to see Kikyo, so excited that she would get to spend another day alone with the object of her affection. Nothing else seemed to matter and though that attitude was a bit dimwitted, Kagome just didn't care.

Making a quick stop at her locker, Kagome threw her books inside and packed up her backpack. Taking a few minuets to smooth out her hair and make sure her make-up hadn't run in her locker door mirror before smoothing out her green t-shirt and straightening the waist of her jeans, Kagome slammed her locker door shut and turned just in time to spot Kikyo at her own locker. A wide smile spread across Kagome's lips as she headed toward the girl but her smile faltered as a familiar figure stepped in her way.

"Hey there Kagome." Koga stated with one of his Cheshire cat grins. Hojo was at his side, looking hyped up and twitchy as usual.

"Oh hey Koga..." Kagome replied in a disinterested tone as she peaked over his shoulder to see Kikyo, who had closed her locker and had turned to watch Kagome with Koga, her eyebrow rose in question. "Listen I can't tal-"

"So how was your day?" Koga cut her off, causing Kagome to sigh as she turned her eyes back to his face. He still wore his ever-present cocky grin.

"It was fine." She answered in an irritated tone.

"That's good. Hey listen. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out tonight." His grin fell to a smirk as his hand reached up and his fingers stroked down Kagome's arm. "We could chill at my place, watch a movie and... _stuff_." Kagome would have gagged if not for trying to be nice.

"Look Koga, you're a nice guy and all but that's the problem. You're a _guy_." She shrugged off his touch and fixed the strap of her backpack over her shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me..." She moved around him and continued toward Kikyo who was grinning ear to ear and not at all trying to hide her amused little snicker.

Hojo watched curiously as his friend's face turned and almost impossible shade of red, unable to hide his own smile of amusment as he nudged Koga as if to urge him forward.

"Man, I told you it was useless." Hojo said in his quick and hyper tone. "I'd try myself if I didn't already know she was full-on dike."

"She's not." Koga stated firml;y, his face returning to its normal shade as he headed down the hallway in the opposite direction with Hojo at his side. "She's just confused and needs a real man to show her what she's missing out on and _I'm _the real man that's gonna show her."

"Yeah sure." Hojo was clearly not convinced, but Koga was not one to give up easily and he knew that. "Hey, did you know the average human head weighs eight pounds?"

----------------------------------------------------

"That was real slick, Kitten." Kikyo snickered as Kagome stepped to her side and both girls headed down the hallway. "I think you may have bruised his manhood." Kagome just shrugged.

"Well more often then not; if you try and let a man down easy he just won't take the hint and will keep coming back to bug ya." Kikyo laughed and nodded.

"Too true, too true." She sighed as they stepped out of the school with the sworm of kids who were doing the same. "So, any particular place you wanna go today?"

"No. I'm fine as long as I'm-" _with you._ But Kagome just couldn't bring herself to say it. The last thing she wanted was to scare Kikyo away by making her think she was becoming attatched to her, which in reality she was. "W-why don't we just go to your house? We could watch a movie or something. I'd take you to mine but we'd have to put up with my mother and my brother, Souta." Kikyo nodded in understanding, seeming not to have noticed Kagome's faltered tone.

"Sounds good to me." And so they were off, heading down the steep hill toward the bus stop.

----------------------------------------------------

"This is great, this is just fucking great!" Frankie exclaimed in a very sarcastic and very frustrated tone as she stood in the middle of the gym, head tilted back and staring up at the rafters on the ceiling. "How the fuck are we suppose to get up there to hang the stars and streamers and shit?"

"You should have thought of that before you bought all those decorations now shouldn't you have?" Sango stated with a smirk. She was still quite mad at Frankie and enjoyed seeing her so ticked off.

"Fuck you." Frankie retorted as she hung her head and sighed.

"We could rent one of those lifts." Rin suggested from the bleachers, her brown eyes turned up to the rafters.

"Do you know how much it costs to rent one of those things?" Frankie groaned and rubbed her templed with a sigh as she looked to her friends who sat calmly on the bleachers. "Where are the boys?"

"Who knows." Sango shrugged.

"Sesshoumaru said he had to stay after and talk to one of the teachers, he should be here soon." Rin explained. Frankie sighed again.

"Okay, what about Kagome? I reminded her this morning that we had a meeting today. God damn it! Kikyo's not here either." This was not shaping up to be a good day for Frankie. She knew she shouldn't have signed on for this committee.

"Kagome seemed in an awful hurry to get out of gym today." Sango smirked knowingly and looked to Rin who smiled, Frankie was too frustrated to annalyze the situation. "And if neither she or Kikyo are here don't you think it's pretty obvious why?" Frankie who had been pacing the floor deep in thought paused and looked to her friends with wide eyes. Sango's smirk grew and Rin giggled.

"Score!" Frankie shouted, throwing up her arms as she ran over to the bleachers and plopped down on the one beneath Rin and Sango's.

"Operation Kikag is a total success." Rin exclaimed excitedly.

"Operation Kikag?" Sango questioned.

"I thought it was catchy." Rin shrugged and Frankie and Sango laughed.

"What's so funny?" The girl's turned to spot Inuyasha and Miroku enter the gym, Koga and hojo right behind them.

"Nothing a dipshit like you would understand, Inuyasha." Sango stated almost venomously, she was clearly still mad at him as well.

"Bite me bitch. Oh wait, you'd rather bite Miroku wouldn't you?" Sango's cheeks turned red and Miroku shoved Inuyasha lightly but Inuyasha just snickered. Miroku moved toward the bleachers, taking a seat beside Sango and leaning in to whisper something into her ear which made her smile and lean her head against his shoulder. Koga and Hojo took seats next to Frankie, but she would soon rise and head toward Inuyasha, who looked around as if lost.

"So how was your day, Dear?" Frankie asked him in a teasingly sweet tone, reaching up to playfully poke his cheek.

"It sucked." Inuyasha stated with a slight smirk and a shrug as his eyes fell to Frankie who beamed up at him. for a long moment he just stared at her, his eyes roaming her heart-shaped face as if searching for something, causing Frankie's breath to catch inside her lungs. "So, where's Kikyo?" Talk about a slap in the face.

"Dunno." Frankie answered with a sigh as she turned away from him, fighting the desperate urge to strangle him for the second time that day.

"She went somewhere with Kagome." Hojo piped up. At the mention of Kagome's name, Koga seemed to tighten and Inuyasha's face seemed to darken. His lips moved as if to form words but luckily he was interrupted by the slamming of the gym doors as Sesshoumaru, followed by two underclassmen walked in.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Koga asked the two boys with Sesshoumaru, both looked at each other then to Koga and blushed, eyes falling to the floor.

The two boys looked amazingly alike in appearence, they were obviously brothers. The only difference in there apperences where that one's head was shaved save a batch of dyed silver-grayish hair along the middle of his head that stood up in a spiked moehawk and the other's hair was died a silverish-gray save a patch going along the middle of his head which was black.

"Ginta and Hakkaku are going to help us girls out with the decorating." Frankie explained. Koga instantly burst out into a fit of laughter followed soon after by Hojo. Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes and abandonned the two red faced boys to sit beside Rin, who smiled his way and shifted a bit closer to him.

"That's cute you two, very cute." Koga taunted as he laughed, causing both boys to shift uncomfortably on their feet. "I'm almost ashamed to call you two my cousins." He said in a more serious tone, shaking his head.

"We didn't want to do it!" Hakkaku, the boy with the mohawk exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Ginta followed. "Frankie made us!" Koga sighed.

"You two are hopeless. How you gonna let some bitch boss you around?" Frankie shot Koga a hard glare and Inuyasha, who had seated himself next to his friend, whacked him swiftly off the back of the head.

"Have some respect, jackass." Inuyasha growled. Koga turned to Inuyasha and glared, holding the back of his head. He parted his lips to say something but Frankie quickly cut him off.

"Oh grow up you two!" She scolded. "Sango, do me a favor and explain the decorating situation to everyone while I talk to these two would ya?" She gestured toward Ginta and Hakkaku who quickly came to attention as Frankie came up to them.

"Right." Sango nodded.

----------------------------------------------------

Kikyo lived in what seemed to Kagome to be the more suburban part of East Boston. Funny thing was, her street was only a few blocks away from Kagome's. Kagome thought it was strange how quickly the scenery could change around this city.

Perhaps it was because Kikyo lived close to Winthrop, a town right next to East Boston, Kagome wasn't sure. But where the rest of the streets in East Boston were loud and dirty, Kikyo's were clean and very quiet. No cars came charging down the street, the only cars around were parked in driveways or on the side of the sidewalk. The apartments no longer had the appearence of buildings but looked like houses with big front porches and lawns. _'Why couldn't mom get us one of these apartments?' _Kagome wondered to herself.

Kikyo had been rather quiet on the bus ride back up to Orient Heights, but Kagome didn't mind so much. She was used to Kikyo's silence and found it rather comforting. She knew Kikyo was not a talkative girl, only speaking when she found it neccassary to do so. Kikyo was not one to waste words. Yes, in the short amount of time Kagome knew her, she had come to know a lot about Kikyo. Most of it she could just sense and guess on. Some she learned from others and a bit she learned from being around Kikyo.

Turning off the sidewalk suddenly, Kikyo headed up the stone steps of a large blue house with a spacious brick porch and a well kept lawn in front. Kagome was of course right behind her. Head turning this way and that, eyes still taking in all around her.

"Wow." Kagome suddenly said as Kikyo opened a white screen windowed door and took out her key ring from her pocket to unlock the wooden one behind it. "You live in the nicer part of Eastie, huh?" Kikyo smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess. It's pretty quiet on this street, except for when the airplanes take off." Kikyo explained looking back to Kagome as she opened the door. "We're a street over from the water and the airport's on the other side of the beach so it gets pretty loud sometimes."

"Yeah, I always hear them take off at night." Kagome lived right across from the beach after all. Both girls stepped into a front hallway and Kikyo turned to unlock another door but paused as she heard shouting, Kagome paused as well, raising questioning brows at Kikyo.

"I don't care what your therapist says! This is my house and you're not welcome here, I told you that on the phone!" It was her grandmother shouting. There was another voice, but neither girl could make out what was being said through the door, this person was obviously just talking.

"Rights, _rights?_" Keade laughed shrilly and Kikyo moved to unlcok the door, her grandmother sounded about ready to kill whoever it was she was yelling at. "You threw those rights out the window six years ago Kouhei! Don't you dare come around here acting all high and mighty because you've been going to therapy! You're a sick bastard and you always will be, no therapist can change that! And if you think for just one second that I'd let you near her you're sadly mistaken."

"Damn it Kaede, you always were a stubborn old hag!" The man retorted. The fighting continued, harsh words were exchanged as Kikyo and Kagome stood on the other side of the door. The door was unlocked, but Kikyo wasn't moving, she had gone stiff and rigid and had dropped her keys onto the floor.

Kagome watched her with both curious and worried eyes. Her eyes were wide and blank of any sort of emotion, her pale complexion had gone to an even paler shade giving her a pasty sort of look. Kikyo looked dead and Kagome's worry showed on her face.

"Kikyo..." Kagome called to her softly but Kikyo gave no reply, she didn't even seem to have heard Kagome, she just kept staring with wide eyes at the door in front of her.

Then suddenly, Kikyo came to life, her eyes blazing and the color rushing back to her face, her cheeks going a wild shade of red. Sadness, anger and fear, all sorts of emotion passed through her brown eyes before Kagome even had time to blink and suddenly she thrust the door wide open and stood there in the doorway, Kagome right behind her, peering over her shoulder.

Inside was a short, slightly hunched old woman with long gray hair tied back in a pony-tail with an eyepatch over her right eye and a much taller and quite handsome man with short messy black hair wearing a brown business suit. Both were nearly nose to nose in the middle of the living room, screaming insults in each others faces. But all the shouting stopped and both the old woman and the man turned to see who had interrpted their little screaming match.

The old woman's face took on a pained and desperate expression where the man's seemed to soften as he looked toward Kikyo who stared fully at him, hatred burning in her eyes. Kagome was at a loss for words as she looked upon the sight, gaze shifting from Kikyo to the man, to the old woman and then back to Kikyo.

"Kikyo, I'm so sorr-" The old woman started in a desperate voice but was cut off by the man.

"Hello, Buttercup." Kikyo flinched as the man spoke to her but did not falter her angry gaze.

For a long moment Kagome stared at the man across the room from her, sapphire eyes searching his face curiously. There was something so familiar about this man but Kagome just couldn't seem to place it. Then it hit her like a swift punch to the face as she looked into his eyes and Kagome felt both rage and fear take her over as she glared at the man. His eyes, those soft brown irises, they were Kikyo's eyes. This was Kikyo's father.

----------------------------------------------------

"Don't worry about Koga, guys." Frankie comforted the two younger boys who looked terribly uncomfortable as she walked around the gym with them, explaining how she wanted the decorations put up and asking their opinions. So far she had gotten simple 'Sounds fine.' and 'That's nice.' for her answers. "It takes real men to have style. I mean, look at Koga." She gestured toward Koga who still sat on the bleachers, arguing, as always, with Inuyasha over something or other. "The boy's got no sense of style." Neither boy seemed really convinced and Frankie sighed. "This is so hopeless." She murmured under her breath."

"Don't be stupid Koga!" Sango shouted at the boy, catching Frankie's attention. "Maybe you don't mind going to jail but I sure as hell do!"

"What now?" Frankie grumbled. Hakkaku and Ginta looked at each other and shrugged before following after Frankie who headed back toward the bleachers.

"You got a better idea bitch?" Koga retorted, casuing Miroku to shoot him and angry glare.

"Don't talk to her like that." Miroku spat.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it?" Miroku got to his feet as did Koga and both boys got in each others faces.

"Morons." Sesshoumaru commented flatly from his place on the bleachers as Rin stood up and got between Miroku and Koga.

"Calm down guys." The young girl pleaded, but neither Miroku or Koga were letting up.

"What the hell is everyone's problem?" Frankie demanded, hands on her hips. "Would you two dump some hormones and sit the fuck down? We don't have time for you two to defend your manhoods. The dance is in less then two weeks!" Koga rolled his eyes and Miroku shook his head before both boys sat back down. Inuyasha snicked and leaned back in his seat.

"Koga has brilliantly suggested that we steal the lift from Winthrop High." Inuyasha explained.

"You got a better idea dog-face?" Koga defended, Inuyasha just flipped him off.

"We're planning a dance, Koga, not trying to get on America's Most Wanted." Sango commented.

"Yeah whatever." Koga rolled his eyes. Frankie sighed and rubbed her temples, groaning as she leaned over slightly.

"Why me?" She whined causing Sesshoumaru to snicker with amusment and Inuyasha to flash her a soft smirk. Somehow seeing Frankie so frustrated and hearing her whine like that just put him in a good mood. Not because he liked to see her miserable, but because he thought she was kind of cute when she got all worked up.

"Why don't we just ask the principal at Winthrop High if we can borrow the lift." Hakkaku suggested from the sidelines, his brother nodding in agreement. Frankie straightened and looked to the boys with a smile.

"I knew there was a reason I wanted you on this committee." Both boys smiled triumphantly. "Sesshoumaru..." He looked up to Frankie with a bored expression. "Take Rin and go see the principal at Winthrop High. Ask him if we can borrow their lift. See if anyone there can bring it here for ur too." She ordered.

"Aye, aye cap'n." He said flatly with a mocking salute before nodding to Rin and rising. Rin quickly followed his lead and both walked out of the gym without another word.

"Koga." He arched his brown letting Frankie know she had his attention. "You and Hojo go upstairs and print the posters and tickets off the computer." She said, reaching into her pocket and retrieving a floppy disk which she tossed his way.

"A floppy disk? These things still exist?" He asked with a laugh as he caught the disk and examined it.

"Shut up and just go do what I told ya to." Frankie sighed.

"Say please." He teased

"Now!" She shouted. Koga rolled his eyes and stood up with Hojo, both boys walking out of the gym, Koga mumbling something under his breath but Frankie didn't even bother to listen.

"Alright, the rest of us are going to discuss the decorations. Lets get to it people." With that, Frankie took a seat on the bleachers along with Hakkaku and Ginta.

----------------------------------------------------

There were no words that could fully describe how Kikyo felt in that moment, staring into the eyes of the man who had singal handedly destroyed her childhood. Fear, anger, hatred, sorrow; all these emotions wrapped up into one tidle wave that crashed against her heart. Yet nothing showed in her face. To an onlooker, Kikyo would seem undaunted, unmoved, so balnk of any feeling at all; she looked dead and inside, she was.

"Get out." Kikyo stated in a voice so hollow it sent chills not only down Kagome's spine, but down her own as well.

"Kikyo.. I-" The man started, but was cut off quickly.

"Get out." she stated louder and firmer, fists clenching at her sides.

"Kikyo, please-" The man took a step forward and Kikyo flinched, but she did not back off.

"Get... out." Her voice shook with both anger and fear. Again the man took a step forward and unable to just stand by and watch at seeing the faint distress in Kikyo's eyes, Kagome stepped in front of her.

"I think you should leave sir." She stated calmly, her voice dripping with venom. The man looked to Kagome and then to Kikyo, blantantly ignoring the younger girl.

"Kikyo I just want to talk-" He tried to explain.

"Get out!" This time Kikyo screamed. "Get out, get out, get out...!" She screamed repeatedly, her voice becoming shriller each time. Kagome looked back to her and her heart nearly broke at what she saw. Kikyo had calmped her eyes shut and pressed her hands over her ears, her body hunched over as she continued to scream. "Get out, get out, get out!"

"You're not welcome here, please just go!" Kagome shouted over Kikyo's shrill screams as she looked back to the man who appeared to be getting very angry.

"I'm not leaving until I talk to her." He stated firmly. Suddenly, Kikyo stopped screaming and in the silence, a faint sort of clicking sound from behind the man could be heard. The man turned around and Kagome turned her attention to the threshold of the hallway where Kaede now stood, shotgun in hand aimed directly at Kikyo's father.

"Get out of my house." The old woman stated firmly to the now wide eyed man who was retreating to the door, which Kikyo, was being pulled out of by Kagome. Still, Kagome stood infront of Kikyo, facing the man and watching him closely, hatred shining in her eyes as Kikyo trembled behind her, hands gripping tightly at Kagome's shoulders.

"You can't keep me away from her forever Kaede." The man said as he backed out the door.

"Get out!" Kaede shouted, still aiming the shotgun at the man. He cast one final look to Kikyo, who's eyes where again clamped shut before he turned and left, leaving the three women to stand there in worried silence. It was only when the slamming of a car door and the reving of an engine before the screeching of tires was heard that Kaede spoke again. "Kikyo, I- I'm so..." The old woman's lower lip was trembling, the shotgun now held at her side. Kagome looked to her with pity in her eyes.

"I thought it was you." Kaede tried to explain. "I thought maybe you'd caught the early bus. I-I tried to shut the door but- but he just barged right in."

"It's okay grandma." Kikyo stated from behind Kagome, her voice once again sounding hollow. Kagome turned to look back at the older girl who's face had once again become blank and emotionless and Kagome frowned deeply. Kaede's face bcame distressed once again "I'm gonna go to my room now..." Kikyo continued as she moved around Kagome, past Kaede and headed down the hallway through another door which she closed softly. Kaede sighed and Kagome looked to the old woman questioningly.

"I'm so sorry you had to be here to see that." Kaede said softly, walking over to the couch which she placed the gun down on as she sat, raising her wrinkled hands so her fingers could rub her temples. Kagome gave a weak smile.

"It's fine really." She tried to comfort the old woman, standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room. "I'm just glad I could be here for Kikyo." Kaede smiled and looked to Kagome, her one good eye looking the young girl over, her smile brightening slightly.

"You're a good friend." She stated as her eye rose to Kagome's who blushed and looked shyly to the ground with a slight shrug. "I just can't believe that man has the gal to show his face around here after he ruined my grandaughter's life, after he did what he did." Kaede was clearly growing angry and Kagome could understand why. She hereself had wanted to strangle the man and she had only just met him. "I just don't know what to do for her..." Kaede sighed and dropped her face into her hands and Kagome bowed her head.

Nothing could be done for Kikyo, nothing could take away the pain she felt all those years ago and the pain she countinued to feel. Nothing could make it better. All Kikyo needed now was someone to be there for her, someone to keep her on her feet, to help and make the pain easier to deal with. Kagome was more then willing to fill that role.

"I have to go to work..." Kaede sighed. Despite her old age, Kaede worked two jobs; one at Shaws from the late afternoon to late at night and the other at Dunkin Donuts during the graveyard shift. It was a hard job supporting a teenager as well as herself, but Kaede did it, she did the best she could. "I can't afford to miss work... but I can't leave her, not like this." The old woman sighed again.

"I'll stay with her." Kagome quickly offered. She would do anything to help Kikyo.

"I couldn't ask you to-"

"Please ma'am, it's really no trouble." Kagome interrupted. "I'd really like to stay with her." Kaede gave her the oddest look, as if her one good eye was searching Kagome's soul, looking for something.

"If you're sure." The old woman said after a short moment with a nod before she rose from the couch and headed down the hallway. Kagome remained in the living room, still just standing there awkwardly. After a short moment she heard a soft knocking sound.

"Kikyo, I'm leaving." She got no reply. Kaede emerged from the hallway wearing a puffy black coat and a sad smile on her wrinkled face. Kagome returned her smile and nodded to the old woman. She moved past Kagome but paused and placed her hand on the young girl's shoulder, causing Kagome to look at her with question.

"Remember child, every rose must be dethorned before you can grasp it." Kagome's eyebrows rose and Kaede smiled, patting her shoulder before the old woman walked out the door, closing it softly behind her.

_'What did she mean by that?'_ Kagome inwardly questioned, staring for a long moment at the front door before turning and heading down the hallway.

----------------------------------------------------

"Alright, so we have a basic design." Frankie stated proudly as she held up the piece of paper on which Ginta had skillfully drawn the gym in all its decorative glory. "What does everyone think?" She asked as she passed the drawing around. Ginta stood in a proud stance as did Hakkaku, he had directed his brother's pencil after all.

"It's awfully girly." Inuyasha grunted. Both boys faulted as if they were just smacked across the face.

"Inuyasha's right." Miroku agreed as he looked over the drawing. "I mean, all the pretty stars and stramers."

"Well what would you rather we decorate the gym with?" Frankie asked defensively for the two boys who seemed to be shrinking back in shame. "The theme is 'Under the Stars'."

"I vote for pictures of hot chicks skinny dipping under the moonlight." Inuyasha smirked. Miroku smiled and went to nod but thought better of it as he looked to Sango who glared at him and instead bowed his head.

Frankie rolled her eyes. "Anyway..." She started in a dismissive tone, causing Inuyasha to smirk, knowing he had got to her. "Anyone have some _real_ thoughts?"

"I think it looks good." Sango said as she looked over the picture, Ginta and Hakkaku stood proudly once more.

"So do I." Frankie agreed with a smile.

"So when do we start decorating anyway?" Hakkau asked, both he and his brother looking to Frankie.

"The day before and maybe the hours before the dance if we need to."

"So do we all have to help decorate?" Inuyasha asked boredly as he leaned back in his seat.

"Yes." Frankie shot him a harsh look but Inuyasha just huffed and rolled his eyes but gave no objection. "Okay so I think that all so-"

"Frankie..." Sango interrupted, glaring over Frankie's shoulder. Raising her brow in puzzlement at the hate filled looks cast over her head, Frankie turned, as did Ginta and Hakkaku, eyes going wide with surprise before turning into slits.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome did not bother to knock, she knew she would get no answer from the other side of the door. Instead, she turned the knob and slowly entered Kikyo's bedroom, sapphire eyes looking around her briefly. It was a rather small and plainly decorated room; a full sized bed pushed against one of the walls in the corner with a night stand at its side, a fairly sized dresser and a small vanity were the only things that inhabitted the room, save a few of Kikyo's smaller posessions. The walls were decorated with posters of her favorite bands; Linkin Park, Nickleback and even a small and obviously old Nsync poster.

But Kagome did not have time to admire the room for long, for her attention was quickly drawn to Kikyo who stood in front of the door, her back turned to it. She didn't move, didn't speak, she gave no sign that she even knew that someone else was in the room with her, she just stared off at one of her walls. Kagome was afraid to speak, this whole thing was terribly uncomfortable, what could she say after all? What would make Kikyo feel better? Nothing Kagome could think of seemed good enough.

"You know..." Kagome jumped as Kikyo suddenly spoke. "When I told my mother, she went after him with a kitchen knife when he got home from work." Kikyo gave a dry laugh and Kagome frowned hopelessly. "Stabbed him right in the back then shoved him out the door. When I think back on it, it was a pretty funny sight." Kagome gave another hollow laugh. "My mother was so small compared to my father, but in that moment she seemed monsterously huge compared to him.

"But afterward, she couldn't even look at me." Kikyo paused as if recalling a distant memory and Kagome continued to listen in silence. "It was like everytime she did she was reminded that she had failed me as a mother. My grandmother says she blamed herself but it always seemed to me that she hated me, like she thought it was my fault she had failed as a parent and her life had been ruined." Kikyo turned slowly, hollow brown eyes meeting Kagome's sad blue ones. "Then one day, in ninth grade, I came home and she wasn't there. I didn't think anything of it at first, but when midnight rolled around and she still hadn't come home I knew she had abandonned me." Her eyes shifted to the side as if she were trying to remember the story correctly.

"She lives in Maine now with her new husband and her new baby." Kikyo continued. "She had a boy this time so I guess she figures it'll all be okay, not many married men diddle little _boys_." She laughed once again, though this time Kikyo's laugh was sharper, shriller and caused Kagome to flinch. Kikyo continued that shrill little laugh, hunching over slightly and holding her stomach as if she were laughing about something positively amusing, but there was nothing amusing about it.

"Kikyo..." Kagome started softly, her voice showing her distress at Kikyo's attitude. Kikyo just continued to laugh, until suddenly she stopped, but what came next was no better. She turned and without warning began to punch the wall at her side. Blow after blow, her right fists crashed against the wall as if _it_ had been at fault for destroying her life.

"Kikyo stop!" Kagome screamed, lunging at the older girl and wrapping her arms around hers to hold them at her side, trying desperately to pull her away from the wall. But Kikyo would not be subdued that easy, she kicked and thrashed against Kagome's hold trying to get away but Kagome held tight. "Please Kikyo, stop it! Don't do this to yourself!" Kagome cried between Kikyo's angry grunts and demands to be freed.

Tears spilled from her sapphire eyes, she just couldn't help it, she couldn't hold them back. Tears of pity and of heartbreak, tears for this poor girl whom Kagome cared so much for. Kikyo was hurting and Kagome just didn't know what else to do, she was helpless, and so she cried. Slowly, the thrashing of Kikyo's body stilled and instead was replaced by trembling and slight hiccup-like reflexes of the shoulders, because now tears spilled out of Kikyo's eyes as well.

Kagome was not sure how long they had stood there in the middle of Kikyo's room, but after what seemed like only a few minuets but could have very well been hours for all she knew, Kagome released Kikyo as the older girl straightened and seemed to regain her composure. Neither said a word, for what was there to be said? Neither could think of anything. Instead, both stood in silence, Kagome staring at the floor in front of her toes and Kikyo examining her knuckles.

"Let me look at those." Kagome said softly as she reached for Kikyo's hand. Kikyo said nothing, just watched the younger girl as she began to examine her knuckles. They seemed to be in poor shape, they were red and looked rather swollen and were cut up and bleeding. "We should put peroxide on them." Kagome said with a nod before looking up to Kikyo who gave her a blank look. Kagome smiled softly, it was weak but it was a smile none-the-less. "Sit down." She said softly.

Kikyo silently complied, walking over to her bed and sitting on it's edge, hands in her lap. Blank brown eyes watched as Kagome left the room and headed for the bathroom she had passed while on her way to Kikyo's room. Silently, Kikyo sat there on her bed, her mind as blank as her face as she stared off into nothing. Some say its impossible to completely clear your mind, to think of absolutely nothing, but in that moment Kikyo knew that was a lie, for if she had any thoughts, she was not aware of them.

A few minuets later, Kagome returned, a brown bottle of peroxide in one hand and a roll of bandages she had found in the other. Once again, both girls were shrouded in silence as Kagome sat beside Kikyo and took on of her hands in her own, examining the knuckles. Apsentmindedly, Kagome turned Kikyo's hand and held it gently in one while the other slowly rolled up the long sleeve of her white shirt. She didn't know why she had done it, an absentminded hunch perhaps, or why Kikyo allowed her to do it, but she did. But after she had, Kagome silently regretted it. There, all up and down Kikyo's lower inner arm, were skinny scars.

Kagome did not have to question her to know what they were, only a fool wouldn't be able to tell. There were too many, all going in different directions and too randomly placed, they had all obviously been self inflicted wounds. Some were clearly old, others were fresh and cut across the older ones. Kagome once again had the urge to cry, but she resisted, her sapphire eyes rising to meet Kikyo's brown ones which were staring at her in the oddest manner.

"Why?" It was a vague question, but Kagome knew Kikyo would get her meaning. Kikyo was silent, staring in that odd manner at Kagome. What was that emotion in her eyes? Gratitude? Question? Kagome just couldn't place it.

"Because it's the only pain that I can control." She finally answered, her voice dry and rather hoarse.

"Oh Kikyo." Kagome bowed her head, blue eyes following the many skars that lined the older girl's soft flesh. "I want to help you..." She whispered, tears forming in her eyes as her fingers traced the scars in a feathery touch.

"Are you going to save me, Kitten?" Kikyo whispered back, her voice no longer dry but laced with something, was it mischief? Kagome's eyes rose to meet Kikyo's whose had seemed to come closer. Blue eyes widened as they clashed with brown, and Kagome blushed at the closeness of their faces and the look of what could only be described as desire in Kikyo's eyes. Her breath was warm against her face and Kagome could feel herself become tense with anticipation as Kikyo's lips lingered closer to her own.

"Do you want me to save you?' Kagome's voice was hushed and a bit shaky, but she held her ground, staring into Kikyo's eyes which now roamed her face.

"No." Kagome bit her lip and bowed her head slightly. "I want you to kiss me." Kagome's eyes went wide and her head lifted instantly, staring in disbelief into Kikyo's eyes. Had she really just said that? By the way her eyes lidded with desire there was no doubt in Kagome's mind that she had. Was this a dream? Kagome desperately hoped it wasn't.

"I..." Kagome was speechless. She still couldn't beleive that this was real, that Kikyo was really in front of her and staring at her with lustful eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kikyo said softly, shifting away from Kagome. There was something playful in her voice and it both confused and aroused Kagome in a way she couldn't understand. "I thought you wanted to." Her voice was sad, mockingly so. Was Kikyo teasing her? Kagome wasn't positive but it seemed that way.

Perhaps it was the heat of the moment; perhaps it was the burning desire to do as the older girl wished; or perhaps it was just instinct that drove Kagome in that moment, but whatever it was, something inside Kagome had sparked.

For a moment she did nothing, simply sat there and stared at Kikyo with those disbelieving blue eyes. But then, in a slow and ginger movement, Kagome reached for Kikyo's hand and wrapped her fingers around her wrist and slowly pulled it up and toward her. Eyes fell from Kikyo's beautiful face to her bruised and bloody knuckles and Kagome shifted closer, all the while Kikyo just watching curiously. Kagome braught Kikyo's hand to her lips and rolled her tongue from her mouth allowing the soft and moist muscle to run across one of Kikyo's damaged knuckles. Kikyo flinched with pain and shuddered with pleasure, her eyes once again lidding with desire.

Kagome's eyes stayed upon Kikyo's hand as she slowly turned it in her own, exposing Kikyo's wrist and lower arm. Hand gently held the back of Kikyo's as Kagome braught her lips to the older girl's wrist, placing a tender kiss to her scarred flesh that lingered and slowly slipped up. Soft lips traced soft tainted flesh, wet tongue traced slender scars and all the while Kikyo watched Kagome, teeth dragging against her lowerr lip.

"Kiss me, Kitten." Kikyo whispered down to her. Kagome's head lifted from Kikyo's arm and those pretty blues stared up into her lovely browns, the look of innocent and naive trust and infatuation in them enough to drive Kikyo wild. She was so beautiful, her naive trust so tempting. Oh how Kikyo wished to taint her and by the end of all this, she was sure she would get her wish.

Slowly Kagome's head lifted, tilting back to expose her pretty face and lucious lips to Kikyo. Her hand left the older girl's and instead fell to her hips, both hands sliding slowly up Kikyo's sides as her head ventured upward.

Was she teasing her? It seemed that way due to her slow pace. Though Kikyo hated being taunted, having what she wanted kept just out of her grasp, she allowed Kagome to play her games, for now. Brown eyes roamed Kagome's face as it came up, lips coming closer and closer until finally soft plump flesh met soft plump flesh in a gentle little kiss.

It was sweet, it was beautiful but it was clear that Kikyo wanted more from it. While Kagome kept the touch of her lips gentle, Kikyo's became anything but. She reached for Kagome and without much warning pulled the younger girl against her, right into her lap. Kikyo's lips pressed hard against Kagome's in a fiery kiss, her hands sliding to the younger girl's rear and pushing up, bringing Kagome's body closer to her own.

A soft moan fell against Kikyo's lips as Kagome wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck and pushed herself against her, returning her passionate kiss. She felt Kikyo's tongue flick against her lips and almost instantly they parted, her own tongue coming out to slide over Kikyo's, both muscles pushing against each other as if in a fight for dominance. In the end it was Kikyo who had won that fight.

Soft hands wandered an eager young body through the barrier of clothes and moans fell onto bruising lips as both girls lost themselves in the passion and the heat of the moment. Kikyo played the dominat role quite well, seeming to take charge of the situation instantly, instinctively and instinctively Kagome submitted to the older girl.

Kikyo's hands roamed Kagome's body while Kagome's hands stayed upon Kikyo's shoulders, gripping hard and holding herself against the older girl as their tongues continued to dance and wrestle one another. One of Kikyo's hands fell to Kagome's thigh, tracing along the flesh through her jeans while the other slipped between them and traveled into Kagome's shirt, sliding up the soft flesh of her stomach right up onto her breast which the hungry limb squeezed and kneeded.

This all forced small moans from Kagome's lips causing them to vibrate against Kikyo's. Those sweet almost whine-like moans were music to Kikyo's ears. The hand upon Kagome's thigh ventured upward slowly, slipping between there bodies and cupping between Kagome's spread thighs forcing a particularly loud moan from Kagome's throat. And from there it all became a blurr.

Clothes were removed and tossed to the floor, forgotten. Young flesh met young flesh and skin flushed with heat as body temperatures rose. Hands and lips explored and discovered while tongues searched and fingers probed. Moans rose into the air of the room, cries of pleasure followed suit and the occasional name was whispered or called but never was it Kagome's. Not once had Kikyo uttered her lover's name; though she moaned and she panted and she cried out, not once did she express her pleasure with words of love and devotion as did Kagome. And as soon as it had begun it had ended.

Both girls layed in an entanglement of limbs and bed sheets atop Kikyo's bed, breath leaving their lungs in harsh pants and beads of sweat slipping down their smooth naked flesh. Her hair was messy, her face flushed and Kikyo could not help but admire how beautiful Kagome was when her face was twisted in pure and exhausted satisfaction as she lay half atop her.

Slowly, Kikyo moved away, rolling onto her back beside Kagome and staring up at the ceiling. Had she done the right thing? As she felt Kagome curl onto her side, her head resting on her chest, she was sure she had. She needed Kagome, though she was not ready to admit it, she knew it was true. Did she love her? She wasn't sure. But Kikyo wanted Kagome by her side.

Her arms wrapped around her new found lover and slowly, Kikyo began to drift off to sleep, her eyes lidding slowly before closing. It was then that Kikyo heard Kagome mumbled something, but sleep had clouded her mind and deafened her ears and she had not caught it.

"I love you Kikyo..." Kagome whispered before she too slipped off to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------

"Now is that really any way to greet a guest?" Naraku's self riteous smirk made Frankie's blood boil. "Really Frankie, I see you still have no manners."

"And I see you're still a pompous asshole." Frankie retorted viciously. "Now answer the question; what the hell are you doing here?"

The whole gang; Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Sango, Frankie and Kikyo; had known Naraku since they were little. None of them had really considered him a friend, he was a year or two older then each of them and had been more of an aquaintance. However, Kikyo and Frankie had gotten quite close to him in eighth grade. Sure, they both knew he was into illegal things, dealing drugs and gambling and that sort of thing, but he always managed to show them a good time.

It was ninth grade when Naraku had fallen out of graces with the two girls, having tried to take advantage of a very drunk and very vulnerable Kikyo. Thank God Frankie had walked in before he had managed to get Kikyo's pants down. After that, the two treated him like a plague, completely avoiding him and snubbing him whenever he had come around. No one besides the three knew about that little incident, Kikyo having wanted to keep it a secret so though each person in the gang hated Naraku, each had their own little reasons.

For Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Rin and Inuyasha it was just that he rubbed them the wrong way. But for Sango it was a more tragic tale. Naraku had gotten her little brother, Kohaku into drugs at the age of eleven and by the time he was thirteen he was sent to rehab for drug abuse after stealing his mothers car and smashing it into a telephone pole while under the influence. It was a wonder Sango hadn't gotten up and tried to kill him yet, all that was stopping her was Miroku's firm and comforting hold around her waist.

"I'm looking for Kikyo." Frankie nearly pounced on him, but Inuyasha's voice stopped her.

"What the hell do you want with Kikyo?" He asked, his voice dripping with detest.

"I just wanted to talk to her." Naraku stated casually with a shrug of his broad shoulders. "But I can see she's not here." He looked around the gym then back to Frankie who was still glaring at him, Hakakku and Ginta standing awkwardly at her side. "It was nice to see you Frankie." He smiled wickedly.

"Fuck off." She spat. Naraku simply chuckled and without another word, turned and left the gym. "God I hate that man." Frankie grumbled as she turned back to the group.

"Well my day's officially ruined." Sango stated dramatically as she leaned her head against Miroku's shoulder who ran his fingers comfortingly through her hair. Inuyasha suddenly stood up and began to walk out of the gym after Naraku, but Frankie's firm grip on his wrist stopped him in his tracks. Curiously, he looked down to his friend, question shining in his blue eyes.

"Kikyo's a big girl Inuyasha." Frankie stated softly as her eyes rose to meet his. "She can handle herself." Inuyasha looked unconvinced and looked toward the gym doors. "You know how she feels about people fighting her battles for her." Frankie continued and Inuyasha sighed in defeat, turning and heading back to the bleachers.

"Now anyway, about the decorations..." Frankie began as she turned her attention back to the group.

----------------------------------------------------

It was funny, usually the time after sex was very awkward, filled with hollow silence and eyes cast guiltily to the floor. But for Kagome and Kikyo it was different. Sure there was silence, but it was a sort of playful silence for after they had woken up both girls had proceeded to dress. But every so often, Kikyo would catch Kagome staring at her with a big goofy smile and once realizing she had been caught, Kagome would quickly find something else to look at. Kikyo found it very cute and amusing.

Both girls dressed and fixed their hair before venturing out of Kikyo's room. It was silently understood that Kagome had to go and Kikyo walked her to the front door. Neither said a word as they both reached the fornt door and Kikyo opened it for Kagome who stepped out and stood, facing the older girl in the doorway, head tilted back and blue eyes stared up at Kikyo who was just a few inches taller expectantly. Kikyo gave a soft smile before leaning down and placing a soft lingering kiss to Kagome's lips which the younger girl returned.

"I'll see you later, Kagome." Kikyo mumbled as she pulled back. Kagome's eyes widened slightly a wide smile spread across her lips, head tilting to the side as she stared up at Kikyo. "What?" Kikyo asked curiously, eyebrow arching in question.

"You said my name." Not once through their love making had Kikyo uttered Kagome's name and it overjoyed the younger girl to finally hear her say it.

"Yeah, I did." Kikyo smiled and watched as Kagome backed out the front door and down the steps, turning and heading down the street on her way home.

Kikyo closed the front door and leaned against it, grinning from ear to ear. It felt strange, Kikyo could not remember the last time she had felt this way; happy. To think that a girl she had known for such a short while could bring so much joy back into her life. It was odd, but it was a blessing; Kagome was her angel and Kikyo knew that. It was only minuets later after Kikyo had left the door and curled up on the couch that she heard a harsh knock at the door. Instantly, Kikyo was on her feet, rushing back to the door.

"Back for seconds?" She asked playfully as she opened the door, expecting to see Kagome on the other side, but it was not her pretty young lover back for more, it was Naraku. The smile on Kikyo's lips quickly faded and her eyes turned to angry slits, glaring up at the man hatefully. "What the hell do you want?" She asked in disgust as she looked the man over.

"Nice to see you too." Narku smirked cockily and Kikyo would have liked nothing more then to slap him across the face, but she resisted the urge. "Can't a guy come to see his friend?"

"I'm not your friend." Kikyo spat quickly. "Get out of here, Naraku, you're not welcome here." But Naraku ignored her and instead shoved passed her and entered her house, looking around casually."What is this National Asshole Day?" Kikyo asked angrily, but Narku seemed not to be listening. First her father and now him. Today had gone from bad, to good to worse.

"I hear you're batting for the other team now-a-days, Kikyo." Naraku stated slowly as he turned to her, looking her up and down. His stare made Kikyo feel naked and dirty. "Who is she?"

"None of your damn business." Kikyo growled defensively, causing Naraku to smirk.

"You know its funny. I just don't get you Kikyo." He shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "You always complained about how people talked about you and yet here you are giving them shit to say." Kikyo's eyebrows rose curiously. "I mean if you think it's bad now, being called a dirty whore just wait until dike is added to the list."

"Get out!" Kikyo screamed at him, pointing to the door, Naraku's smirk widened.

"Come now, Kikyo, I'm just trying to help you." His voice was sarcastically comforting. "If you think people shun and label you now, just wait 'til they find out that you're not only a whore, but a lesbian too."

"Get out!" Kikyo screamed again, tears stinging her eyes.

"Fine, fine." Naraku said, lifting his hands defensively as he walked passed her and to the door, turning to face her as he stood in the doorway. "But remember Kikyo, teenagers are cruel bastards. You think they're making your life hell now? Oh, you aint seen hell yet. Very few people like a dike Kikyo, and even less like a dike who's fucked her father." Kikyo slammed the door in his face and fell against it in tears.

He was right, and she hated him for it. It was bad now, she could only imagine what it would be like when word got out about her and Kagome. She couldn't take it, she couldn't deal with anymore cruel names or dirty looks. She didn't want to have to go through life having to try and ignore the looks and words that people threw her way. She didn't want this, not any of it. She didn't want Kagome, not if it meant having to suffer.

**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. **

**Ooh, **

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. **

**And now that your rose is in bloom, **

**A light hits the gloom on the grave… **

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya, **

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya.**

* * *

**Otachii:** I know, I know! I take way longer then I should writing my chapters but what can I say? I know you guys are impatient and don't like to wait but I'm only human damn it. Please forgive me! -Sobs.- 

I gave you all a little look into the pasts of both Kikyo and Kagome. I have no idea what happened to Kagome's father in the anime so I just made something up that went along with the story. And as for Kikyo's mother abandoning her, I know it seems rather harsh and cruel but... it happens people, I've read about it and have witnessed it. Life is a bitch.

Okay, for those of you who were waiting for some hot and juicy lemon... I'm sorry. All I could offer you was a rather mild lime. But really, I believe that lemons are meant for one-shots or situations where it's not so much about the romance. I wanted to keep this fic sweet and tasteful and I'm sorry if I dissapointed any of you... Besides, some of you are to young to be reading hardcore lemons. xP (I am now 17, my birthday was the fifteenth so I am like totally an adult now. ;3)

Yeah, I know, the whole Kikyo talking to her self inside her head is kind of psychotic but hell, you can't tell me that you've never done that before!

I decided to add Ginta and Hakkau (The two wolf demons always following Koga around, for those of who who don't know who they are) because I just love those two, they make me laugh.

I wanted to thank all of you for being so patient with me, you all rock! I love every single one of you! ;3 So **REVIEW!!! **

(Oh, and for those of you who wanted the preview of my next fan fiction Which will be pre-written so I don't keep the readers waiting It will come at the end of this fic... which is coming up in just a few chapters. -Tear.- I'm pretty sure it was only one of you who wanted it anyway... ah well.)

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!**

Oh... and since I doubt I'll be posting before it comes... **MERRY CHISTMAS EVERYONE!!!**


	9. Pricked

**Chapter Nine:**

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea, **

**You became the light on the dark side of me. **

**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill. **

**But did you know, **

**That when it snows, **

**My eyes become large and, **

**The light that you shine can be seen…**

To say that Kagome was on cloud nine would be the ultimate understatement; cloud fifteen would be more appropriate. She was so happy, so extatic it was a wonder she wasn't jumping for joy and screaming out her happiness in the middle of the streets. She was so giddy, when she got home Mrs. Higurashi thought she was drunk.

_"Kagome..." _She had started, watching her daughter as she glided through the kitchen after giving both her mother and her little brother kisses on the cheek. _"Are you alright?"_ she had asked with obvious motherly concern.

_"I'm great mom!"_ She had exclaimed. _I just made love to my soulmate._ Of course she had left that part out. Kagome didn't want her mother going into cardiac arrest to spoil her moment.

It was the next day at school and though hours had past and Kagome had slipped in and out of a very peacful sleep full of visions of Kikyo, she was still just as extatic as she had been when leaving Kikyo's house. It was like something out of a dream, Kagome had the desire to pinch herself more then once just to make sure she wasn't asleep. But no, Kagome was not sleeping, this was real, all of it had been real; the feel of Kikyo's skin against hers, the older girls hot breath washing over her face, the taste of her sweet lips, it had all been real.

"Ya know it's bad for your image if you totally ditch your obligations." A voice braught Kagome out of her happy little daydreams, but it was not the voice Kagome had hoped to hear. No it was Frankie who was currently leaning against the locker next to Kagome's.

"She's right Kagome, though we could excuse you if you have a damn good reason for not showing up at the gym." Sango continued as she leaned against the locker on the other side of Kagome's.

"That's right, so spill. Where were you yesterday?" Finished Rin as she stood behind Kagome. The poor girl was completely surrounded, there was no way she was getting out of this easy. But Kagome maintained a calm and dismissive attitude, closing her locker before turning, eyes switching from Frankie to Rin to Sango and then back again.

"Why so curious?" Kagome asked in an almost teasingly calm manner.

"Oh no reason." Frankie shurgged.

"It's just that neither you or Kikyo were there." Sango continued.

"And we found that very interesting if not slightly suspicious." Rin finished. Kagome just couldn't help but crack a smile; these three were just too funny, acting like detectives and taking turns grilling the suspect to hold up the suspense, it was all rather comical.

"I was with Kikyo if you really must know." Kagome said with a shrug as she leaned against her locker. Devilish little grins spread across each girls face and Kagome couldn't help but smirk slightly as she rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Oh..." Frankie leaned in as if waitng to be told a secret.

"And what did you and Kikyo do all day?" Sango continued as she too leaned forward.

"Do tell." Rin finished as she leaned forward as well. Just then the bell sounded over head and Kagome looked up as she pushed off her locker.

"Sorry girls," She looked to each one before breezing past them. "I don't kiss and tell." With that, Kagome was off to calss. She was a bit bummed that she hadn't gotten to see Kikyo yet, but she figured she would see her later and that thought made Kagome smile.

Frankie looked to Sango who looked to Rin then back to Frankie as Rin broke into a fit of giggles as she watched Kagome walked away. Sango offered her hand to Frankie and Frankie gave it a victory hit as Rin offered the same to Sango's other hand.

"We're so good." Frankie stated cockily. Both Rin and Sango nodded in agreement before all three girls headed off to class.

----------------------------------------------------

It was already the end of the school day and still Kagome had yet to see Kikyo. _'Did she come to school today?' _Kagome thought to herself as she leaned against Kikyo's locker, waiting to see if the older girl would show up. But ten minuets after the bell rang Kagome was starting to have doubts.

"She didn't come today." Kagome jumped and turned to see Inuyasha standing at her side. Blue eyes clashed with indigo and Kagome froze as she stared up at the older boy. Kagome wasn't exactly sure, but there was something about the look in Inuyasha's eyes that caused a lump in her throat. His face just seemed so... forlorn.

"Oh..." Kagome finally managed to get out as her eyes fell from Inuyasha to the floor, though his still watched her almost scrutinizingly. "Is she sick?"

"How should I know? If you haven't noticed we're not exactly chummy." His voice was bitter and it made Kagome cringe and shift uncomfortably on her feet. Kagome didn't know why she should feel so uncomfortable, she and Inuyasha were friends were they not? But there was just something about him in that moment that unnerved Kagome and even frightened her. "You two seem pretty close though." His voice dripped with accusation.

"Yeah I guess..." Kagome answered softly as her eyes dared to raise up to his. Now his eyes seemed angry, though his face maintained a sad expression. "I gotta go, I'll see you later Inuyasha." Quickly Kagome stepped around him and headed down the hall but Inuyasha made no move to stop her anyway, only turned and watched as she dissapeared around a corner.

_'That was weird.' _She thought to herself as she walked through the front doors of the school and headed down the steps. But wondering what was up with Inuyasha was put to the back of her mind as instead Kagome wondered why Kikyo had not come to school. Was she sick? Was she feeling depressed after the incident with her father? But Kikyo had seemed just fine when Kagome left her. _'Oh I wonder why.' _Kagome blushed and smiled softly at that thought. She would go check on Kikyo, just to make sure she was okay.

----------------------------------------------------

"So you think they'll show up for this meeting?" Sango questioned as she lay on Frankie's couch, watching as both Frankie and Rin danced around like fools as the song 'Hey Baby' by DJ Otiz blared from the stereo system.

"Well if they don't it means things are going well right?" Rin asked with a laugh as she danced and sang along to the song with Frankie.

"Yeah I guess." Sango rolled her eyes as she watched her friends. "You two are dumbasses."

"Better then being a stuck up prude." Frankie teased and Sango just glared in response. "Don't worry so much Sango. It's so obvious that they're a thing now so our job is done."

"Maybe, but what if something goes wrong?" Sango pushed further and Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Chill out my little black rain cloud." Sango frowned at the nickname. "It'll be fine." Rin nodded in agreement before both she and Frankie grabbed Sango and pulled her up off the couch.

"Now dance Sango, dance for your life!" Rin exclaimed as she did just that. Sango shook her head but with further persuasion from both girls she began to dance and sing along to the song. But the joy of the girls dancing was soon killed as Frankie's front door was flung open and bounced off the wall with a loud **BANG! **All three girls jumped and turned to see an obviously ticked off Inuyasha enter the apartment followed by an uncomfortable looking Miroku ands a disinterested Sesshoumaru.

As Inuyasha walked right past the three girls and headed into the kitchen, banging things around as if he were looking for something, all eyes turned expectantly on Frankie. Frankie looked around her at her friends and shook her head before turning and heading into her kitchen. _'Why is it always me who has to calm the beast?'_ She thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen, spotting Inuyasha at the counter pouring himself a glass of soda, but the way he stared at the glass one would thing he was ready to murder it.

"Hey." Frankie stated casually, a small smile tugging at her lips as she stopped at his side and leaned against the counter. Inuyasha gave no answer, just spun the cap back on the soda bottle, lifted his glass and sipped the sugary liquid. "So you gonna tell me what's wrong or are you just gonna mope around my house and drink all my soda?" She asked teasingly to try and lighten the mood.

"Not now Frankie." He answered in a dismissive and rather annoyed sounding tone to which Frankie sighed and shook her head. Frankie said nothing more, instead she reached out and yanked his glass right out of his hand. "Very funny, give it back." He commanded turning angry eyes on her. But of course Frankie didn't give in that easy, in stead she proceeded to drink his soda. "Give it back, Frankie!" He was getting loud but Frankie didn't seem to give a damn, backing up quickly when he reached out for his drink. "Stop being a bitch." At that he lunged at her but to Frankie, Inuyasha was so predictable and she stepped out of the way sending him passed her.

"Stop being a moody prick then." She shot back as she held the cup out in a taunting way to him. He of course reached for it and Frankie of course pulled it away before he could grab it.

"It's none of your damn business Frankie! Jesus, stop being so fucking nosey." His cheeks began to go red and Frankie could tell she was really pissing him off. Frankie said nothing, just stood there in front of him, staring up into his indigo eyes with her piercing hazel green ones. "Fine..." Inuyasha grunted with a sigh of defeat as he leaned against the counter. "It's Kikyo."

"Well that was sickeningly predictable." Frankie mummbled as she leaned against the counter beside him and gave him his drink back. Inuyasha gave her an annoyed look but gave no reply to her comment.

"Have you noticed how close she and Kagome seem to be getting?" Frankie almost beamed at the memory of Rin, Sango and hers brilliant plan.

"Yeah, so?"

"They just seem a little _too_ close don't you think?" His brow furrowed in worry and Frankie almost slapped him, but she resisted the urge and instead just shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Inuyasha seemed offended that she had even asked the question. "If Kagome turns her gay then I'll never have a chance with Kikyo." Again Frankie's hand itched to slap him, but she resisted.

"You can't turn someone gay Inuyasha, you're born gay. Don't be so ignorant." Inuyasha moved his lips as if to speak but Frankie held up her hand to hush him. "Inuyasha, you love Kikyo right?"

"You know I do." Frankie's heart panged but she ignored the pain.

"Then it should be enough for you that she's happy and you can't tell me that she doesn't seem happier when Kagome's around." Inuyasha's jaw tightened and his eyes fell to the floor. That fact obviously pained him, but he knew it was true. Kikyo did seem so much happier now that Kagome was around.

"Yeah I guess..." It pained Frankie to see Inuyasha so hurt, more then he would ever know it did.

"Unrequited love is a bitch Inuyasha but it's still love, and when you love someone, _really _love them, all you want is for them to be happy." Frankie knew this all too well. "Kikyo's finally happy again and that should be enough for you. Shouldn't it?" Her head tilted and leaned forward so that her eyes could find his once again. Inuyasha sighed and looked back up to Frankie a soft smirk on his face.

"You're right Frankie, _as usual_." He teased making Frankie smile.

"Of course I am." She stated cockily with a shrug. "Now c'mon Mr. Grouchy Pants, come and hang with your dear ol' friends." With that, Frankie and Inuyasha headed back into the parlor, Frankie nudging Inuyasha playfully with her hip and Inuyasha swatting her backside in response, causing her to jump in surprise and laugh. Unrequited love certainly was a bitch, especially when you were bestfriends.

----------------------------------------------------

It was strange that even though hours had passed since Kikyo and Kagome's little... meeting, Kagome still felt drunk. Standing in front of Kikyo's door Kagome felt the butterflies flutter in her stomach and had to pause to recompose herself. She was smiling ear to ear and she knew she had to have looked so goofy, but she just couldn't help herself. This was what Kikyo did to Kagome and Kagome loved it. She loved this anxious and almost nervous feeling she got every time she knew she was about to see Kikyo, it just made Kagome know that it was right, all of this was so right.

She knocked on the door and stepped back, waiting for Kikyo or her grandmother to answer, but after a few minuets passed and the door didn't open her smile faltered just slighty and she knocked again. It took another few minuets and the door opened, revealing Kikyo on the other side. Kagome gave her a brief once of, she was still in her pajamas a pair of baggy grey jeans and a tight white wife beater, boy did she look good especially with her lovely raven locks pulled back in a low pony tail.

"Hey." Kagome greeted in an upbeat tone but despite her cheerfulness Kikyo still looked so cold, like she had when they first met. "Everything okay?" Her smile cracked and fell from her lips under the blank stare Kikyo offered her.

"What are you doing here?" It was like a slap in the face for Kagome, Kikyo's words were even colder then her expression.

"I-I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Kagome explained, her cheerful tone faltering and sounding forced. "I mean after last night I-"

"Yeah about last night." Kikyo interrupted suddenly. "Look I don't want you making a big deal over it."

"A big deal?" Kagome gave a nervous laugh. "Kikyo we-"

"We fucked." Kikyo interrupted yet again. "It was nothing more then that so don't make it out to be." Her voice was hard, cruel in a way Kagome had never known. Her words stung like salt poured into an open wound and Kagome could feel tears rising from her lower eyelids.

"But Kikyo it _was_ more then that I know you felt it too." Kagome argued her tone almost desperate.

"I felt nothing." At that moment Kagome swore she felt her heart shatter. "You were my little gay experiment Kagome, nothing more and nothing less. I'm not your lover, I'm not your girlfriend and I'm not your friend. You're nothing to me." By then the tears had spilled from her eyes and were slipping down her cheeks but Kikyo didn't seem to care, she just went on in that cold tone. "You're a pushy and invasive little bitch who thought she could 'save me' by turning me gay, well I got news for you Sweetie; I'm not a dike like you so stay the hell away from me." And with that the door was slammed and Kagome was left to stand alone in the front hall, frozen with shock.

_'That didn't just happen.'_ Kagome tried to reason, but it had. This was no nightmare, no twisted figment of her imagination, this was real. But still it didn't seem to register, what Kikyo had said just seemed like a bunch of words that Kagome couldn't piece together, that she couldn't figure out, that she couldn't understand. _'Why?'_ The question repeated over and over in her head as the tears trickled down her cheeks and Kagome just couldn't answer it. _'Why?'_

"Why? Kikyo... why?" She choked out in a heartbroken sob as she stared at the door. She wasn't sure how she found the strength to move, but before Kagome knew it she was outside, dragging her shoes against the concrete sidewalk as she headed down the street, hollow, empty. Her tears and the pained expression on her beautiful face showed her heartbreak, but Kagome couldn't feel a thing, she was numb.

----------------------------------------------------

Life is such a fragile thing. Taken in the blink of an eye without any warning. Things can go from a heavenly dream to shit it mere seconds, in a mere day. One single day, that was all it took for her life to fall to pieces. One single mistake and everything was thrown off balance, the mistake of trusting others of thinking that there were people in this cruel world that actually cared, that wanted to help. She had been so stupid, so fucking stupid.

Such thoughts would not leave Kikyo's mind, would never leave her mind at peace. Over and over the realization crashed down on her like powerful waves against the helpless sand. It was her fault, her own damn fault for trusting him, for trusting anyone. How could she have been so stupid?

Shadows shrouded her as she sat perched upon her bed, staring off into nothing as her mind raced with thoughts and emotions clawed at her soul, craving to be let out. But she would not let them out, she would never let them out. Long raven hair cascaded like a waterfall of silk around her, black tresses engulfing her body. Black, black like his eyes as he took the one thing she had held preciously and hoped to one day give to the one she loved. Black like her heart that refused to let her feel.

But she did feel, no matter how hard she tried to deny it or how much she wanted it to stop she could feel it. It hurt, but she wasn't bleeding, it ached but she wasn't black and blue. Her heart, for the first time in so many years she could feel it and it hurt. Was it breaking? No, she was too stronge, her heart wouldn't break over something so fickle, but then why did it hurt so much? Why did she care if Kagome cried over her? Why should she? She shouldn't, but she did and she hated herself for it. For feeling it or for breaking such a lovely creatures spirit? She told herself it was for feeling it but perhaps she was lying to herself.

And despite it all, despite convincing herself that she didn't give a damn, despite telling herself that it was all nothing, that the pain, both their pains, would pass, Kikyo still heard herself whispering into the dark shadows of her bedroom. To the soft light that shown in through her window like the soft light that had shown into her heart that first time she had looked into those beautiful sapphire eyes and when she had first touched that fair skin and felt those soft lips against hers. The light she had stepped on, had snuffed out and shunned from her presence, the light that was that beautiful girl that only wanted to save Kikyo from Kikyo.

"I'm sorry Kagome..."

----------------------------------------------------

"Don't be stupid, Koga." Frankie growled at the boy who had shown up just minuets ago with Hojo, Ginta and Hakkaku close behind.

"What's so stupid about it Frankie, we need a DJ and this guy will do it for free." Koga argued.

"That's only because he knows he'd make a killing selling his drugs off to the students." Sesshoumaru joined in flatly from his spot next to Rin, who was practically in his lap, on the couch.

"Think about it man." Miroku tried to reason with his friend who was obviously growing more irritated by the second. "Why would Naraku offer to have one his boys DJ at the dance? Common sense,

Koga!"

"He's never had much of that has he?" Inuyasha stated sarcastically as he leaned in the doorway that led to the kitchen. Koga glared at him but Inuyasha's smirk just widened.

"Well excuse me for trying to save the school some money. Lord knows Eastie High needs as much money as it can get." He had a point there but the others were still not convinced. In fact Sango still looked ready to kill the poor boy and in fact made a move to slap him when he had even brought up accepting a favor from Naraku. Thankfully Miroku had caught her and calmed her down otherwise there would have been a brawl and everyone knew it.

"Look..." Frankie sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing at her temples, a habit she had when she was stressed over something. "My brother knows a guy and he's going to do it to repay my brother for fixing his car. It was a thoughtful suggestion Koga, but no thanks." And with that, the matter was dismissed, but Koga still didn't look very happy about it.

"So can we like... start the meeting now?" Hakakku questioned, his brother nodding in agreement with the suggestion.

"Yeah lets get this over with..." Frankie sighed and gestured everyone around the sofa but it was then that the bell buzzed. "Who the hell is this?" Frankie groaned, she was already stressed out enough. "Who is it?" She asked into the intercom as she pressed the button.

"Kagome." Came her answer but something wasn't right. Kagome's voice sounded so hollow, so emotionless, this wasn't like Kagome.

Frankie bit worriedly at her lower lip before buzzing the girl in and moving to the front door. She opened it and stood in the doorway watching as Kagome walked up the stairs. Her cheeks were red and streaked, she had obviously been crying. It wasn't long before Frankie was joined at the door by Rin and Sango who stood on either side of her, peering over Frankie's shoulder. Kagome stopped in front of the three, staring ahead but her eyes were so dazed it was like she was staring through them into the parlor were all eyes had turned to see what was going on.

"Kagome..." Sango stepped toward her friend and slowly Kagome's eyes turned to look at her. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome was silent, eerily so as she stared at her friend, seeming to not even have heard her question.

"I'm just her little gay experiment." She choked out and it was there that Kagome broke down, falling into Sango's arms in a fit of tears. Sango's arms were immediately around Kagome as she sobbed into her chest and both Frankie and Rin were at Sango's side instantly, watching in horror as Kagome wailed as if in pain. The boys had joined together in the doorway, even Sesshoumaru was up, looking just as confused and worried as the others though Inuyasha seemed a bit detatched from the whole situation.

"What happened, Kagome?" Sango questioned and Kagome rose her head from her chest and began to explain. Her voice was broken and chocked sounding as Kagome tried to explain through her tears and her sobs what had gone on at Kikyo's house and though it was a bit hard to understand everyone understood perfectly.

The boys were in shock, none having known anything of such a degree was going on between Kagome and Kikyo and though he looked shocked as well, Inuyasha looked more angry then anything. Rin, and Sango were horrified at the realization and imediately both girls felt an immense amount of guilt. Only Frankie seemed emotionless about the whole thing, staring at Kagome as if she were a puzzel the older girl was trying to figure out.

"Sesshoumaru..." Frankie started, still staring at Kagome as he looked at her. "Give me your car keys." Though her tone was calm, it was hard and left no room for debate and though Sesshoumaru was not one to give in so lightly especially when it came to his 'baby', considering the situation he just reached into his pocket pulled out his keys and tossed them to Frankie who caught them and headed for the stairs. "I'll be back." Was her only explination.

"Frankie." Inuyasha stepped forward and gripped Frankie's arm rather hard, causing the girl to look up at him. But she did not falter under that intense gaze of his, no Frankie merely returned it, glaring up at her friend as he glared down at her. "Where are you going?" His voice was hard and demanding, he wanted to know and it was clear he wasn't letting go until she told him. But despite it all, Frankie did the strangest thing, she smirked, letting that sly little half-grin spread across her pretty face and causing Inuyasha's face to turn red with agrivation.

"I'm going to hell Inuyasha, I'll put in a good word for you." With that she yanked her arm from his hand and headed down the stairs, leaving Inuyasha to fume at the top of the stairs as the rest of the gang looked on as Kagome let out her emotional pain.

Angrily Inuyasha watched Frankie retreat down the stairs and out the door, all the while cursing her in his mind. He knew Frankie very well and he knew that she was up to something, that she had been up to something for a while now. He could see the guilt in her eyes when she looked at Kagome in such a state and that left him to wonder why Frankie felt so guilty that Kikyo had hurt Kagome so bad. Indigo eyes turned to look down at Sango and Rin who were now both on their knees trying to comfort Kagome who was slumped over and in tears.

"Sango..." He said in a very soft, very calm tone but there was something hard about his voice, something that demanded the girl's attention, that demanded answers. "What the hell is going on?"

Sango stared up at Inuyasha for a long moment, as if contemplating something inside her head. She knew that this was bad and she knew that it was about to get worse because Inuyasha was not about to take an 'I don't know' for an answer. She looked to Rin who looked right back at her before nodding softly and placing her arms around Kagome. She lifted the older girl onto her feet and led her into the apartment, whispering comforting words and rubbing her back. Sango then looked to Miroku who gave her and understanding look before he looked to Sesshoumaru who nodded softly.

"Lets continue the meeting." Sesshoumaru stated softly as he turned to head inside.

"Meeting? Are you nuts? Shit just got interesting." Koga gave a little snicker and Hojo smiled, giving one of his quick hyperactive little nods of agreement. At that, Sesshoumaru paused and shot the boys a hard and icy glare which caused both Koga and Hojo to falter slightly.

"I said lets continue the meeting." His voice was hard and commanding and left no opening for discussions. "Ginta, Hakakku." He looked to the two boys who had taken the liberty of joining Rin in comforting Kagome by telling her some rather lame jokes, but never-the-less they had seemed to help in calming Kagome down. But both boys looked to Sesshoumaru when he called their attention. "You guys lead the meeting." They nodded in unison, and with that the front door was closed leaving Sango and Inuyasha in the hallway.

"Start explaining." Inuyasha demanded as Sango pushed up onto her feet.

"It's a long story..." But never-the-less Sango began to explain, telling Inuyasha all about her, Rin and Frankie's plan to get Kagome and Kikyo together.

----------------------------------------------------

It didn't take Frankie long to arrive out front of Kikyo's house, not only did Kikyo live but a few blocks away but Frankie had been driving like what many would describe as a 'mad woman'. She was obviously in a rush to get to her destination and had good reason to be. She hopped out of the jeep, slamming the door hard behind her before heading up the porch steps and into the front hallway and slamming her fists repeatedly against Kikyo's front door. She waited a few minuets but after the door did not open Frankie slammed her fists harder against the door, so hard it was a wonder they weren't bleeding. Fianlly the door opened revealing Kikyo who just stared at her astranged friend with a blank stare.

Frankie looked furious, as if wild with anger and glared hard at Kikyo, but Kikyo showed absolutely no facial response, remaining blank and emotionless. This obviously got to Frankie for she seemed to become even more agitated then she had been previously, if that was even possible.

"What do you want Frankie?" Kikyo finally asked in a tone as blank and emotionless as her stare.

"How could you do that, Kikyo?" Frankie asked accusingly as she glared at her friend.

"Not now Frankie, I'm not in the mood for your riteous bullshit." Kikyo sighed as she began to close the door, but Frankie's foot quickly stopped that action. Pushing the door back open Frankie shoved her way into the house, right past Kikyo who gave her a rather agitated look.

"And I'm not in the mood for your bullshit. What the hell is your problem Kikyo? How could you do that to Kagome? After all she did for you how could you just-"

"What the hell did that dike ever do for me besides barge into my life and rip the skeleton's from my closet?" Kikyo cut Frankie off, her tone no longer hollow but angry.

"Don't you talk about her like that Kikyo." Frankie glared at her friend who glared right on back. "You know damn well what she did for you, she helped you feel again."

"Well maybe I don't want to feel." Kikyo stated dismissively as she tried to brush past Frankie, but Frankie would not allow that and grabbed Kikyo's upper arm.

"Don't you give me this emo crap Kikyo. You love that girl and you damn well know it." Frankie growled as she stared hard into Kikyo's eyes but Kikyo would not falter under that piercing gaze.

"Fuck you Frankie." She growled right back as she yanked her arm from Frankie's grasp and turned on her, getting up in her friend's face, neither girl seemed willing to back down as they glared daggers at one another. "Who the hell are you to judge me?"

"I'm your friend."

"My friend?" Kikyo gave a mocking laugh as she shook her head and grinned coldly. "If you were my friend you'd stay the hell out of my business and let me live my life."

"Live your life? Kikyo, you're destroying yourself." Frankie was not as amused with the situation as Kikyo was. Her voice was angry but there was also hurt behind it. Kikyo just couldn't seem to see how much it hurt Frankie to see her like this, so cold and cynical. "And I'm not going to sit back and watch while you do it. She loves you and you love her, Kagome may be the only chance you have to save yourself and you damn well know it."

"Well maybe I don't want to be saved."

"That's bullshit and you know it. How can you just let love like that slip away?"

"Who the hell are you to judge Frankie?" Kikyo yelled into her friend's face who just stared at her. "What about you, huh? Look at you Frankie; you preach about love and holding onto it when it's there so why don't you go tell Inuyasha how you feel. You're a hypocrite, Frankie."

"That's different."

"Oh how the hell's that different."

"Because all he sees is you!" Frankie screamed almost hysterically. She paused and turned away from Kikyo, taking a few steps away as she closed her eyes, seeming to be trying to regain her composure. "All he sees..." Her eyes opened as she turned to face Kikyo, they shined with tears but Frankie was too proud to let them fall. "is you, Kikyo. He'll never look at me the way he looks at you and I know that. But I also know that the way he looks at you is the same way you look at Kagome, the look that she returns. That's love Kikyo, I know you feel it in your heart no matter how icy you try and keep it, I know it warms every time you look at her, every time you're near her because that's how I feel when I'm with Inuyasha." Frankie paused again, bowing her head and sighing. "Don't let it go just because you're afraid of it, Kikyo. Love that is returned is a gift, don't let that gift fall from your grasp."

Kikyo was silent for a long moment, for what seemed like hours but was in reality was only minuets Frankie and Kikyo stared at one another. Kikyo looked as hard as ever but astonishingly, Frankie looked tired, defeated and this confused Kikyo. Where was the strong girl Kikyo had come to know so well? Where was the proud chick that would never let anyone see her sweat? Right before Kikyo's eyes, Frankie had seemed to fall apart and as she stood there in that slumped stance Frankie seemed so much older then her young age of eighteen years.

"Get out Frankie." But Kikyo still seemed unmoved and Frankie could do nothing more. With a sigh as defeated as her stance Frankie turned and headed for the door, but as she opened it she pasued and looked back at Kikyo who was staring blankly at the ground.

"I feel sorry for you, Kikyo." Was all Frankie said before stepping out and closing the door behind her, leaving Kikyo to stand alone in her house, staring at the door with that blank stare as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"So do I." She whispered before heading down the hall and into her room and quietly closing the door behind her.

----------------------------------------------------

One thing Frankie had learned in her life, which was full of many heartbreaking experiences that very few knew about, was that when you expected the worst from people you could never be let down. This was like a law Frankie had once lived by, and up until eighth grade that law had served her well. But that was before Frankie became so close to Kikyo and the others, that was before that fateful day in eighth grade when simple gossip had turned her life upside down.

_It was homeroom, just before school started and Frankie was currently seated at her desk which occupied another who sat on the desktop. Crystal Martin was a friend of Frankie's though perhaps that wasn't accurate, Crystal had long since been more then a friend to Frankie and by now most kids in school knew that. Frankie of course had Sango to thank for that one, boy that girl had a big mouth, but it didn't really bother Frankie too much, after all, Frankie was not one to give a damn what others thought about her._

_Besides, despite Crystal's apparent mental problems, problems with jealousy that Frankie frequently had to put up with, Crystal was a very attractive girl and most guys in the school were quite jealous of Frankie for as they put it 'bagging her'. She was a tall girl with natural red hair, which Frankie very much liked, that was so long it kissed her rather well developed hips. She had the cutest doll-like face accentuated by the darlingest little freckles on her nose and cheeks. The girls were quite fond of each other and it showed._

_"So Frankie, you gonna come over tonight? My parents are working late." Crystal gave a rather sultry smirk though Frankie seemed unmoved as she rested her cheek in her hand as her elbow pressed into her desk. Sure Frankie liked Crystal, but she was sick and tired of her obsessive behavior and her jealous ways._

_"I got homework." Frankie stated hollowly but Crystal seemed determined._

_"Aw c'mon Frankie!" Crystal whined, knowing how much that got to Frankie, it was just so damn cute! Frankie's lips seemed to twitch but she still seemed unwilling to budge. That was when Crystal smiled and leaned down, whispering something into Frankie's ear which caused her to blush and bite softly at her lower lip, but the nip Crystal offered Frankie's ear was what seemed to seal the deal._

_"Okay fine." Frankie finally caved and Crystal giggled, smiling triumphantly._

_"Hey guys." The two were soon interrupted by another girl, Ashley Robinson, a short pretty girl with long blonde hair and a body far too developed for a mere fourteen year old, but most girls at the Umana Barnes middle school were well developed for their ages, but not so many seemed to show theirs off as much as Ashley did._

_"Hey Ashley." Crystal stated cheerfully, but Frankie only grunted, Frankie didn't like Ashley and only put up with her presence because she was a friend of Crystal's._

_"Oh my God, did you guys hear?" Ashley leaned in and whispered._

_"What?" Crystal asked excitedly but once again Frankie only grunted and gave a roll of her eyes. Frankie was not one for gossip, but Crystal and Ashley sure as hell were._

_"About Kikyo..." At that Frankie seemed to perk up, eyes turning to Ashley and eyebrows raising._

_"What about Kikyo?" Frankie asked._

_"You mean you didn't hear?" Ashley seemed surprised. "It's all over the shcool."_

_"Well obviously I didn't hear if I'm even bothering to ask your skanky ass about it." Frankie stated in a sarcastic and agitated tone. Ashley glared and Crystal shoved Frankie lightly._

_"Anyway..." Ashley continued, turning her attention to Crystal in stead. "I heard that the whore's been banging her father for money."_

_"No way!" Crystal exclaimed, Frankie's eyes widened but she said nothing._

_"I swear, and not only that, but she went ape-shit and just attacked Inuyasha in the hallway upstairs, Sango had to pull her off him and drag her into the bathroom."_

_"Wow..." Crystal seemed astonished and Frankie seemed in shock. "That's messed up." It was there that Frankie shot up from her seat, causing it to fall backwards and crash against the floor._

_"You morons shouldn't believe everything you hear." Frankie grumbled as she moved around the desk._

_"What's wrong Frankie?" Ashley smirked coldly. "Surprised to hear that your friend is a whore?" Frankie paused in the doorway of the classroom and looked back at Ashley._

_"Well it would take a whore to know a whore now wouldn't it Ashley?" Frankie shot back before heading out, ignoring her teacher who was just then heading inside._

_In a flash, Frankie was up the stairs and heading down the hallway, common sense told her that Kikyo was in the bathroom next to Inuyasha's locker and her thoughts were confirmed as Frankie approached the bathroom and heard the faint sounds of sobbing and comforting words. Slowly, Frankie stepped inside the bathroom to a scene that was enough to break anyones heart. Sango was on her knees, her arms around a sobbing Kikyo who had apparently doubled over in a fit of emotional hysterics. Sensing the new presence, Sango looked up at Frankie and gave her a helpless look but as was Frankie's way, the girl only stared blankly at the scene._

_"What the hell do you want?" Kikyo spat as she turned angry eyes on Frankie. "Come to rub it in my face?" Kikyo asked accusingly, seeming to be unable to be comforted no matter how hard Sango tried to do just that._

_"Oh yeah because I'm the kind of cold hearted bitch that would rub something like this into someone's face." Frankie asnwered sarcastically. At that Kikyo was on her feet, wrenching from Sango's grasp who tried to hold her friend back, but Kikyo couldn't be held back, she got right in Frankie's face, staring through tear filled puffy red eyes angrily at the other girl._

_"Fuck you, Frankie." She spat but Frankie just stared at her with those blank eyes. "My father raped me, he violated me and now I'm being made out to be the bad guy, spare me your sarcastic bullshit."_

_"I know it hurts, Kikyo-"_

_"What the hell do you know about it?" Kikyo screamed._

_"Kikyo please..." Sango tried to reason with her friend but Kikyo would not be calmed._

_"What the hell do you know about what I've been through?" Kikyo demanded as her face got close to Frankie's, but frankie refused to back off. There was a long moment of silence with just the two girls staring at one another while Sango watched anxiously from the sidelines._

_"When I was a little girl..." Frankie finally spoke, her tone soft and understanding, something very unusual for Frankie. "My cousin liked to play a game with me when his mother watched me, he called it the marble game. He would give me a little marbel and tell me to hide it anywhere in his room and I would but he could never find the marbel and he'd always accuse me of hding it in my clothes so he'd pat me down, but he'd still never find the marbel. So he'd tell me to strip or he'd take off my clothes himself if I told him no and he'd 'pat me down' some more." Throughout the little story, Frankie seemed so detatched yet there was something so vulnerable about her, something that Kikyo could relate to._

_Both Kikyo and Sango listened in shock, but as surprised as Kikyo was she seemed to feel something else as well, releif. There was someone close by that felt her pain, someone who could relate to her and in a way that comforted Kikyo more then words ever could._

_"Men suck Kikyo." Frankie went on. "Life's a bitch, but what can you do?" It only took a few more minuets after that, but soon, both girls had broken and Kikyo fell into Frankie's arms and both began to sob as Sango stood by, trying to silence her own sobs by placing her hand over her mouth. _

After that it was only natural that Frankie and Kikyo became so close for in many aspects they were so much the same. Both felt the others pain, both could relate to the pain the other felt, both knew what it was like to have their innocence wrenched from their grasp without their knowledge or their consent. But now, Kikyo seemed so far from Frankie. She could no longer reach out and touch her friend for their was a wall of ice and of thorns that no one could break through, no one except one. Kagome could melt that ice, could clip those thorns if only Kikyo would let her, if only.

Frankie was not in as much a rush to get back from Kikyo's house as she had been into to get there. She drove slowly, dazing off a few times and having to be brought back to reality by the sound of beeping horns behind her. How could it have gotten this bad? How could Kikyo have drifted so far away from Frankie, from everyone.

The jeep came to a halt in front of Frankie's house, and with a sigh she climbed out, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pack of cigarettes, God did she need one. She slipped one of the cigarettes between her lips and lit it, taking a long drag as she slipped the lighter and the pack back into her pocket, but the satisfaction of the cigarette was short lived for it was soon ripped from her lips and tossed to the ground. Frankie's eyes looked up and met the harsh stare of cold indigo ones as Inuyasha stood there before her, his eyes ablaze.

"How could you Frankie?" He asked in an angry growl, causing Frankie's eyebrows to arch as she stared up at the boy.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" He seemed enraged, almost psychotically so. "How could you try and hook Kikyo up with Kagome behind my back?"

"Look Inuyasha I can explain-"

"Explain, explain! Explain how you tried to push the woman I love even further away from me? How could you do this to me Frankie? You know how I feel about Kikyo."

"I did it for Kikyo Inuyahsa, and for you, to help you." Frankie explained in a soft and defeated tone.

"Help me? How the hell does that help me? And how does turning Kikyo into a lesbian help her?"

"She loves her Inuyasha!" Frankie seemed to be getting some of her spirit back, for she glared up hard at Inuyasha. "And Kagome is the one person that might be able to save Kikyo from herself."

"That's bullshit, Frankie! Kikyo needs me, not some foreign dike!"

"She doesn't need you Inuyasha! She never has and you need to see that!" Frankie screamed at him, tears once again stinging her eyes but Frankie just refused to let them fall. "You need to open your eyes and see the others around you."

"The others? There are no others, Frankie! There's only Kikyo in my eyes."

"There are others Inuyasha." Frankie shook her head and sighed. "You're just to blind to see them." She continued as she began to walk around him, but Inuyasha was quick to stop her by grabbing her wrist.

"Who Frankie, who else is there?" He demanded as he glared down at her, but Frankie did not look at him. But when she did, her head raised slowly and her face presented to him, what he saw shocked him so much that he released her wrist. Frankie was crying, though it was but a single tear that slipped down her cheek, the proud Frankie was crying.

"Me." Was her simple answer before she turned and headed into her apartment building, leaving an astonished Inuyasha to stand on the curb.

Slowly, as if dreading what lay ahead of her, Frankie headed up the stairs, making sure to wipe her cheek and free it of her tear before she stepped inside her house. When she did, all eyes rose to her as the group sat on the couch. Kagome was still in Sango's arms, but at the sight of Frankie, the younger girl rose and stepped forward. The expectant way she stared up at her almost broke Frankie's heart and she could do little more then shake her head and bow it in shame.

"I'm sorry, Kagome..." Frankie mummbled, causing fresh tears to fill Kagome's eyes before she stepped into Frankie's arms and lay her head on the older girl's chest. Once again Kagome was sobbing, but this time Frankie was as well, her face burried in Kagome's soft hair. Kagome was not the only one whose heart had been broken that day.

**Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. **

**Ooh, **

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. **

**And now that your rose is in bloom, **

**A ****light hits the gloom on the grave… **

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya, **

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya.**

* * *

**Otachii:** Yes, yes I know, I suck and most of you a probably wanting to kill me about now. But what can I say other then I'm sorry. I know I'm slow to upload and I was particularly slow with this chapter but I really am sorry. I haven't been feeling well this past month boht psychically and emotionally. I've just been really depressed and not up for writing, not only that my brother and mother got sick yet again so that added to my emotional baggage. I know you all probably don't care and you're probably sick of my excuses, but just know that I'll try to be faster, after all this fanfic will end in about three chapters or so.

Anyway... my god what's up with our poor Kikyo? What will happen between her and Kagome? Will Naraku's influence continue to hold Kikyo back? Not only that, but what about Inuyasha and Frankie? How will Inuyasha react to Frankie's revelation? Is this little group of friends falling apart before our very eyes? Stay tuned to find out. xP (Ooh don't you love cliffhangers?) Also... **REVIEW!**


	10. To Save Withering Roses

**Chapter Ten:**

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea, **

**You became the light on the dark side of me. **

**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill. **

**But did you know, **

**That when it snows, **

**My eyes become large and, **

**The light that you shine can be seen…**

Though days flew by they seemed to drag along for the group. If the awkward guilt for what had happened between Kagome and Kikyo wasn't bad enough for the girls, having to watch Inuyasha and Frankie act so cold and indifferent around one another just made it suck all the more. It was strange for the group to have two of their friends, who were once so close, seem to slip away from each other and what made it even worse was the reason for it. Miroku had tried to talk some sense into Inuyasha and even Sesshoumaru had tried to help in his own little way but Inuyasha wouldn't even look at Frankie any more.

But the situation seemed even worse for poor Kagome. Without Kikyo, Kagome seemed like a little lost puppy, she was depressed and it showed clearly on her face. Kikyo had secluded herself from the group and though she had been seen in school on many occasions all greetings from anyone in the group had gone ignored even ones from Frankie. It was frustrating and the whole group was beginning to feel the depression that emitted from the whole situation.

But it didn't hit anyone quite as hard as it hit Kagome and Frankie. But Kagome seemed so much worse off, she was so sad and had also begun to seclude herself from the group; none of them had seen her outside of school. She had refused to come to any of the committee meeting, as had Kikyo, and had taken to locking herself into her room and listening to rather depressing music. It was your classic case of a teenage broken heart and even Mrs. Higurashi was beginning to pick up on it.

As for Frankie, she was a much more difficult code to crack. She seemed fine but those who knew her knew better then that. Frankie had changed and the whole group noticed it, even Koga and Hojo who could seem to care less about the whole situation took notice to the changes in the senior. She had thrown herself into her work on the dance and though she had not secluded herself from her friends, when she was with them it was like she wasn't really there. She didn't give off a sad appearance, she just seemed stressed and overworked but they all knew that was Frankie's way of dealing. Inuyasha's rejection had hit her hard as they all knew it would.

It was the day before the dance, a Thursday, and the school seemed to be in a bustle. Everyone seemed so excited about the dance, about being able to let loose before Christmas break and do some partying. Well partying to a point, after all there could be no hardcore partying in a school gym with staff and teachers around. But still, people were determined to make the best out of it, it wasn't often that East Boston high had a dance outside of prom and because a lot of kids in East Boston couldn't afford prom tickets and prom attire, a free winter dance was the next best thing.

Besides, no one really liked the formality of proms and dances like them that just wasn't Eastie High's style. Most of the kids that went to East Boston high were from the projects or what some would even call the 'ghetto' of the Greater Boston area, the rest usually went off to Savio or other private schools around Boston. Eastie High was a school for kids from families who couldn't afford the tuition for private schools or kids that didn't have the grades for scholar ships to one. So honestly, everyone preferred a dance they could wear jeans or a sexy skirt to.

A soft sigh escaped Kagome's lips as she closed her locker door and adjusted her yellow backpack on her shoulders. The past week and a half had been hell for her and Kagome couldn't help but be thankful that it would soon be Christmas vacation. It was just so hard, having to see Kikyo in the hallways knowing that the other girl hated her, having to live with such rejection from a girl she had bared her heart to. It was all just so unbearable. Kagome knew it was stupid, that she was acting foolish and should just get on with her life. Kikyo didn't want her and she just had to accept that, but she couldn't, she didn't want to, it just hurt too much.

In the short time Kagome had known her Kikyo had grown to mean everything to her. She wanted to hold her when she cried, wanted to comfort her when she was sad, but Kikyo just wouldn't let her and it was Killing Kagome inside. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair! _'You gave that bitch everything and she just shoved you aside, I told you.' 'Don't talk about her like that.' 'Why not? Look what she's doing to you. She's messed you up and all you ever tried to do was love her.' 'Shut up...'_

"Just shut up..." She mumbled as she leaned in and rested her forehead against her locker door.

She knew it was stupid to pity herself for something as fickle as unrequited love, but Kagome just couldn't help herself. Why? Why did she care so much? She hardly knew Kikyo, she had only known her for a month and a half but that didn't matter and she knew it. The short amount of time Kagome had spent with Kikyo had been like a lifetime to her, it felt like she had known her forever. Kagome didn't know why, but for some reason she just connected to Kikyo. She couldn't explain it; it was just something she felt.

"Hey Kagome." Luckily Kagome was pulled out of her destructively depressing thoughts by a voice, but it wasn't the voice Kagome wanted to hear, she didn't even have to open her eyes and look back to know that.

"Hey Koga..." She said softly as she lifted her forehead from her locker and slowly turned to face him. Kagome's depression was clear on her pretty face and in her voice, but that didn't seem to faze Koga in the slightest. No he wore a broad grin and looked as cheerful and as cocky as ever and Hojo, who of course stood at his side, looked as seriously caffeinated as he always did. That poor boy was always shaking like a scared puppy, but he too looked genuinely happy and smiled as well.

"What'cha up to?" It was a stupid question and Kagome was clearly not in the mood.

"I'm about to start heading home." Her voice showed her disinterest but that didn't stop Koga from continuing, it never did.

"Oh that's cool hey listen I was wondering if you wanted to be my date for the dance tomorrow night." This boy either had serious issues with denial or was just really stupid and it was clear that Kagome was not in the mood to play nice with him. Why couldn't he just take a hint?

"Look Koga, you're a nice guy and all but what part of _lesbian_ don't you understand?" Her voice now showed how annoyed she was.

"The part where a total babe like yourself could only be interested in chicks." He was serious and it showed in his tone and Kagome nearly slapped him for his ignorance.

"Go to hell Koga." Kagome grumbled with a roll of her eyes as she turned to leave, but Koga had quickly moved in front of her, Hojo, of course, right there by his side.

"C'mon Kagome, I mean I know you've had it rough with Kikyo but..." He reached out and ran his fingers down her cheek. "I'm sure I could make you feel better." The suggestive smirk on his face and tone of his voice made Kagome feel sick and she quickly reached up to push his hand away.

"Don't touch me, Koga." She growled at him, she was obviously not happy with the older boy.

"C'mon, Kagome!" He was clearly growing aggravated with Kagome's rejections. "What the hell do you see in that slut anyway?" It was there that Kagome lost it. How dare he! How dare he say that about Kikyo! Before Kagome could even think twice, but even if she had she still would have done it, she slapped Koga right across the face.

"Don't you ever..." The boy was stunned, his eyes wide as they looked down at her. "_Ever_ call her that!" She spat at him, venom in her tone and fire in her eyes. Hojo was clearly amused for he began to chuckle in the background and it seemed that was when Koga grew angry. Fire filled his soft brown eyes and much to Kagome's distaste he grabbed her upper arms and pulled her against him. "Get your hands off me!" She demanded, struggling against his grip but it was in vain, Koga was a very strong boy.

"Nobody rejects me, Kagome. Nobody!" He growled at her as he glared down at her, pushing forward against her and turning her so that her back was pressed hard against the lockers. His legs moved between hers, forcing them apart to keep her from kicking and allowing him to press himself against her, Hojo seemed to play look out, looking around from behind Koga to make sure no one was coming.

"Get your hands off me!" This time she screamed it, but once again her efforts were in vain. No one stayed longer then they had to in Eastie High so the halls were basically bare and besides, most just chose to mind their own business when it came to such situations.

"That's cute Kagome..." Koga gave a dark little smirk as his face slowly came forward, his lips clearly headed for hers. "I like screamers." If her hands weren't trapped at her sides Kagome would have clawed his smug face off, but alas, all she could to was struggle against his hold but that seemed to only further please him.

Kagome couldn't believe this was happening to her; this had to be a dream. Koga was an asshole but he was no rapist, was he? Kagome didn't know, she just didn't know but it would seem she would find out. Was this what it had felt like for Kikyo? This feeling of shame for not being able to do anything, for not being able to fight, was this what Kikyo had felt? Her eyes began to tear up but Kagome wouldn't let him see her cry, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her beg him to stop, though she would struggle, begging was beneath her. Her eyes clamped shut, her head turned and Kagome cried as she anticipated what was to come.

But it never came; Kagome never felt the disgrace of his lips on her skin or his hands on her body. As suddenly as he had come he was gone and Kagome was left to open air. Eyes quickly opened and looked just in time to see Koga being spun around and receive a firm punch across the jaw by a very angry Inuyasha who stared with fiery indigo irises as his friend hit the floor. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight, falling to Koga who was gathering himself up off the floor and then raising to Miroku who had stepped in front of her and was currently asking her if she was alright. Kagome gave the boy a nod and turned to see Inuyasha grab Koga by the collar as he got up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Koga?" Inuyasha growled angrily at the boy who only glared in response.

"Well let's see..." Kagome turned her head to see Sesshoumaru with his arm casually draped over a very frightened Hojo's shoulders. "Looks to me like our dear Koga was trying to force himself on Kagome, what do you think it looks like, Hojo?" Sesshoumaru looked to the boy, and though his tone was casual his icy eyes were threatening as they looked at Hojo. It was now unclear if Hojo was shaking because of the caffeine in his system or the threat of getting the shit kicked out of him by Sesshoumaru.

"We were just having some fun." Koga said casually with a little smirk and a shrug of his shoulders. "No big deal." That clearly angered Inuyasha but despite his clear urge to give his friend a beating, he shoved Koga away.

"Get out of here, Koga." Inuyasha commanded and surprisingly enough, Koga complied with Inuyasha's demands. He could probably take Inuyasha, but he Miroku and Sesshoumaru would be a problem, lord knows Hojo was no help.

"She'll pay for this." Koga grumbled, wiping the blood from his split lip as he and Hojo turned the corner and headed out of sight.

"You okay Kagome?" Miroku repeated his question and once again Kagome nodded, offering a little smile as well.

"Yeah I'm fine." She reassured the older boy before those pretty sapphire eyes turned to Inuyasha who had taken to leaning up against the locker across from her. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed over his chest and it appeared as if he were in thought. "Thank you, Inuyasha." He just grunted in reply and Kagome smiled before looking to Miroku and then Sesshoumaru who stood off to the side, that was so like him. "Thank you all." Miroku shrugged and smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck, Sesshoumaru just shrugged and looked away.

"We're just three good-looking guys ready to save any damsel in distress." Miroku joked with a grin. "Right guys?" Sesshoumaru snorted and rolled his eyes but Inuyasha gave no response and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the defeated look on Miroku's face.

"My heroes." Kagome stated dramatically as she pushed off the locker and began to straighten her tight green sweater. "Not that I'm not thankful you were here... but what are you guys still doing here?" Kagome questioned. Miroku parted his lips as if to speak but Inuyasha cut him off.

"Sango sent her bitch to go find you." Inuyasha teased Miroku who glared at him while Sesshoumaru just snickered. "She had to leave early and she wants us to bring you to Frankie's house for some sort of girl intervention bullshit." At that Inuyasha shrugged and Kagome frowned. She was not in the mood to hang out today; she hadn't been in the mood for the past week and a half.

"Yes, Sango sent her bitch to come find you." Miroku agreed with a nod causing Kagome's eyebrows to arch in question. "And Sango's bitch's bitches decided to tag along." He added with a Cheshire cat grin causing Kagome to burst out with laughter.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha retorted as he opened his eyes and pushed off the locker. Sesshoumaru said nothing, only rolled his eyes, disinterested as always. "Let's just go."

"Guys I don't know... I think I'm just gonna-"

"Oh no." Miroku cut her off, holding up his hand before reaching out to take hers. "You're coming if I have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you."

"Yeah, if Miroku doesn't do what Sango asked he won't get any." Sesshoumaru smirked smartly and Miroku glared at him as he turned and began to lead Kagome down the hall, still holding her hand and pulling her along, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha at their sides.

"Shut it, Sesshy. Or I'll tell Rin's parent's all about how bouncy you told me her mattress is." Kagome's eyes widened and looked up to Sesshoumaru who glared down at Miroku hatefully. "I bet the cops would love to hear that story." Miroku continued as Kagome began to giggle, Sesshoumaru had nothing to say to that one.

**(10 Minuets Later)**

It was not long before the group had arrived outside of Frankie's, in fact it had seemed like mere minuets to Kagome who was still wide eyed and whose heart was still racing as she clenched the back seat of Sesshoumaru's jeep. It was strange, the usual calm, collected and almost lazy-seeming Sesshoumaru was anything but all that when behind the wheel of a car. The boy drove like a maniac! High-speed chases in action movies had nothing on the way Sesshoumaru put the pedal to the metal.

Inuyasha and Miroku were obviously more then used to Sesshoumaru's insane driving habits because for the most part they had acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened throughout the drive. But Kagome could have sworn she saw Miroku flinch out of the corner of her eyes on a few occasions. But one thing that was good about Sesshoumaru's driving habits was that he'd always stop if a female wanted to cross the street, maintaining his gentlemanly ways even when burning rubber.

They came to a screeching halt in front of Frankie's house and Kagome could honestly not remember a time when she was happier to get out of a car. Easily Kagome hopped out of the jeep, not even bothering to open the door, before she turned to face the little group of boys, though only Miroku and Sesshoumaru looked back. Inuyasha's eyes were locked forward and seemed a bit dazed as if he was thinking about something, but Kagome couldn't really tell.

"They're all already up there." Miroku told her with a little grin.

"Oh and how'd they manage that?" Kagome questioned. How the hell had everyone gotten here before her? School had just ended.

"Well Frankie didn't go to school today, she's sick or something, and Sango and Rin miraculously caught the same bug just after lunch and decided to skip last class and head to Frankie's so they could all be sick together." Miroku explained with a smirk causing Kagome to nod and smile knowingly.

"I see." She gave a soft laugh and a shake of her head before turning and heading toward the steps of the apartment building. But halfway there Kagome paused and turned to look back at the boys who still sat in Sesshoumaru's jeep. "Aren't you guys coming?" Both Sesshoumaru and Miroku looked toward Inuyasha whose attention was anywhere but on the conversation, his eyes dazed as they stared up at the sky as if he were daydreaming.

"Uh, nah, we gotta go take care of things down at the gym for Frankie. Decorations and stuff, the dance is tomorrow after all." Miroku explained but it was clear that that was not the whole reason. Kagome understood; Inuyasha was still mad at Frankie.

Kagome gave a forced little smile and said her goodbyes to the boys before Sesshoumaru peeled out of his parking spot and zoomed down the street. A soft sigh would pass Kagome's lips as she turned and looked up at the apartment building. Part of her just wanted to go home and sulk like she had been doing for the last week and a half, but then the other part of her wanted to go up those steps and face her friends because she knew sooner or later she would have to.

In the end it would seem that side of her had one because Kagome headed up the front steps and rang Frankie's bell. No voice came over the intercom; instead the buzz came allowing Kagome to step into the hallway. She headed up the stairs, telling herself she was just taking her time when really she was dragging her feet. She knew what they were going to say, she had to get over Kikyo, had to move on with her life. But it was easier said then done and Kagome really didn't want to hear it.

When she walked through the door, which had been left open, she plastered a fake little smile on her face as she looked to the three girls who sat on the couch. Frankie was still in her pajamas, a white tank top and dark grey baggy pants. Her bright red hair was tied up in a messy bun with pieces flying and hanging around her round heart-shaped face; she looked a bit irritated but for the most part she looked pleasant and not the least bit sick. Same old Frankie, but there was something different about her, something Kagome couldn't put her finger on.

"Hey Kagome." Sango said in an obnoxiously cheerful tone as she smiled up at Kagome from her seat on the couch. She was dressed simply in a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with a hot-pink heart on the chest.

"What the hell is this; national 'barge in on Frankie' day?" Frankie asked in an irritated tone as she looked accusingly to Sango who just smiled at her.

"C'mon Frankie" Rin cut in, drawing the older girl's attention to her. "Don't be such a grouch." Frankie just rolled her eyes, but Rin maintained that sweet little smile of hers. She wore a fuzzy orange sweater and dark blue jeans. It was strange, Kagome had never known a girl that could pull off orange quite as well as Rin could.

"Whatever." Frankie sighed as she leaned back against the couch as if to get comfortable, or perhaps hoping to sink into it and disappear. "So what are y'all doing here?" She questioned, looking to Sango then to Rin then to Kagome who still stood in the doorway to the apartment.

"Well..." Sango stood from the couch and headed over to Kagome, slinging her arm over her friend and leading her out of the doorway, kicking the door closed behind her. "Me and Rin have been talking and we've decided that this whole 'woe is me' attitude you two have had going on for the last week and a half needs to stop right here and right now." Sango explained as she led Kagome over to the couch and pushed her down beside Frankie.

"That's right." Rin agreed as she stood and stepped beside Sango. "This is an intervention." Sango and Rin stood before Frankie and Kagome, looking down at them with fiery determination in their eyes, it was almost enough to make Kagome laugh... almost.

"I don't know what the hell you two are talking." Frankie shook her head and crossed her arms beneath her chest as she stared up at the two younger girls, looking from Sango to Rin and back again. "I'm perfectly fine and sure as hell don't need an intervention."

"Denial is the second sign." Sango stated smartly and Rin nodded in agreement.

"Oh God." Frankie groaned as she rubbed her temples, bowing her head to look at the rugged floor before looking up at Sango. "So what's the first sign?" Sango parted her lips as if to answer but she was cut off.

"Depression..." Kagome answered for her. Sango nodded and gave a rather sad looking smile down to Kagome who had yet to look up at either Rin or her. She was probably going to be easier to break Sango thought, but Frankie would certainly be a hassle. That girl was so hot-headed, so strong-willed, Sango usually admired that about Frankie but now it was just starting to piss her off.

"Well I'm not depressed!" Frankie argued as she stood from the couch. "Look guys, I'm fine, I don't need this so could you just-"

"Francine!" Sango cut her off in a very stern voice, but it wasn't Sango's tone that left Frankie speechless, it was the fact that she had used her real name. Frankie's lips dangled open, her words caught in her throat and her eyes wide as if she were in disbelief, and why not? No one, except her mother and her brother, when he wanted to piss Frankie off, had ever had the gall to call her Francine. That name was absolutely taboo with Frankie and everyone knew that.

"Sit down Frankie." Rin said softly, her voice smooth and understanding, almost motherly. To think that such a sweet and mature girl was the youngest in the group, she certainly held more grace and maturity then most sixteen year olds in the Greater Boston Area. Frankie, who still seemed to be in shock, did as Rin had suggested and sat down, eyes still wide and lips still parted as if to say something as she stared up at Sango.

"Look Frankie..." Sango sighed and bowed her head briefly, bringing her hands together and up to her chest as if she were praying. "Rin and I... all we want is for things to go back to the way they were." She explained as her eyes rose from the floor to Frankie whose shock had passed and now was leaning back comfortably, a blank stare sent Sango's way. "We just want to help." Sango then looked to Kagome, whose head was still bowed, eyes still on the floor.

"We..." Rin began but paused as if to gather herself up. "We want to make you two smile again." Frankie's lips once again parted as if to speak but Rin cut her off. "_Really _smile." Frankie's mouth shut and she sighed as if defeated.

"That's why we're gonna have another sleepover tonight." Sango said with a wide smile causing Frankie's eyebrows to arch and Kagome to finally look up from the floor at her. "That's right, we're gonna have fun tonight and then tomorrow night we're gonna come here and get ready for the dance together."

"That's right." Rin said with a giggle. "We're gonna be the sexiest girls at that dance." She struck a sexy pose; hands in her hair holding it up off her neck and a positively sensual look on her face. Sango giggled and joined in on the action, both girls striking very sexy and provocative poses together. Kagome looked to Frankie with question written all over her face and Frankie just smiled and rolled her eyes before getting up off the couch.

"Fine, we'll have a sleepover tonight and get our sexy on tomorrow." Frankie gave a smirk as she moved toward the cordless phone and picked it up off its stand. "But tonight, let's get drunk." Her smirk darkened and Rin and Sango stopped there posing, looking to one another in disbelief before looking to Frankie.

"Well that wasn't exactly what we had in mind-" Sango began as she bit softly at her lower lip.

"Oh and what did you two have in mind? Fingernail painting, making prank phone calls and eating pizza; don't be so juvenile, girls." Frankie laughed and shook her head as she dialed a number on the phone. "Though the pizza is a definite go."

"I don't know about this Frankie…" Rin began though was hushed by a nudge of Sango's elbow.

"It's not like you two haven't gotten drunk before." Frankie stated with a knowing smirk as she looked to both girls who looked to each other and smiled guiltily. Rin giggled and Sango shrugged and Kagome, who had remained silent, stood from the couch.

"Wait a minuet…" She called the girls attention to her, though Frankie's attention was more so on the other line of the phone, ticked off that there was no answer yet. "Isn't the legal drinking age in America twenty-one?" She questioned looking to each girl quizzically. Rin giggled and Sango snickered while Frankie just smirked.

"Yep." Was Frankie's simple answer in a tone that dismissed the conversation. "Hey Ash, it's me." She spoke into the phone, turning her back on the other girls. "I need a favor…"

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Kagome mumbled to Sango and Rin who gave her mildly sympathetic looks.

"Don't worry so much Kagome." Rin reassured her with a touch of the shoulder.

"Yeah," Sango agreed with a nod. "I mean, it's not like any of us are driving and we're in a house so nothing really bad can happen. Besides, you don't have to drink if you don't want to. You can just watch us; it's bound to be an amusing sight." Rin smiled knowingly and nodded as Sango giggled. Kagome still wasn't completely convinced, but she knew her friends wouldn't pressure her to do anything she didn't want to do.

"Because asshole if you don't I'll tell Mom about that thing." Frankie's voice suddenly reached the girls ears sounding rather annoyed and threatening. "No, that _other_ thing." There was a pause. "Yeah, two six packs, thank you Ashley." Frankie said in a rather sweet voice. "Love you too, big brother." She snickered before hanging up the phone and putting it back on its stand.

"Well, we're good." Frankie said as she turned to the other girls. "Isn't it great having such a nice older sibling?" Frankie laughed and the others joined in, even Kagome. God it felt good to laugh again, if only she could be laughing with Kikyo…

----------------------------------------------------

"**We'll be singing, when we're winning, we'll be singing…" **The radio was blaring and with the music bouncing off the walls of the gym it seemed even louder. **"I get knocked down! But I get up again! You're never gonna keep me down! I get knocked down! But I get up again! You're never gonna keep me down!" **Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Miroku, Hakkaku and Ginta all sang, or rather screamed, the lyrics to Tubhumpin by Chumbawumba as they moved around the gym, hanging up decorations.

"_**Pissing the night away, pissing the night away". **_Miroku sang in a surprisingly realistic high-pitched feminine voice.

"_He drinks a whiskey drink." _Inuyasha sang.

"**He drinks a vodka drink."** Then Sesshoumaru sang and it went in that pattern.

"_He drinks a lager drink."_

"**He drinks a cider drink."**

"_He sings the songs that remind him of the good times."_

"**He sings the songs that remind him of the better time."**

"_**Oh Danny boy, Danny boy, Danny Boy."**_ Again Miroku sang in that girlish voice of his, pausing his decorating briefly to place his hands dramatically against his chest.

"**I get knocked down! But I get up again! You're never gonna keep me down! I get knocked down! But I get up again! You're never gonna keep me down." **They were so into the lyrics and the upbeat tune, it was a rather comical sight.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Sesshoumaru said as he turned down the radio, letting the music drift in the background as the guys worked. "You know Miroku; you do that female voice a little too well." Sesshoumaru smirked and Miroku just rolled his eyes sticking up the middle finger at his friend before going back to work.

"Man this sucks." Ginta said from up on the lift as he hung streamers off the rafters of the gym's ceiling. They had successfully gotten the lift from Winthrop high school to Eastie high earlier in the day.

"Yeah." Hakkaku agreed from next to his brother on top of the lift which was raised at least twenty feet from the ground, the gym had rather high ceilings. "Where are the girls? Why aren't they helping?"

"There having some sort of girl day." Miroku explained with a shake of his head as he took a break, standing next to the lift and stretching with a yawn.

"We could be with them goofing off right now if it wasn't for all this decorating shit." Sesshoumaru commented as he set up the three tables that would serve as the beverage counter and threw the very large tablecloth over them. "And if it weren't for _someone's_ bitchiness over a certain girl whose name has become taboo." Miroku grimaced at Sesshoumaru's blatant attack on Inuyasha.

"Fuck you." Was Inuyasha's reply as he remained behind the DJ table, hooking up some cords to the machines.

"C'mon guys don't start." Miroku pleaded as he leaned against the lift, accidentally pushing the lever which caused the lift to begin to drop. Both Hakkaku and Ginta gave a yelp and grabbed hold of the rails surrounding the lifts platform for dear life. "Sorry…" Miroku yelled up at them as he quickly stopped the lift and pushed the lever to raise it back up.

"Could you guys do this later?" Ginta asked leaning over the rail to look down at the boys, he looked nauseas.

"Yeah, preferably when we're back on the ground" Hakkaku commented, still gripping the rail with wide eyes, his legs shaking slightly.

"Well it's his fault." Inuyasha argued as he looked up, glaring over at Sesshoumaru. "If he'd just stop bringing it up."

"Well if you'd just admit you're wrong I'd stop bringing it up." Sesshoumaru fired back. "You know damn well that you and Kikyo would've never worked and now like the dumb-ass you are you're fucking it up with the only girl who really gets you."

"What the hell do you care?" Inuyasha yelled as he stepped from behind the DJ table. "It's my life not yours."

"Yeah well the issues in _your_ life are fucking with everyone else's lives; you're so selfish." Sesshoumaru shook his head, remaining calm even while Inuyasha's anger was clearly growing with every word Sesshoumaru and he shared.

"I'm warning you Sesshoumaru, back off." Inuyasha growled.

"Oh and what are you gonna do if I don't, _little brother_?" Sesshoumaru was still so stoic and that clearly only fueled Inuyasha's anger. Plus, Sesshoumaru new Inuyasha hated when he called him 'little brother'; they were twins but Sesshoumaru was a few minuets older and never let Inuyasha forget it. Suddenly, Inuyasha was up in Sesshoumaru's face and had him by the collar of his clean white t-shirt.

"You're really pissing me off." Inuyasha growled in Sesshoumaru's face but Sesshoumaru only stared blankly at his brother.

"C'mon guys." Miroku suddenly said in a pleading tone as he came up to the brothers and tried to push them apart. "Not now, okay? Lets just get this stuff done; it's got us all on edge." Miroku tried to reason. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru just continued to glare at each other before Inuyasha finally released Sesshoumaru and headed back over to the DJ table.

"Just keep him away from me." He mumbled as he went back to the electric equipment. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes and Miroku sighed before both boys went back to their work.

Hakkaku and Ginta who stood safely out of reach of the argument twenty feet up in the air looked to each other knowingly. Ginta shrugged and Hakkaku shook his head as they went back to hanging the streamers from the rafters.

"You think they'll ever figure all that shit out?" Ginta questioned softly to his brother who shrugged.

"Dunno, I doubt it. Nothing's gonna get solved unless Inuyasha opens his eyes." Hakkaku stated wisely.

"Meaning this could take a while." Ginta sighed.

"You two shut the fuck up to!" Inuyasha shouted up to the boys, causing them both to jump and look down. Inuyasha was glaring up at them, arms crossed over his chest and a threatening scowl on his face.

"Damn his hearing is good." Hakkaku said softly.

"Yeah… he's like a dog."

"I said stuff it!" Inuyasha shouted again, once again causing the boys to jump before going back to hanging the streamers in silence.

----------------------------------------------------

There is a fine line between love and hate, a line that Kikyo knew very well, more so then she wished to. She hated her father for all he had done to her, for ruining her life, but he was still her father and in a small way Kikyo loved the man, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. She hated Inuyasha for assisting her father in ruining her life, but he was an old friend, the greatest friend she had ever had and though she despised him she loved him as much as a girl could love her best friend. The others; Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and even Rin, who knew next to nothing about the past and Kikyo's history, she despised them all for continuing their relations with Inuyasha, yet she still saw them as her friends and she treasured them.

Then there was Kagome; oh how Kikyo hated that girl. With her big blue eyes that with one glance could steal Kikyo's breath. Those pretty eyes that could stare down into her soul and make Kikyo want to change the person she was and the life of hate she lived. With that sweet smile that could melt the ice around Kikyo's heart. That lovely little smile that for some reason just made Kikyo so happy to see. Yet all the reasons Kikyo hated Kagome were the very same reasons Kikyo loved her.

Kikyo sighed softly as she walked through the door of her apartment. Soft brown eyes looking around the empty living room briefly as Kikyo placed her book bag down next to the door. Somehow the house just seemed so much emptier, though it was no emptier then it was before. What was empty was Kikyo.

"Grandma, I'm home." Kikyo called out as she stepped further into the living room.

"Welcome home dear." She heard her grandmother call from somewhere in the apartment as she sat down on the couch. Another sigh escaped Kikyo's lips as she sat back comfortably on the couch. Sighing, that seemed to be something Kikyo was doing a lot of these days.

A week and a half, eleven days, two hundred sixty-seven hours, one thousand five hundred eighty-four minuets; it had been that long since Kikyo had last spoken to Kagome, or any of her friends for that matter. That was how long Frankie's words had been rolling around inside Kikyo's mind.

"…_That's love Kikyo, I know you feel it in your heart no matter how icy you try and keep it, I know it warms every time you look at her, every time you're near her..." … "Don't let it go just because you're afraid of it, Kikyo. Love that is returned is a gift, don't let that gift fall from your grasp."_

"_Don't let is go…" _Letting it go… was that what Kikyo was doing? Was she really letting the best thing that had ever happened in her shitty life go? No, that wasn't it, it couldn't be it. A lesbian relationship would only make it worse. The mockery, the disapproving and disgusted looks, Kikyo already had to deal with all that, her being with Kagome would only make it worse.

But then was that really fair? Yes it would be hard, that went without saying but for some reason in the back of her mind Kikyo knew she would be able to handle it. With Kagome at her side the rest of the world just didn't seem to matter, with Kagome by her side Kikyo felt that she could take on anything that came her way. But it would be hard and Kikyo just didn't want to deal with it. Selfish and foolish as it may sound, Kikyo just didn't want to deal with the hardships that came attached to love.

Or did she? Kikyo was so confused; she didn't know what she wanted anymore. She wanted Kagome, wanted to love her and wanted to be with her, but she couldn't. There was still a part of Kikyo that just wasn't willing to open up, wasn't willing to let her fully heal, not yet. Not now when Kikyo had finally pushed the past out of her mind, she couldn't make herself vulnerable. Not now, not ever, never again.

"What troubles you child?" A soft voice broke Kikyo from her thoughts.

Head would rise to see that her grandmother now stood over her, staring down at her with that one good eye. The all seeing eye, as Kikyo liked to call it, Grandma Kaede could always see when something was bothering Kikyo and could always see what it was, though she often waited for Kikyo to admit to it before pressing the matter. Kikyo would sigh softly as she sat back against the couch. Would it do any good to lie? No.

"Nothing, Grandma." But Kikyo would try it anyway. But of course, Kaede was a sharp old tack and did not back down. Instead she sat beside Kikyo and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Come now Kikyo, you know better then to try and lie to me." Kaede's voice was soft, understanding and a bit playful, but it always seemed to be. "Tell me what it is."

But Kikyo just looked away. How could she explain all of this to her grandmother? Kikyo knew she was less traditional then other elderly Japanese, but she doubted her grandmother would really approve of what had happened between her and Kagome. Not only that, but this was her problem, not her grandmother's. Kikyo was so sick of people trying to help her, trying to save her from herself, she didn't need help, she didn't need to be saved.

"You are my granddaughter, Kikyo…" Kaede began, tilting her head to the side to get a look at Kikyo's face as her head hung. "But I have raised you since you were fourteen and though I did not give you life I consider you my child." Kikyo's head rose, those soft brown eyes looking to her grandmother's kind old face. Kaede smiled, a soft and understanding smile, as her hand came up and placed against Kikyo's cheek. "A mother knows her child Kikyo, sometimes better then they know themselves." Kaede's smile seemed to sadden and it was obvious to Kikyo that she was thinking about her mother, Kaede's real daughter.

"A mother knows when her child is weak or when her child is strong." Kaede continued, her calloused and wrinkled thumb brushing over Kikyo's cheek. "A mother knows when her child is pure of heart or when darkness lingers within it, though often she will blind herself from it. Hell, a mother even knows when her daughter has been _deflowered_." Kaede gave a soft laugh at that and Kikyo noticeably blushed, though smiled as well.

"What are you trying to get at, Grandma?" Kikyo asked, still smiling. This was all rather amusing but Kikyo could feel something serious lingering in her grandmother's words.

"Well Kikyo, what I'm trying to say is that though you are a young adult, you are still my child." Kaede explained as her hands clasped in her lap, that dark brown eye staring hard, but still so caring into Kikyo's. "I know you better then anyone, perhaps even better then you know yourself. A mother knows, Kikyo, when her child is in love and you my child are in love." Kikyo's eyes widened before she quickly looked away from her grandmother, focusing her eyes upon the floor. Her grandmother knew? Of course she knew; it was true what she said and Kikyo knew that, her grandmother did know her better then anyone and even better then she knew herself.

"It may not be traditional love but it is still love, Kikyo; any person that could bring out what that girl brings out in you, any person that can bring back that happiness, that purity and that vulnerability that you lost so long ago…" Kaede reached out and took Kikyo's hands, forcing her to look up at her "Has my blessing. Don't be afraid of it Kikyo."

For a long moment only silence lingered between the two, Kikyo staring at her grandmother with blank eyes and Kaede staring right back with that one good eye, full of love and compassion for her granddaughter. _'Don't be afraid…'_ The words repeated over and over inside Kikyo's mind. _'Don't be afraid…'_ But Kikyo didn't know how to be unafraid, she couldn't remember what it was like to be vulnerable or pure or even happy. After all these years, could she really let her guard down?

"I don't want to be hurt again, Grandma." Kikyo whispered, her voice sounding choked as the urge to cry grew stronger. Tears welled in her eyes, but Kikyo didn't want to let them fall, she didn't want to cry anymore.

"I know, Sweetie." Kaede smiled sadly as she scooted closer to Kikyo and cupped her cheeks in her wrinkled old hands. "But there is no joy without sadness, no healing without hurt. They balance each other and you must learn to take the good with the bad because love really does make it all worth while, Kikyo."

It was there that Kikyo broke, slumping into her Grandmothers arms and wrapping her arms around her waist. Kikyo sobbed upon her grandmother's shoulder and Kaede in that moment became her rock. She stroked the back of Kikyo's head, brushing down her long black hair in a comforting manner. It would be hard, but Kaede had a feeling that Kikyo would be alright; finally she would find peace within herself.

----------------------------------------------------

"You know, you shouldn't really rub it like that." Hojo stated smartly between sips of his Red Bull, his third in the last half hour, as he and Koga walked down the city streets at a slow and comfortable pace. "It could get infected, or you could make it bleed… just like Inuyasha did." Hojo snickered and Koga shot him a hateful look.

"Shut the fuck up." He growled, shoving Hojo roughly off the curb of the sidewalk as he stepped off as well to cross the street. Hojo just laughed, finishing off the rest of his Red Bull before discarding the can onto the city street without care.

"Whatever man, don't take your anger out on me just 'cause Inuyasha fucked your shit up." Hojo continued causing Koga to turn on him, eyes fiery with anger, his face red with both embarrassment and frustration. His lips moved as if to speak, but not wanting to get yelled at or knocked on his ass, Hojo cut him off. "So where are we going anyway?"

Koga seemed to calm down significantly, his lips closing and turning into a rather dark smirk as he turned and pointed to a very large building nearby. Hojo seemed to realize the building's significance because his eyes widened and he looked both scared and very anxious thanks to all the Red Bull.

"N-No way man." Hojo shook his head and took a step back. "That's like selling your soul to the Devil himself, Koga." Hojo stammered but Koga's smirk just darkened as he shrugged and walked up to his friend, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Don't be such a bitch, Hojo." Koga gave a little snicker as he looked back up to the large building and started toward it, leading Hojo along with him. "We're just gonna go work out at the ol' neighborhood gym." The statement seemed harmless, but judging by the way Hojo was shaking worse then usual and the fact that he had gone pale in the face, one would think it was a death sentence. Hojo has a tendency to be right and in this case he most certainly was.

Both boys entered the gym, Koga with a slight skip in his step and a proud swagger while Hojo was shaking uncontrollably and this time it wasn't just the Red Bull that had his nerves on edge. As they headed up the stairs to the second floor of the gym, Hojo's eyes were shifting this way and that as if he were watching his back but Koga seemed perfectly fine.

"I don't like this, Koga." Hojo mumbled as they walked away from the steps toward the weight lifting section of the gym.

"Shut up." Was Koga's only reply and it was enough for Hojo to do just that.

As they headed to the weight lifting room, they spotted two rather muscular men standing on either side of the open door way. With their bulky arms crossed over their chests and the scowls upon their thin lips, both men looked positively threatening and Hojo quickly averted his eyes to the ground. Koga seemed undaunted by the men and turned his attention to the one on the right.

"What do you want?" The man asked in a rather passive but still somehow very threatening tone.

"I'm here to see Naraku." Koga said, still not fazed by the man.

"You got an appointment?" The other man asked with a dark snicker.

"Listen, meat-head, just tell Naraku that Koga and Hojo are here to see him." Koga stated, brushing the muscular man off. The man glared at Koga but one look to the other man and he turned and headed into the room.

"This is a really bad idea, Koga." Hojo said under his breath but Koga didn't reply. He either hadn't heard Hojo or was flat out ignoring him, either way; Koga was silent as he waited for the man to come back, who appeared in the doorway a few seconds later.

"Naraku will see you." The man said as he stepped back to his 'post'. Koga nodded proudly before stepping through the doorway, Hojo reluctantly following soon after.

There was no one in the weight room save Kagura who sat on a weight bench and stared off into space boredly and Naraku who lay on the bench beside Kagura's lifting a hundred and fifty pound wait to and away from his bare sweaty chest.

"What do you want?" Naraku asked in a slightly strained and breathless tone as he pushed the weight up from his chest.

"Just figured I'd pay a visit to an old friend." Koga said with a shrug as he approached Naraku's bench, Hojo following close behind. Naraku gave a slightly chuckle as Kagura's attention turned to Koga.

"Looks like you've already paid a visit to an _old friend_ today." She said, gesturing toward Koga's face, obviously pointing out the split lip and the slight shiner that had begun to take shape beneath one of Koga's eyes. Koga glared at her but Kagura simply chuckled and looked to Naraku who was placing the weight on its resting place.

"Don't fuck with me Koga; what is it that you're really hear for?" Naraku asked as he wiped the sweat from his face and chest with a nearby towel before slinging it over his neck.

"I've got a proposition for you, Naraku." Koga said casually, his hands slipping into the pockets of his jeans. Hojo looked like a mouse trapped in a snake pit; he was clearly not enjoying this little meeting one little bit.

"I hardly doubt you could make any proposition I would be interested in." Naraku said dismissively as he instead turned his attention to Kagura. He reached out for her and Kagura obediently took his hand and switched over to his bench and made herself comfortable on Naraku's lap.

"It involves Kikyo and Kagome." That seemed to catch Naraku's attention, for his eyebrows arched and he looked up to Koga very much to the displeasure of Kagura but she said nothing. "I figured maybe you'd be interested in helping me teach those two a little lesson.

"I know you had something to do with Kikyo breaking it off with Kagome." Koga stated smartly as he approached Naraku's bench. Naraku seemed to be thinking something over and Kagura once again looked bored while Hojo had long since gone pale in the face again. "But do you really think just psyching Kikyo out will be enough to get you what you want? I know a sure fire way for both of us to get what we want." Koga paused and smirked, he knew he had Naraku now.

"I'm listening."

----------------------------------------------------

"Thanks, keep the change." Frankie smiled at the pizza man as she handed him the money and took the pizza box before nudging the door closed with her shoulder. "Pizza's here guys!" Frankie called out to the other girls. Rin and Sango both popped their heads out of the open doorway to Frankie's room simultaneously, both smiling.

"Finally!" Rin exclaimed as she walked from the room.

"Yeah, it was worth the wait though." Sango commented from beside Rin. Kagome was close behind, but she said nothing.

"Mhm, Dacoopa's pizza is the _best_." Rin said with a nod as she Sango and Kagome headed into the kitchen behind Frankie.

"At eleven dollars for a large plain cheese pizza, it better be." Frankie laughed placing the pizza down on the kitchen table. All the girls gathered around the table and took turns grabbing slices of cheesy pizza before taking seats at the table.

"Hey Frankie." Sango called for Frankie's attention. Frankie paused, mouth agape and pizza halfway in it. "Why don't you be a good hostess and get us some drinks?" Sango smirked and Frankie rolled her eyes before biting into her pizza.

"Why don't y'all stop being lazy and get your own damn drinks?" Frankie shot back through a mouthful of pizza.

"So rude." Rin commented with a shake of her head.

"Yeah." Sango agreed with a nod before she too took a bite of her pizza. "See if we ever come to one of your sleepovers again." She went on between chews.

"Shove it." Frankie mumbled taking another bite of pizza.

"I'll get the drinks." Kagome said flatly before rising from the table and heading toward the refrigerator. Frankie looked to Sango then to Rin, all three girls having the same troubled expression.

Kagome had been acting that way ever since she had gotten to Frankie's, yet when she called her mother to tell her she was sleeping over she sounded so chipper and cheerful, like the old Kagome. The other girls were worried and understandably so. Kagome was acting so distant, so stoic, a lot like Kikyo used to act. They knew she was hurting but until now they hadn't really understood the extent of her depression. She hadn't even touched the piece of pizza Frankie had to get for her since she had made no move toward the pizza box.

It was both heartbreakingly sad and uncomfortably awkward. The girls were running out of ideas on how to get Kagome to loosen up and smile, to become the old Kagome again. She was so deep in her depression, so lost in her self pity that she was loosing herself and the girls could see that. She was far worse off then Frankie, who could at least show a little joy despite how much she was hurting inside.

Kagome placed a glass in front of each girl before pouring Coca Cola into it and all the while, the girls watched her. No one said anything, nobody could think of anything to say. The silence was thick and the moment was awkward but thankfully they were saved by the sound of the doorbell. Frankie looked up and placed what was left of her pizza down on a napkin before rising from her chair.

"Now the party can really begin." She said with a smirk as she moved around the table and headed for the door. Sango, Rin and Kagome remained in the kitchen, sitting their awkwardly and eating while Kagome just sipped her drink and stared off into space.

Thankfully it did not take long for Frankie to return, her brother Ashley following close behind. There was another boy that none of the girls recognized; he was tall and lanky and had shaggy brown hair and a smooth shaven face. His eyes were brown and sort of glassy and he seemed to be in a daze judging by his rather goofy facial expression and the far off look in his eyes. Rin couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him and Sango had to reach over and shove her to silence her.

"I bring party favors, girls." Frankie exclaimed with a smile as she held up two six-pack cases of raspberry and sour apple flavored Smirnoff Ice Twisted. Rin and Sango smiled and Kagome just stared blankly, biting softly at her lower lip, she was still obviously skeptical about the situation.

"Yeah, yeah." Ashley said in a flat tone as he looked to Frankie. "Just make sure that none of you go out driving. In fact, don't go out at all." Ashley lectured. "And if you do go out and you get caught by the cops don't you dare tell them who gave you the alcohol."

"Don't be so paranoid, Ashley." Frankie said as she headed over to the table and placed the cases down.

"Yeah, we'll be good girls." Sango smiled sweetly as did Rin, Kagome gave a weak little smile before going back to her Coke.

"If y'all were gonna be good girls you wouldn't have bribed me into getting your wussy little mixed vodka drinks." Ashley commented with a roll of his eyes, eye rolling seemed to be a family trait. "Well we're outta here." He said before turning and heading out of the kitchen toward the door. His friend paused to wave to the girls before turning and following after Ashley. The click of the door shutting was heard and Rin burst into a fit of giggles, Sango snickering slightly.

"What's with that guy?" Sango asked between her amused little chuckles.

"Who?" Frankie asked curiously before looking toward the empty kitchen doorway. "Oh you me Danny? He's a stoner, what do you expect. He's also the DJ for the dance." She shrugged as she pulled the bottles of alcohol from one of the cases; the raspberry flavored, and set them into groups of three. "Twelve bottles, four girls, three each, should be enough for a little feel-good buzz." Frankie said with a nod.

"Four, Kagome doesn't want to drink." Rin said as she rose from her seat, finishing off the last of her pizza.

"No." Kagome suddenly said, calling the attention of the other girls. "I wanna drink." She said flatly. Frankie's eyebrows rose curiously as she looked to Kagome before looking to Sango and then Rin. Rin shrugged and Sango bit her lip as she stared at Kagome whose eyes were on the table-top.

"Alright, three each." Frankie said before passing out a bottle from each group to each of the girls. They all twisted the caps off their bottle, joining Frankie as she raised hers up. "Cheers." She said before taking a long sip, each girl quick to follow.

**(2 Hours Later)**

"How many has she had?" Frankie asked as she sat on the couch with Sango. Both girls watched as Kagome danced around the living room to the music from the stereo, a smile on her face and skip and slight swagger in her step. She sang along as she danced to the song Dare by Gorillaz, a half empty bottle in her hand, she seemed to be having a very good time.

"One and a half." Sango said as she took a small sip from her own bottle and tilted her head to the side.

"Man, are all Asians lightweight drinkers or what?" Frankie chuckled as she dangled her bottle between her spread knees as she slouched forward.

"Hey, aint our fault we don't have alcoholism in our blood." Rin commented from her place on the floor. She was lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling, holding her bottle on her stomach.

"Yeah, we can't all be of Irish and Scottish decent." Sango snickered as she leaned forward and placed her empty bottle on the coffee table. Her movements were heavy, lazy, as were Rin's. They were both obviously already feeling a buzz, only Frankie seemed perfectly fine and she was already on her third bottle, as was Rin, Sango had just finished hers.

"Bite me." Frankie commented, still watching Kagome. "Well at least she's a happy drunk, y'all are just lazy." She looked to Sango then to Rin. Both girls looked ready for bed, having goofy looking expressions, the expression one got when they were overtired. "Look at you, you two look ready to pass out." Frankie shook her head and took another sip from her bottle. "So much for having a party."

"Not our fault." Rin sighed before giggling for no apparent reason.

"Yeah." Sango was giggling now too, as if a chain reaction was set off but neither knew what was so damn funny. "You're the one who wanted to get drunk."

"I know, and I aint even feeling anything!" Frankie shook her head. "This sucks." Sango reached back and patted Frankie's back softly. But that was short lived for Frankie was forced to sit back quickly as Kagome fell into her lap. With sharp reflexes, Frankie pulled her drink out of the way and held it up before Kagome managed to cause it to spill.

"This was such a great idea, Frankie." Kagome exclaimed, her voice a bit high pitched. "You're so smart…" Kagome continued as she curled up in Frankie's lap, holding her drink up and sipping it occasionally. "And pretty." Frankie's eyebrows arched as Kagome brushed a few stray locks of hair from Frankie's face. "I should've fallen for you." Kagome sighed and giggled before leaning down and lying her head on Frankie's chest. Frankie looked to Sango and then to Rin who were practically rolling with laughter.

"I think I like her like this." Frankie smirked as she wrapped one arm around Kagome and sipped her drink. This caused even more laughter from Rin and Sango, who had somehow managed to fall from the couch to the floor between the couch and coffee table.

----------------------------------------------------

"Life should not be this dull." Inuyasha sighed as he sat in the front seat of Sesshoumaru's jeep, leaning back comfortably and licking occasionally at his vanilla soft-serve ice cream cone.

"I hear that." Miroku agreed as he scooped vanilla sundae with all the fixings from a plastic bowl into his mouth.

"I mean, we're all eighteen and we're eating ice cream on Revere beach, this is just sad." Inuyasha went on, shaking his head. Despite his complaints he seemed to be enjoying his ice cream.

"Stop complaining." Sesshoumaru said flatly before sipping his chocolate milkshake. Inuyasha shot him and angry look but said nothing, he was sick of fighting with Sesshoumaru for today.

"We're seventeen." Ginta corrected as he looked to Hakkaku who nodded in agreement. Both boys had banana splits with strawberry ice cream, hot fudge and sprinkles.

"Fine; seventeen and eighteen year olds eating ice cream at the beach, it's still sad." Inuyasha sighed as he bit into his ice cream cone.

"You got something better to do?" Sesshoumaru asked as he looked to his brother.

"No and that's the problem." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I bet the girls are having a good time." Miroku sighed as he finished off the last of his sundae.

"Probably, and we could be having fun too if we were with them." Sesshoumaru commented before sipping his milkshake.

"Don't start." Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru just gave him one of those blank looks of his before turning his attention to the waves which crashed against the sand a few feet away from where he had parked his jeep.

"Miroku just wants to see Sango." Ginta stated smartly with a smirk.

"No, he doesn't want to see her, he wants to grope her." Hakkaku corrected, causing the other guys to laugh.

"Well that's fun for me." Miroku said with a shrug and a smirk.

"I'll bet." Inuyasha snickered.

"So tell us Inuyasha." Miroku started sitting forward slightly. "How far did you ever get with Frankie?" Ginta and Hakkaku sat forward curiously as well and even Sesshoumaru offered Inuyasha some of his attention. Inuyasha seemed to become tense for a moment before going back to eating what was left of his ice cream cone.

"What's it matter now?" He asked passively.

"Enquiring minds want to know." Miroku said with a shrug. "I mean, you two meant a lot to each other, it makes sense that you'd at least do _something_ together."

"For your information, shit-head, Frankie didn't mean anything to me. She was just someone to hang with, just some girl." Inuyasha stated defensively. "We never did anything together so drop it."

"If you say so." Miroku shrugged and sat back. "I just figured Frankie would've given you something considering how easy all the guys say she is." Ginta and Hakkaku both looked shocked and Sesshoumaru looked both confused and skeptical about the statement, Inuyasha however, had gone red in the face.

Suddenly, he spun around in his seat to face the back and reached over, grabbing Miroku by the collar of his shirt and pulling him forward. Both boys came face to face, Miroku's eyes wide and Inuyasha's on fire with fury. He looked murderous and threatening and both Ginta and Hakkaku had backed into the corner of the back seat to escape his rage.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that, Miroku." Inuyasha growled venomously at his friend. "Frankie is one of the greatest girls I know and I'll _kill_ anyone who tries to soil her reputation with bullshit lies like that, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it, Inuyasha." Miroku nodded before a smirk crept across his lips. "But you're getting awfully defensive over _just some girl_." Sesshoumaru snickered and Ginta and Hakkaku smiled. Inuyasha bit the inside of his cheek and released Miroku before sitting back and turning forward in his seat.

"Let's get outta here." Inuyasha mumbled as he stared off as if deep in thought. Sesshoumaru complied with his brother's wishes and started the car after discarding his empty cup out of the window and pulled out of his parking spot.

----------------------------------------------------

"I knew I shouldn't have let you have the third one." Frankie sighed as she gathered ice into the face cloth and pressed it against Kagome's forehead.

Kagome sat at the kitchen table, pouting like a five year old, tears in her eyes as she sniffled softly. She had been dancing and somehow had managed to trip over her own feet and smash her head off the coffee table. She had whimpered and whined like a kicked puppy as Frankie picked her up off the floor and dragged her to the kitchen with no help from Sango or Rin. Both had decided to go into Frankie's room and pass out on her bed.

"This is shaping up to be a great night." Frankie sighed.

"I'm s-sorry Frankie." Kagome sniffled and whimpered. Frankie couldn't help but chuckle, she was awfully cute, if not a bit annoying, in such a drunken state.

"Don't worry about it." Frankie shrugged before helping Kagome onto her feet and heading back into the living room with her. "No more dancing though." Frankie said sternly as she sat Kagome down and turned off the stereo.

"'Kay." Kagome agreed as she curled up in the corner of the couch. Frankie smiled as she grabbed one of the blankets from the coffee table and threw it over Kagome before taking a seat next to the girl. "Hey Frankie…"

"Yeah?"

"Why does Kikyo hate me?" Frankie looked to Kagome and gave a soft, sad smile as Kagome sat up, clutching the blanket around her and shifted closer to Frankie.

"She doesn't hate you Kagome, she hates herself." Frankie explained as she sat back against the couch. "Deep down she doesn't think she deserves happiness and she's afraid of it because she knows with happiness comes heartbreak so she pushes people she cares about away."

"How do you know?" Kagome questioned as she laid her head on Frankie's shoulder.

"'Cause I've been there." Frankie sighed as she put her arm around Kagome's shoulder. "She doesn't want to get hurt so she figures by hurting you she's protecting herself when really she's just digging a grave and burying herself in it."

"Is it 'cause of what her father did?" Kagome asked softly.

"Part of it; she loved him and look what he did to her. She loved Inuyasha, he was her dearest friend, but supposedly he betrayed her, she loved Naraku and he broke her heart. So she thinks that if she falls in love with you you'll hurt her too and the best way to keep that from happening is to push you away." Frankie explained.

"I would never hurt her." Kagome sighed.

"I know that and I'm sure deep down she knows that too…"

"Hey Frankie…"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Naraku?" Kagome pulled her head back to look up at Frankie questioningly and Frankie smiled.

"Oh that's right; you never had the pleasure of meeting dear Onigumo." Frankie chuckled.

"I thought his name was Naraku."

"No, his name is Onigumo, but he never liked it so ever since elementary school he made people call him Naraku." Frankie explained before sighing. "Naraku used to be one of our friends, sort of. Nobody really liked or trusted him too much except Kikyo, she was head over heals for him back in elementary school and by middle school they were a couple.

"Naraku was always one of those bad-boy types, always getting into some sort of trouble; real sneaky and conniving, a real dirt-bag but Kikyo was to blinded by his good looks and charm to see that.

"Inuyasha and Naraku never got along," Frankie continued. "I guess Inuyasha was jealous that he was dating Kikyo but even before that they'd bump heads. I guess the story is that Inuyasha found out Naraku was cheating on Kikyo with this girl Kagura 'cause Kikyo wouldn't put-out and threatened to tell Kikyo if Naraku didn't leave her. By then Naraku was already making a name for himself selling drugs on the streets of Boston and had a bunch of goons to do his dirty work for him." Frankie sighed and sat back more comfortably.

"Naraku made his goons jump Inuyasha; they beat him too a bloody pulp, nearly killed him. Kikyo found out and somehow found out why Naraku had done it so she dumped his ass on the spot. Naraku's very proud so naturally he was real pissed off and swore he'd get even with Kikyo, said she'd be his one way or the other eventually." Frankie paused and looked to Kagome. "Naraku's now one of the biggest drug-dealers in Boston, he's also the one who got Sango's brother, Kohaku, hooked on crystal and evidently got him locked up in juvie and then sent to rehab for a few months."

"Seems like a real bastard." Kagome commented and Frankie nodded before shutting her eyes. "Hey Frankie…" Frankie gave a chuckle and looked down to Kagome.

"Yes?"

"When did you realize that you loved Inuyasha?" Kagome's head tilted to the side and Frankie smiled. Not only was she a happy drunk but she was awfully talkative too.

"It was a Friday night back in sixth grade; I was sitting home all alone watching TV, my mom was at her boyfriends and my brother was out somewhere. It was about eleven when Inuyasha rang my doorbell, I let him in and it turned out that he was totally piss faced drunk." Frankie laughed softly and shook her head. "His first time drinking and the moron decides to drink Tequila at the park with Sesshoumaru and Miroku who apparently had headed home but he somehow ended up at my house.

"He was sick as a dog so I had to help him, had to drag him to the bathroom so he wouldn't puke on the floor. After he was done barfing, I was cleaning his mouth and wiping his head with a warm towel when he stopped me and just stared into my eyes with this look that he'd never given me before." Frankie sighed dreamily. "I knew that look, it was the same look he gave Kikyo all the time; affectionate, wanting, as if I was the only thing in his world that mattered. He said _"Frankie, you're so beautiful."_ Then he kissed me. It was disgusting, I could taste the throw up on his mouth but somehow I still liked it. He pulled back and then the bastard passed out on my chest." Frankie laughed. "That was when I knew that I loved him."

"That's interesting." Kagome laughed and shook her head before lying her head back on Frankie's shoulder.

"When did you first know you loved Kikyo?" Frankie asked and Kagome smiled.

"First time I met her, I just felt connected to her. I knew then that she was the one for me."

"That's sweet." Frankie smiled.

"But ya know what Frankie?"

"What?"

"I think I'm starting to like you too." Kagome giggled as she snuggled closer to Frankie and Frankie just smirked.

"Alcohol will make you like anybody." Frankie said dismissively. "Then again, I am pretty irresistible." Frankie chuckled but Kagome did not respond. Apparently, Kagome had passed out, leaning against Frankie, curled up in her blanket. Frankie smiled and pulled the covers more snuggly around Kagome.

"Goodnight, Kagome." Frankie sighed before her eyes fell shut.

"Goodnight, Kikyo." Kagome mumbled.

**(8:15 AM)**

Sango gave a soft groan as the sunlight that shone in from the window stirred her from her deep sleep. Rin grumbled as Sango's movements caused her to awaken from her slumber as well, much to her disdain. Both girls sat up in Frankie's bed and looked around in a confused manner. Both were still in their clothes and looked like hell, one would think their night had been far wilder then it really was.

"What time is it?" Rin yawned as she stretched. Sango looked to the clock on Frankie's nightstand and sighed.

"8:15." Both girl's groaned and Rin fell back, closing her eyes and curling onto her side while Sango got up and headed for the door. She was a bit wobbly on her feet due to having just woken up and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as she headed out of the bedroom. But seconds later she was back in the doorway, her eyes wide.

"Rin. Rin! Get up!" Sango called in a harsh but soft voice. Rin groaned and sat up, looking to her friend with an annoyed expression.

"What?" She questioned as she rubbed at her eyes.

"C'mere, come look at this." She gestured for Rin to come and reluctantly, Rin did so, sliding out of bed and heading out of the bedroom.

She followed Sango into the living room and the sight that awaited her caused Rin's eyes to widen just as Sango's had. On the couch was Frankie and Kagome; Frankie was on her back and Kagome was lying on top of her, her head on one of Frankie's breasts and her hand on the other, her face snuggling quite comfortably into the mounds. Frankie's arms were around Kagome, legs spread and one wrapped around Kagome's waist. Kagome's shirt was bunched up to under her arms, her bra showing and looking ready to fall off while Frankie's pajama pants were around her thighs, her panties showing.

"Oh my…" Rin couldn't even finish what she was saying, her eyes were wide and her mouth agape. Sango by now had gotten over the shock and was snickering. "Y-You don't think they…" Rin looked to Sango who was red in the face and trying not to laugh.

"Looks like they're over their heartbreak." Sango snickered, covering her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"Man, we've gotta stop passing out when we get drunk…" Rin said softly, still in shock. Sango nodded and burst out into a fit of laughter causing Frankie to stir and look over at Rin and Sango curiously through tired eyes.

"What?" Frankie questioned but Sango just kept right on laughing and Rin just stared. This was shaping up to be a very interesting day.

**Baby, **

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**

**Ooh, **

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah.**

**And now that your rose is in bloom,**

**A light hits the gloom on the grave…**

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya, **

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya.**

* * *

**Otachii: **I know, I know, I suck. This chapter took me hella long to write and I'm really sorry about the wait but what can I say? I'm running out of excuses. x( I just haven't been motivated to write lately, plus it was hard to get the scenes from my mind and onto the computer, writers block I guess. But hell, it's here aint it? So be thankful… and don't kill me. Please!

And for those of you who are gonna get on my case like "ZOMG is this turning into a Frankie/Kagome thing?!!?!" Do the math people. Just stop and think about it for a minuet before you start attacking me. Hope you enjoyed the humor in this chapter though, heh.

Chapter ten, this fic's almost over, can ya believe it? Chapter eleven will be up sometime within the year. –Dodges flying furniture and rotten produce.- I'm kidding, I'm kidding! I'll get it up as soon as possible.

**Review pah-lease. **


	11. Realization Blooms

**Chapter Eleven:**

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea, **

**You became the light on the dark side of me. **

**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill. **

**But did you know, **

**That when it snows, **

**My eyes become large and, **

**The light that you shine can be seen…**

"How many times do I have to say it?" Frankie groaned as she sat back in her seat on the bus. "Nothing happened!"

"_Suuuure." _Sango smirked and shook her head. "Honestly Frankie, I never thought you were the type to take advantage of a drunken girl." She teased as Rin giggled at her side. Frankie glared and Kagome, who sat beside her, hung her head and held it in her hands.

"Whatever." Frankie grumbled. She was obviously not getting through to her friends and was sick of trying. "I can't believe you got that drunk and have this bad of a hangover after just three Smirnoff's, it's a good thing school starts a few hours late today." She said, turning her attention to Kagome.

"It wasn't purposely." Kagome whined, her voice muffled by her hands over her face. "Last night was the first time I ever drank."

"Well, glad I could help pop your alcohol cherry." Frankie laughed as she reached behind Kagome and patted her back.

"I think you popped more then just her _alcohol _cherry." Sango commented smartly, causing Rin to burst out in a fit of giggles.

"Would you shut the fuck up?!" Frankie snapped at Sango, but Sango only snickered. Luckily the attention was brought away from Frankie as Sango looked up and spotted Koga and Hojo climbing onto the bus. Frankie and Rin looked up as well, but Kagome just kept her head hung, the aspirin Frankie had given her had yet to kick in.

"Well hello there girls." Koga said casually as he approached them, purposely standing right in front of Kagome who finally looked up at the sound of his voice.

"What the fuck do you want, Koga?" Frankie questioned, looking none to happy to see him. Kagome had told the other girls what he had done and naturally they were all quite pissed off at him, each glaring with hateful eyes though Kagome just ignored him, looking elsewhere.

"Now, now, Frankie, don't be so rude." Koga said in a mockingly offended tone. "Me and Hojo just wanted to say hi to our old friends, right Hojo?" Hojo didn't reply. The boy did not look well but then again he never did in the morning. He was currently pounding down his Red Bull and it was obviously not his first judging by the way his hands shook, but still, there was obviously something bothering him. But none of the girls cared to ask, he had assisted Koga in his assault on Kagome after all.

"Old and previous." Sango corrected coldly, crossing her arms beneath her chest.

"That's right." Rin nodded in agreement. "We don't want anything to do with you, either of you." She added.

"Yeah, so why don't you two do us and the world a favor and go dig a whole and bury your worthless asses in it." Frankie spat as she glared up at Koga. Koga seemed unfazed by the insults or the girls' blatant detest toward him.

"Fine, fine, have it your way." He said carelessly with a shrug before turning slightly. "See you at the dance." He directed his attention at Kagome there and when he caught her eye he winked at her before heading off to find a seat at the back of the bus.

"Thanks you guys." Kagome smiled, but not too much, her head was still killing her.

"No problem." Frankie smiled back as did Rin and Sango.

"Yeah." Sango nodded and paused briefly. "After all, no one messes with Frankie's fuck-buddy." Kagome blushed deeply and Frankie turned angrily on her friend.

"Shut the fuck up already!" She yelled, only causing Sango and Rin to laugh hysterically and the bus driver and a few other people on the bus to 'Shh' at Frankie.

----------------------------------------------------

"Look at her, she has no idea." Koga snickered and sneered as he sat down in the back of the bus, his eyes on Kagome.

"I don't like it, Koga." Hojo replied as he sat next to his friend looking rather distressed and hyperactive as always. "You really think Kagome deserves this?"

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, Hojo;" Koga growled as he looked at Hojo. He did not like the fact that Hojo was having doubts and voicing them. "No one refuses me. Plus, what the hell do you care?"

"She's our friend." Hojo stated as he too turned his attention to Kagome just as he heard Frankie scream _"Shut the fuck up already!"_ Koga chuckled and shook his head, leaning back casually in his seat.

"She's a dike, Hojo and girls like her need to be set _straight_. I'm just trying to help her." He said with a shrug and a little chuckle. Hojo shook his head and sighed, there was no reasoning with Koga. Hojo didn't like this, not one little bit, but Koga was his friend and you never left a friend hanging; even when he was wrong and Koga was most definitely wrong.

----------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Miroku groaned as he sat back in his seat in the back of Sesshoumaru's jeep.

"What do you care, in a hurry for something?" Sesshoumaru asked, his attention never leaving the newspaper he held in front of his eyes as he sat in the drivers seat.

"He's just in a hurry to go see Sango." Ginta stated with a smirk as he sat beside Miroku in the back seat.

"Yeah, it's been so long since he's groped her that the perve is having withdrawals." Hakkaku added with a snicker. The brothers had been spending quite a bit of time with the group and even joked that they had replaced Hojo and Koga. In a way they had, but no one in the group was complaining.

"Exactly!" Miroku confirmed, causing Ginta and Hakkaku to laugh and Sesshoumaru to just roll his eyes.

----------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha shouted from the chair he was seated at in front of a little round table. ""I'm blinding myself to the truth" that's not advice, Myoga!" He continued shouting at a short round and pudgy old man that sat across from him.

The room they sat in was dark, dimly lit by a single lamp that sat in the middle of the round table. There was no other furniture besides the table and four chairs, two currently occupied by the old man and Inuyasha. There was a single window in the small room but very few would realize it was even there because it was covered by thick red curtains that didn't let a speck of light through.

The old man was significantly short, almost dwarf-like and was very round in both his face and his body, giving him a rather bloated look. He had a shiny bald head and a long thin mustached that pointed out from his upper lip right under his small, pointed nose. He looked a bit nervous and considering the angry look he was receiving from Inuyasha it was not hard to see why.

"I can not tell you what to do, Inuyasha only help you help yourself by giving you a nudge in the right direction." Myoga explained nervously. "You must figure this out on your own."

"Well a lot of help you are!" Inuyasha raved as he shot up from his seat, knocking the chair over and causing Myoga to flinch.

"Nice to see you have your father's temper." Myoga mumbled sarcastically, earning a growl from Inuyasha. Myoga cleared his throat nervously and quickly looked away.

Oh yes, Inuyasha was a lot like his father and Myoga should know, they had known each other for years and were dear friends. In fact it had been Myoga himself who had helped Inuyasha's father out of his slump after Izayoi died. Myoga had always been a sort of mentor, someone who could give advice and set people on the right track. He had information about everything and everyone too so he was a valuable business partner as well.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment, fists clenched at his sides, his eyes distant as they stared over the old man's head. Myoga felt bad for the boy, but it was not his place to tell him what to do. It had always been a rule of Myoga's; people had to make their own decisions in the end, all Myoga could do was give them nudges and hints. He was not one to mess with destiny.

"At least tell me what it means, Myoga." Inuyasha requested in a calmer and much softer tone.

"That much I can do." Myoga said softly, sighing in relief as he clasped his hands over his round stomach and closed his eyes. "You are seeing only what you want to see." Myoga began his voice deep and wise. "Your eyes are open and only staring down one path of destiny, a path you subconsciously know you can never have and don't really want but you keep denying that. You must open your eyes and see the path that is staring you in the face, waiting for you to start your journey down it."

"You're talking nonsense, old man." Inuyasha growled causing Myoga to sigh and open his eyes, looking up at Inuyasha. Unfortunately, he had developed his father's thick-head as well.

"Just think about it Inuyasha and eventually you will understand. Think about what and who is _really_ most important to you, not who you think _should_ be most important." Myoga further explained before slowly, and with great effort, rising from his chair. "That is all the advice I can give you." He said dismissively.

"Whatever, I gotta go anyway." Inuyasha growled. He was very agitated and quite obviously so. He had no idea what Myoga was talking about and it was really pissing him off that the old man would not further explain himself.

"Just think about it, Inuyasha!" Myoga called as Inuyasha stepped out of the room and headed out of the apartment.

"_Just think about it…"_ He was thinking about it, but he still had no God damn idea what it meant. Inuyasha sighed and grumbled angrily as he climbed into Sesshoumaru's jeep and sulked slightly. He was lost in his thoughts, trying to figure out what Myoga had been going on about.

"So what he say?" Miroku asked as he leaned forward. Inuyasha received the attention of all four boys, even Sesshoumaru who folded his paper and placed it on his lap.

"_I am seeing only what I want to see._" Inuyasha started, speaking slowly as he tried to remember what Myoga had said word for word. "_My eyes are open and only staring down one path of destiny, a path I subconsciously know I can never have and don't really want but I keep denying that. I must open my eyes and see the path that is staring me in the face, waiting for me to start my journey down it._" He paused once he was finished. "What the hell kind of bullshit is that?" Inuyasha questioned, looking to his friends for help.

"Sounds like something a Wiseman would say, that's so like Myoga." Sesshoumaru said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's deep." Hakkaku said, his brother nodding in agreement. Meanwhile, Miroku had sat back in his seat, seemingly deep in thought.

"Yeah, but what the fuck's it mean?" Inuyasha questioned as he looked back to the twins.

"You need glasses?" Ginta said with a shrug, causing Hakkaku to snicker but Inuyasha did not seem amused. In fact he turned around in his seat and lunged forward, attacking the twins who shouted and flailed, trying to get away. There might have been two against one, but Ginta and Hakkaku were no match for Inuyasha's rage even when teamed up and they both knew that.

"Morons." Sesshoumaru grumbled as he started the jeep and took off down the street and through it all, Miroku sat there silently, lost in his thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------

When extremely bored florescent lights can be very entertaining; watching the electricity pump through them, blinking and seeing all the colorful dots. When there was nothing to do besides hear your health teacher go on and on about the different chambers of the heart, watching florescent lights can be like playing videogames; addictive and mind-numbing. At least those were the thoughts of Kagome and Sango as they stared up at the ceiling in the classroom located beside the gym. Today was a health class day, every other day they would switch from gym to health, and both Kagome and Sango had to admit that they'd rather be pumbled by rubber balls then sit in a classroom and listen to the gym teacher talk about human anatomy.

Kagome sighed and fluttered her eyelashes, blinking repeatedly as her head fell straight and those pretty sapphire eyes looked around her. Today might have been the night of the dance and all the students might have been anxious for the night to come, but no one would ever guess such a thing by looking around this classroom. Half the class appeared to be sleeping and the other half was either staring up at the ceiling like Sango, who seemed hypnotized by the lights, or staring ahead and daydreaming. It was a rather funny sight, like something out of an eighties movie where Ben Stein is the teacher.

But luckily, the sound of the bell saved the class from having to listen about the functions of the colon. That was when the classroom seemed to come to life, everyone jumping out of their seats almost simultaneously and practically lunging at the door. Kagome however took her dear sweet time getting up, as did Sango. Though her headache had gone away Kagome was still feeling a little sluggish and it seemed Sango was as well. Frankie would have definitely had some smartass remark if she could have seen the two girls now.

"You know, I think health class is a government conspiracy attempting to bore the creativity out of students." Sango said with a soft yawn as she and Kagome exited the classroom and entered a sea of students just trying to get out of school as soon as possible.

"Probably." Kagome said with a little smile as she and Sango headed up the stairs, out of the basement where the gym was located, and up to the first floor where their lockers were.

Now Kagome wasn't denying that her little night-in with the girls had helped to lift her spirits, but she would be lying if she said her troubles were completely forgotten. She tried to keep her mind focused because every time it began to wander she would find herself thinking about Kikyo. Like now; where in the world was Kikyo? Though Kagome had not talked to the other girl in the last week and a half she had at least seen her in the hallways everyday, but not today. Was she even in school? It didn't appear so. Was she sick? Kagome honestly didn't know but she was worried.

"Hey…" Sango's voice broke Kagome from her thoughts. "I know that look, stop it already." Sango said in a soft and caring tone. She was referring to the forlorn look upon Kagome's face, the look she always got when thinking about Kikyo.

"I can't help it." Kagome sighed as she stopped in front of her locker, having to weave her way through the crowd of people trying to get to their own.

"I know." Sango said in an understanding tone as she nodded and patted her friend's shoulder. "I'll meet you in the gym." She said before she disappeared into the crowd, heading off to her own locker.

Sango was right; Kagome really did need to stop this, this path of self-pity. Not only was it destructive but it was not a very appealing or admirable path. People who pitied themselves were the kind of people Kagome had always swore never to be like. The whole 'woe is me' attitude was just so obnoxious and Kagome didn't want to be seen as one of those people. But she couldn't help it; no matter how much she tried she just couldn't shake this feeling of depression.

With a sigh, Kagome slammed her locker door shut and slung her yellow backpack over her shoulder before heading back into the crowd and back down to the basement. She had to do this, she could do this, she just needed to stay strong and optimistic. So what if the girl she loved didn't love her back, there were plenty of other girls out there. Girls who could actually laugh without any restraint, girls that could smile without Kagome having to work harder then she should have to, to make them do so. It hurt now but Kagome would get over it, she'd force herself to if she had to.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Kagome heard a very familiar voice shout as she headed down the hall that lead to the gym. It was Frankie and she did not sound happy, not at all.

Eyebrows would rise in curiosity before Kagome's steps would quicken as she approached the gym doors. Walking through them Kagome's eyes would widen as they fell upon the sight unfolding in the gym. Miroku currently had Frankie by the waist who was kicking and flailing as she spat threats of murder in the direction of the DJ table which another boy stood behind. It was the boy who had been with Frankie's brother Ashley last night, Danny. He had a smug little smirk on his face and appeared to be quite satisfied with himself for something; what Kagome could only assume would be pissing Frankie off.

Sesshoumaru and Rin were also in the gym but they sat on the bleachers which were now pulled out to serve as a place to sit at the dance. Sesshoumaru was perched at the top as was Rin who sat between his spread knees. Rin had a worried look on her face, but Sesshoumaru's arms around her waist and chin on her shoulder kept her from going to Frankie. Sesshoumaru looked bored as always and completely uninterested in what was going on in front of him.

"Let me go Miroku." Frankie growled as she struggled against the boys hold who seemed to be having quite a difficult time holding her back.

"C'mon Frankie, calm down." Miroku pleaded. "Don't kill him; we need him to DJ the dance." He reasoned and that seemed to be good enough for Frankie because she stilled her movements and appeared to calm down a bit. "You can kill him later." Miroku added once he released Frankie, shooting the other boy a rather hard look indicating that whatever he had said had gotten to Miroku too.

"Uh, what did I miss?" Kagome asked as she approached her friends, going to Frankie's side who seemed busy inspecting the decorations overhead. She was obviously still very angry; it was all over her face.

"Just a few ignorant comments from the pot-head over there who thinks he's funny." Frankie said flatly as she gestured toward Danny who rolled his eyes and continued examining the DJ table and its equipment.

"Uh…" Kagome didn't know what to say, she still didn't get what the hell was going on. But she knew better then to ask, she didn't want the confrontation to start up again.

"I'll tell you one thing…" Sesshoumaru suddenly said with a smirk as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against Rin's who smiled and shift to lean back against his chest. "The boy's damn lucky Inuyasha wasn't here to hear what he said."

"What who said?" All attention turned to the gym door where Inuyasha stood with Sango, all attention except Frankie's of course. She was busy examining the decorations, or so she seemed to want everyone to think.

"Speak of the devil." Sesshoumaru smirked. "Danny-boy here-"

"Sesshoumaru don't." Rin cut him off, Miroku nodding in agreement. Frankie's attention was still on inspecting the decorations overhead. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact that the current conversation was centered on her. Kagome assumed it was Inuyasha's presence that had Frankie directing her attention anywhere but on the group.

"What? The boy deserves an ass whooping after the dance and Inuyasha's the perfect one to deliver one to him." Sesshoumaru argued.

"I'm shaking." Danny stated sarcastically under his breath with a roll of his eyes. Inuyasha glared at the boy and Sango looked to Miroku with question in her eyes as she came to his side.

"Called who what?" Inuyasha asked as he looked to his brother, his interest had obviously been sparked.

"As I was saying, Danny-boy here and Frankie got into a little spat because someone set up the DJ equipment wrong." Sesshoumaru paused, making it clear that that had been a direct stab at Inuyasha who had in fact been the one to set up the DJ table. "Danny blamed it on Frankie and basically called her an incompetent bitch though not in those exact words because lord knows the boy is incapable of such intelligent speech." Danny grumbled from the sidelines but said nothing, only went on fixing whatever problem there was at the DJ table. "Frankie responded with an oh-so-original 'Fuck you' and this is where things really got interesting-"

"Get on with it!" Inuyasha growled impatiently causing Sesshoumaru to smirk.

"Patience, little brother." Inuyasha growled but Sesshoumaru was quick to continue before he could say anything else. "Danny said, and I quote; _"If you're anything like your mother then you'd be the one to go to for that kind of service."_ And our darling little Frankie of course went off on him, and rightfully so."

Kagome's eyes widened as did Sango's, both girls turning their attention to the boy who stood behind the DJ table. He wore a very smug little smirk giving the impression that he was proud of himself for what he had said. The bastard had insulted Frankie's mother, there was just no excuse for that. All eyes turned expectantly toward Inuyasha who wore a blank expression and simply stared forward, not looking at anything in particular.

"What is everyone looking at?" Inuyasha questioned, his eyes scanning the faces of his friends.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Sango asked. She was astonished that Inuyasha had not charged at the boy and attempted to rip his throat out. No one insulted Frankie, not as long as Inuyasha had something to say or do about it and he always did, he always had.

"What am I suppose to say? The kid didn't say anything that wasn't true." He stated with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. Her eyes were wide and the expression on her face could only be described as shock, and that shock was shared by the others in the gym.

Sango looked dumbfounded, as if she expected Ashton Kutcher to jump out at any moment and tell them they'd been Punk'd. Rin looked very uncomfortable, biting hard at her lower lip and shifting around on Sesshoumaru's lap who also, surprisingly, looked shocked. This obviously wasn't what he had pictured happening when he told Inuyasha what had happened. Miroku did not appear to be shocked; instead he looked disappointed and ashamed, as if he had been the one to say what had come from Inuyasha's mouth. Only Danny seemed to be happy over Inuyasha's commentary.

Strangely enough though, Frankie showed no emotion what-so-ever in regards to Inuyasha's comment. Her eyes were still upon the decorations overhead, her hands in her pockets and a rather peaceful, almost solemn look upon her face. It appeared as if she wasn't even listening, but Kagome had saw her flinch and watched her body tense up, fists clenching in her pockets when Inuyasha spoke. But she appeared so calm, actually, she reminded Kagome of Sesshoumaru in that moment.

"It's alright Kagome." Frankie said calmly as she turned her attention to the younger girl, but Kagome kept her eyes on Inuyasha as did everyone else. "It's not Inuyasha's fault he's an insensitive bastard, he never had a mother to teach him any better." Again a wave of shock hit the room, though this time it was more like a tsunami.

Kagome, Rin and Sango all audibly gasped in unison as their eyes turned to Frankie, astonished that she had said something so cruel. Miroku looked as if he was about to pass out from the shock, his mouth was hanging open and his face was very pale. Sesshoumaru did not look all that shocked, in stead he looked quite pissed off, much like Frankie had when Kagome had first entered the gym; it was his mother as well who had been insulted. But Sesshoumaru said nothing nor made any sort of move to get to Frankie, he didn't have to; Inuyasha was way ahead of him.

Inuyasha practically charged across the gym at Frankie, moving with such a sudden burst of speed that no one, especially Frankie, had any time to react. On his way over Inuyasha had shoved Kagome right out of his path, sending her into Miroku's arms with an 'oomph' sound. When he actually got to Frankie he got right up in her face, so close that their noses touched, Inuyasha having to lean down slightly to accomplish this thanks to the height difference between he and Frankie. Frankie looked surprised at Inuyasha's advance and sudden closeness for about half a second before she returned his icy glare, standing firmly in place, unwilling to back down even with Inuyasha growling in her face.

"If you ever talk about my mother again I'll-"

"You'll what?" Frankie challenged, shouting right in Inuyasha's face before suddenly shoving him away from her with surprising force. Inuyasha stumbled a bit but regained his footing quickly. "What are you gonna do, Inuyasha?" Frankie continued as she stepped toward him. This time it was Frankie who got in Inuyasha's face, leaning up slightly on her toes to accomplish that. "You gonna hurt me?" The question was sarcastic, biting. "You can't hurt me anymore then you already have, not even if you knocked me around. So go right ahead, defend your mother and take a swing, you know you want to." It was almost as if she was daring him to, but Inuyasha would never hit Frankie… right?

It was uncomfortable to watch, unbearably uncomfortable; two people who were once good friends were at each others throats and their friends could do nothing but watch. Everyone wanted to come between them, to break it up and make them stop but no one made a move to do so. It was as if they knew, as if they all realized that this was Inuyasha and Frankie's problem and this was the only way they were going to work it out.

"Oh God, stop being a melodramatic bitch." Was Inuyasha's reply, his tone just as venomous as Frankie's.

"Melodramatic?" Frankie snorted and laughed. "Well at least I'm not obsessed with some girl that hates my guts."

"I'm warning you Frankie." Inuyasha growled, obviously growing angrier with each passing moment whereas Frankie looked more hurt then angry.

"What are you gonna do, Inuyasha?" Frankie challenged daringly.

Inuyasha's fists clenched at his sides and Kagome was beginning to worry that he would actually hit Frankie. But Inuyasha would never hit Frankie, would he? Kagome didn't think so, but then why did Miroku look on edge as if ready to sprint forward and go to Frankie's rescue? Even Danny was beginning to look a bit uneasy and he had been the one to start this whole mess.

But thankfully, Inuyasha did not strike Frankie; instead he stood there and just matched the glare she offered him, staring as if looking right through those pretty tear filled hazel eyes. He looked so numb, as if unaffected by the hurt in Frankie's eyes.

"Why don't you go play 'find the marble' with your cousin Frankie, you like that don't you?" Was how Inuyasha replied in a voice just a numb and as cold as his expression.

He did not hit Frankie, but he might as well have; Frankie flinched and became tense as if stunned by the impact of his words. Sango looked stunned at Inuyasha's words but everyone else just looked confused, obviously only Frankie, Sango and Inuyasha knew what Inuyasha was talking about. It was then and only then that Frankie actually allowed the tears in her eyes to roll down her cheeks, little rivers spilling from her eyelids and running down her cheeks and off her jaw.

She looked so hurt, crushed; Inuyasha had betrayed her trust and had used the one thing that hurt her the most against her. '_How could he?' _The question repeated over and over in Frankie's mind and with each time it was repeated Frankie grew more and more infuriated until she just could no longer hold it in. Without thinking, though Frankie wasn't sure she'd have stopped herself if she had thought about it; she slapped Inuyasha across the face. Inuyasha's head snapped to the side but came forward again quickly, his expression just as numb and uncaring as he stared blankly at Frankie's tear streaked face.

"Go to hell you backstabbing prick." Frankie choked out before she brushed past him. She walked at a slow pace, but no one dared go to her, not yet, not here. Frankie made it to the door just as Hakkaku and Ginta were coming through.

"Hey Frankie." Ginta said cheerfully only to be shoved out of Frankie's way as she past him.

"What the hell was that about?" Hakkaku questioned in a confused tone, looking to Ginta who was rubbing his shoulder and wincing. Frankie had shoved him right into the doorframe. But the abuse did not stop there; both Kagome and Rin came rushing past them, shoving both boys out of their way as they hurried past.

"Damn, what's everyone's problem?" Ginta questioned in an annoyed tone as both boys entered the gym, looking to Sango for answers. But Sango would not give them any, her attention was solely focused on Inuyasha; she stared at him with eyes that gleamed with a mixture of sadness and fury, as if she couldn't figure out whether to comfort him or sock him.

But in the end, Sango did neither; instead she turned her attention to Miroku who stood at her side. Miroku looked just as confused as Sango, emotions of sorrow, anger and disappointment clear upon his boyish face.

"What's happening to our friends, Miroku?" She mumbled sadly to him, much to the confusion of Ginta and Hakkaku who had no idea what was going on. But Miroku was left no room to answer because just as his lips parted to speak, he was interrupted by a loud smashing sound. **Clang, bam, clang!**

"Frankie stop it, please!" Kagome could be heard shouting. Quickly Sango exited the gym, rushing past Hakkaku and Ginta, each of who jumped to the side and out of the way, not wanting to be shoved again.

"What'd we miss?" Hakkaku asked, both he and Ginta looking to Sesshoumaru who had climbed down from the bleachers and come to stand beside them. Sesshoumaru just shook his head and looked to Miroku who was now walking over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked so numb as he stood there in the middle of the gym, as if he didn't feel a thing. No remorse for what he had said to Frankie, no more anger for what Frankie had said to him, no pain from his now reddened cheek. He appeared to feel nothing, his face blank and his eyes dazed as he stared off at nothing in particular.

"Pushing her away isn't the answer and you know it." Miroku said wisely as he came to stand beside Inuyasha.

"Oh God!" Inuyasha groaned in frustration. "Look, I don't need your psychology bullshit, Miroku. This is my problem and I'll deal with it any way I see fit." He paused and sighed. "We're both better off this way anyway."

Miroku could see that there could be no reasoning with Inuyasha. He sighed and shook his head. There was nothing else he could do, if Inuyasha wasn't willing to listen to the truth then how was he suppose to realize what he was doing wrong? There was only one thing Miroku could think of, and that was to decipher what it was Myoga meant and explain it in simplest terms to Inuyasha.

"Look, Inuyasha-" Miroku began but was cut off as Danny approached them and interrupted.

"Hey man, thanks for that." He said casually, a small lazy grin upon his face. "You know how woman are; so touchy."

It was there that Inuyasha showed some emotion. His entire face seemed to flush and twist into an infuriated look. His eyes burned with anger and seemed to cry for bloodshed as they looked to the boy who had initially started this entire thing. In a flash Inuyasha had the boy by the collar of his shirt and spun him around, slamming him into a wall, knocking all the air from Danny's lungs.

"If you ever, _ever_ talk to Frankie like that again I'll rip your fucking throat out. You hear me?" Inuyasha growled in the boy's face as he gasped for air, Inuyasha's hand having wrapped tightly around his throat.

Ginta and Hakkaku both had wide eyes and confused looks on their faces, what the hell was going on? Sesshoumaru was snickering under his breath and Miroku looked quite pleased as he watched the scene unfold. Inuyasha held Danny like that up against the wall for a few brief moments more before finally releasing him and turning his back. As Danny slumped to the floor, Inuyasha stalked out of the gym, heading right past Ginta, Hakkaku and Sesshoumaru, each of who backed out of the way to let him pass without interference.

"What the fuck!" Danny gasped as he finally was able to draw air into his lungs. He rose from his feet and brushed himself off, fixing the collar of his shirt as he looked to Miroku. "Is that kid bipolar or what?"

"No…" Miroku said softly, a soft grin on his face as he watched Inuyasha retreat out of the gym. "He's in love."

"And in denial." Sesshoumaru added as he crossed his arms over his chest.

----------------------------------------------------

Once Sango had exited the gym she had hurried to the girls locker room which seemed to be the source of all the noise. She rushed through the door and into the changing area just in time to see Kagome holding Frankie around her waist while Rin did her best to comfort her friend, but to no avail. Once Sango saw the dented locker door off to the side and the bleeding knuckles on Frankie's right hand she put two and two together and quickly went to the older girl.

Everything was so messed up; Frankie and Inuyasha, who perhaps had the greatest friendship Sango or anyone else in the group had ever seen, were now at each others throats. In trying to save Kikyo from herself by pushing her and Kagome together the girls had only managed to push Kikyo further into darkness. What had they done? In trying to make everything better had they really just managed to make everything worse? It seemed that way and that was a reality that offered more guilt then Rin, Sango or Frankie could bear.

Seconds past and steadily but surely, Frankie seemed to calm down before all her struggles stopped and she grew still. Kagome released her and with a sigh Frankie slumped to the bench that lay in the middle of the row of lockers on either side of the rooms walls. Her posture showed the defeat that she and the other girls all felt as Frankie leaned forward, elbows resting on her knees and her face resting in her hands.

"It's my own fault." Frankie suddenly mumbled as her hands fell from her face. "All of it, it's all my fault."

"No it's not Frankie." Rin said softly in a comforting tone.

"We all played a role." Sango added as she leaned against a nearby locker, her arms crossed beneath her chest and her head bowed, eyes on the ground in front of her feet. "We all share the blame."

"No." Frankie shook her head before looking up to Rin and then Sango. "I drew you two into this, it was my idea." She reasoned, causing Sango and Rin to look upon her in a sympathetic manner. "All I wanted to do was help and all I managed to do is make everything worse; Kikyo's worse-off then before, I hurt her, I hurt Inuyasha and…" She paused and turned her head to look up at Kagome who stood off to the side, currently staring at the floor as if deep in thought. "I hurt you too." At that Kagome looked up from the floor and toward Frankie. "I'm sorry Kagome." Frankie continued, sighing softly as she bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

It was true, undoubtedly so. All of this could have been avoided if Frankie, Rin and Sango had just minded their own business and left it all alone. But still, Kagome couldn't find it in herself to be angry with any of them, especially Frankie; after all, she had been hurt as well. They all felt guilty and that was very obvious and that was enough for Kagome. Besides, there was already enough hatred going around in this little group of friends and Kagome was not about to add to it.

After a few moments Kagome cracked a sad smile and moved toward Frankie. She took a seat beside her friend on the bench and sighed before laying her head upon Frankie's shoulder. She didn't have to say it, the gesture was enough; despite how Frankie and the other girls' actions had hurt her, she would hold no grudges. No one said a word, no one could find any words to say, the silence said it all.

It was like that for a few long moments; complete and utter silence that spoke volumes about what each girl felt. Guilt, hurt, forgiveness, it was all in the air around them and each girl could feel it. But there was only so much silence a person could take and as the minuets ticked by each girl began to grow antsy.

"Okay, enough of this touching moment bullshit." Frankie suddenly said, causing Kagome to raise her head from her shoulder. "I feel like I'm in some cheesy soap opera." She continued and she rose to her feet. Same old Frankie, nothing could keep her down for long, at least not outwardly so. Kagome and Rin smiled and Sango just rolled her eyes but even she couldn't help but crack a little smile.

"Frankie's right." Sango confirmed with a nod as she pushed off the locker she had been leaning against. "Forget all this drama bullshit; I have a better solution to deal with this problem."

"Oh God." Frankie groaned. "Not another sleepover."

"No…" Sango rolled her eyes at the assumption before smirking darkly. "If you can't join them then beat them." The others looked confused.

"I thought it was 'if you can't beat them join them'." Kagome questioned and Rin nodded as if to confirm that.

"Not when _they_ are too stubborn to let you join them without first being beaten into submission." The other girls were still very confused and starting to grow worried at the almost sinister smirk on Sango's lips; it was just so out-of-character.

"What are you getting at Sango?" Frankie finally asked, her curiosity peaked.

"We are gonna make you and Kagome look so hot that those two will be sorry they ever turned their backs on you." Kagome noticeably blushed while Rin began to giggle and nod in agreement.

"Makeovers!" Rin exclaimed excitedly, Kagome seemed to perk up at that and moved to Rin's side, both girls clasping hands and squealing, beginning to ramble about make-up and how they'd do their hair. All of this caused Frankie to grimace. Despite being female such overly feminine things were not Frankie's style.

"God…" Frankie groaned as Rin and Kagome rambled on and on about hair and make-up. She slumped back down to the bench and leaned her face into her hands, looking defeated and hopeless. "Why me?" Her voice was muffled by her hands but Sango heard her clearly, whereas Kagome and Rin were too lost in their conversation about how to do their nails to notice Frankie's distress.

"I'll go tell the boys to take over so we can get out of here." Sango stated, but no one was listening; Kagome and Rin were too busy squealing and Frankie was too lost in her misery.

With a roll of her eyes and a shake of her head, Sango exited the changing area of the girls locker room and headed back out into the hallway. _'Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay… ' _She had to keep saying it over and over in her head; had to try to convince herself it was true. Everything would be okay, wouldn't it? Sango didn't know, all she could do was hope, pray that everything would somehow be resolved, that fate would make everything right again.

"Sango." A voice snapped Sango out of her thoughts and her head would turn, eyes looking down the hallway toward the doorway that led to the side stairs. Inuyasha was leaning on the wall next to the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes locked on the floor in front of his feet. "She okay?" He would ask almost awkwardly as his eyes rose and turned to meet Sango's.

Sango just stared at him for a long moment; what was she suppose to say to him. He was the one who had caused all this; it was his hurtful and heartless words that sent Frankie over the edge. He hadn't cared about her feelings before; he had just stepped all over them without a hint of remorse. Yet here he was, wanting to make sure that Frankie was alright; it was so ironic. Why did everything have to be this complicated? Why couldn't Inuyasha just admit what everyone already knew; he loved Frankie? Why couldn't Kikyo just admit what everyone had seen from the beginning; she needed Kagome? What were these two running from, who were they trying to fool with these stupid games?

"Physically; she's probably gonna have some bruises on her knuckles tonight, but she'll live." Came Sango's reply as she stared at her friend with eyes that seemed to question his sincerity. Her eyes pointed all the blame at him and Inuyasha couldn't help but look away guiltily. "Emotionally; I don't think either of you are alright."

"Feh." Was Inuyasha's only reply as he pushed off the wall and headed for the other doors that led to the other hall. He was so distant, so dismissive, how could he be like that after all this. Didn't he get it yet?

"Inuyasha!" Sango called her tone sad, almost desperate. He would stop in his tracks, his head turning slightly to look back at her. Sango was silent for a long moment, her teeth biting softly at her lower lip as she tried to think of something, anything that would make him understand. "She only ever tried to help you. All she ever wanted was for you to be happy, for you to have no regrets, that's mostly why she did what she did. She'd do anything to make you happy… even if that meant she couldn't have you."

Sango stood there and stared at Inuyasha who stared right back, but seemed to look right through her. She could see the conflict burning in his eyes, could see the hurt and the confusion that lay behind them. She waited for him to say something; anything but in the end he gave no reply. He simply turned and headed on his way leaving Sango to stand there in the middle of the hallway. She sighed deeply and turned to head back into the gym; in the end she could do nothing, nothing but wait for everything to fix itself, wait for Inuyasha and Kikyo to face what was right there in front of them.

**(Later)**

"God damn it Frankie!" Sango grumbled as she rummaged through the draws of Frankie's dresser, tossing clothes to the pile that had begun to build up on the floor. "Do you not own a skirt?" Frankie just rolled her eyes and sat back nonchalantly on her bed.

"Skirts and dresses just aint my style Sango, you know that." Frankie said with a shrug of her shoulders, looking to Kagome and Rin who were currently trying to choose from the assortment of skirts and shirts they had both brought from their houses.

"Well what do you plan on wearing on your wedding day?" Rin asked with a smile as she looked to Frankie, holding a short jean skirt she had apparently decided on. Sango groaned and Frankie smirked, lips parting to speak but she was cut off.

"Oh God, don't even ask her that." Sango groaned with a shake of her head. She had given up on Frankie's clothes and in stead was now looking through the pile of clothes she, Rin and Kagome had made with clothes they had brought from their houses.

"I'm glad you asked, Rin." Frankie said smugly as she rose from the bed, causing Sango to roll her eyes while Kagome and Rin looked up curiously. "What I'm going to wear on my wedding day is a nice pair of beige slacks with a light blue vest that will have a low dipping neckline to show off my beautiful breasts." She grabbed her chest as she said that and Kagome and Rin blushed and giggled, Sango once again just rolling her eyes. "And to top off the ensemble there will be a long cape, beige on the outside and light blue on the inside, that'll drape to the floor and a beige top hat with a light blue ribbon tied around the rim, slightly tilted to give a nice casual effect." She finished, using her hands to imitate the flow of the cape and the position of the top hat.

"So you're basically gonna be the female Tuxedo Mask?" Kagome snickered before her and Rin both burst into laughter.

"Just call me Mamo-chan." Frankie said with a shrug of her shoulders causing Rin and Kagome to laugh more.

"So does that mean your husband will be wearing the gown?" Sango commented sarcastically, causing Frankie to smirk as Rin and Kagome were practically falling over each other in fits of laughter.

"Who says I'm marrying a man? I figure by the time I get married people will stop being ignorant and politicians will stop being assholes and gay marriage will be legalized." Frankie shrugged. "And when that happens I'm just gonna go ahead and marry Kagome." She looked to the younger girl who had stopped laughing but was now blushing as Rin snickered.

"I'm glad you all think marriage is such a big joke." Sango said, her tone laced with annoyance. Frankie and Rin rolled their eyes while Kagome just stared at her friend in a confused manner.

"We're just playing around Sango." Kagome explained, biting her lip softly. She didn't understand why Sango was getting all worked up.

"You'll have to excuse Sango, Kagome." Rin commented with a smile.

"Yeah," Frankie agreed with a nod as she sat back down on her bed. "Sango takes marriage very seriously, she's been planning her wedding day since she was like five. She's got everything planned out and memorized perfectly from the dress all the way down to the napkin color." Sango glared at Frankie who just grinned and turned her attention elsewhere.

"Oh?" Kagome smiled and looked to Sango. "Well who's gonna be the lucky guy to stand at the alter?"

"Miroku of course." Rin answered for her, causing Sango to blush deeply and look back down to the pile of clothes she sat in front of.

"Would you guys just shut up and get ready." She grumbled as she pushed up onto her feet, holding an outfit draped over her arm. The other girls just laughed at Sango's obvious embarrassment and went about trying to find their own outfits for the dance that night.

----------------------------------------------------

It had taken the boys about an hour or so to make sure everything was all set in the gym for the dance and with that behind them they had headed out to get ready, each heading to their own houses to get dressed. Sesshoumaru had to of course car pool and had of course not been very happy about it, but even he couldn't find it in himself to complain. After what happened in the gym between Frankie and Inuyasha things had been a bit awkward and though each boy was none to happy about being left yet again to handle the decorating in the gym none of them could complain. It just didn't seem right, not after what had happened.

Each of them seemed to understand Frankie's need to get away and the need of the girls' to be there for their friend, the boys would have done the same for Inuyasha. There was only one problem, he had completely disappeared. Sesshoumaru had expected to see him at home, but to his surprise Inuyasha wasn't there. Where had he gone?

Not one to stress over any situation, especially one that involved his brother; Sesshoumaru had simply shrugged it off and dressed himself, though it had always lingered in the back of his mind. What was that moron doing? Though Sesshoumaru made it a point never to concern himself with his brother's affairs, Inuyasha was still his brother and as such he didn't really like watching him ruin his life over something as stupid as an elementary school crush. But what could he do? He could try beating some sense into him, but Inuyasha had a very hard head. So in the end Sesshoumaru could only do what he had wanted to do in the first place, absolutely nothing.

It hadn't taken him long to shower and decide on an outfit, a clean white button up shirt over a black wife-beater tank top and a simple pair of baggy faded blue jeans. After drying his girlishly long black hair, which he refused to cut despite the strange looks he got from the old people around him, and spraying on some cologne, Sesshoumaru had gotten dressed and headed out the door.

That had been about an hour ago and to Sesshoumaru's surprise and annoyance, Miroku still wasn't ready. The other boy had still been in the shower when Sesshoumaru had arrived and let himself in and had just gotten out about twenty minuets ago. Now Sesshoumaru prided himself on having good hygiene, but this was ridiculous.

"Okay how about this; hello Miss, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to dance?" Ginta said as he stood in front of Hakkaku. The two had been practicing how to ask girls to dance since they had arrived forty minuets ago.

"No way, loser!" Hakkaku shouted in a huffy tone, his voice high-pitched to imitate a females'. Ginta looked both hurt and annoyed as he punched his brother's upper arm.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Sesshoumaru groaned as her rubbed his temples. Ginta and Hakkaku both looked to him before shrugging and continuing.

"Okay, okay I got it!" Ginta exclaimed before a cool and casual composure seemed to sweep across him. "Hey babe, dance, wanna?" At that Hakkaku mockingly slapped him and both boys burst out in laughter, seeming quite amused. Sesshoumaru on the other hand seemed just annoyed and a bit disgusted at the brothers' behavior.

"Miroku, are you almost done or what?" Sesshoumaru called almost desperately. All he wanted was to get out of there and get the night over with already. He hated school dances, actually he hated anything that involved large group of idiotic people, and to Sesshoumaru almost everyone that wasn't him was an idiot. But Rin had begged and insisted he go and had used her feminine wits to persuade him so now he was stuck.

"I'm ready, I'm ready; Jesus you guys are impatient." Miroku scoffed as he stepped into the living room.

He was wearing an indigo colored button up collared shirt, left open to reveal a black wife beater beneath it and a pair of baggy blue jeans. Upon seeing this, Sesshoumaru looked down at his own outfit then to Ginta and Hakkaku who were just standing their casually. Both wore baggy faded blue jeans and brown button up collared shirts, Ginta's left open to reveal the black wife-beater tank top he wore while Hakkaku's was buttoned halfway revealing only the top of the black wife-beater he wore. Both boys as well as Miroku looked to Sesshoumaru as if to ask what his problem was.

"If Inuyasha shows up wearing jeans and a black wife beater I'm leaving." Sesshoumaru stated disgustedly before rising to his feet and heading for the door.

At that, Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku finally noticed the similarities and began to laugh. Miroku shook his head as he followed the other boys out, closing and locking his door behind him. Tonight was definitely going to be an interesting night that went without saying.

----------------------------------------------------

Finally it was the night that almost every student in their junior and senior years at East Boston high school had been waiting for since its announcement a few months back; the night of the annual fall school dance. Sure to a lot of kids their age it was silly to get so worked up over a school dance, but this was like their prom only better because they didn't have to buy dresses or rent tuxes. There were more then two hundred Juniors and Seniors at Eastie high and a little more then half of them had shown up, so to say the gym was packed would be an understatement, but the girls' weren't complaining. After all, they had helped set up this little shindig so they were happy that so many people decided to show up.

It had taken the girls a little over an hour to get ready; what with Rin needing to change her outfit about five times trying to find just the right one and Kagome needing to get her hair "just right" and Sango needing to fix her make-up over and over until it was perfect. Even Frankie, who was never one to dottle on such feminine activities, had taken much longer then her usual twenty minuets to get ready. But eventually they had all fit their and each other's definitions of perfect and had headed out and all would agree that the hour and umpteen minuets they had spent getting ready was more then worth it because each looked quite good.

Rin wore an orange and white horizontally striped long sleeved shirt that was made of some sort of tight but stretchy fabric that made the top fit her upper body quite nicely. The shirt was cut at the shoulders, leaving two open wholes to reveal the pale flesh there while the neckline curved roundly over her upper chest, showing off some flesh there as well. A black schoolgirl-like shirt flowed out from her hips and reached down to about the middle of her thighs. Thickly healed high-healed black boots rested upon her feet, reaching to just a few inches below her knees. Her hair was done in a half-up half-down fashion and was left untouched to show off its naturally wavy texture. It was true that Rin was only a sophomore, but since she had helped out with the dance she was allowed to attend, that mixed with the fact that she was friends with the group and was Sesshoumaru's date was why she was there.

Sango was wearing a pair of dark black straight legged pants that hugged the curves of her hips and thighs quite nicely, Miroku would surely appreciate them for that little fact. For a shirt she wore a matching black shirt with a light pink heart on the chest. The short sleeves of the shirt hung off her shoulders, leaving them bare, and the neckline of the shirt ran straight across her chest to show off just a little bit of cleavage. Black high-healed boots could be seen beneath the hem of her pant legs, the skinny heals clicking softly upon the floor as she walked with the rest of the girls'. Her long raven colored hair was done up in a high pony-tail as it usually was, showing off the gold hoop earrings that dangled from her ears.

Frankie was dressed in a simple white wife-beater tank top that was tight around her sizeable chest but seemed to fit her nicely. She wore a pair of faded blue jeans that looked fashionably worn-out and beat up, holes in both legs of the pants to show off her kneecaps. The pants legs were baggy and ill-fitting but the waist of the pants fit perfectly around her hips which they hung low upon. Perhaps the only really elaborate thing about her outfit was the pair of black leather fingerless gloves that Frankie wore on her hands, matching the thick black leather combat boots that thudded on the ground as she walked. Her vibrant red hair was pulled out of her face and done in a low pony-tail allowing her long hair to trail down her upper back showing off the three small silver balls in each piercing in each of her ears except of course the piercing in the cartilage of her right ear which stuck out where a small silver hoop dangled.

Kagome wore a mainly green plaid skirt that had mixtures of white, red and black running through it to form a checkered pattern. Much like Rin's skirt, Kagome's was cut in a school-girl fashion and flowed out from her hips down to the middle of her thighs. For a top she wore a plain white tank top under a fitting black vest. The vest was made in such a fashion that it buttoned along her stomach to just under her breasts, which were covered by the tight fabric of her low-cut tank top, showing off a bit more cleavage then she would have liked. White stockings reached from her feet, which black leather shoes with thick rubber heels graced, up to her knees and clung snuggly to her slim tibias. Her naturally wavy black hair was left loose to hang around her shoulders and around her pretty face. Oh yes, each girl was certainly dressed to impress… in their own little ways.

"Jeez…" Frankie yelled over the booming music as she looked around the packed gym. "I didn't think this many people would show."

"Yeah I know." Sango agreed, also having to shout due to the loud pulsing music that had almost everyone in the gym dancing and swaying to the beat.

"Sango!" The girls' heard someone shout and turned to see Miroku heading their way weaving through the crowd of bodies, Sesshoumaru, Ginta and Hakkaku close behind him.

"Hey Miroku." Sango shouted back as he came to her side and wrapped his arm around waist in a somewhat possessive manner. Almost as if silently trying to tell everyone "this is mine so back off".

It made Kagome and the other girls' smile while Sango's cheeks turned a bright red. But she didn't pull away and apparently in Miroku's mind that was enough for him to become more daring and slide his hand down over her rear end appreciatively. Sango's eyes widened and instantly she smacked him across the face, causing his own cheek to go a bright red. With a soft almost satisfied sigh, Miroku held his cheek, a stupid little grin on his face as if he were proud while Sango was left to fume at his side. All this caused the little group to laugh, all of course except for Sesshoumaru who rolled his eyes and absentmindedly draped his arm over Rin's shoulder who leaned against his side.

"What's so funny?" A voice shouted, causing everyone to turn their heads, all except Frankie who seemed to be working very hard to focus her attention anywhere besides where the voice had come from.

Soon everyone realized why as they saw Inuyasha approaching, his hands in the pockets of baggy black pants. He was dressed much like the rest of the boys; a nice button up short sleeved red shirt with a collar, the shirt left unbuttoned and hanging open. Unlike the rest of the boys though, Inuyasha's wife beater was white, not black, much to the disappointment of Sesshoumaru who wanted an excuse, any excuse, to leave.

"Miroku's just being a pervert." Kagome said with an awkward laugh before clearing her throat and looking to Rin who looked like she felt just as awkward as Kagome did.

In fact, everyone looked very awkward standing there silently on the borderline of a dancing crowd; everyone that is except Inuyasha and Frankie who looked like nothing was out of the ordinary as they looked around casually. But of course it was all an act and it was painfully obvious, but neither one of them seemed to notice or to care. They seemed to be quite happy lost in their delusional world where everything was peachy-keen. Well if they wanted to live in denial that was there choice, besides, both Inuyasha and Frankie were very stubborn individuals so the whole group knew there was no use in trying to shove them toward the light, figuratively speaking.

"When isn't he?" Inuyasha finally commented after a long moment, his shoulders rising in a shrug.

"When Sango's knocked him unconscious." Frankie commented with a smirk as she crossed her arms beneath her chest. The group laughed and even Inuyasha chuckled as he absentmindedly looked toward Frankie. Their eyes locked briefly before both quickly found something more interesting to look at and diverted their attention elsewhere.

"Aw c'mon guys!" Rin chirped cheerfully, that was so like her, trying to cheer everyone up with that bright smile and that sweet little giggle. "This is a dance, a dance that we set up-"

"Actually _we_ set it up." Miroku cut in, gesturing to himself and the other boys. "You girls just bossed us around then headed on your merry little ways." Rin rolled her eyes and the other girls gave Miroku glaring looks.

"We supervised." Kagome said smartly with a shrug, causing the girls' to laugh while the boys scoffed.

"_Anyway_, the point is we're supposed to be having fun." Rin continued. "So lets get out there and have us some fun!" The group seemed to agree and, as boys and girls usually did, they separated; the girls headed for the dance floor while the boys hung out on the sides, making jokes, checking out girls and occasionally 'busting a move' to the music. Though that was mostly Ginta and Hakkaku, both of who were heavily into break-dancing.

----------------------------------------------------

An hour or so past rather quickly, what with the girls working up a sweat dancing, mostly with each other since the boys would only cut in during the slow songs; Miroku of course grabbing Sango while Sesshoumaru went for Rin. Even Kagome and Frankie got in on the slow-dancing action, Hakkaku going for Kagome while Ginta took Frankie. Inuyasha had apparently occupied his time with an attractive senior named Yura who obsessively ran her fingers through his long hair as they danced, much to the disdain of Frankie. She danced with Ginta, but her eyes were always on Inuyasha, staring bluntly or just from the corner of her eyes, they were always on him, as where his on her. It was both sad and funny all at the same time. The two were just so damn stubborn.

"Fucking tramp." Frankie grumbled softly as she moved her body to the hard-rock beat of Animals by Nickleback.

Sango, who was standing close enough to catch what Frankie said, looked toward Yura with a shake of her head. It was no lie that the girl was dressed rather provocatively; in an almost skintight black dress that barely covered her butt with a slit that ran between her breasts to show off quite a bit of her cleavage, but Frankie's words were a bit overly harsh. Then again, Yura was hanging all over Inuyasha, giggling at anything and everything he said and constantly whispering things into his ear as she ran her fingers through loose locks of his hair that seemed to affect Inuyasha in a very positive way.

"I mean look at her!" Frankie ranted, seeming to forget she was in the middle of a crowded dance floor or that music was playing all together. "This is a school function for Christ sakes, who the fuck let her in." Frankie was going red in the face due to a mixture of jealousy and anger and it seemed to Sango that Inuyasha knew this all too well and was enjoying it.

"Calm down Frankie." Sango said in a worried tone, the last thing they needed was for Frankie to attack the poor girl, which she seemed quite ready to do.

"Yeah, just ignore her." Kagome agreed with a nod as she looked back to spot the sight that had Frankie all worked out. Oh yes, Yura certainly was laying it on thick and Inuyasha was definitely milking it for all it was worth.

It was true that the tension in the air between Inuyasha and Frankie was very annoying; the fact that the two just couldn't get over their stubbornness and admit what everyone already knew was beginning to get on everyone's last good nerve. But in a way, it was a comfort, at least for Kagome. All the issues between Frankie and Inuyasha made her forget, if only for the time being, the problems she was having with Kikyo. It was a distraction from the pain and the confusion and for that Kagome could not deny that she was grateful, even if it only lasted a short time. From time to time Kagome's mind would stray to thoughts of Kikyo, but then something would happen to pull her back into the Frankie and Inuyasha situation, like what was currently unfolding.

Without much reason or warning, Yura and Inuyasha began to kiss, oh but it wasn't just a sweet little tap kiss or a sexual tension filled tongue kiss, no this one was hot and heavy. All of a sudden they were all over each other and Frankie looked ready to tear a particular "fucking tramp's" head off. Hands roamed, tongues lashed and bodies rubbed against one another's causing Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Ginta and Hakkaku, all of who stood closely off to the side, to look very uncomfortable and slightly afraid as each one's attention turned to a read-faced Frankie.

Surprisingly though, Frankie did not run across the gym screaming and dive for Yura, no she simply stood there and stared with and angry glare, and when Inuyasha's eyes opened through the kiss and looked toward Frankie, looking quite satisfied with his actions, Frankie did snap, but not in the way everyone expected her to. Instead of attempting to murder Yura, Frankie went for the closest girl to her, which happened to be Kagome at that moment. Frankie grabbed Kagome, who seemed quite surprised at the gesture as she was pulled against Frankie and before she knew what was going on, Frankie was kissing her.

Though Kagome's eyes remained open and quite wide throughout the kiss, she responded on instinct and returned it, wrapping her arms around Frankie's neck and allowing her tongue to play with her friend's as their bodies pressed together. Now Kagome was shocked, but nothing could compare to everyone else's shock.

Rin and Sango had both stopped dancing and simply stood there in the middle of the dance floor, wide-eyed and confused. Both Ginta and Hakkaku's faces went completely red as their mouths hung open and their eyes practically bulged from their heads. Miroku looked on the verge of tears and ready to drop to his knees and thank God for allowing him to see girl on girl action without having to rent it from the video store. Sesshoumaru spit what he had sipped from the cup he had gotten at the beverage stand all over poor Yura who pulled out of Inuyasha's arms with a shriek and went running out of the gym, presumably for the bathroom. The only one who didn't seem very shocked was Inuyasha, he looked more pissed off then anything, much like Frankie had when watching him and Yura.

The kiss continued even after it had served its purpose of shocking and angering Inuyasha, long enough to gain the attention of other boys on the dance floor, all of whom applauded as they hooted and hollered. But eventually Frankie released her hold on Kagome and just stared down at her friend, her cheeks red with anger, the heat of the moment and possible embarrassment for what she had just done. Kagome just looked shocked and a little light-headed after the kiss and with her eyes still wide, she pulled away slowly and straightened her skirt as she stared off in a confused daze.

No one knew what to say, what could be said? That what Inuyasha and Frankie had just done to each other was both childish and completely idiotic. Well both seemed to know that perfectly well, but neither seemed to give a damn that they were dragging people into their problems. They were acting like children; they both knew that, everyone knew that. But somehow they couldn't help themselves and no one could really blame them; love was a weird thing, something that made people do strange, funny and very stupid things.

"Well… that was… interesting." Sango finally shouted over the music as she looked to Rin who nodded. Neither Kagome nor Frankie said anything; they just went back to their dancing. Apparently the topic was not open for discussion and that was fine with Rin and Sango, they just went right on dancing like nothing had happened.

----------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe her." Inuyasha fumed as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Frankie, watching her as she danced. "Causing a scene like that, what the fuck was the point of all that?"

"To piss you off." Sesshoumaru answered with a smirk. "Apparently it worked."

"Fuck off." Inuyasha growled as he looked away from Frankie and focused his attention on Miroku who was still staring as if in a daze, his eyes wide and his mouth dangling open. "Close your mouth, dumb ass, you're starting to drool." Inuyasha said as he shoved his friend.

"Huh, what?" Miroku stammered as he seemed to come out of some sort of trance. "Wow… that was seriously hot." Miroku sighed, causing Ginta and Hakkaku to nod in unison, both of which seemed to also be coming out of a trance slowly but surely.

"It wasn't that hot." Inuyasha commented stubbornly. "Fuck this, I'm out of here." And with that he turned and began to head out of the gym.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Miroku called, heading for his friend and stopping him by placing his hand on his shoulder. "I need to talk to you." Miroku shouted, nudging Inuyasha toward the doors of the gym and leading him out into the hallway where the music was a low booming rumble.

"Look Miroku, I don't need any more advice." Inuyasha said with a roll of his eyes causing Miroku to sigh.

"You remember what Myoga said; remember how you couldn't figure it out?"

"Yeah." Inuyasha said in an annoyed tone. "The old man was spewing nonsense like he always does, so what?" Miroku shook his head.

"I've been thinking about it all day and I think I figured out what he meant." Miroku paused there. "Or are you not interested in knowing?"

"Just tell me!" Inuyasha barked, causing Miroku to smirk.

"It means that you're blind and stupid."

"Go fuck yourself man." Inuyasha spat as he began to walk away, only to be stopped once again by Miroku's hand on his shoulder and pulled back.

"No I'm serious." Miroku reasoned with a sigh. "Kikyo was your first love, the first girl who broke your heart and the first girl whose heart you supposedly broke. She thinks you did something to hurt her and hates you for it so you blame yourself for her pain and in doing that try to ease her pain and yours by gaining her forgiveness. The thing is; you're so fucking dumb that you can't see that love and forgiveness are two different things. You want her to forgive you not love you." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and glared at Miroku, not much liking the insults Miroku was throwing into this explanation.

"Okay, let's pretend I don't think your explanation is total bullshit;" Inuyasha began in a very sarcastic and very agitated tone. "What does me supposedly confusing forgiveness with love have to do with Frankie?"

"I'm getting their, jeez, be patient." Miroku said causing Inuyasha to growl. "You think you love Kikyo-"

"I _know_ I do." Inuyasha corrected.

"Bullshit!" Miroku shouted. "Tell me something Inuyasha; who's the one person who can make you laugh when you're in one of your pissy little moods?" He paused briefly but continued before Inuyasha had time to cut in. "Who's the one who's always there to comfort you when you've had a bad day or the one you're ready to comfort when she's had a bad day? Who's the one you call first when something great or something shitty happens to you? Who's the one you think of when you get up in the morning, wondering what their doing that day or before you go to bed wondering if they can't sleep either?

"Think about it man!" Miroku continued, growing frustrated as Inuyasha stared at him blankly. "Who's the one girl that can tie your tongue when you look into her eyes? The one that you'd do anything for just to make her happy. You think it's Kikyo, but is Kikyo the one that makes everything seem okay when your world is going to hell?" Miroku sighed and gripped Inuyasha's shoulder as Inuyasha stared at the floor of the hallway. "You're looking down the wrong path when the right one is right there in front of you and has always been right there waiting for you to see it."

At that, Inuyasha's eyes rose to meet Miroku's and though they were still blank, something seemed to spark behind them. Did he finally see? After all this time did he finally realize what everyone thought was so painfully obvious?

"You think the path has closed yet?" Inuyasha asked and Miroku smiled widely.

"If it has, I'm sure you'll find a way to get on it." Miroku said in a rather comforting tone as he released his hold on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Go get her… before you two catch oral herpes making out with everyone trying to make each other jealous." Miroku laughed and Inuyasha smirked as they both headed back into the gym.

As they headed for the doors, Ginta and Hakkaku were coming out, both seeming to still be lost in memories of what had just happened a few minuets earlier. But could anyone really blame them? Both had just gotten their first taste of girl on girl action, and what a sweet taste it had been, and they didn't even have to pay for it.

"I thought you were leaving." Ginta commented at the sight of Inuyasha heading toward the doors instead of away from them.

"So did I." Inuyasha commented simply as he and Miroku brushed past the twins who looked to one another with a shrug before heading into the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------

Yet another slow song had been announced by the DJ, this one instead leaving Kagome on the sidelines. Apparently Ginta and Hakkaku had headed to the bathroom so both Kagome and Frankie were left without a partner. But Frankie had headed off to get a drink, so Kagome was left alone on the borderlines of the dance floor, staring aimlessly into the crowd as people found partners to dance with.

_Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya,  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah.  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya._

_Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya,  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah.  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya,  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya.  
Ha ah ah ah ah ah ah._

Without the distraction of Frankie and Inuyasha's tension and the company of her other friends Kagome was left to be lost in her thoughts and of course, those thought consisted of one particular onyx haired girl who was no where in sight on that night; Kikyo.

_Ba da ba da da da ah ya ya,  
Ba da da da ba ba ee ah.  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya._

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair! All Kagome had ever tried to do was help Kikyo, to love and comfort her and look where it had gotten her; alone and heartbroken. Why had she even bothered? She wished she had never met her! But that wasn't true and Kagome knew it. Even if it hurt to think about her and what they had lost, Kagome couldn't help but be glad she had met Kikyo. After all, it was better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all, right?

That's what they say, but whoever had said that must have never loved. Was all this pain really worth the brief joy Kagome had experienced? Maybe it was, but Kagome just wasn't sure. Maybe years from now she would be grateful, but at the moment Kagome was just plain miserable.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea,  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill._

"You wanna dance?" A voice asked off to Kagome's side causing her heart to flutter. It couldn't be, she was imagining things.

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen._

She didn't want to look; she was afraid of the disappointment that would follow when she did and realized she was wrong. But she had to look, she just had to. Slowly her head turned and Kagome nearly burst into tears when she saw the beautiful face and the stunning brown eyes of the girl she had longed to see so close to her for days; Kikyo was standing there at her side, holding her hand out to her, a soft little smile on her red lips.

The way she was dressed one would think she thought it was just another school day; a simple pair of dark blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt under a dark blue jean jacket. Her hair was pulled out of her face in a low pony-tail, as it usually was, with two strands hanging on either side of her head in a loop-like fashion. She looked so simple, so causal, but to Kagome she was the most beautiful person in the entire gym.

_Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave._

Kagome could feel her hand as well as her entire body trembling as she reached out and took Kikyo's. Was she dreaming? Oh God please let this be real, please let Kikyo's smiling face and her hand inside Kagome's be real. Kagome was sure she'd wake up in her bed any minuet, the warmth of Kikyo's hand nothing but a part of her vivid imagination and her memory. But she did not awaken in bed, this was real.

_Ooh,  
The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah._

"What took you so long?" Kagome choked out, trying to hold back her tears. Kikyo gave no reply, just smiled as she led Kagome to a more secluded side of the dance floor.

_And now that your rose is in bloom.  
A light hits the gloom on the grave._

_Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya, Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya._

There they were, beside the bleachers hidden slightly by the shadows, locked in each others arms. The presence of the students around them, the laughter and the joking went completely unnoticed by the two beauties that were lost in each others eyes. All that existed was them and the music.

_There is so much a man can tell you,_

_So much he can say. _

_You remain, _

_My power, my pleasure, my pain! Baby. _

She was so beautiful it astounded Kagome. How could one girl hold so much beauty? She was so fair, so elegant and so fragile looking that Kagome was afraid to hold her too tight, afraid she would break like a porcelain doll. Kikyo's own mind raced with such thoughts about the younger girl that swayed to the music locked in her embrace. Those beautiful sapphire eyes took her breath away as they clashed with her own soft brown irises.

_To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny…yeah. _

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby? _

Kikyo's body pressed more firmly against Kagome's, screaming for more contact and begging for the younger girl's feathery caress. It had been so long since they had last been so close, too long. Kikyo couldn't understand how she had managed to keep away for so long. Kagome's back was against the side of the bleachers but she did not seem to notice, she was lost in those passionate brown eyes that Kikyo held so intently with her burning sapphires.

_But did you know, _

_That when it snows, _

_My eyes become large and, _

_The light that you shine can be seen. _

The moment was perfect, it just felt so right. Locked in Kikyo's arms, lost in her beautiful brown eyes, Kagome felt content and Kikyo felt whole. There was just one thing that could make the moment better and as if reading Kagome's mind, Kikyo smiled. Not her usual sexy and flirtatious half grin or cocky smirk, no. A genuine smile spread across her full red lips before her face came down and those plump lips that Kagome had so longed to taste for the last week and a half were pressed against Kagome's pale pink ones.

_Baby, _

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. _

It was beautiful, wonderful and strange all at the same time. It was all Kagome had ever wanted since all the drama between them had ensued, yet she felt herself craving more. Kikyo's own desire for more took control, for her tongue slipped out and lashed in a gentle begging way against Kagome's soft lips. After so long without each other, a sweet little kiss just wasn't enough for either of them.

_Ooh, _

_The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah. _

Kagome needed no further encouragement and instantly her lips parted and her own tongue came out to meet Kikyo's. She tasted so sweet, just like Kagome remembered, but how could she forget this taste? Her hold around Kikyo's neck tightened slightly and became more firm and Kikyo's embrace upon Kagome's waist followed example and tightened possessively.

_And now that your rose is in bloom, _

_A light hits the gloom on the grave. _

Slowly their lips parted, both of their breaths far heavier and much hoarser with the passionate lust that had formed between them and the love that had always been there. Eyes locked once again, faces staying close as they gazed into the depths of each others eyes with love and admiration. Kagome had longed for Kikyo to look at her like this and finally her wish was granted. All the hurt, all the drama, Kagome knew it had all been worth it as she stared into Kikyo's eyes.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave, _

…_I've been...I've... _

How could this girl have such an affect on her? Kikyo wondered this to herself. Every time she looked into the younger girl's eyes she could feel her walls crumbling, feel the thorns that lined her heart fall away. How could this girl touch her so, and how could she have ignored it for so long? How could she have denied it? Why had she even wanted to? Kikyo couldn't even remember.

_I've been kissed by a rose _

…_been kissed by a rose on the grave. _

Why did Kikyo have such an odd affect on her? Kagome pondered this question to herself. Every time she came around Kagome just wanted to reach out and touch her. Every time she saw the sadness in the older girl's soft brown eyes Kagome wanted to take Kikyo into her arms and weep with the older girl. She wanted to comfort Kikyo, Kagome wanted to mend Kikyo's soul and put the pieces of her broken heart back together. It was all she had ever wanted to do for the older girl; love her and help heal her wounds with her love, and now it seemed that Kikyo was ready to give Kagome that chance. She was ready to let Kagome in.

_I've been kissed by a rose on the grave, _

…_I've been...I've..._

A small yet bright smile crept across Kagome's sweet pink lips as her body leaned more fully into Kikyo's who gratefully welcomed the closeness. Lips pressed gently to Kikyo's for a brief moment before Kagome's head moved to bury itself in the crook of Kikyo's neck. Kikyo sighed in contentment, this was perfect.

…_And if I should fall, at all _

_I've been kissed by a rose _

…_Been kissed by a rose on the grave._

To think that after trying so hard to keep Kagome out, Kikyo had finally allowed her in, had finally let herself become vulnerable. After so long of being a hard shell, of being tough-as-nails, Kikyo's icy walls were finally melting. To think that all it took was the smile and closeness of a girl. It was ironic, but Kikyo wasn't complaining, she loved Kagome and though it had taken her a while to realize it, she finally did.

_There is so much a man can tell you,  
So much he can say.  
You remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain.  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

The moment was beautiful; it was perfect, just how Kagome had envisioned it. The scenery didn't matter, nothing mattered, all that was important was the fact that Kagome was finally in the welcoming embrace of the girl she loved. She never wanted it to end, never wanted Kikyo's warmth to leave her and it never would, she'd never let it, not again.

_But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
the light that you shine can be seen._

But then the moment was gone. The contact was broken roughly and before Kagome knew what was going on, a strong arm was around her waist lifting her from her feet as a thick hand came over her mouth. Where was Kikyo? Kagome didn't even have time to look as she was being carried out the side door of the gymnasium into the cool night air.

**Baby, **

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**

**Ooh, **

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah.**

**And now that your rose is in bloom,**

**A light hits the gloom on the grave…**

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya, **

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya.**

* * *

**Otachii: **Dun, dun, DUUUUUN! What's going on? What just happened? Stay tuned and find out! Ha, I'm so mean. Making you guys wait all this time for this chapter then leaving you with a cliffhanger. But hey, I gotta keep the suspense up don't I? –Ducks and covers.-

Okay, I know some of you are not only gonna be mad at me for making you wait so long, but you're also going to be mad at me for all the song lyrics in this chapter because I know they annoy some of you. But hey, I think they're a nice touch and since I'm the author what I say goes. xP

Tried to mix it up in this chapter with lots of drama but also lots of humor, and for those of you who wanted KagomexFrankie action… ya got it, surprise! And no Kagome does not like Frankie in that way nor does Frankie like Kagome in that way, but after such a hot and heated kiss of course the girls will be a little flustered. I know I was just imagining it.

Yeah I know some of you are gonna complain that Yura (who is Yura of the Demon Hair, introduced in the third episode of Inuyasha killed in the fourth, for those of you who didn't pick that up) is OOC but most of the characters in this story are. Besides, am I the only one who thought there was a little bit of sexual tension going on between Inuyasha and Yura in that episode where she's trying to scalp him? xP

Okay so anyway, y'all know the drill. **REVIEW**!!! Pleeeeeease.


	12. Bloody Roses

**Chapter Twelve:**

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea, **

**You became the light on the dark side of me. **

**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill. **

**But did you know, **

**That when it snows, **

**My eyes become large and, **

**The light that you shine can be seen…**

The sky had grown very dark during the time spent in the gym and the air held a bitter chill that burnt bare skin and caused exposed limbs to tremble. Just a gush of night air and already Kagome felt the pins and needles poke at her exposed flesh. What was going on? Where was Kikyo? She was so confused that she hardly realized she was still being carried.

Finally the thick calloused hand over her mouth and the strong muscular arm around her waist, trapping her arms at her sides, registered into her mind and she realized what was happening. Her body began to struggle against the restraint of that arm, legs kicking while her body and head tried to thrash. But stuck between the coiling strength of that arm and the brick wall-like sturdiness of the body it belonged to it was no use to fight against it. But still Kagome tried, even when their movement ceased and she could see others like the one that held her around her.

There were two of them, both simply standing there with scowls on their rugged faces. To say they were threateningly huge would be an understatement; the men were like walking billboards for steroids they were so muscular and bulky-looking. With bald-shaved heads and military like stances with impeccable posture, they looked like a duo of Neo-Nazis, they were both even dressed alike; dark jeans and black t-shirts under black leather jackets left unzipped and open, Kagome could only assume that the third, who currently held her, looked the same.

But Kagome's attention was drawn away from the men and off to her side where another one stood holding back a very stoic looking Kikyo. It was strange; Kikyo was just standing there staring at the two other men that stood before them as if this were all no big deal. She looked unthreatened by them, even amused over this whole situation. Her mouth was uncovered yet she wasn't screaming. Why wasn't she screaming?

But despite her uncaring expression, Kagome could see something behind Kikyo's cold brown eyes that turned her blood to ice; she was afraid. Kagome could tell it wasn't just the cold that had Kikyo's body trembling and that terrified her. Why was Kikyo so afraid? True, having two strange men grab you and drag you around to the back of your school, where you just happened to be very isolated, to two other men was some cause for alarm. But then why wasn't Kikyo fighting? Why was she just standing there as if waiting for something?

"Hello girls." A voice from the shadows called out, calling Kagome's attention.

Eyes would shift and head would turn, just as much as her captor would allow, to see two figures leaning up against the brick building off in the shadows. One figure shifted and moved forward, stepping into the dim light cast into the back of the school by an old street lamp located there; this was where school deliveries were handled so although the lighting wasn't stupendous, it was enough to see in front of you.

The first figure was a rather attractive Asian woman whom, for no particular reason, held an elaborately designed hand fan which she used to fan herself despite the lack of need for a breeze. Her other hand was pushed into the pocket of her puffy white coat and despite the short and rather right maroon colored skirt she wore she seemed unfazed by the cold. She was certainly a very strange woman, but the strangest thing about her was her eyes, they were such a dark shade of brown that they looked red, like the color of blood. One look from those eyes mixed with the smug, almost cruel expression upon her beautiful face was enough to make Kagome's heart pang and Kikyo's blood boil.

"I'm glad you both could make it to this little get together of mine." The voice from the shadows continued, a dark chuckle leaving his lips and for reasons unknown to her, Kagome could feel herself begin to panic, there was just something so dark behind that voice, something so evil.

"Naraku." Kikyo spat as if the name left a disgusting taste in her mouth.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked upon the man in the shadows, the man named Naraku. She knew the name, but as he stepped out of the shadows slowly, almost as if formed by the darkness itself, as he stepped into the light, this was the first time Kagome had ever saw the man. This was the man that the entire group hated; the cruel and evil man that Kagome was told about and as she looked into those cold dark eyes Kagome knew that none of what she had been told was a lie, she could see the malice behind them, the cruel and evil intentions and she knew both she and Kikyo were in trouble.

----------------------------------------------------

A puff of smoke left parted lips in the form of a sigh as Ginta leaned against the bathroom wall, his head tilted back and his eyed upon the florescent lights of the ceiling above him. The boys locker room in the middle of a school dance in the gym was probably not the smartest place to get high, but to Hakkaku and Ginta any place that was slightly secluded was an a-okay place to light up; the large handicap stall in the bathroom area of the locker room fit their requirements perfectly. Besides, it wasn't during school hours so it wasn't like getting busted was very likely anyway.

Another drag and a puff of smoke and Ginta handed the blunt over to Hakkaku who brought it to his lips and drew in deeply, holding it for a moment before releasing it with a sigh. Sure being potheads wasn't one of their admirable qualities and they were always getting hassled by Inuyasha and Miroku to give it up, but it seemed that their "bad habit" would payoff admirably on that night as the sound of the locker room door crashing against the wall followed by footsteps and voices could be heard.

"Would you stop bitching already?" One of the voices, obviously male, said. He sounded very annoyed and oddly familiar.

Ginta looked to Hakkaku and moved his lips as if to say something but Hakkaku quickly hushed his brother as he past him back the blunt. That seemed to be all the persuasion Ginta needed because he followed his brother's example and was silent as he took a drag from the weed-filled cigar roll.

"I just don't think any of this is a good idea, what if we get caught; we could get arrested for this." Another voice said, also male, sounding shaky and nervous. This voice was very familiar as well.

"Stop being such a pussy, we'll be fine, Naraku's got connections in the police department." The first boy reasoned.

At the mention of Naraku's name, Ginta nearly choked on the smoke in his mouth but managed to swallow it down and keep silent. He took on a comically nauseous look and quickly passed the blunt over to Hakkaku who was too interested in the conversation and merely held it between his fingers as he listened on.

"But…" The shaky voice began but paused. "We're not gonna hurt them, right?" The second boy questioned.

"You smell that?" The first boy said, seemingly avoiding the second boy's question. "Smells like someone lit one up in here."

Ginta and Hakkaku looked down to the blunt then up at each other. Shrugging, Hakkaku took another drag from it causing Ginta to shove him slightly as he gestured toward the toilet, silently telling him to die it out. But Hakkaku pretended not to understand and just took another drag, much to the annoyance of his brother who gave him a silent slap to the back of the head.

"Don't change the subject!" The other boy stated in distress.

"C'mon man," The first boy laughed. "Do you honestly think I'd hurt Kagome?"

Both Ginta and Hakkaku's eyes widened as they looked to one another, Hakkaku actually dropping the blunt from between his fingers. Kagome was in trouble, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out.

"No, but do you think Naraku would hurt Kikyo?" The other boy asked.

"I doubt it; he's still got this thing for her." The first boy explained. "Feel better now? Jesus it's time; we gotta go meet Naraku around back." The sound of the locker room door opening and closing was heard, signaling the two boys had left.

Slowly, Ginta and Hakkaku emerged from the bathroom stall, their bloodshot eyes wide in disbelief. Had they really just heard all of that, or was this some sort of elaborate hallucination? After all, sometimes weed did crazy shit to the mind. The brother's wished that was it, but they knew better; weed didn't mess with your mind _that_ much, not their stuff anyway. Both Kagome and Kikyo were in trouble and what was worse was who was behind it.

"Please tell me that wasn't just…" Hakkaku began but he couldn't bear to finish the sentence.

"Yeah." Ginta confirmed it with a defeated nod of his head. "C'mon, we gotta go get the others."

"But…" Hakkaku paused. He was torn; he knew that they had to save Kagome and Kikyo but… "He's our-"

"I know." Ginta interrupted with a sigh. "Blood is thicker then water, but not when the blood is tainted." Hakkaku nodded and without even stepping on the forgotten blunt, both boys rushed out of the locker room and into the crowded gym.

----------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you want?" Kikyo growled as she glared coldly at Naraku who simply stood in front of them. He wore such a mocking smirk, as if Kikyo's anger amused him and it seemed to only further irritate Kikyo.

Kagome on the other hand didn't know what to feel. She was angry yes, but she was also very afraid and extremely confused. What was going on? Why had Naraku's lackeys grabbed them? What the hell was going on?! A million questions were buzzing around in her head and she would have demanded an answer for every one of them if not for the man who held her captive having his hand over her mouth.

"My, my Kikyo, you've certainly gotten very rude over the years." Naraku stated with a little chuckle.

"Go to hell!" Kikyo shouted as she lunged forward as if to attack Naraku but was stopped by the man who held her.

It was then as Kikyo struggled to get at Naraku, who seemed very amused by Kikyo's actions, that Kagome noticed two boys rounding the corner of the building and coming up behind Naraku. Kagome's heart fluttered at the sight of them; Koga and Hojo, surely they would help them.

"You're late." Naraku stated simply, not bothering to look back at the two.

Kagome's heart dropped into the pit of her stomach and her eyes grew wide. _'No, it can't be. It can't be!' _It couldn't be true, Koga and Hojo weren't her best friends, but they would never do such a thing to her, they weren't like that, they weren't that cruel. But as Koga stepped to Naraku's side, his cold eyes focused upon her, there was no doubt in Kagome's mind that he was apart of all this. Her eyes shifted to Hojo who stood slightly behind Koga, his head was bowed as if in shame and he seemed to purposely be avoiding her eyes.

"Sorry, we got a bit held up." Koga said softly, briefly taking his eyes off Kagome to look at Naraku.

"You bastards." Kikyo spat as she shot fire with her eyes at Koga and Hojo. Hojo still had his eyes on the ground and seemed to be working very hard to try and pretend he wasn't there, but Koga wore a smug smirk as he looked to Kikyo.

"Nice to see you too Kikyo." He stated smugly before turning his attention to Kagome as he approached her. It was then that Kagome's mouth was freed; the large man's hands instead going to the outside of either of her arms to hold her back. "You look pretty tonight Kagome."

He smirked as his hand rose and his fingers ran down the side of her cheek. She jerked her head away from his touch as if it had burnt her, her sapphire eyes staring up at him hatefully. How could he do this to her? How could he do this to Kikyo? _'How could he? How could he?' _Over and over the question repeated inside her mind and with each time it was asked Kagome become angrier until she could no longer take. In a rather daring move, considering the position she was in, Kagome lashed out her foot and kicked at Koga. But his reflexes were quick and he managed to avoid her attack.

"Hey now!" Koga smirked as he stood just out of reach of her legs. But he came forward shortly after, quickly placing his leg between hers and stepping between them to avoid another attack, trapping Kagome between his body and the body of the man who held her. His hand reached up and grasped Kagome's chin, forcing her to look up at his face as he looked down at her. "That wasn't very nice." He mumbled in such a dark and seductive way that it made Kagome's stomach turn.

"Get away from her." Kikyo growled darkly, calling Koga's attention briefly. He just smirked at the other girl as she glared so hatefully at him, he even laughed, darkly and cruelly.

Koga looked back to Kagome then up at the man who held her and nodded as if to confirm something. The man released Kagome's arms but she hardly had time to notice for just as the man released her, Koga grasped her hands roughly and held them up as he shoved her backwards right into the brick wall behind her. The air was knocked from Kagome lungs due to the impact and she gasped as her body hit the hard surface, sandwiched between it and Koga's own body. His hands held hers against the wall over her head and his body had managed to push between her legs so there was no way to fight him. But Kagome tried any, twisting and pushing her upper body against his but this only made Koga laugh.

"Get off of her!" Kikyo screamed over Kagome's own screams which became muffled as Koga's mouth came down against hers.

Kikyo fought more wildly against the hold of the man who held her; kicking and lunging her body forward, twisting and turning, trying to get away. But all her efforts were to no avail and she could only watch as Koga's vial lips touched those of the girl she loved. She felt tears of anger sting her eyes, felt her heart ache as she realized she could do nothing, that against this man's strength hers meant nothing. This feeling of total helplessness, it was so familiar to her, but it was so new to Kagome and it was a feeling Kikyo had never wanted anyone else, especially Kagome, to feel. That was what hurt the most; she couldn't protect Kagome from it.

"Poor Kikyo." Naraku's voice broke Kikyo from her thoughts and she turned angry eyes up to him as she held back her tears. She would never let him see her cry. "It brings back so many memories doesn't it Kikyo?" He said cooingly as if to comfort her, but he was mocking her, she knew it and it pissed her off.

"Go to hell." She said through clenched teeth.

Her attention turned back to Kagome and her heart dropped into her stomach as she watched Koga's hand pulling at the buttons of Kagome's vest. One of her hands was free and it was hitting him any where it could reach, clawing at the exposed flesh of his face and neck as she screamed at him, demanding he "let her go" and "get away" from her. But no matter how hard she hit him or how much she scratched him, Koga just looked so smug and amused, swatting her hands away as he opened her vest and tore down her tank top to expose her bra covered breasts. It didn't matter how much she screamed, no one was around to hear them and the booming music inside silenced her cries to anyone inside.

"I said let her go, God damn you!" Kikyo screamed as she fought harder at the man's hold who seemed to be having quite a hard time holding her back.

"Hey!" Naraku cut in, shouting angrily as he grabbed Kikyo's face roughly and forced her to look up at him. He seemed very annoyed at the fact that Kikyo was ignoring him. "Pay attention Kikyo." He seemed to calm down there and smirked. "Then again you never were good at paying attention; such a smart girl but so dim-witted at the same time." He chuckled and shook his head.

"Fuck you." Kikyo growled before gathering all the saliva she had in her mouth and spitting it right into his face.

Naraku hardly flinched, simply reached up and wiped the spit from his face with his hand before reaching down to wipe it from his hand, rubbing it right against the jean fabric over Kikyo's thigh. He smirked all the while and Kikyo just glared, still trying to get away from the man that held her. But her movements were ceased as Naraku's firm hand made contact with her cheek, knocking her right to the ground as the man released her. Her mind span and her vision blurred and darkness would have taken her if not for the sound of Naraku's voice as he loomed over her; lying between her thighs as he held her hands over her head against the ground.

"Poor, poor Kikyo, brings back memories doesn't it?" Naraku cooed close to her ear as he lay atop her. "Is this how your daddy used to hold you on those nights he snuck into your bedroom?" He chuckled as he pulled back and stared down at Kikyo's face. The tears she had been holding back now ran freely down the sides of her face as she stared up at him blankly. "Poor Kikyo; so tainted, so betrayed and so very foolish.

"Silly girl, didn't you know that no matter how much a boy swears to keep a secret he'll always go to his best friend for advice?" He continued and at that Kikyo's eyes widened and Naraku's smirk darkened. "It's amazing the things you overhear when trying to sell a few dimes." (Note: Dimes Dime bags 10oz of weed each One blunt each Weed wrapped in a cigar roll. Get it? Got it. Good.)

_It was a day that wasn't unlike any other day; nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be going on yet Miroku couldn't help but feel that something just wasn't right. Now Inuyasha was never what one could consider cheerful or one to socialize but he usually offered up some means of conversation, even if it was just some sort of sarcastic remark here and there. But today he had been completely silent; not saying a word during class or even at lunch and though Miroku didn't know what was troubling his friend he could sense it was something big._

_So when Inuyasha had asked him to meet him in the boys bathroom after lunch, Miroku hadn't hesitated to agree to do just that. It was more then obvious that Inuyasha needed to talk and Miroku was curious to see what had his friend in such a strange state._

_After receiving the pass from his teacher Miroku had headed to the bathroom and waited for Inuyasha to arrive. He did so shortly after Miroku did and much to his surprise, Inuyasha seemed quite worked-up. As if he had been saving up his emotions all day and was finally ready to release them all in one foul swoop._

_His limbs were shaking as if he was desperately trying to hold in a humungous amount of rage; he looked ready to lash out and start punching the first person or thing he could get his hands on. His eyes were wide and on fire, burning with the intense anger he felt inside and his jaw was clenched tightly. To say he looked like a madman would be an understatement; he looked positively insane and it was making Miroku feel uneasy._

"_What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked carefully, his concern clearly shown in his voice._

"_I don't know what to do." He rambled as he stalked back and forth across the bathroom floor; pacing. He was trying to calm himself down but it obviously wasn't working. "I just don't know what to do. I'll fucking kill the bastard if I ever see him again. I'll fucking kill him!" At that statement Inuyasha turned and punched the nearest wall, the hard concrete surface breaking the skin over his knuckles and perhaps even the bone beneath it but Inuyasha seemed unfazed, he was so enraged that the pain didn't even seem to register._

"_What are you talking about?" Miroku demanded as he grabbed his friend and led him over to the sink. He turned on the cold water and forced Inuyasha's hand beneath the liquid, causing Inuyasha to wince but he held it there, gripping the edge of the sink as he stared down angrily at his bloody knuckles, which had already begun to swell, as if they were the cause for all his rage. "What the hell's going on Inuyasha?" _

"_She made me swear I'd never tell anyone, but…" Inuyasha paused and sighed in a defeated manner. "I don't know what else to do." _

"_Just tell me Inuyasha, what's going on?" Miroku asked again as he watched his friend closely. Whatever it was, was troubling Inuyasha deeply, that went without saying. _

_Miroku just didn't understand it; the other night Inuyasha had been so happy, so confident and so sure. He was finally going to tell Kikyo how he felt about her and was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. But Inuyasha didn't seem like a guy who had just sealed the deal with the girl he loved. He looked miserable, as if his world had shattered and was falling to pieces around him. _

"_It's Kikyo." He sighed as he turned off the faucet and leaned more firmly against the sink, his head bowed and his eyes staring intently at the drain as if he were looking for something. "She… her… he…" He paused multiple times, as if unable to say it. "Her father's been raping her." _

_At the revelation Miroku nearly fell over. His eyes went wide and his face went pale as he stared in disbelief at his friend. There was no way that could be true, Kikyo's father raping her? Miroku had known the man since he was a little boy, so had Inuyasha, they all had. He was always such a nice man, always smiling and telling jokes. Could he really have done something so horrible to Kikyo?_

_But judging by the look in Inuyasha's eyes; the anger over not being able to do anything, the guilt over not being able to see what was right there in front of his face, it was clear that this was no joke or misunderstanding. It was no wonder he was so angry, Miroku himself could feel rage brewing deep inside him. How dare that man do something so horrible to Kikyo, the sick bastard!_

"_My God…" It was all Miroku could think to say, this was all just too much. "That's why her mother kicked him out." He concluded, causing Inuyasha to nod._

"_Yeah, only now she's taken off on Kikyo." Inuyasha's jaw clenched as if he were growing angrier by the second, and rightfully so. _

"_What?" Miroku gasped. "She left Kikyo?" _

"_Yeah." Inuyasha shook his head. "The bitch just picked up and left her with her grandmother. God damn it!" He growled clenching the edge of the sink so hard that it was turning his swollen knuckles white. "What am I suppose to do Miroku?" He looked helplessly toward his friend._

"_Firstly; we go kick the son of a bitch's ass." Miroku answered clenching his own fists._

"_I already tired." Inuyasha sighed. "The bastard left town." Miroku sighed as well, leaning against the sink beside Inuyasha. _

"_There's only one thing you can do now Inuyasha." Miroku stated wisely as he reached over and gripped his friend's shoulder in a comforting manner. "And that's be there for her. That's all any of us can do." _

_Inuyasha looked up to Miroku and gave a slight nod. Miroku was right and Inuyasha knew that; all he could do now was be there for Kikyo and try to help her through all of this. But that didn't ease his guilt nor satisfy his need to avenge the honor of the girl he loved. He wanted to track her father down and squeeze the life out of him, wanted to kill the bastard for hurting Kikyo all those years. Maybe that would make up for him never seeing it. Maybe that would not only put Kikyo's heart at ease but ease the guilt Inuyasha felt. Maybe. But it didn't matter, because all he could do was stand beside Kikyo and offer his comfort. But maybe, just maybe, that would honestly be enough. Maybe._

"_You're right." Inuyasha nodded again and sighed. "I'll stand by her through it all. I won't let her go through this alone." Inuyasha's voice was full of determination and it made Miroku smile softly. _

"_That's it man." Miroku nodded as he released Inuyasha's shoulder. "C'mon, we gotta get back to class." Neither boy was in the mood to sit through another class, not with all of this on their mind, but they had no choice._

"_Alright." Inuyasha paused. "Miroku, what I told you doesn't leave this bathroom. You tell no one, not even Sango." Miroku nodded in agreement and both boys headed out of the bathroom._

_As the door closed an eerie silence filled the bathroom, at least until the soft thud of feet echoed through the room as a figure stepped from behind the shield of the handicap stall. The door to the stall had been open so neither Inuyasha nor Miroku thought to check inside; this was clearly a mistake for now Naraku stood in the doorway to the stall. _

_He was no longer in middle school but Naraku would often sneak inside the school from time to time to sell his drugs to the students. Everyone knew that, but Inuyasha had been so distraught and Miroku so overwhelmed and confused that neither had realized there could be someone listening in on their conversation and judging by the evil little grin that formed on Naraku's smug face, this had been a grave mistake indeed._

"_Interesting." Naraku chuckled as he arms crossed over his chest. "I've got you now Kikyo, you and your little boyfriend." _

----------------------------------------------------

School dances had always been something Frankie had enjoyed; she always had fun at them. There was just something about being surrounded by your friends dancing and acting silly that just got the adrenaline rushing. True it wasn't the most exciting thing, after all there were always the teachers that mingled within the crowd to make sure the students behaved and the police stationed at the far corner near the school; they did pose a threat when it came to having a good time, but Frankie always managed to have fun.

But that night was different; though Frankie should have been having a grand old time at this dance she herself had had a hand in setting up; she was not having a good time at all. Inuyasha was always at the back of her mind, plaguing her thoughts and turning her smile into a frown. She was so angry at him; his ignorance and his pure stupidity. She had only been trying to help Kikyo and he had the nerve to be mad at her. If he really loved Kikyo then it should have been enough for him just to see her happy, even if it meant seeing her with someone else. That was what it was like for Frankie; watching Inuyasha pine over Kikyo, all the while just smiling and supporting him.

She was angry, but more so she was sad. Even though she didn't think it was right that Inuyasha was so angry at her it still made her sad to see the anger in his eyes directed at her. True, Frankie had ticked Inuyasha off on many occasions and he had given her that angry glare of his, but the situation with Kikyo had been different. There was anger in his eyes, but there was also hurt and to think that she had been the one to hurt Inuyasha tore Frankie's heart in two.

People formed all around Frankie as she stood at the beverage table and drank the Coke she had gotten; all laughing and having a good time while she wallowed in her misery. It wasn't like Frankie to act like this; down and depressed, but she just couldn't help it. She wanted to pound Inuyasha's face in, yet at the exact same time she wanted to curl up and cry. But instead she stood there in a daze as she stared off into the crowd of students.

Was this what it would be like from now on? Would she and Inuyasha just act like nothing had ever happened and stand awkwardly in each others presence only when they needed to? She didn't want it to end like this, but it was Inuyasha's call now. She had done all she could and quite frankly, Frankie was sick of trying to fix everything. All it ever did was blow up in her face anyway.

"Hey." A voice broke Frankie from her thoughts and her head would snap to the side to spot Inuyasha standing next to her.

"Hey." Frankie replied flatly as she looked away and sipped at her Coke.

"Having fun?" He asked awkwardly as he stood beside her, his hands in his pockets.

"A ball." She retorted sarcastically but still so flatly.

"Listen Frankie;" Inuyasha began as he turned to look at her. "I-"

"It's okay Inuyasha." Frankie cut him off, still staring as if dazed into the dancing crowd in front of them. "I get it." She sighed and forced a little smile as she turned her head and looked up at him. "You love her; Kikyo's all you've ever wanted and all you're probably ever going to want." She bit her lip and bowed her head, looking away from him. "So I get why you're so mad at me for doing what I did. But…" She paused and sighed again. "Kikyo is my friend;" Again Frankie paused and looked up at Inuyasha. "All I ever wanted was for her to be happy and… to help you move on."

"No Frankie, I-"

"Inuyasha!" Again, and much to his annoyance, Inuyasha was cut off. His head turned to see Hakkaku and Ginta rushing up to him.

"Not now guys, I'm busy." He growled before looking back to Frankie who looked at him briefly before looking toward Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Oh God." Frankie wrinkled her nose and grimaced. "You two reek of weed."

"What?" Inuyasha looked toward the brothers whose eyes were wide and red as they tried frantically to catch their breath and speak but it just wasn't working. Apparently they had run around the gym looking for Inuyasha. "You two potheads got high?" Inuyasha growled. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"Inuyasha-" Ginta gasped out but Inuyasha was having none of that.

"Are you two dense?" Inuyasha cut him off. "Has that shit killed all your brain cells already?"

"Inuyasha-!" Hakkaku cried through his pants but still Inuyasha was not listening.

"You two are gonna get yourselves suspended and have the dances banned!"

"Inuyasha!" Ginta screamed this time, this catching Inuyasha's attention as he was taken aback.

"Kikyo… and… Kagome… are in… trouble!" Hakkaku gasped out, finally catching his breath enough to speak out a sentence.

Inuyasha's eyes went wide as did Frankie's as they stared at the brothers. They were high, so they could have just been delusional. But they looked so frantic, so much so that neither Frankie nor Inuyasha could dismiss what they had said. Frankie looked to Inuyasha with wide eyes as he looked back at her; this was bad.

"Oh shit." Frankie mumbled.

----------------------------------------------------

Kikyo's heart panged in her chest as her eyes stared up at the dark night sky, wide and dazed. All the years of hate directed at the closest friend she had ever had, it had all been a lie. The hate that had burned into her very being, misdirected by simply jumping to conclusions. Could it really be true? Could it really all have been for nothing? Had she really gone so long hating the wrong person?

It made her sick to her stomach, made the tears that already streamed down the side of her face continue to fall. All these years she had hated Inuyasha for nothing. All these years she had shunned him and the others for nothing, had forced herself to go through all the heartache alone. All for nothing.

She had been a fool, so blind for such a long time and it was all at the fault of this man who lay atop her. Why then wasn't she fighting him? She was looking straight up into his eyes and felt so much hate and anger directed toward him. Yet still she just lay there and stared up at him as if trapped in a daze, lost in a memory.

It was his eyes; those two cold grey slates that stared down at her. They were so heartless, so detached in such a menacing way. She knew that look; it had been a look cast over her on countless occasions in the past. It was _his_ look; the look that had been in his eyes the first time he had violated her and every time after that. It was a look that had frozen Kikyo back then and was freezing her now, only allowing her body to tremble from fear and the cold.

She was so dazed and shaken by that look that she didn't even realize she was screaming. But wait, it wasn't her that was screaming like that. _"Get away! Get away from her!" _Those words were not leaving her lips in ear-splitting and pain-filled shrieks. Kikyo's head turned and her eyes rose to look up at Kagome; it was she who was screaming, she who was fighting with all her might to get away. But it was not for her own sake, it was for Kikyo's.

Somehow she had gotten out of Koga's grip and was now screaming at Naraku who smirked at her coldly as Koga fought desperately to try and regain control of her. But Kagome could not be stilled; she fought like a wild animal against Koga's hold, forgetting all about her torn and disheveled clothes and the awful predicament she was in. Her attention was solely upon saving Kikyo, upon doing what Kikyo would not do for herself and not allow anyone else to do for her for so long.

It broke Kikyo's heart to see Kagome like this; she looked so helpless yet so desperate and determined. Tears were streaming down her face but they were not tears for herself, they were tears for Kikyo. She was looking straight down at Kikyo, screaming at Naraku and fighting against Koga and it all just broke Kikyo's heart in half.

"Get off of her! Get away! Let me go you son of a bitch!" Kagome shrieked at Naraku then at Koga who was obviously getting frustrated. But the last straw only came when Kagome raised her arm and curled it, swinging her elbow back right into Koga's cheek.

"You bitch!" Koga yelled as he grabbed Kagome by the hair and pulled her back.

He swung Kagome backwards, sending her flying into the brick wall behind them with a hard thud and a loud crack as the back of Kagome's head hit the hard brick. Kikyo's eyes widened as Kagome's dazed and rolled back before closing as her body folded into itself and fell to the side and hit the concrete with another loud thud and a crack as her temple hit the hard ground. Kagome did not rise to her feet and lunge at Koga nor Naraku for another attack, she didn't even try; she just lay there on the ground, unmoving. At that moment, time seemed to stop for Kikyo.

Hojo had panicked and taken off running as Kagome lay motionless on the ground. Koga seemed to also be panicking but he did not move, just stared down at Kagome with wide and wild eyes. Naraku's lackeys hadn't even flinched, just continued to stand there as Naraku himself began to laugh. As cruel and heartless as ever, Naraku laughed but Kikyo couldn't even hear that as she stared for what seemed like an eternity at Kagome's unmoving body.

She did not notice when the weight of Naraku's body left hers or when Koga was tackled to the ground. She did not see Inuyasha punching and kicking at Naraku or Miroku wrestling with Koga on the ground or Sesshoumaru taking down one of Naraku's lackeys as Ginta took another and Hakkaku took the other while Frankie and Sango ganged up on the other. She did not see Rin at Kagome's side, holding her head in her lap not caring that the blood was staining her skirt. All Kikyo saw was Kagome.

All she cared about was Kagome as she rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself onto her hands and knees and crawled over to her beloved. She said nothing; she did not scream nor curse as she grasped Kagome's upper arms and pulled her limp body against her, letting Kagome's bleeding head rest on her chest. She did not notice the way Rin cried or hear her questioning Kikyo's well being. All Kikyo could hear was her own heartbeat thudding in her ears as she stared down at Kagome's beautiful face which had lost its healthy glow and gone pale.

She stared at those eyelids for the longest time, as if waiting for them to open but they never did. She didn't notice that she was sobbing, didn't care that her own lip was bleeding from the cut Naraku had given her when he hit her. Nothing else seemed to matter as Kikyo clutched Kagome's body against her own and sobbed as she caressed her beautiful face, unaware that she was begging in choked sobs for Kagome to open her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------

With a crash, Sesshoumaru drove the head of one of Naraku's lackeys into the nearby dumpster, moving on as the man fell limp to the ground. He rushed to the aid of Frankie and Sango, who apparently didn't need his assistance. Sango had jumped onto the man's back, her arms wrapped around his neck, choking him and refusing to let go even as he pulled viciously at her hair. Frankie was punching and kicking him, trying to make him go down which he eventually did due to lack of oxygen and the pummeling of Frankie. But he didn't go down before giving both Sango and Frankie a healthy amount of bruises and scrapes.

Ginta and Hakkaku had also teamed up against the two men that were left and though they weren't the biggest and strongest of guys, they were quick, even when under the influence. They dodged most of the attacks of the two men with ease, switching from one to the other with surprising skill and united coordination as they through kicks and punches. It was like a dance to them, like something out of the movies; spinning and ducking as the other threw a punch and the other threw a kick. The two were living proof that some twins were just completely in sync. Eventually they had both men down on the ground and were kicking them repeatedly to keep them there. Naraku's lackeys might have had an advantage in height, but as one after the other was taken down it became evident that the saying "the bigger they are the harder they fall" was very true, at least in this case.

Miroku was busy with Koga and both seemed to be a fair match. They had long since risen to their feet and were throwing punch after punch, driving each other back and forth as each one tried to bring the other to his knees. But Koga was already quite winded after the little scuffle with Kagome so in the end Miroku again had him on the ground, punching him over and over until he eventually ceased his movements and stopped fighting.

Inuyasha seemed to be having the hardest time, but he had made it quite clear to everyone to not interfere with this fight. He had been waiting a long time to kick Naraku's ass and now was his chance. But Naraku wouldn't be going down quietly. No the man was quite strong and skilled in the art of boxing so he through a powerful punch. But Inuyasha was no pansy so by what seemed like the end of the fight, both were bleeding, bruised and out of breath.

"Give it up Naraku, you lost." Inuyasha said through panted breaths as he gestured around them. His three lackeys were on the ground as was Koga and Kagura had followed Hojo's example and taken off long before the fight was over.

"You always were such a cocky bastard Inuyasha." Naraku sneered as he glared at the other boy. "And you seem to be very forgetful." Inuyasha eyebrows rose in interest as he stared at Naraku who was hunched over and holding his stomach. "It was never about winning or loosing, just fucking with her life." He chuckled as he gestured toward Kikyo who was still detached as she clung to Kagome.

Inuyasha growled ferociously as he glared at Naraku with fire in his eyes. How dare he! How dare he do this to Kikyo and Kagome, the sick fuck. Inuyasha moved to lunge at him but was stopped in his tracks as Naraku quickly drew something from his coat. Inuyasha's eyes went wide as did the eyes of everyone who stood off to the side of Inuyasha and Naraku and watched. Naraku now held a M9 Pistol and was directing it straight at Inuyasha, that cold smirk upon his face.

"You also forget;" Naraku paused and stared menacingly at Inuyasha who glared rather daringly at him. "I fight dirty."

"Inuyasha!" Someone screamed and then the loud, thundering boom followed.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion from then on but still Inuyasha couldn't seem to focus his mind. He saw Naraku hit the floor as Sesshoumaru knocked into him, saw them fighting for the gun as one of the girls screamed shrilly in the background. He waited for the pain of the bullet tearing through his skin but realized that it wasn't coming as another body hit the pavement in front of him and blood mingled with the cold hard concrete.

The bullet had been caught, but it was not by Inuyasha's body and even as people rushed past him to kneel at his feet he didn't understand. He was still standing and someone else was on the ground. Why? It was obvious but he didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to look, he didn't want to see, but he found his eyes traveling down to the river of blood that was flowing parallel to the sides of his feet. He followed it slowly with his eyes, time still seeming to move so slowly as his eyes met the face of the person lying on the pavement.

Then reality hit and time caught up with him and Inuyasha felt himself falling hard to his knees and heard himself calling the name of the person whose eyes were shut and whose body was motionless much like Kagome's as they lay upon the ground, unresponsive as the life was slowly draining from their body like the blood that drained from their veins and stained the ground.

**Baby, **

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**

**Ooh, **

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah.**

**And now that your rose is in bloom,**

**A light hits the gloom on the grave…**

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya,**

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya.**

* * *

"OH MY GOD!!!" That's what most of you were probably thinking right? "Who just died?!!? Is Kagome gonna die too?!?!?!?!" That's probably what the rest of you are thinking. Think you know the answer to either question? You'll never guess. And I'll never tell! xP I know I'm such a bitch with these cliffhangers aren't I? xP

Okay, I know this chapter was short… but I think it stands well as-is. Plus, I really want to leave y'all with another cliffhanger to hold up the suspense... and just to be a bitch. x3 And tell me honestly, did y'all see that thing with Naraku being the asshole who screwed with Kikyo's life coming? I'm sure you did, but did you expect me to work it in there the way I did?

I know what some of you are thinking; Koga was REALLY OOC in this chapter. I mean the boy can be an asshole but he's not nearly as evil as I made him out to be. Trust me people, being a Koga-lover it hurt my heart to write it, but it just works with the story and makes it more interesting, dramatic and twisty. I think so anyway.

Ha! And I made Ginta and Hakkaku potheads! xD Why? I'm not really sure… I just thought it'd be an interesting way to do it; overhearing Koga and Hojo in the bathroom while they're trying to smoke a blunt in peace. xP I love those boys though.

And guys guess what! Today (July 17) is the one year anniversary of this fiction! My God… I've been writing this thing for an entire year. Damn I'm slow…

Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter (which will also probably be shorter then the others) where everything will be brought to light! Two more chapters guys then that's it for this fic. Sad I know…

**REVIEW! **


	13. Wilt or Bloom, the Roses Decide

**Chapter Thirteen: **

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea, **

**You became the light on the dark side of me. **

**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill. **

**But did you know, **

**That when it snows, **

**My eyes become large and, **

**The light that you shine can be seen…**

"_Breaking News: Just last night at about ten forty-five PM tragedy fell upon local East Boston High School during a school dance as violence broke out in what appeared to be some sort of gang war; police are neither confirming nor denying this. However the notorious drug-lord known simply as Naraku, who evaded police for months, was reportedly arrested and though full details of the charges have been withheld police Chief Billy Jackson said quote "he will be going away for a long time". Four other men reportedly working for Naraku were also arrested as was Koga Yamasaki, a student at the high school. _

"_Two students were reportedly critically injured in the outburst of violence; one suffering serious head trauma and the other a gun-shot wound to the chest; their identities have been withheld. Both students are in critical condition at Mass General Hospital while the other students involved in the "gang war", whose names have also been withheld, were treated for minor injuries. In other news…"_

The words still echoed in Inuyasha's head and though it had been an hour since they had arrived at the hospital and twenty minuets since he had seen the story on the news Inuyasha just couldn't get over it. The lady had sounded so detached, so uncaring and it was pissing him off. Even the cops that had questioned them at the hospital seemed so unfazed by the whole ordeal. Those were his friends in those hospital beds fighting for their lives; those were decent human beings that didn't deserve any of this and that bitch had the nerve to talk about it like it was no big thing, those bastards had the audacity to act like it was just a routine for them. But it wasn't their fault, it was just their job and Inuyasha knew that; he was just so angry, so very angry.

He had been pacing through the waiting room for hours, had been looking to the clock and watching every minuet pass by and still there was no news. What was going on? Why wasn't anyone talking to them? Why wasn't anyone explaining any of this? Had Kagome waken up yet? Had his friend's surgery to remove the bullet from her chest been a success? He didn't know, no one would say anything to him or to any of them.

"C'mon Inuyasha, sit down." Miroku said softly as he gripped his friend's shoulder. "Walking back and forth and staring at the clock isn't going to help anything." The boy looked stressed and exhausted; the situation had taken its toll on everyone.

Rin, who sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room hadn't stopped crying since she had found Kagome unconscious on the ground despite Sango's greatest efforts to comfort her. The poor young girl was shaken and distressed and was not doing a good job of hiding said fact unlike Sango who appeared so calm. Sango was pale and her eyes were hollow giving her an almost ghostly look that would lead one to believe she were dead if not for the fact that she was sitting up with her arm around Rin, stroking her back in a comforting manner. She was missing quite a lot of hair from her head and had a number of scrapes and bruises but Sango seemed unfazed by any of that, none of it seemed to matter; she had gotten off easy compared to the others.

Inuyasha had a black eye, bruised ribs and a limp in his step and though he must have been in pain he didn't show it. Miroku had a shiner under his right eye, a split lip and multiple scrapes and bruises all over his body but he wasn't complaining either. Sesshoumaru had gotten off easy with just a few scrapes and a deep cut under his left eye that would surely leave a scar on his beautiful face. Ginta had lost a few of his back teeth and Hakkaku could barely see out of his left eye but even they couldn't find it in themselves to complain, not when two of their friends were laying in hospital beds fighting for their lives. Kikyo and Frankie where no were to be found.

Sesshoumaru appeared indifferent as he leaned against a nearby wall, staring off into space. He had tried his best to comfort poor Rin but not surprisingly the stoic boy had not been a very good candidate for the job and so had left it to Sango. He looked so detached, as if none of this were truly happening, as if everything was okay but that was just his way of dealing. Inside he was just as stressed-out as everyone else; worried, afraid and so angry that it had all escalated this far. He would kill Koga if he ever saw him again and his friends shared such feelings.

Both Ginta and Hakkaku sat in nearby chairs beside each other, both staring at the floor with matching troubled expressions. They perhaps felt the greatest amount of guilt of all; Koga was their cousin after all. He was family, blood and they had ratted him out, had practically put him in the jail cell he now sat in. But that wasn't why the boys felt so guilty; he deserved everything he got, the stupid bastard. It was the fact that they were related to the person who had had a hand in harming the group in such a way. How could they look any of them in the eye ever again knowing they were related to the scumbag who had tried to rape their friend and had possibly killed her?

But Kagome wasn't dead, not yet anyway. No one really knew the extent of the damage because no one was talking to them, they could only guess over the seriousness of the situation. Kagome had been bleeding badly from the head when they loaded her into the ambulance and though she looked peaceful, as if just sleeping, the sickly paleness in her face and the blood that matted her hair called for some extreme alarm. But Kagome wasn't dead, she couldn't be. Neither of them was dead, they couldn't die, not like this, not with so much left unsaid. It wasn't fair to them, to either of them.

"How can I sit down Miroku, huh?" Inuyasha choked out with a growl as he looked to his friend, seeming ready to take out all his anger on Miroku. "She took a bullet for me. After all of the shit she's been through and all the shit I put her through she put her life on the line to save me. Now she's dying and once again I can't do a damn thing to help someone I care about!" Inuyasha ranted as he pulled from Miroku's grasp and once again began to stalk back and forth through the waiting room.

"It's not your fault man." Ginta said softly as he looked up to Inuyasha.

"There was nothing you could have done to save either of them." Hakkaku finished.

"Shut up!" Inuyasha shouted as he turned angrily upon the brothers who jumped and seemed to shrink back. "Stop talking as if they're dead, they're not dead! They're not gonna die you hear me?" Inuyasha continued to shout, calling the attention of a few nurses who peeked from behind the corner where the front desk lay.

He advanced on the brothers who cringed under his fiery gaze and seemed to want nothing more then to just disappear right there and then. But Inuyasha's path was cut off as Sango daringly stepped in his way, causing him to halt just in front of her. Her eyes were still hollow but they were different now, there was something so sad behind them. Her eyelids had moved into slits and were lined with fresh tears that had yet to fall. She looked so angry and so hurt yet somehow still so detached.

"You think you're the only one that's hurting?" Sango questioned in a quivering and broken voice, pulling away from Miroku who tried to take her into a comforting embrace but was shoved hard to the side. "Don't touch me!" She shrieked before turning back to a stunned Inuyasha as the tears she had been holding back finally rolled down her cheeks. "They're my friends too Inuyasha! They're friends of us all!

"You're not the only one that feels guilty." She continued in a choked and sob-strained voice. "You're not the only one who's afraid you'll never see their smiling faces ever again. Stop being such a selfish and inconsiderate asshole and just sit the fuck down!" She wailed at him as if in pain.

Rin was now crying harder, curled up in her chair with her stomach on her thighs and her head between her knees as she hugged herself and sobbed loudly, her body shaking violently. Surprisingly Sesshoumaru had moved from his place against the wall and now sat beside Rin, leaning over in his chair and looming over her as his arms wrapped around her soothingly and he shushed her in a surprisingly caring and comforting tone, trying to will her tears to stop and having some success as her sobs became less violent.

Hakkaku's face was in his hands and his elbows on his knees and it was clear that he was also crying simply by his posture whereas Ginta did nothing to hide his tears as he stared up hopelessly at the ceiling. Miroku looked helplessly sad as he kept trying to take Sango into his arms but she just kept pushing him away and backing up as she sobbed, yelling at him to "stay away", but still he tried to take her into his arms. Inuyasha's head was bowed and his eyes were clenched as tightly closed as his fists were, his knuckles turning white.

"Excuse me." The group was suddenly interrupted by a female nurse that came from around the corner. All eyes turned to her and none were too pleased with the annoyed look and peeved attitude she was giving them. "Could you please keep it down? This is a hospital and people are trying to rest." She lectured as her hands went to her wide hips.

"Fuck you lady!" Sango screamed at the woman.

She looked ready to pounce at the older woman and tear her head off for acting like such a heartless bitch when the group was clearly suffering. But Sango became preoccupied as Miroku finally got his arms around her and pulled her against his chest, allowing her to beat her fists against it before finally giving in and leaning into him, sobbing into his shoulder as he held her comfortingly. The nurse scoffed and turned, walking off in a huff but no one cared.

Silence filled the waiting room, broken only by the soft sobs of the girls and the comforting words of the boys who held them. It was so dramatic, so heartbreaking that one could cut through the pain that loomed in the air around the group with a knife. How had it all come to this? Was it destiny? Could fate really be this cruel to this group that had already gone through so much and to those two girls that had already been through hell? Now they had to fight to stay alive and after all they had been through to get this far it just didn't seem fair, it didn't seem right.

"I gotta get outta here." Inuyasha's voice broke through the silence and before his words had time to register in the minds of the others he exited the waiting room and headed to the elevator. But no one tried to stop him, he needed to blow off some steam, to deal with all this in his own way, they all knew that.

After Inuyasha's departure the group seemed to calm down, silence once again falling over them. Sesshoumaru sat with his arm around Rin who had finally stopped crying and instead just leaned into her beau, her head upon his shoulder for comfort and support. Sango and Miroku still stood in the middle of the waiting room, content in simply holding each other, comforting each other with their embrace. Hakkaku and Ginta simply sat in their seats, once again staring off into nothing as they lost themselves in their separate thoughts of guilt, worry and hope.

"I must say;" A voice broke through the silence catching the attention of the group, each member's eyes turning to the doorway of the waiting room. "Trouble seems to follow you kids wherever you go."

"Kaede…" Sango said softly as she pulled from Miroku's grasped and turned to the older woman who walked into the waiting room slowly. She looked exhausted and had a certain tragic softness shining in that one good eye of hers that was left uncovered. She appeared to be so sad, but seemed to be trying to keep her head up and it broke Sango's heart to see the poor woman like this, it broke everyone's heart.

"Hello Sango." She said softly, forcing a small smile as she looked around at each of the young faces around her. It was heartbreaking to Kaede; these were just children, though they bordered on adulthood in age they were still just kids and yet they had already been through so much. It wasn't fair, and it hurt that Kaede could not protect any of them from it, not even her own grand daughter.

"What rooms are they in?" Kaede would ask as she turned her attention back to Sango.

"211 and 225."

----------------------------------------------------

He had wanted out of there, wanted to just run away from all the troubles and the drama that surrounded him in those slowly passing moments in the waiting room. Yet as Inuyasha stepped through the front doors of the hospital and onto the streets he just couldn't bring himself to go further then that. Each time he tried to take a step forward he felt something pulling him back, something compelling him to stay and in the end he had no choice but to listen to this unconscious desire to be close to the hospital.

He had to stay, he couldn't just leave. What if something happened? What if some news came and he wasn't there to hear it? He had to stay. But still, he couldn't find the strength to press the button for the elevator. He couldn't bring his arm to rise or his finger to poke out and push forward. So he just stood there, staring at that button as if it held all the answers to all his unanswered questions. He knew it didn't, but still Inuyasha could not bring his eyes away from that button with the upward pointed arrow.

"If I told you once I've told you a hundred times;" A voice broke Inuyasha from his thoughts, causing his head to turn and his eyes to rise to the familiar face that stood at his side. "You stare at something too long Inuyasha, and you'll lose your soul to the image."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide at the sight of Frankie standing before him, smirking up at him with that twinkle in those beautiful brown and green eyes that seemed to see only him. She looked just like she always did, like nothing had every happened; smiling through that split lip, that bruised cheek and that dark shiner beneath her eye as if they weren't even there. For a long moment Inuyasha just stared, unable to speak, but soon, for reasons unknown to him, he smiled down at Frankie, just like he always did; cockily and playfully.

"What soul?" He replied sarcastically, just like he always did and Frankie smiled, just like she always did. It was like it always was, like it always had been but it was different and Inuyasha knew it; it wasn't…

----------------------------------------------------

"Have you heard anything?" Kaede asked carefully as she plopped into a nearby chair, staring up at Sango and Miroku as they stood before her.

"No." Miroku replied with a sigh.

"Last we heard they were both coming out of surgery; they both suffered internal bleeding." Sango finished, bowing her head as she bit her lower lip, Kaede simply nodding in reply. "They won't let us see them; they said it's too soon."

It pained her to see Kaede like this; looking so sad and so lost. This was the old woman who had been like a grandmother to Sango and to the rest of the group. She was always smiling, always friendly and always full of such wise and worldly advice that only the elderly could provide. But now she looked like a shell of her former self; hollow and fake. There was no twinkle behind that one good eye or a smile upon that wrinkly old face, and why should there be? There was no reason to smile any more, not with two rays of sunshine slowly dimming away into darkness.

"Has anyone been able to reach Kagome's mother?" Kaede questioned. Sango's lips moved as if to speak, but she was cut off.

"Sango." Sango turned her attention to the doorway of the waiting room where as if on cue, Mrs. Higurashi stood.

She looked awful; her clothes were disheveled as if she had been in a rush to get dressed and her eyes were red and puffy indicating that she had probably been woken from sleep by that phone call that no mother ever wants to get and had probably cried the entire way here. Sango felt her heart fall into her stomach and the words catch in her throat. She felt like crying again at the look of desperation and sadness in Kagome's mother's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to speak to the woman, couldn't bring herself to explain all of this to her.

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi." But Sango was saved as Miroku stepped forward and went to the woman who looked up at him with those tragic eyes. "I'm Miroku, Kagome's friend."

"Hello Miroku." Mrs. Higurashi replied, her voice cracking. She seemed to be trying to maintain her composure but was having a hard time and no one could really blame her for that. "Where is my daughter?" Miroku faltered there, looking back to the group as everyone bowed their head as if that would make it all go away.

What were they supposed to tell her? That they weren't sure? That she could be dying right this moment and no one would talk to them? None of it seemed fitting in such a moment when all anyone wanted to do was comfort each other. But there were no comforting words to be found, no one knew what to say.

----------------------------------------------------

"Penny for your thoughts Inuyasha." Frankie said softly as she leaned against the wall beside him, nudging him with her hip in a playful manner.

It was the early hours of the morning, about 1:00am, so the halls of the hospital had very little activity. There was no one around except the security guard at the front desk or an occasional passing nurse; it was just Inuyasha and Frankie doing what they seemed to do best, leaning on one another for support and comfort. It was just like old times and Inuyasha felt himself reminiscing over that. Why did everything have to change so much? Why did it have to become so complicated?

For the longest moment Inuyasha remained silent, giving no reply to Frankie's statement or even any indication that he had heard it. But Frankie seemed to understand, she always seemed to understand him, so she waited as he ran over the thoughts inside his mind. What should he say to her? What could he? Should he say anything? Would it really be better to just deny that…?

"My thoughts are worth _at least_ a dollar Frankie, don't be cheap." Inuyasha finally replied in that playfully cocky tone of his. "Though I know that's hard for you."

"Fuck off Inuyasha." Frankie laughed and shook her head, shoving him playfully. "I'm the most generous person you know and you know it."

"I don't know that many people." He countered with a shrug, causing both of them to laugh.

"C'mon Inuyasha, tell me." Frankie pried, leaning forward slightly so she could peer at Inuyasha's face, past those long strands he always left hanging out of his braid.

"I hate hospitals." Inuyasha admitted softly.

"'Cause of your mom?" He nodded.

"She was always in and out of them and they never seemed to help her. They couldn't save her, what if they can't save…" Inuyasha trailed off there, giving a long sigh.

Then there was a long moment of silence with Frankie and Inuyasha just standing side by side; Inuyasha staring off into nothing and Frankie staring intently, affectionately at Inuyasha. Neither said a thing, Frankie seemingly waiting for Inuyasha to speak and Inuyasha seemingly to afraid to say anything. What if he said the wrong thing and shattered this moment? Then he'd have to face the truth and Inuyasha so desperately wanted to avoid the truth.

"When did it all get so complicated Frankie?" Inuyasha's voice finally broke the silence as his head turned, his eyes falling upon Frankie's slightly upturned face as those pretty brown and green eyes stared back at him.

"When we grew up," Frankie shrugged and smiled sadly. "And realized that life aint a fairytale." She continued wisely before shifting closer and laying her head upon Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha felt the tears sting his eyes, felt them threaten to fall past his eyelids and roll down his cheeks. His body became tense and his fists clenched at his sides as he tried desperately to hold back those tears. He didn't want to cry because by crying that meant that something was wrong and he didn't want to admit something was wrong; if he admitted it, then it would be true. But he didn't want it to be true, he wanted it to go away but it just wouldn't, it refused; the truth, he could no longer deny it.

"You're dieing aren't you Frankie?" Inuyasha's voice cracked as the words left his lips, the tears finally spilling from his eyes as he clenched them shut.

He could feel them trickling down his cheeks, forming a river along his skin, warm and wet. But then he could feel something else against his skin, something also warm and wet. His eyes opened to see Frankie's face hovering close to his as she held his shoulders and pushed onto her tip-toes. Her tongue trailed along his cheek, up to his eye which she left a feathery kiss upon, causing his eyes to fall shut once again. She was kissing his tears away, giving him strength like only she could ever do. But this time it was different, this time Inuyasha was overwhelmed by the love and the passion that radiated from her; from Frankie, his friend, his very best friend, his Frankie.

"Frankie." He mumbled softly, opening his eyes to watch her as she pulled back. She smiled up at him; a soft and loving smile that both warmed and broke his heart and though she had tried to rid them from his cheeks, his tears still fell. "I always loved you, I'm sorry I never realized…" He choked out, unable to finish as he reached up and placed his hand against her cheek that wasn't bruised and then, with a tear-filled blink of his eyes, Frankie was gone and it was just Inuyasha standing there in that hallway, for the first time in a long time feeling completely and utterly alone.

_It was just a hallucination, you're just overtired, it doesn't mean anything._ Inuyasha told himself over and over in his head, but despite his attempts to brush it off, Inuyasha found himself quickly heading forward and pressing the button for the elevator. He boarded it and quickly pressed the button to the right floor and as the doors to the elevator opened and Inuyasha stepped out into the hallway, slowly heading toward the waiting room, his heart fell into his stomach. **Beeeeeeeeeep!**

"Doctor, the patient in room 211 has flat-lined!" The nurse at the front desk called out. Almost immediately a doctor and a few nurses came running, followed soon after by eight familiar faces that nearly ran the nurses over as they hurried to room 211. But Inuyasha did not move, simply stood there frozen in place, staring off down the hallways, watching his friends gather in front of the doorway to the room. He couldn't move, couldn't make his feet step forward, he couldn't find the strength, it had died the moment that straight line had run across the machine she was hooked up to.

His hands shook violently, the rest of his body beginning to tremble as he heaved in an out as if gasping for air. He couldn't breathe, though whether it was because he was sobbing so hard or because he was dieing right alongside her was unclear. _Frankie's dead._ The reality hit him like a truck and though he was still standing, he felt like he himself was lying on the ground and dieing. _She's dead, she's dead, she's dead… _Over and over it repeated in his head and each time Inuyasha could feel a little part of himself dieing as well as he crumbled to the floor, falling onto his knees as his head hung in his hands and he cried. Men were never supposed to cry, but Inuyasha did so none-the-less, he didn't care anymore.

He could cry for her, could fold into himself and wail for his lost love and feel no shame. He could feel nothing but overwhelming sadness that not only broke his heart but broke him himself to pieces. She had died never knowing the truth, never knowing how much he needed her there beside him, never knowing that he loved her with every fiber of his being. She had died and he had not only not gotten to say goodbye, but had lost his chance of revealing everything to her. He had had countless chances in the past but had been to stupid, to blinded by a silly grade school crush for another girl to realize that the one he wanted, then one he _really_ wanted had been right there in front of him all along waiting patiently for him to see her.

The guilt consumed him; the irony of the situation was too cruel; he had discovered he needed her only to loose her in mere hours of doing so. So he cried and he felt no shame in doing so, didn't care if people gawked and frowned at how unmanly it was. His heart was breaking, dieing alongside the girl he loved and he could do nothing but blubber on the hospital floor and scream in agony. But wait, that wasn't him screaming.

"Get away from me, get away!"

"Stop this, you'll overexert yourself!

"I don't care! Sango, Sango where is he? I need to find him."

"Frankie please, you'll reopen the wound!" It was at the sound of her name that Inuyasha's head popped up, his wide eyes meeting a sight that both shocked him and made his heart soar.

Frankie was standing in front of Sango, looking pale and disoriented but very much alive as she gripped the other girl's shoulders both to shake her and to lean against her for support. Her clothes from the dance were gone, replaced with a hospital gown and robe but to Inuyasha she looked so beautiful in that moment because she was so _alive_.

"I don't care, I need to find him! Where is Inuyasha, what happened to him, tell me!" She screamed frantically, pulling away from her friend and the nurses that attempted to subdue her. For someone who looked so exhausted and ready to collapse she still had that spunk, that old spark that made her Frankie; _his_ Frankie. No one could subdue her when she was determined, even if there was a hole in her chest.

"Frankie!" Inuyasha called out in a mixture of shock, glee and gratitude for seeing that beautiful face of hers once again as he got to his feet, unable to do anything but stand there and stare at her.

The bruises and cuts that tainted her face mattered as much as the tacky and ill fitting hospital attire she adorned; right then, in that very moment her brown and green eyes met his, Frankie was the most beautiful thing Inuyasha had ever seen.

"Inuyasha." She gasped, pulling away from the nurses who reluctantly let her go. The exhaustion was clear in her voice and all over her pale and sweaty face, but she smiled through it; smiled so happily and lovingly at him through the dull ache in her bruised cheek and her split lip and the sharp stabbing pain in her chest. "You're alive, I'm so glad, I was so worri-" But she trailed off there.

The exhaustion and the pain was too much and with a groan, Frankie's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell forward, into the awaiting arms of Inuyasha who quickly ran to her. He held her gently against his chest, but firmly enough to have her deadweight press fully against him. He could hear the nurses gently, understandingly, asking him to let her go and allow them to take her back to her room. But he couldn't let her go, he was afraid that if he did she would disappear again, that this was all just another hallucination.

But it wasn't a hallucination; he could feel the steady heave of her chest against his as she took in deep and slow breaths and he knew that she was really there with him. His Frankie, his beloved Frankie was pressed against him and though she was unconscious, she was alive and the feel of her chest pushing against his as she breathed was enough to comfort and over joy him in that moment.

"Please sir, we need to get her back into-"

"I'll take her." Inuyasha cut in softly. He cradled Frankie head against his shoulder and tucked his arm beneath her knees, sweeping her up into his arms in a bride-like fashion. The nurse did not object, nor did any of the other nurses or the doctor, they seemed to understand.

Swiftly Inuyasha moved past his friends and carried Frankie back into her room, followed shortly after by the doctor and one of the nurses as the others headed off on their business. The rest of the group did not move from the hallway, finding it unfitting to barge in on what seemed like such a private and tender moment. But none could deny that the moment had affected them.

Sango and Rin were crying again, but this time their tears were that of joy and overwhelming emotion at how sweet and utterly beautiful what they had just witnessed had been. They were held close by their beaus who despite their lack of tears also seemed to appreciate the moment; Miroku had a soft smile upon his face and Sesshoumaru a look of content. Hakkaku's eyes were on the floor as Ginta's had moved to the side, both seemingly trying to focus on something else; closer inspection would tell that their lips were tight and their jaw were tense and it was so obvious they were trying not to cry.

Mrs. Higurashi and Kaede's looks were much more complex then the rest of the groups. There was happiness yes, but there was still an overwhelming amount of sadness in their eyes. Mrs. Higurashi's mind was clearly more on the state of her daughter as was Kaede's. Though Kaede did not know Kagome well the one thing she did know about her was enough for that girl to find a special place in Kaede's old heart; she was the binding that held Kikyo's heart together, the one thing that made her truly herself. That was reason enough for the old woman to love the young girl whose condition was still a mystery.

"They never could go anywhere without causing a scene." Each head snapped around to look behind them as a voice carried toward the group. Kikyo stood behind them there in the hallway, looking as blank and solemn as ever, her arms crossed beneath her chest. Strangely, to those who had not been there earlier, she was wearing a nurse's uniform and even a nametag clipped over her chest that read 'Tabitha'.

_The group was frantic as they rushed through the doors of the emergency room, looking every which way for the front desk before finding it. They hadn't been allowed to ride with Frankie and Kagome in the ambulance and so all of them had piled into Sesshoumaru's jeep and pealed off toward the hospital. With all the traffic there had been leading into the main city of Boston it had taken them a half hour to get there. _

_The police had followed after them and were currently trying to get answers about what had happened but everyone was too panicked over the condition of their two friends that no one could stop to speak to them. Ultimately it had been Hakkaku and Ginta who dealt with the police as the rest of the group headed straight for the front desk. Perhaps leaving the two boys that were under the influence to deal with the police wasn't the best idea, but Hakkaku and Ginta seemed fine despite bloodshot eyes that could be dismissed as being from crying. Two friends nearly dieing was enough o kill anyone's high. It was Miroku who had to speak, the rest of the group still too panicked to do so._

"_Kagome Higurashi and Francine Johnson." Miroku blurted out in a hurry, getting nothing but a confused look from the nurse behind the desk._

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Kagome Higurashi and Francine Johnson, what rooms are they in?" Miroku said more slowly. _

"_Um…" The nurse turned to her computer and typed something. She paused for a short moment before turning her attention back to the group. "The head trauma and gunshot victims?"_

"_Yes, that's them." The nurse looked to her computer again._

"_Francine Johnson-"_

"_Don't call her that!" Inuyasha growled ferociously at the nurse who turned to him in alarm. "Frankie hates when people call her Francine, don't ever call her that!" He spat._

"_Calm down Inuyasha!" Miroku hissed as he pushed his friend back who shot daggers at the poor nurse with his eyes._

"_Frankie Johnson-" The nurse corrected in a shaken tone. "Is currently in surgery and Kagome Higurashi is being prepped for the same."_

"_Can we see her?" Kikyo asked in a breathless tone as she pushed forward. She was trying to stay as calm as possible but seemed to be failing miserably._

"_I'm sorry, but it's too soon and only immediate family can see the patient at first."_

"_But I need to make sure she's okay!" Kikyo shrieked, obviously loosing her composure. The nurse jumped up in her seat, her eyes wide; it was no secret that the group was beginning to frighten her._

"_I'm sorry, but it's against regulations."_

"_Screw regulations!" Kikyo screamed. "I need to see her!"_

"_Kikyo stop it." Sango said in a comforting but firm tone as she, with the help of Sesshoumaru, dragged Kikyo away from the desk and into the waiting room._

_It was strange; such behavior was so out of character for Kikyo. She was always so cool and calm but now she was so frantic and desperate. On one hand Sango was glad that Kikyo had finally shown some sort of emotion besides anger but on the other hand it broke her heart to see her friend like this. This was obviously very hard on Kikyo; it was hard on the entire group but especially her. It was too sad; Kikyo had finally found someone that made her happy, that healed her wounded heart and now she seemed to be loosing her._

_It took a great deal of effort but Sango had managed to calm Kikyo down enough to get her to sit down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. Perhaps it would have been easier if she had had some help but the rest of the gang was too busy dealing with the situation in their own ways. Rin was curled up in one of the chairs and was still crying while Sesshoumaru stood off to the side and watched helplessly, obviously not knowing how to deal with an emotional Rin. Inuyasha looked like a nervous wreck, pacing back and forth while Miroku followed behind him spewing nonsense about how it would all be alright, but even he didn't seem to believe his own words. Ginta and Hakkaku looked relatively fine, both sitting side by side silently and staring off as if in a daze. They looked guilty and it wasn't hard to imagine why._

_The whole group seemed to be falling apart, crumbling slowly to pieces and it was so painfully obvious. Sango was trying to keep her head, trying to stay optimistic and force her friends to do the same but even she was slowly beginning to lose it as minuets ticked by and there was still no news on their friends._

"_It'll be alright Kikyo." Sango stated softly as she took a seat next to the girl._

"_I can't believe they won't let me see her." Kikyo grumbled through gritted teeth as she clenched her fists, she was obviously growing angry and rightfully so. "God damn it!" She pounded her fist in frustration against one of the arms of her chairs, causing Sango to grimace and look away._

_It was then that Ginta and Hakkaku both simultaneously shot out of their seats as if coming to a realization. One looked to the other and Ginta would nod before Hakkaku would do the same and both turned to head out of the waiting room._

"_Where are you two going?" Miroku questioned as they past whereas Inuyasha paid them little mind, as if purposely acting like they weren't even there. In looking for someone to place blame on Inuyasha had obviously chosen the twins and they knew that, everyone knew that but everyone just left it alone._

"_We'll be right back." Ginta answered before both exited the waiting room and disappeared around a corner._

_The room fell relatively quiet, with just Miroku's words of comfort to Inuyasha and Sango's to Rin as the girl continued to sob breaking through the silence. _

"_This doesn't look good." Sesshoumaru suddenly said, causing Rin to sob a little louder and curl even tighter into herself and earning him a harsh glare from Sango. The rest ignored his statement, as if they hadn't heard it but due to the simultaneous flinch of the entire group it was clear that everyone had._

"_Do you have to say shit like that?" Sango growled. "Stop being such a pessimistic asshole, they're gonna be fine."_

"_I'm just stating the obvious." Sesshoumaru defended in his usual stoic tone as he looked away from Sango who simply continued to glare._

_It was then that Hakkaku and Ginta came rushing into the waiting room. Both were clutching their shirts and judging by the uneven lumps they were hiding something beneath them. Both boys headed for Kikyo and without a word, each took one of her arms and hefted her onto her feet._

"_What the fuck are you doing?" She demanded but the boys said nothing, only proceeded to drag Kikyo from the waiting room. "Get your damn hands off me." Kikyo growled but the boys did not comply. _

_Figuring it was best; Sango had done nothing to help Kikyo, nor had anyone else so Ginta and Hakkaku had been free to drag Kikyo down the hall toward the one where the bathrooms were located. Once their they released Kikyo, both looking around as if to make sure no one was within sight; the hallway was empty save the occasional nurse that passed by the opening._

"_What the hell's going on?" Kikyo demanded, obviously growing more irritated with each passing second._

_Both boys looked to her then to each other then back to Kikyo before reaching into their shirts and pulling out what appeared to be clothing. Ginta pulled out a dark navy shirt while Hakkaku pulled out a matching pair of pants and at closer inspection it would be discovered that what the boys had was a nurses uniform. Kikyo's brows raised in question as she looked from one boy to the other, both of which had proud grins upon their faces._

"_They really need better security in this place." Ginta commented with a snicker._

"_Yeah, you wouldn't believe how easy it is to get into the nurses locker room." Hakkaku finished._

"_Okay that's great." Kikyo said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "What was the point of stealing a nurse's uniform?"_

"_Well they won't let a civilian see Kagome…" Ginta started._

"_But they will let a nurse into the room." Hakkaku finished smartly and at that Kikyo's eyes lit up and she gave a genuine smile._

"_You devious little bastards." Kikyo said admiringly as she took the outfit from the boys, both of which continued to smile proudly. "Thank you."_

"_Hey, it's our way of making it up to you." Hakkaku shrugged and smiled softly. "We can't help if we're related to an asshole."_

"_We just wanted you to know that we're not like him and we're sorry for what that prick did." Ginta finished, bowing his head. "Will you tell Kagome that for us?" Kikyo smiled and nodded before stepping up to the boys and throwing one arm around each of their neck, pulling them in for a hug._

"_I will." She said softly before backing up and heading into the woman's room. Ginta and Hakkaku waited outside the bathroom for a few minuets before Kikyo came back out wearing the nurse's uniform over her clothes. It was a bit big but it would do. "Time to put all the bullshit I learned in drama class to good use." _

"Kikyo." Sango smiled slightly as she stepped up to her friend. "How's Kagome." At that Mrs. Higurashi seemed to flinch and quickly she stepped forward as well.

"You know something about Kagome?" She asked hopefully. "What's happened to her? How is she? Is she alright?" The woman asked rather frantically.

For a long moment Kikyo said nothing, just stared into the woman's eyes as if trying to figure something out. Then her eyes faltered and fell to the floor as her head bowed and even before she spoke Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened as tears began to stream down her face.

"She's in a coma."

----------------------------------------------------

It had been about an hour and a half since the incident with Frankie in the hallway and during that time Inuyasha had not once left her bedside. He sat there in one of the chairs he had found in the room and watched her as she slept peacefully. She had stirred a few times, each time looking at him and smiling weakly, mumbling something about how happy she was he was alright before falling asleep once again.

It didn't bother Inuyasha, sitting there for so long and just watching Frankie sleep, he was too happy she was still with him to be annoyed at having to sit there with nothing to do but stare at one of the white walls or at the TV, muted so as not to disturb Frankie's sleep, and watching soap operas on the soap opera channel was even more boring when the volume was off. But Inuyasha didn't mind, not one bit, though he couldn't deny he was bored and that mixed with the exhaustion brought on by the night's events was enough to make him doze off in his hospital chair.

He didn't know how long it had been since sleep had claimed him but when the soft brush of something against his hand edged Inuyasha out of sleep he found that his cheek was against Frankie's slowly rising and falling chest and he was staring sideways into Frankie's open eyes which gleamed at him as she smiled softly and stroked his hand that lay beside his face with her fingertips. A soft blush spread across Inuyasha's cheeks and this seemed to amuse Frankie because her smile widened as she watched him raise his head and pull away, clearing his throat awkwardly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to wake you." Frankie said softly, her voice weak but rather cheerful.

"No, no, I was just resting my eyes." Inuyasha said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head and looked around the room. Frankie only continued to smile at him, seeming to enjoy Inuyasha's obvious discomfort as he cleared his throat and looked back at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good considering I nearly shook hands with the Grim Reaper back there." Frankie laughed her tone as sarcastic and playful as ever. It bothered Inuyasha and it was obvious by the troubled look on his face.

"It's not funny Frankie." He mumbled as he looked away. Frankie's playful smile faltered and fell to a rather sad looking one as she turned her eyes to look up at the ceiling as she lay there in her hospital bed.

For a long moment neither of them said anything, Frankie seeming lost in her thoughts and Inuyasha… well he was just being Inuyasha; unwilling to talk about anything he was feeling. He wanted to say something, wanted to tell her everything he had been feeling when he thought he had lost her and tell her what he had been trying to tell her before this whole mess started. But he couldn't make the words come out, they were trapped in his throat, choking him as they refused to propel from his lips. Why couldn't he say it? After all this why couldn't he just tell her?

"It was weird." Frankie suddenly said in an ominous tone as if lost in a dark memory. "It was just like how it's described in movies; a long dark tunnel, pitch black with a bright and warm light at the end. It's so inviting, hypnotic almost like it's pulling you toward it." She paused and looked at Inuyasha who stared at her intently. "I started to walk to it but then I heard a voice, someone talking to me, it was you." Frankie's head tilted to the side as Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. "It was really far away and behind me, I couldn't make out what you were saying, but you sounded so sad, so I turned around.

"I felt this sharp pain in my chest," Frankie continued as she looked back up to the ceiling as if trying to remember exactly what had happened. "It got worse with each step I took away from the light, but I just had to get to you, I had to know why you sounded so sad." She looked back to Inuyasha briefly, noting how his eyes were staring hard at the floor between his spread feet. "Then I woke up in this hospital bed-"

"And got up to find me." Inuyasha finished causing Frankie to smile and nod softly.

"Yeah and I'll tell you, it hurt like a bitch when I pulled the IV out." She snickered as she gestured toward the IV which had been stuck back in her hand when Inuyasha had brought her back to bed. Inuyasha didn't respond, still staring intently at the floor. "Why did you sound so sad Inuyasha?" Frankie asked in a serious tone, her voice soft and caring.

"I-" Inuyasha paused before clasping his hands in front of him and gripping tightly at them. _Just say it. Say it damn it!_ "I thought I was going to loose you." He said with a sigh as if thankful to get it off his chest.

He seemed a bit lighter now and even allowed himself to look up at Frankie. The smile she was giving him made Inuyasha's heart leap; it was as if hearing him admit that he cared what happened to her overjoyed her, as if all that ever mattered and all that ever would matter to her was that he cared. He wanted to get up and kiss her, wanted nothing more then just to draw her into his arms and pour his heart out to her while showering her with sweet kisses. But Inuyasha couldn't do that, not before he said what he had to say.

"Frankie," He began as he reached over and took her hand, the one without the IV in it, into his own and held it gently. She looked down at their two hands before looking back up at him curiously and Inuyasha could feel himself loosing his nerve. _Say it! Say it! Say it!_ "Frankie I l-" But he was cutoff as the door to the room burst open.

"Frankie!" A woman called out frantically as she rushed over the threshold to the free side of Frankie's bed. "Oh honey, are you alright?" The woman asked as she reached out and stroked Frankie's cheek. There were tears in her big round brown eyes and streaming down her darkly tanned face.

The woman was short and very skinny with curly strawberry blonde hair that kissed her shoulders and a very tan complexion staining the skin of her thin face and long skinny limbs. She held very little resemblance to Frankie but Inuyasha instantly recognized her as Frankie's mother. She looked beside herself with worry and emotion and was on the verge of hysterics as she overlooked her daughter lying there in the hospital bed.

Inuyasha's eyes trailed from the woman back to the door where a rather tall, broad shouldered man with short sandy brown hair and soft blue eyes stood. Inuyasha recognized this man as well and nearly fell over at the sight of him, it was Frankie's father. He was a very tall man, much taller then Frankie's mother with a rough face mostly covered by a thick and graying beard and a very sizable round stomach. He was just as emotional as Frankie's mother, but his emotions were teeter tottering between worried and angry, as if he would start crying then turn around and start punching walls.

But it wasn't so much the sight of the man that shocked Inuyasha, he had seen this man quite a lot in the past before Frankie's parents had split up; it was that they were both there… together… in the same room… both still alive. Frankie's parents were not exactly on good terms; they weren't feuding but they couldn't be in the same room for long until one said something to set the other off and World War 3 began.

"I'm fine mom." Frankie said with a troubled smile, trying to calm her mother down as the woman hunched over and began examining Frankie as if to make sure she really was alright.

"I can't believe this happened, why would someone shoot you?" Frankie's mother continued in a choked voice as she continued to cry. "If I ever meet that bastard, I'll- I'll…" But the woman just trailed off, leaning over to hug Frankie tightly who returned the hug as she tried to comfort her mother.

"It was my fault." Inuyasha suddenly said, standing off to the side and staring guiltily at the floor as Frankie's parents looked toward him. "He was aiming at me."

"What?" Frankie mother gasped as her father's fists clenched and he flinched as if wanting to run across the room to murder Inuyasha and he probably would have the way he was feeling if Frankie hadn't said something.

"No it wasn't." Frankie said quickly as she looked to Inuyasha then back to her parents. "It wasn't his fault, I jumped in front of him, he couldn't have done anything."

"What?!" This time it was Frankie's father who gasped but he sounded more infuriated then shocked. "Why the hell would you do that? What were you thinking Frankie?" The man ranted as he walked into the room. "This is all your fault!" But he wasn't pointing at Inuyasha, no his finger was extended and directed at Frankie's mother.

"My fault?" Frankie mother questioned angrily. "How the hell is this _my _fault?"

"You planted all that romantic bullshit in her head Darcy, if it weren't for you and your mushy soap operas and love stories we wouldn't even be here right now!" He continued to rant. It was just his way of dealing with it, getting angry instead of sad and Inuyasha knew that, he did the same thing, But Inuyasha would have liked nothing better then to punch Frankie's father for acting like that.

"Fuck off Joshua!" Frankie's mother raved as she pulled away from Frankie and turned to glare up at the man. "If this is anyone's fault it's yours; she's inherited your thick skull!"

"Yeah well I at least had the sense to want her out of that fucking school! But _no_ you said,_ she likes it there_ you said. If you'd just let her come live with me she'd be safe."

"You just want her to live with you so you can turn her against me!"

"At least I'd take care of her!"

"Drinking bears and watching football isn't taking care of her!"

"Stop it!" Frankie suddenly shrieked, calling the attention of both her parents. "Please just stop fighting!" Frankie yelled as she sat up in bed. Inuyasha stood rooted off to the side, unsure of what to do as he looked from Frankie then to her parents. Then Frankie gasped and winced and clutched at her chest and Inuyasha was at her side.

"C'mon Frankie, lay down." He said softly, trying to get Frankie to do just that as he rubbed her back gently.

"Can't you two just get along for a little while… for me?" Frankie sighed as she lay back and allowed Inuyasha to tuck her in.

"I'm sorry sweetie." Frankie's father said softly as he came to her bedside across Inuyasha along with her mother.

"Yeah." Her mother nodded. "We're just glad you're alright." She looked up to Inuyasha then down to Frankie before reaching out and caressing her daughter's forehead. "Do you want us to leave you alone with your boyfriend?" Inuyasha nearly fell over.

"Inuyasha's not my boyfriend Mom, I told you that." Frankie sighed, rolling her eyes at the wide knowing smile her mother was giving her and the very hard look her father was giving Inuyasha. But Inuyasha was too distracted to notice.

'_Inuyasha's not my boyfriend…'_ Those words made Inuyasha's heart wrench as if someone's fist was around it and they were trying to tear it right out of his chest. It was true, he wasn't. But then why was he so bothered that Frankie had come out and said it? He didn't know, but as Frankie drifted back to sleep once again, Inuyasha excused himself and headed out of the room, those words ringing in his ears.

----------------------------------------------------

Three days; generally three days was not a long time, not at all. Three months was a long time, three years was a long time but three days was nothing… right? Not when the three days consisted of sitting at a bedside hoping and praying the one you loved would open her eyes. Not when it consisted of seeing a mother's tear streaked face as she hoped and prayed that her daughter would be okay. When those were the circumstances, three days seemed like three lifetimes.

Everyday Kikyo ditched her other obligations, whatever they might've been, and went to the hospital to check on Kagome, everyday she sat there for hours on end until she was forced to go home due to hospital regulations. It was hard, seeing Kagome in such a state and seeing her mother standing over her, caressing her face or brushing her hair, forcing a smile as she rambled on about how it would be any day now, any day Kagome would wake up.

But it had been three days and Kagome hadn't even stirred, not a twitch or a shudder; for three days she just lay there still as death. Her chest would heave slightly with her breaths and the machine beeped so it was clear she was still alive, but other then those, there was no sign there was still life in her. But they had to stay positive, had to be optimistic and hopeful; Kagome would be fine, that was all anyone ever said when they came to visit but Kikyo didn't say it, she never said anything. Everyday she just stood at Kagome's bedside and stared at her eyes for hours upon hours intently, as if willing them to pop open, but they never did.

Sometimes Inuyasha would pop his head in, traveling down the hall during one of his daily visits to Frankie, who was still recovering from her own injuries, to check in on Kagome. Those times were the only ones were Kikyo took her eyes off of Kagome and it was always merely to give Inuyasha a brief glance before looking back. But there seemed to be so much meaning behind that glance, something that made it so much more important then a mere look. There was a strange sort of acceptance in Kikyo's eyes, a sort of forgiveness that always brought a soft smile to Inuyasha's lips. They never said anything to each other, Inuyasha always simply letting his eyes turn to Mrs. Higurashi to give her a comforting smile and a friendly hello before ducking out but it was clear that something had developed between the two… or rather something had ended.

It was a stressful time and in truth nobody really wanted to stop for a little bit of chitchat so no one really blamed Kikyo for never saying a word even when the others came to visit for a few hours. But it worried Mrs. Higurashi, watching Kikyo stand over Kagome like that because she could see what was happening, clear as day she could see what was going on inside Kikyo; her heart was breaking, her composure shattering slowly but surely with each passing day Kagome did not open her eyes.

Kikyo's face was always blank, clear of any emotion and showing no hint to what she was thinking or feeling. But on the second day, when Mrs. Higurashi had returned from grabbing herself some lunch she could swear that she saw tears threatening to overflow from Kikyo's eyes. But as her presence was known, the tears seemed to disappear and the blank expression was returned to Kikyo's face. It was strange how unwilling Kikyo was to show her feelings, almost as if she thought it would make her appear weak and it broke Mrs. Higurashi's heart to watch the poor girl.

It was the third day now and everything was as it always was; Kikyo sat at Kagome's bedside and stared at her and Mrs. Higurashi went about her business, doing little things to try and keep her mind occupied and calmed. On that day she was knitting, a scarf… or at least what was suppose to be a scarf, she wasn't exactly sure what she was making, she had never been a good knitter.

"Do you know what occupation Kagome wants to pursue?" Mrs. Higurashi suddenly asked out of the blue, her eyes focused upon her knitting. Startled by the sudden break in the silence, Kikyo looked toward the woman sharply, a look of confusion upon her face.

"No." She answered softly before looking away.

"A veterinarian." Mrs. Higurashi answered nonchalantly. "She loves animals you know." Kikyo didn't reply only continued to stare at Kagome. "Do you know her favorite color?"

"No." Kikyo repeated.

"Green, though she's partial to blue as well." Mrs. Higurashi answered once again, a soft smile upon her lips as her eyes stayed upon her knitting needles. "Do you know her favorite food?"

"No offense Mrs. Higurashi," Kikyo's voice was laced with annoyance and the irritation showed in her eyes as she looked toward the older woman but she did not look up from her knitting. "But why are you asking me all these questions? Are you trying to make me feel like shit for not knowing every little detail about her because it's working?"

"Of course I'm not dear." Mrs. Higurashi said casually before lying her knitting in her lap and finally looking up to Kikyo, a soft smile on her face. "I'm merely trying to suggest that if you are to have any sort of relationship with my daughter you should find these things out, ask her when she wakes up." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

Kikyo's eyes widened as she looked toward the older woman, an awkward feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. _'…any sort of relationship with my daughter…'_ Did that mean she knew? She could have just been talking about friendship but there was something about the way she said it. She knew, Kikyo knew she knew and it was making her very uncomfortable.

"Don't look so shocked dear." Mrs. Higurashi laughed softly before placing her knitting off to the side. "A mother always knows, sometimes even before the child does." She shrugged and smiled. "I was waiting for her to tell me on her own so I'd thank you not to tell her I know when she wakes up." At that Mrs. Higurashi stood, brushing down her long thick winter skirt. "I think I'll go call Sango, I want to make sure Souta's behaving himself for her. It was so nice of her to offer to look after him for me." She smiled and headed for the door.

"Does it bother you?" Kikyo suddenly asked, causing Mrs. Higurashi to stop in the doorway.

"I love my daughter and I will welcome anyone whom she falls in love with, anyone that makes her happy, be them male or female." Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she looked back at Kikyo. "You know Kikyo, emotions do not make people weak, the unwillingness to express them is what eventually will destroy a person." Without another word Mrs. Higurashi turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

For a long moment Kikyo simply stared at the floor beside her feet. A million thoughts and emotions were racing in her head and in her heart but Kikyo could only focus on two; sadness and desperation. Tears welled in her eyes as she turned to look at Kagome, the tears spilling and flowing down her cheeks as she suddenly stood up and loomed over Kagome, bringing her face to hover close to Kagome's. It was so pale, so lifeless, so unlike the Kagome Kikyo knew, the Kagome Kikyo loved.

"Every time your mother leaves the room I kiss you." Kikyo told Kagome softly as her tears dripped onto her lovers face and slid down her own cheeks. "Just like they do in all the movies, but you never wake up. Why won't you wake up Kagome?" Kikyo asked through soft sobs as she caressed Kagome's cheek and hair lovingly as her free hand held her up over Kagome. "I finally found you and now I'm loosing you. I can't loose you, I'll die, you hear me? I'll lay here with you and I'll die with you. I promise you that."

Kikyo sounded angry, frustrated but still so very sad but as she stared down at Kagome's beautiful face, she smiled softly, running her hand gently along her forehead and down her cheek.

"So be a good girl;" She whispered. "Follow the rules of Hollywood and wake up." Kikyo mumbled before leaning down and placing a soft quivering kiss to Kagome's lips. She held it for a long moment, allowing their lips to linger together before slowly pulling back and opening her eyes to peer down at Kagome's. They were still shut.

"You're so stubborn." Kikyo chuckled, but her voice cracked and broke as tears and emotion overwhelmed her and with a defeated sob Kikyo's head fell against Kagome's chest, her face nuzzling into it as she held tightly to Kagome's motionless body and sobbed.

For a long moment Kikyo stood there, hunched over Kagome, her face buried against her chest listening to her slowly beating heart as she wept. All the emotion Kikyo had built up inside her, everything she had held inside over the last couple of days was let out in one fowl swoop, in one moment of weakness as Kikyo begged Kagome to open her eyes. The kiss of true love, it never failed. So why wouldn't Kagome open her eyes? Because this was not the movies, not a fairytale or a perfect world, this was real life.

But then something happened to hush Kikyo's sobs though the tears still continued to fall. Her eyes locked in darkness as she buried her face in Kagome's chest, Kikyo could feel something, something tangled in her hair at the back of her head. Slowly, fearing if she moved to fast it would make it untrue, Kikyo's head rose and her eyes lifted to Kagome's face. Her eyes were still closed, but her hand had moved and now was touching the back of Kikyo's head, gently tangled in her long black hair as her fingertips caressed through it.

"Kagome…" Kikyo whispered as she shifted upward and brought her face over Kagome's once again, her hand coming to cup her cheek. "Kagome, open you eyes." She cooed softly before leaning down and placing a feathery kiss against one, her tears dripping from her chin as she pulled back. "Please."

For a long moment Kagome lay still and Kikyo did the same, staring down at Kagome's closed eyes. But then Kagome's hand moved and slipped down to Kikyo's cheek as her eyes began to twitch. Kikyo's free hand reached up to grip Kagome's tightly as she watched eagerly, desperately until finally Kagome's sapphire irises were visible as her eyes fluttered open and stared up at Kikyo curiously causing Kikyo to let out a choked cry of joy.

"Kikyo…" Kagome began in a weak and sleep voice as she stared up at her. "Why are you crying?" She asked curiously before looking around her. "Where am I?"

"It doesn't matter." Kikyo answered through her tears as she held tight to Kagome's hand and stroked her cheek with the other. "All that matters is that you're with me." Kagome smiled and Kikyo laughed before falling against the other girl as her arms wrapped around her and held her close. But Kikyo paused suddenly, pulling back to stare into Kagome's eyes once again. "Kagome… what's your favorite food?" The looks of puzzlement on Kagome face was enough to make Kikyo burst into joyful laughter, causing Kagome to smile awkwardly before both girls embraced once again.

"They do make a cute couple don't they?" Inuyasha sighed as he came to stand beside Frankie who was watching the scene in Kagome's hospital room through the window in the door. Frankie was startled by Inuyasha's sudden appearance from behind her, but she smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah they do." She sighed softly and lifted her hands, grabbing at her long bright red hair to tie it back into a low ponytail.

She was wearing the same outfit she had worn to the dance, even the leather fingerless gloves and the combat boots; she was being discharged and they were the only clothes she had, the outfit her mother had brought her was old and very pink and girly so naturally Frankie had refused to wear it. Classic Frankie; anything even remotely pink would not go near let alone on her body.

"I should get down to the car before my parent's try to kill each other." She chuckled softly as she tucked her hands into the pockets of her baggy jeans. "Let those two have their moment." She turned to Inuyasha and grinned. "See ya tomorrow, eh Inuyasha?" She gave him a playful little wink as she headed past him.

Inuyasha's heart twisted and his mind began to race as Frankie seemed to pass him in slow motion. Once again he was letting her slip away; once again he was missing his opportunity. What if this was the last one? What if something like this happened again only next time she didn't come back? He couldn't let her walk away, not now, not ever again.

"Frankie wait." He said suddenly as he turned and reached out, grabbing Frankie's arm firmly to stop her in her tracks. A look of obvious curiosity came over Frankie's face as she looked back and up at Inuyasha. "I… I…" Once again as he looked into those hazel eyes Inuyasha felt himself losing his nerve. _No damn it… I won't let her walk away. _Taking a deep breath, Inuyasha's eyes fell closed briefly before opening and looking back down at Frankie. He looked so much calmer, so at peace and deep that Frankie blushed softly under his gaze.

"When I thought you were going to die…" He began slowly. "When I thought I was going to lose you… it was the most horrible feeling I've ever felt. It was like when my mom died but it was so much worse." He explained as he stared down at her, watching how her eyes widened and seemed to shimmer as they stared up at him. "I don't ever want to lose you Frankie, not to death or to anything… or _anyone_.

"You were always right there." He continued as he turned her to face him, his hand moving from gripping her upper arm to cupping her shoulder as his free hand did the same to the other, holding her at arms length. "I never saw you, I never even looked at you and I'm sorry." He paused there and gulped hard before stepping close to her, so close that their bodies brushed, watching as Frankie's eyes began to water.

Was she crying because of him? Where they happy tears or sad ones or even angry ones? He didn't know but he couldn't stop, not now. He had to keep going because this might be his last chance to let her know.

"But I promise you I'll never stop looking at you and I'll see only you if you wrap your arms around me and call me yours." One hand reached up to her cheek, cupping it gently with his strong fingers as his thumb brushed the tears that trickled from her eyes. "I love you Frankie, I always have and I'm sorry I never-" His words were hushed, caught in his throat as Frankie's fingers pressed against his lips, her big brown and green eyes staring up at him, wide and gleaming with both tears and loving devotion.

"I've waited six years to hear you say that." Frankie choked out as her hand fell from his lips. "Take your sweet fucking time why don't you?" She said sarcastically, giving a soft laugh through her tears. Inuyasha smiled down at her, letting his thumb brush over her lips slowly as his eyes roamed her face.

"I've always loved you." He mumbled before leaning down and placing a firm and needy kiss against her lips which Frankie promptly returned as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Finally!" A shout broke their kiss as Frankie and Inuyasha turned to spot Sango standing at the other end of the hallway, her hand over a struggling Souta's eyes. Rin stood beside her and was giggling uncontrollably while Miroku stood at Sango's other side, smiling widely and giving Inuyasha the thumbs up. Sesshoumaru stood behind Rin and was frowning as usual, but there was a soft smirk hidden behind it. Ginta and Hakkaku stood beside Sesshoumaru and were blushing furiously but smiling from ear to ear.

"Man, you guys are harder to get together then two straight guys." Miroku commented with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha brushed the comment off with a roll of his eyes before looking back to Frankie who was biting her lip and smiling up at them. "Think they'll mind an interruption now?" Frankie laughed before she and Inuyasha broke apart and walked into Kagome's hospital room hand-in-hand followed soon after by the rest of the group.

Everyone crowded into the little room and though it wasn't the most comfortable of situations, nobody seemed to mind. There was a lot of laughter, tons of smiles and a few congratulatory words. Everyone stood glues to their respective other; Frankie with Inuyasha, Kikyo with Kagome, Sesshoumaru with Rin and Sango with Miroku. Ginta and Hakkaku both lacked someone to hold, so in mocking the rest of the group they held each other and teased with lovey-dovey words but no one cared, they all just laugh. For the first time in a long time, the group, the _entire_ group was happy and everything, as everyone agreed, was as it should be.

**Baby, **

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**

**Ooh, **

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah.**

**And now that your rose is in bloom,**

**A light hits the gloom on the grave…**

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya,**

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya.**

* * *

**Otachii: **Aaaaaaaaawwww! Aint it cuuuute? Seriously though, it was so sweet and kind of corny I nearly barfed writing it but I think it came out well don't you? A happy ending! Yaaay! Or is this really the end…? Hehe xP

So honestly guys did I confuse you or what? Admit it; some of you thought for a split second that it was Kikyo that took the bullet for Inuyasha. xP It doesn't matter… hope you all enjoyed my story and the ooie gooie fluff that ended it. Thank you all my faithful readers, I love you all! …Even the one that threatened me with bodily harm. –Stares at Kibou-Greenbird… sticks tongue out.- xP

**REVIEW!!**


	14. Epilogue: The Thornless Rose

**Epilogue: **

**There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea, **

**You became the light on the dark side of me. **

**Love remains a drug that's the high and not the pill. **

**But did you know, **

**That when it snows, **

**My eyes become large and, **

**The light that you shine can be seen…**

It was a beautiful spring day, the sun shining high in a sky dotted with fluffy white clouds; the perfect day for romance, the perfect day for the ceremony that marked the beginning of their lives together. But that wasn't really true, they had been together, been inseparable for the past ten years. But now they were finally about to make it official, now they would seal their vows of love and devotion with a kiss in front of a group there to witness the two make their love indefinite, make it known to the world with two labels and two bands.

Kikyo stared up at that clear blue sky, a smile on her face as she stood at the end of an isle like path cut through the row of the chairs, a white carpet laid out against the grass to lead the way to the alter which was a lovely little arch decorated with white roses. The scene was set and what a beautiful scene it was, now all that was missing was…

Kikyo's eyes fell to gaze down the isle as she appeared and a soft smile spread across her lips as she spotted that happy little grin and those tear filled eyes. She looked so happy and Kikyo shared her happiness as she slowly approached as the music played. She looked so beautiful, seemed to glow with delicate radiance as she stopped in the middle of the arch, obviously trying to hold back her tears.

It was overwhelming; after all this time, all the struggles and hardships they had faced had led to this wonderful day and Kikyo couldn't have been happier. Tears of joy trickled down her cheeks as the minister began to speak, reading from his little book as he addressed the two in front of him. Finally they would be together forever, finally their love would be known to the witnesses and the world. It was so wonderful, so emotional that Kikyo couldn't help but cry her silent tears.

"Oh Kikyo… are you… are you crying?" Kagome mumbled from her side, those sapphire eyes turned slightly to gaze at the woman next to her.

"No!" Kikyo grumbled stubbornly as she reached up her free hand to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "It's my allergies, all the pollen, ya know."

"You're totally crying." Rin giggled softly at Kikyo's other side.

"Shut up!" Kikyo's mumbled a bit louder at the younger girl who just continued to giggle.

"Shh!" Kikyo snapped her head to the side to look over at Sango who stood beside Kagome. "Jeez, you guys are so immature. Have some respect." The other girls rolled their eyes.

"You're just jealous that she got to the alter first." Kikyo retorted smartly, causing Sango to go red in the face. "Poor Sango, still can't get Miroku to pop the question."

"Shut up." Sango growled.

"Make me."

"Now girls." Kagome whispered looking from Kikyo to Sango. "Behave."

"Well tell your girlfriend to mind her own business." Sango grumbled.

"Why don't you tell me yourself Ms. Priss?" Kikyo challenged.

"Oh you know why don't you just-"

"Hey!" A sudden shout caused the girls to jump and turn their attention forward. "Do you bitches mind?" Frankie smirked, her hand on her hip as she turned slightly to face the other girls from where she stood at the alter beside Inuyasha who was snickering, along with Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku who stood at his side of the alter. "I'm trying to get married over here."

"Sorry." The girls chimed in unison.

"Thank you." Frankie's smirk returned to a happy little grin as she turned to a rather shocked minister. "Sorry minister, continue please."

The man nodded, but Inuyasha couldn't stop snickering throughout the rest of his reading not even when he slid the ring onto Frankie's finger. Frankie wasn't helping the situation either by making funny little faces at him; Inuyasha was nervous and when Inuyasha got nervous he got a terrible case of the giggles, Frankie knew that and was completely exploiting it.

Classic Frankie; where other brides would throw a tantrum and make their fiancés pay for such behavior, she actually encouraged and provoked it. But Frankie wasn't just any bride, that was clear by the outfit she wore; it was the exact outfit she had described to the girls so many years ago complete with her top hat and that long draping cape. But she looked beautiful with her hair left down in curls and the outfit seemed to suit her better then any old wedding dress.

More thanks to the nagging of Sango rather then Frankie's actual desires the girls wore dresses but they were anything but traditional bridesmaid dresses. The dresses were short, only reaching to a few inches above the knee and were rather snug as they were shaped to fit the forms of each girl. The dresses were a soft blue that matched the color of Frankie's vest with a thick light beige ribbon that went around the stomach and beneath their breasts and tied in a large bow at their backs, matching the main color of Frankie's suit as well as the shoes they wore. Like Frankie the other girls wore top hats, placed artistically tipped to the side in front of the loose buns their hair was tied into; unlike Frankie's their top hats were blue like their dresses and the ribbon around their base was beige, Frankie's was the opposite.

The girls looked quite good, but perhaps the same couldn't be said for the boys. They were in tuxedos, but not traditional black ones, oh no, they were the same color blue as the girls' dresses with beige vests under their jackets and beige shoes. None had been too happy about wearing 'tacky' blue tuxedos, especially Sesshoumaru but Frankie had had the final word. Inuyasha had gotten out of it though, his tuxedo was the traditional black with a light blue vest beneath the jacket. He had had quite a good time teasing the other boys about their tuxedos before the wedding and had been more then a little amused at how the onlookers had snickered as the men escorted the women down the isle.

Inuyasha's antics had people in their seats snorting, trying to hold back their own laughter and be respectful, but the same couldn't be said for the people at the alter. Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Ginta and Hakkaku were practically rolling with laughter while the girls held their lips tightly, trying to stifle their giggles. The only one not laughing was Sango who looked quite peeved off at everyone's actions. Sango took weddings very seriously and couldn't believe everyone was 'ruining' the ceremony and that Frankie wasn't angry, she was actually part of it!

By the time the minister finished, looking quite flustered due to everyone's behavior, everyone was beside themselves with giggles and howling with laughter. When he gave Frankie and Inuyasha the okay to kiss, both were too busy laughing and gasping for breath. But eventually they did kiss, still giggling and snickering and the crowd applauded and cheered through their own laughter. It was the weirdest wedding anyone had ever been to, that was pretty much all anyone would ever say about it, but Frankie and Inuyasha were just fine with that.

"Well that was… amusing." Kagome giggled as she headed down the isle, arm and arm with Kikyo.

Because of this Ginta and Hakkaku had been forced to walk arm and arm together, that had certainly raised a few eyebrows in the beginning but now the boys were milking it for all it was worth, working the crowd to make them laugh harder with their playfully flamboyant behavior. Rin and Sesshoumaru were still standing at the alter, Sesshoumaru holding up Rin who was doubling over with giggles as she watched the brother's work their comedy act. Sango and Miroku were ahead of Kikyo and Kagome and poor Miroku was receiving a long lecture and the cold shoulder as Sango refused to let him touch her.

"Yeah, imagine what the reception's gonna be like." Kikyo replied with a snicker as she draped her arm over Kagome's shoulder and pulled her close.

----------------------------------------------------

Kikyo was dead on about the reception; like the wedding the whole thing was one big mess of sarcastic jokes, crazy antics and laughter. But what else were receptions for? It was enjoyable and the bride and groom weren't complaining one bit, in fact the bride was the cause of most of the sarcastic jokes, she and the DJ had even gone toe to toe and exchanged biting and sarcastic remarks, all in good fun of course and of course Frankie had won, no one could beat that woman when it came to sarcasm and witty remarks.

Ginta and Hakkaku had of course been the main source of entertainment though, what with their wild antics on the dance floor and the formal way they went around to every table and playfully insulted each person at the table. The two were a pair of clowns as usual and everyone loved them for it. Then when Miroku performed his speech, being Inuyasha's best man it was accustomed, everyone was in tears they were laughing so hard because Frankie kept interrupting with her usual sarcastic remarks.

"… _She's you're soulmate Inuyasha." _

"_Yea it only took a hole in my chest to convince him."_

"_True, and for that I'm grateful you were stupid enough to throw yourself in front of him."_

"_I should have thrown you in front of him."_

Even Sango had lightened up, it took a few White Russians and a shot but eventually she was as loose and fun-loving as the rest of the gang. Maybe a bit too much as she had proven when she had caught the bouquet and Miroku the guarder, due to careful precision on Frankie and Inuyasha's part. Miroku had kneeled down in front of her as she sat to slip the guarder up her leg but just as he went to do so Sango had hooked her knees over his shoulders and pulled him forward, pushing Miroku's face right between her thighs. Miroku had no complaints though and neither did anyone else, everyone hooting and hollering as Sango who giggled drunkenly as she held Miroku's head between her thighs with her legs hooked over his shoulders.

It was certainly a night to remember, one of good fun; even Frankie's parents had managed to have a good time, not fighting once, but that was mostly because they were separated most of the night. Joshua, Frankie's father, hanging out with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father and a few other men while Darcy, Frankie's mother, stayed with Mrs. Higurashi, Kaeda and a few other women. They had even danced, much to the shock of Frankie and everyone else, to what Darcy claimed had been their song when they were young lovers; Seasons Change by Expose. It was as if the happiness of the night was intoxicating and even the feud between Frankie's parents was not immune to it.

But the night had calmed down as people began to depart until it was just the old gang in the reception hall, sitting together around a round table, just talking about this and that. Jokes were made, people laughed and reminisced about old times and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. The high levels of alcohol everyone had in their systems were probably mostly to thank for that. Good thing Frankie and Inuyasha had arranged a limousine to pick everyone up at the end of the reception which seemed to be nearing.

"This was fun!" Sango suddenly chimed, her words slightly slurred and laced with a drunken giggle. "You two should get married more often." She pointed to Inuyasha and Frankie, or rather she pointed to the empty space beside them.

"Yeah what do ya say babe." Inuyasha smirked as he looked to Frankie who stared at him with a lazy smirk and glazed eyes. "Wanna marry me again?"

"I'd marry you a hundred times over." She exclaimed in a lazy drunken drawl before leaning up and planting a very passionate kiss to his lips which Inuyasha returned.

"Ugh, get a room." Sesshoumaru grumbled with a roll of his eyes as he held tighter to Rin, who sat on his lap still giggling, though for what no one was quite certain.

"Don't worry, we will later." Frankie wriggled her brow suggestively as their kiss broke.

Kagome was smiling ear to ear, both due to her little alcoholic buzz and the happiness of the moment. This was how she had always pictured it, the eight of them together like this as they helped two to celebrate a most precious occasion. Loving eyes turned to Kikyo who sat at her side, would they one day be as content as Inuyasha and Frankie? Perhaps if the world stopped being so stupid and ignorant and let them live and love. Kagome's smile quickly faded as she gazed at Kikyo's face. She looked deep in troubled thoughts.

"What's wrong Kikyo?" Kagome asked gently, calling the rest of the group's attention away from Ginta and Hakkaku who were in the middle of a funny story.

"Nothing." Kikyo sighed. But Kagome frowned and brought her hand up, playfully poking Kikyo's cheek.

"You know that doesn't work on me. C'mon sweetie, tell me."

"Yeah Kikyo, tell the class what's on your mind." Ginta slurred, going to take another sip of the dark liquor he was drinking.

"You've had enough brother dear." Hakkaku lectured, his voice also slurred as he pulled the glass from Ginta's hand, causing some to spill before he brought it to his own lips after taking a sip of his own drink. Kikyo rolled her eyes and gave a soft smile.

"I was just wondering… do you think it'll always be like this." She began as she looked around the table at her friends, her dearest friends. "Do you think we'll always be together like this?

"Of course!" Rin exclaimed as she shot off Sesshoumaru's lap only to fall right back into it with more giggles as Sesshoumaru gave a grunt.

"Yeah, we're like an inseparable force… like some sort of chain, a steal one, impossible to break." Sango agreed, trying to sound smart but with slurred words was failing miserably. Miroku nodded his head slowly, a stupid grin upon his face.

"Yeah but it's like…" Kikyo paused, trying to find her words. She had had just as much to drink as everyone else but apparently she held her composure better. "We've all got our own lives, what if we stop fitting into each others."

"We'll just make room for each other." Frankie shrugged before leaning forward and placing her hand flat on the middle of the table. "Let's make a vow right now."

"Ugh, more vows?" Inuyasha groaned, earning a hard look from Frankie which shut him up.

"A vow to always be friends." Frankie smiled and looked around the table as Inuyasha leaned forward and placed his hand over hers.

"Forever and ever!" Rin giggled as she placed her hand over Inuyasha's followed by Sesshoumaru's over hers.

"Until the end of time." Sango slurred with a smile as her hand went over Sesshoumaru's and Miroku's over hers.

"Until the bottle's empty." Miroku added with a nod. No one knew what that meant but everyone nodded in agreement while snickering.

"And all the weed is gone!" Ginta added stupidly as he placed his hand over Miroku's. At that Hakkaku spit the alcohol he'd been drinking from his lips, spraying his brother as he looked to him.

"All the weed's gone?" He whined in distress. Ginta wiped the liquid from his face and shook his head as he nodded to the growing pile of hands. "Oh right… yeah, until the weed is gone… let's hope that never happens." He sighed as he put his hand over his brother's.

"Potheads." Sesshoumaru mumbled under his breath with a roll of his eyes while the rest of the group snickered and giggled.

"Until the earth crumbles." Kagome smiled as she placed her hand over Hakkaku's and looked up expectantly to Kikyo who for a long moment, just stared at the pile of hands.

"Friends…" Kikyo began, looking around the table at the group before focusing her eyes on Kagome "and lovers, forever." She finally said, a smile curving her lips as she placed her hand on top of the pile.

Kagome's sapphire eyes gleamed as she leaned up and placed a soft kiss to Kikyo's lips. Frankie and Inuyasha did the same as did Sango and Miroku and Sesshoumaru and Rin. Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other for a long moment, made disgusted faces and opted for taking another drink instead.

They were right, this was not the end; not the last chapter of a book. This tale, like their friendship, like their love, was a never ending story.

**Baby, **

**I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**

**Ooh, **

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah.**

**And now that your rose is in bloom,**

**A light hits the gloom on the grave.**

**Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave.**

**Ooh,**

**The more I get of you the stranger it feels, yeah.**

**And now that your rose is in bloom,**

**A light hits the gloom on the grave.**

**Ba da ba da da da da ba da ah ya ya… **

**Now that your rose is in bloom…**

**A light hit's the gloom… On the… Grave.**

**-The End-**

* * *

**Otachii:** -Le sigh.- Oh the sweet fluffy goodness laced inside the ever-present dark and light humor. Now that's a wedding I wish I'd attended. Sadly my friends, this is indeed the end of this story.

Now I shall start my second one, but not before I do as I promised and read all the fics I was asked to read and write the Venus Versus Virus oneshot I promised to write. But before I do all that I will present you with a sneak peak of my next fan fic. A Sailor Moon fic featuring the shoujo-ai couple Usagi and Haruka (Serena and Amara) which I hope most of you will read…

**A Soldiers Loyalty**

_A lover's betrayal, a young heart broken, a present and future left in shambles; the Sailor Soldiers thought their days of hardships were over but peace in the universe means chaos in life. How far will one Soldier's loyalty to her princess take her? Can love and devotion truly change the path of destiny Usagi and her Soldiers walk? UsaHaru_

----------------------------------------------------

… "What the hell is this all about Setsuna?" Makoto questioned in an annoyed tone. "Why weren't we aloud to tell Usagi about this meeting" …

"I didn't want to worry her." Setsuna answered calmly. "Not until I know what it means."

"What, what means?" Ami asked. Setsuna had been acting very strange for the last couple of days.

"There is a disturbance in time." This caught the group's attention, even Haruka opened her eyes. "The gate to the future, the future Chibi-Usa exists in, is disappearing… fading away." …

----------------------------------------------------

… "Chibi-Usa! Chibi-Usa!" Usagi wailed at the top of her lungs…

"Usagi, Usagi, please calm down." Her mother begged as she took Usagi into her arms and allowed her to weep against her shoulder…

"Mom." Usagi finally managed to choke out. "Mom, Chibi-Usa, she's-she's gone!"…

"Usagi…" Her mother cooed gently as she pushed Usagi back just enough to look into her eyes. "Who is Chibi-Usa?" …

----------------------------------------------------

"The child of Ying and Yang?" Haruka questioned, here face and voice showing her confusion clearly. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"Very few have." The woman said, shrugging gently as she peered over the top of the book she was reading, her brown and green eyes seeming to twinkle darkly.

"What is it?"…

"Ying and Yang, the perfect balance of light and darkness, of good and evil."…

"The child of Ying and Yang must be pure, must be born from the purest of love, the purest of hearts and tainted at birth." The woman paused, her eyes falling back to her book. "No matter what Mamoru has done, Usagi's love is still pure, such is her heart and therefore a child of their union will indeed be pure, as pure as Usagi herself." …

"How does one taint the child, how do you create the child of Ying and Yang?" Haruka asked attentively, trying to keep her fists as well as her voice from trembling with rage.

"The child must be born on the night of a full moon at the time when the moon is highest in the sky." The woman began in a deep voice, as if what she were about to say was extremely important and it was indeed. "The mother must give birth basked in that pure moonlight and when the child is born…" The woman paused as if troubled by the words she was about to speak. Her eyes rose over the top of her book once again, the green specks seeming to swirl within the brown of her irises. "You must kill the mother and bathe the child in her blood."

----------------------------------------------------

"You must save her Haruka." …

"Why me? What can I possibly do?" Haruka asked desperately. "She won't listen to me, she won't even come near me! He's turned her against me, against all of the soldiers." Tears trickled down Haruka's cheeks and fell to the floor as she bowed her head in defeat. "Her love for him is unwavering, I wave foolish to think I could ever compare." …

"But you do compare Haruka, more then you've ever known…" …

"You know what you must do now, don't you?" …

Haruka's eyes were wide as she stared forward as if in a daze, as if in shock, and why not? All she had ever known about her past, all of it had been warped to the likings of another. To say she was in shock was an understatement. She should have been angry, been furious but she couldn't find it in herself to be. Instead of wanting vengeance in that moment, she was happy, she was overjoyed…

"I won't let that bastard destroy her… not again."


End file.
